Sailor Moon: Luna Nueva el nuevo resplandor de la luna
by Vanely Moore
Summary: El legado de Serena Tsukino como reina de Tokio de Cristal ha acabado, han pasado muchas generaciones después, sin embargo, la nueva princesa tiene algo en especial, reencarnó a la gran primer reina y un viejo enemigo quiere apoderarse de su destrucción. Debe encontrar a las demás guerreras para poder acabar con el, con la gran ayuda de las legendarias Sailor Starlights del sigloXX
1. Un viejo enemigo, una nueva amenaza

Una noche cálida, con luz brillante de la gran luna llena, la princesa miraba las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

"¡Serena!"

"¡Ya voy!"

Serena...así le habían llamado por ser una copia perfecta de la primer reina de Tokio de Cristal, una reencarnación de ella misma, se esperaba mucho de ella, pero la princesa le gustaría hacer más cosas que quedarse en el palacio, había recorrido por los pasillos toda su vida, quería tener una vida como los demás, su balcón sólo era un lugar donde podía apreciar el reino pero no podía sentirlo o vivirlo. Miraba las estrellas con la esperanza de poder ver una estrella fugaz que le hiciera realidad ese sueño de poder correr por las calles de ahí, tan si quiera un día.

"Princesa Serena su madre la esta llamando" Nana llegó muy angustiada. Una mujer delgada con cabellos plateados ondulados, ojos color marrones, vestida con un vestido blanco, detalles color amarillos de mangas cortas.

"Ya voy Nana no te preocupes bajaré en unos minutos"

"Princesa, no irá así con su madre, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me refiero a su ropa, sabe que su madre es muy reglamentaria con las tradiciones"

"¿Debo de llevar el vestido?"

"Si princesa, así es, para no ocasionar más problemas"

"Pero las personas ya no se visten con vestidos y trajes, ahora"

"Pero usted no es cualquiera persona, majestad"

"Sólo soy una princesa"

"Así es, la espera su madre en el gran salón, con permiso" Nana salió de la habitación. Y ella soltó un gran suspiro.

"Ay, ¿por qué?" dijo acostándose en su cama boca abajo. Miró por un momento su balcón y se decidió a cambiarse.

xxxxxxxxx

Las estrellas se llenaban de brillos inigualables, tres estrellas fugaces están a punto de llegar a la tierra. Un gran brillo llena la ciudad y desaparece rápidamente en cuestión de segundos.

Tres siluetas masculinas aparecieron de la oscuridad.

"¿Creen que llegamos tarde?" Un chico de cabellos plateados y traje gris dijo.

"Parece todo normal, creo que llegamos a tiempo" otro más alto que el primero pero con un traje color miel dijo mirando a todos lados.

"Entonces hay que entrar al palacio y prevenirlos" dijo uno con cabello oscuro y gran traje rojo, fue el último en salir de la oscuridad con una mirada fría y nerviosa.

xxxxxxxxx

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Serena ya vestida corrió hacia el balcón buscando que fue lo que había caído del cielo.

El chico con el traje rojo miró hacia un balcón y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver la silueta de aquella chica.

"Bombón" dijo él en un susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo Seiya?" dijo el más alto.

"¡¿A dónde se fue?!"

"Que extraño" dijo ella caminando hacia su puerta para salir "Tal vez no fue nada" un sonido extraño sonó en el balcón. Voltio a ver el balcón de nuevo, con un ceño fruncido fue a inspeccionar otra vez pero no encontró nada. Encogió los hombros "No fue nada" dijo sin importancia.

"¡Hola bombón!"dijo Seiya recargado en una pared y los brazos cruzados, mirándola "Ha pasado tiempo y tu sigues igual"

"Aaaah!...Un intruso!"gritó ella.

"Creo que ya se donde esta Taiki" Yaten llamó.

Seiya llegó a ella tapándole la boca "¿Puedes dejar de gritar? ¡no es para tanto!"

"¿Quién demonios eres?...¿¡Quién te crees para entrar a mi habitación!?"

"Que cosas dices bombón" dijo él con ironía.

"¡No me llamó bombón!" Tocaron en la puerta.

"¿Serena?"

"¡Nana!"

"Princesa, ¿qué pasa? ¿todo bien?"ella miró en sus ojos un hermoso brillo que la hizo paralizarse.

"¿Princesa?...¿no eres la reina?"dijo él con extrañeza, pero luego sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó.

"¿Princesa?"

Serena se quedó espantada, y respiraba con dificultad, con una lampara en la mano. Miró al muchacho sin comprender, sintió algo familiar en él que nunca había sentido en nadie.

"¡¿Princesa?!"

"Todo bien Nana sólo creí que otra vez me estaba molestando Tris, perdón"

"Ah esta bien, su madre aún la sigue esperando"

"Si voy en seguida" dijo ella mirándolo y salió de su habitación.

"¡Seiya!" Taiki dijo corriendo hacia él.

"¿Cómo paso esto?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Serena, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" La reina dijo aún sentada en el trono. Con cabello largo de color morados oscuro, un vestido blanco con brillantes que combinaban con el salón unos ojos de color azul y tez blanca.

"Perdón madre, tenía un pequeño malestar" dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Hubo un gran destello luminoso y..."

"Si, lo vi, me sentí...familiar con el"

"¿Familiar?...bueno no es el tema por el que te llame sino por que hoy cumples 16 años, unos de los hermosos años de juventud"

"Si madre, así es"

"Te quiero preguntar si quieres alguna fiesta en tu honor o quieres algo por obsequio de cumpleaños"

"¿Obsequio?"

"Si, Serena, te daré permiso de un obsequio el que tu quieras...Pero antes de ello debo platicar contigo algo muy importante"

"¿Qué es madre?"

"Sabes el por qué te di el nombre de 'Serena'..."

"Fue nuestra antepasada más antigua siendo primer reina de Tokio de Cristal"

"Si, pero en realidad, tal vez hayas pasado por todos los pasillos del palacio, pero hay unos pasillos secretos a los que nunca has visto" unas paredes llenas de pinturas empezaron a salir, con colores magníficos y significados claros.

"¿Qué son estas pinturas madre?"

"La primer reina de Tokio de Cristal también tuvo una historia antes de ser reina... una persona normal que vivía como todos, pero lo que no sabía era a lo que le estaba esperando, convertirse en una Sailor Scout era su destino, se convirtió en la legendaria...Sailor Moon, la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, gran protectora de la luna, junto a las otras sailors scouts..."

Una pared con el mural de las guerreras que lucharon a su lado.

"...Sailor Mercury; protectora de Mercurio, guardiana de la sabiduría, Sailor Mars; protectora de Marte, guardiana de la guerra, Sailor Júpiter; protectora del planeta Júpiter guardiana de la protección, Sailor Venus; protectora del planeta Venus, guardiana de el amor, líder de todas Sailors del sistema...ellas son sus protectoras del sistema solar interior, mientras tanto sus protectoras del sistema solar exterior también..."

Pasaron a otro mural con otras guerreras.

"La guerrera del viento...Sailor Uranus, guerrera de las aguas marinas...Sailor Neptune, la guerrera del cambio...Sailor Plut y la guerrera del nacimiento y la destrucción...Sailor Saturn...todas ellas, Serena, fueron una reencarnación del antiguo Milenio de Plata, reino de la luna, Sailor Moon era la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna, Serena, tú eres la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna y de la reina de Tokio de cristal"

Ellas llegaron al mural donde estaba la hermosa Sailor Moon.

"¡Soy yo!"

"Si Serena, todas ellas han vencido a grandes enemigos de la historia, cada uno diferente...del pasado y del futuro, transformaciones y personajes diferentes en todo el trayecto del tiempo..."recorrían murales de aquellos enemigos que su madre decía "El más poderoso...Caos...un gran rival que se apoderó de Sailor Galaxia llevándose las semillas estelares de todas las Sailor Scouts dejándola a Sailor Moon luchar con la fuerza que las demás dejaron en ella, pudo derrotarlo y regresarlas a Sailor Galaxia y a las demás, después de ahí, su reinado estaba destinado, quiero que veas todos los murales de la historia, de lo que fuiste en una vida pasada, todos esperan de ti lo mejor para tu legado, eres una persona reencarnada y debes despertar"

Serena miró los murales y todo estaba tomando sentido tenía sueños con esos murales...sueños que creía que eran fantasía. Se quedó mirando a las hermosas guerreras.

"Serena, ¿estás recordando?"

"Ami, Reí, Lita, Mina..." miró al otro mural "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru...¿tenía amigas de verdad?" dijo de forma autómata y sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

Su madre estaba sonriendo ante lo que veía y escuchaba.

Mientras Serena miraba los murales miró uno que las dejó sorprendida, un mural con tres guerreras pero miró a una en especial, tenía los mismos ojos que el chico con el traje rojo que esta inconsciente en su habitación.

"Madre, ¡¿quiénes son ellas?!"

"Son las Sailor Starlights, estrellas fugaces de origen de un planeta muy lejano a este, llegaron aquí buscando a su princesa que había escapado de Sailor Galaxia ya poseída por Caos...se unieron con las demás y pudieron combatir a los secuaces de Caos...Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Fighter"

Serena quedó mirando a la última Sailor detenidamente...

"Sailor Star Fighter, sus ojos son similares a él" susurro Serena viendo los ojos de aquella Sailor.

"¿Dijiste algo Serena?"

"Ah, ah yo..."

"Escuché mi nombre en esta conmovedora charla..." Una mujer con un gran vestido, cabellos y ojos de color negro llegó a pararse en frente de ellas, era alta y hermosa. Miró a Serena y su mirada se veía lleno de rencor. "Tu...la que me arrebató mi plan...pagarás ahora" dijo ella con una mano dirigiéndose a ella.

xxxxxxxxx

"¡Seiya despierta!...tenemos que avisar del peligro"

"Seiya ¿qué demonios te paso?"

"Chicos...me encontré con Serena, pero...ella no...no me reconoció"

"¡Imposible!" Yaten dijo impaciente.

"Chicos siento un aura extraña...ha llegado" Taiki dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

"Hay que transformarnos"

"Sí!"

xxxxxxxxx

"¿Quién es usted?" Su madre se puso en frente de ella protegiéndola.

"No me hagas reír...quítate o acabaré contigo como acabaré con la reina de la luna y la tierra..."

"¿Caos?"

"Eres muy lenta, anda, ¡quítate no me hagas perder más tiempo!"

"No, no lo haré, ni dejaré que le hagas daño"

"¡Como tu quieras!" Ella atacó con energía negativa haciéndole sufrir.

"¡Madre!"

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"sonó la voz de una mujer. Caos sufrió de dolor haciendo parar su ataque hacia la reina.

"¡Malditas!, ¡no se saldrán con la suya!"

Serena vio en el fondo las tres guerreras del mural "¿Sailor Starlights?...¡Madre!..."

"Serena..." la pobre reina ya había caído al suelo.

"La que no se saldrá con la suya serás tu Caos...¡Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"¡Infierno estelar de Healer!"

Caos empezó a sufrir por los ataques pero pudieron lastimarla. Ella se trató de protegerse con sus brazos sin embargo miró a Serena tratando de reanimar a su madre.

Ahora Serena estaba siendo atacada, gritaba del dolor al que no podía aguantar. Ella cayó agotada.

"¡No te atrevas!...¡láser de estrella fugaz!"

Otro ataque llegó a Caos.

"Serena...el cristal..." la reina le dijo.

"Pero dijiste...que no lo usará-"

"Olvida lo que dije, es hora de ocuparlo ...si confías en el todo estará bien...¡hazlo ahora!"

Caos estaba luchando con las Starlights y miró que estaban siendo derrotadas. Hasta que las tres cayeron al piso sin fuerzas.

"Acabaré con ustedes como lo hicieron conmigo" Caos dijo.

"¡Ya basta!" Serena gritó, pero fue tan poderoso que hizo temblar el palacio.

"¿¡Qué!?" Caos se volvió hacia ella y vio la mirada de coraje que tenía la princesa, en su mano una luz brillante pudo salir.

"¡Curación Lunar!...Acción"

"Ese es...¡¿el cristal de plata?!"

La luz tan brillante se apoderó de cada rincón destruyendo la maldad...Caos gritó de nuevo, pero sólo cayó al piso sin energía suficiente para combatir más. Miró a la princesa aún de pie.

"¡Esto no se acaba aquí!...volveré por esa semilla estelar, ¡Reina Serenety!...me las pagarás...¡nos volveremos a encontrar!" Caos dijo con dificultad y salió del palacio sin rastro alguno.

"Chicas..."dijo Serena pero cayó de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Serena!..." Fighter intentó correr hacia ella, el dolor era demasiado fuerte pero aún así llegó a su lado.

Serena la miró detenidamente sus ojos, eran demasiado similares a ese chico.

"Sailor Fighter..." Serena se desmayó al instante.

"No, esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera entrado a su habitación esto no hubiera pasado" Fighter dijo agarrando a la princesa inconsciente.

"No digas eso Fighter, Caos tenía que venir aquí estarían las cosas hasta peor"Healer le dijo llegando a su lado.

"¡Miren esto!"Maker les dijo mirando a la pared.

El mural de ellas mismas.

"¿Somos nosotras?"Healer dijo pasando por los demás murales y se encontró con uno donde estaban pintadas las reinas desde Serenity hasta la actualidad. Miró a la última detenidamente, sus cabellos morado oscuro y su gran cetro, su nombre a la vista 'Gina', se volvió hacia Fighter que aún estaba con la princesa y Maker con la reina...abrió los ojos con asombro y se quedó sin habla.

"Llegamos tarde" Fighter dijo...

"No...en realidad...llegamos mucho después de los que esperábamos"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Estamos años después de la reina Serenity..."

"¡No puede ser!" Fighter miró a serena "pero es ella, es definitivamente ella"

"Estamos en el siglo XXXVI..." Healer dijo aún viendo el mural.

"Pero si no fue mucho tiempo el que nos fuimos...¿por qué llegamos al futuro?" Fighter dijo sin comprender.

"Nuestros días son para ellos años, los diferentes sistemas tienen su lapso de tempo de distintas formas, pero es adaptable por eso no lo sentimos nuestra primera estancia aquí...esto es difícil que sea también obra de Caos, y si es verdad...parece que ya llevaba tiempo planeando esto" Maker miró a Serena con ojos entre cerrados estudiándola "Tal vez es una reencarnación de Serena..."

"¿¡Es posible!?"

"Si, por supuesto, cuando Serena hizo una familia, a pesar de que ella fue una reencarnación de la princesa de la luna...aumento una segunda reencarnación posible" Maker explicó.

"Entonces fue por eso que no me reconoció"

"Estamos en el futuro, entonces debemos de ayudar al reino a que sus semillas estelares no las roben, deben estar por todos lados después de tanto tiempo juntas" Healer dijo mirándolas a las dos.

"Hay que buscarlas..." Fighter dijo decididamente.

"¿Y qué hacemos con ellas?"

"Hay que llevarlas a sus alcobas, su energía no fue robada, sólo están agotadas"

"Si.."

xxxxxxxxx

Ellas pusieron a la reina en una cama.

"Parece mucho a madre Ikuko" Fighter dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Quién?"

"La madre de Serena" dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

"Tal vez ella aumentó la posibilidad de la reencarnación...vamos hay que dejar a la princesa" dijo Maker cargando a Serena y saliendo de la habitación. Fighter la miró por un instante y estaba por salir de la habitación.

"No creí que ustedes siguieran vivas..."

Fighter voltio y miró a la reina exhausta.

"Y nosotras no creímos llegar a esta época, no hay porque preocuparse ahora, majestad" dijo.

"Caos vendrá de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Perdón por no llegar a tiempo y avisar de ella"dijo arrepentida.

"Recuerdo que mi bisabuela me hablaba de ustedes y las cosas que pasaron con la Neo Reina de joven cuando vinieron la primera vez...se habla muy poco de la historia de la familia pero ella me contaba muchas cosas"

"¿Cómo es que su bisabuela sabía cosas si no hablaban mucho de la historia de la Neo reina?"

"Porque mi bisabuela fue la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity..." la reina se mareo, se agarró la cabeza y respiro profundo.

"Descanse majestad...eso le vendrá mejor" Fighter le dijo amablemente y sé decidió a salir.

"¡Espera!...volverán...¿verdad?"la reina preguntó con angustia pero Fighter le sonrió muy leve y le asintió la cabeza.

"Descanse majestad" así salió.

xxxxxxxxx

"¿No crees que te tardaste?" Healer dijo.

"La reina despertó, sabe de nosotras..."

"No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo...debemos de encontrar esas semillas" Maker dijo

Fighter la miró "Déjame llevarla a su habitación...sé donde esta y nos iremos a buscar..."

Maker la miró pensativa pero accedió a dársela, Fighter la cargo, se des-transformó y caminó directo al cuarto.

"Maker, crees que siga..."

"Si, a pesar que se propuso ya no pensar en ella como algo más...aún sigue enamorado..."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya llegó al cuarto y la recostó en la cama miró detenidamente y cada recuerdo de la Serena Tsukino que conoció llegó a su mente.

"Bombón...cómo es que..." él miró hacia el balcón y dio un suspiro profundo "¿serás igual a ella?...no...fue nuestro trato, ¿no?...amigos..."

"¡Alto ahí!" Una pequeña niña con cabello morado, ojos azules vestida con un pequeño vestidos amarillo y una pistola que apuntando a Seiya.

"¡Oye niña tranquila!"

"¿Tu fuiste quién hizo todo ese alboroto?...¿quién te da derecho de entrar a esta habitación?...solo yo puedo entrar" miró hacia la cama y se percató que estaba Serena "¿Que le hiciste?"

"Tranquila yo no vine hacer daño aquí"

"Mi padre vendrá pronto y no te gustará si le digo que hubo un intruso en el palacio"

"¡Oye cálmate, no te haré daño...eso no es un juguete!" dijo el nervioso.

"No debes estar aquí" ella dijo apuntándolo aún. Seiya se percató de que podía salir por el balcón.

"¿¡Mejor por qué no me dejas ir!?" le propuso.

"No, ¡un intruso debe de pagar!" Ella jalo del gatillo y salió una bala de chupón. Seiya suspiró de alivio y la pequeña se quejó.

"¿¡Qué!?...ay no escogí la correcta" dijo ella avergonzada.

"¿Cuál era la correcta?"

"La que si disparaba de verdad" dijo ella enojada "Pero no te saldrás con la tuya-" la niña se percató que Seiya ya no estaba en frente de ella, miró el balcón. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Nos vemos luego pequeña!"dijo él saltando y la niña se quedó sorprendida.

"Ay no, Tris...¿por qué no puedes hacer sólo una cosa tan simple?, agarrar el arma correcta" se dijo a sí misma.

"¡Princesa!"

"¡Nana!"

"Tris, ¿te encuentras bien?...¿donde esta tu hermana?"

"Si Nana, ella esta en la cama..." señalándola.

"¡Alguien vino a lastimar a la reina y vi unos intrusos en el palacio!"

"¿Te refieres al chico que estaba aquí?"

"¿Estuvo aquí!?"

"Si...pero escapó" dijo con enojó. Nana miró la pistola que aún tenía la pequeña princesa.

"¡Princesa!...¡eso no es un juguete!"

"Desgraciadamente si lo es" dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

"¡Nana!" La voz de la reina se escuchaba desde el corredor.

"Majestad!" fue junto a la reina y la sostuvo, aún no tenía fuerzas.

"¡Nana!...estuvieron aquí!"

"¿Quiénes majestad?"

"¡Las Sailor Starlights!"

"Gina, eso no es posible, ellas no pudieron venir tal vez estes imaginando"

"Vinieron a prevenir de un viejo enemigo, ¿no te das cuenta?...¡la bisabuela tenía razón son muy hermosas y poderosas!...¡Serena!"

"Esta en su cama"

"También la dejaron en su habitación"

"Yo...encontré-" Tris le iba decir a su madre del chico que encontró en el cuarto de su hermana pero Nana la interrumpió tapándole la boca.

"Ella vio que estaba durmiendo" Nana dijo rápidamente.

"Esta inconsciente..." la reina camino más rápido a la habitación de su hija. "¿Serena?" Ella se acercó y trato de despertarla. "¿Serena?"

"Sailor Fighter?..." Serena susurraba cuando despertaba. Abrió sus ojos azulados y miró a su madre... "¿Madre!" Extendió sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. "Madre, ¿estás bien?"

"Serena..." su madre le empezaron a brotar lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Sabía que podías confiar en el cristal"

"¿Usaste el cristal de plata!?" Tris dijo demasiado emocionada. "!Pero es peligroso!...!Tu vida pudo correr riesgo!"

"¡Tris!" también la agarró y la abrazó "Mamá...¿por qué Caos llegó?"

"Creo que quiere vengarse de las última lucha" la reina dijo yéndose a su balcón.

"¿Pero no era Sailor Galaxia como puede ser posible!?"

"Serena, Caos posee a personas para poder tener control de ellos mismos, pero si no es así, Caos debe de obtener energía suficiente para ella misma"

"Mamá...dijo que vendría por mi semilla estelar"

La reina se quedó anonadada.

"¿Y si eso ocurre, qué vamos a hacer?, Tris y tu madre les podría hacer daño" dijo con el recuerdo de las Starlights sufriendo al igual que ellas.

"No lo sé, podría llevarse las semillas estelares para la energía pero están dispersas, no podemos protegerlas, además no se si aún vivan..."

"¿Hablas de las Sailor Scouts?..." Nana dijo muy asombrada.

"Si"

"¿Qué es una Sailor Scout?" Tris preguntó con extrañeza.

"Son guerreras con una misión importante, guerreras que protegen a sus sistemas y a sus princesas hasta el fin...guerreras que existen en todo el universo" la reina dijo.

"¿Proteger a su princesa?" Tris miró a serena tan llena de curiosidad.

"En este mundo han existido pero después del cuarteto amazonas ya no ha habido nadie que nos proteja ya nadie pudo ser capaz de convertirse en una, ni yo...los descendientes ya no tenían el poder de controlar el cristal de plata" Serena agarró el cristal y lo apretó con fuerza "...pero cuando serena nació todo fue diferente, vimos que ella tuvo una reacción positiva al cristal.."

"Madre yo podré buscarlas y traerlas para protegerlas!"

"Serena, no sabemos si existen..."

"Si mi reencarnación puede ser posible también a los de ellas, no es así?..."

"A veces no puede ser posible..."

"Entonces que hacemos al respecto...sólo quedarnos así!?"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con la princesa, majestad" Nana dijo.

"Qué?!"

"Las Sailors Scouts siempre estarán para ella y para todos aquí, a su lado siempre, sacrifican su vida por la de ella esa es su misión...no creo que los cristales dejen sola a Serena, no la dejarán aunque ellas no se den cuenta"

"Madre puede ser posible que si las encuentre, ellas estarán más seguras, yo las protegeré y así no dejaremos que Caos venga por ellas" Serena dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia su madre.

"Y tu Serena?...quién te protegerá a ti?...Caos viene por tu semilla...la semilla más poderosa del universo..."

"Más poderosa?...eso es increíble Serena!" Tris dijo emocionada.

"No, no dejaré que te hagan daño..."

"Pero habrá desorden Gina, si Caos necesita su semilla de Serena necesita a las otras para poder vencerlo" Nana trato de convencerla.

"Si!, mejor las encontraré y las despertaré...ellas podrán ayudarme para vencer a Caos"

"Con el poder juntado...convertirse en Eternal Sailor Moon!" dijo Nana pudiendo ver una esperanza.

"Eternal Sailor Moon?"

"Convertirse en una Sailor Scout, no!, Serena habrá peligros y no quiero que salgas lastimada ese cristal debe estar seguro aquí" la reina dijo.

"¿Y quién se encargará de vencer los peligros que se acercan?...madre tu lo has dicho nadie ha podido utilizar el cristal de plata mas que yo...tal vez si encuentro a todas podré vencer al enemigo"

"Gina, tu no podrás detener a los invasores que vendrán por energía de los demás, Caos no actúa sola...sin en cambio Serena podrá...confía en ella"

La reina miraba a su hija con preocupación, dio un suspiro profundamente miró hacia la luna. Él brilló de la luna la abrazo con delicadeza como diciéndole que lo hiciera.

"De acuerdo, pero no será fácil encontrarlas" la reina se dirigió a la salida "Sígueme Serena..." Serena salió con su madre y llegaron a un corredor que daba entrada a un salón secreto...

"Este salón es demasiado secreto Serena, aquí esta todo lo que se necesita..."

El gran ventanal de arriba alumbrada por la luna la luz iluminaba todo el espacio...

"Las guerreras Sailor tuvieron que dejar este planeta como todos nosotros, pero dejarían sus armas por si el peligro volviera a venir" aparecieron unos cristales de colores muy brillantes, azul, rojo, verde, amarillo, marino, turquesa, esmeralda y morado... "estos son los cristales de transformación de los planetas Sailor, con ellos podrás entregar sus objetos para que ellas puedan transformarse...las Sailor deben luchar junto a ti...para darles el poder te doy esta pluma lunar con ella convocarás a cada cristal según correspondan" la pluma era muy bonita de color plateada y una luna creciente hasta arriba en la pluma podía verse los signos de los planetas...

"Que pasa si me equivoco y se la doy a alguien incorrecta?"

"Tu confía en los recuerdos de tu vida pasada...no podrás equivocarte Serena, confía en ti" La reina Gina le dio un broche dorado, en el una luna y una estrella con un diamante, cuando lo tocó una imagen apareció en su mente...'Por el poder del prisma lunar!...' escuchó por un segundo su propia voz diciendo eso...Serena parpadeo un par de veces y lo estudió con detenidamente "Este es tu broche de transformación" siguió diciendo la reina "Necesitas recordar todo Serena, sobre tu vida pasada antes de combatir con Caos...si encuentras a todas las Sailors tendrás cambios de transformación, pero querida nunca se te olvide la misión, ¿esta bien?"

"Eternal Sailor Moon?"

"No, esa transformación aún no se podrá desarrollar hasta que las Sailor no sean capaces de controlar su poder y puedan unirlos...mi preocupación va ser el exterior serena..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca has salido del palacio, tengo miedo de las personas que te encontrarás allá"

"A ella no la reconocerán Gina" Nana llegó al salón.

"Es cierto, como no saben de la apariencia de la princesa, una persona nueva que llegue al reino no se darán cuenta" Serena dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y si te refieres a donde se quedará ya que no podrá venir a palacio por eso no hay que preocuparse, yo se donde llevarla, majestad" La reina sonrió aliviada...

"Nana necesitaré tu apoyo...te daré a ti una misión..."

"¿Cuál es, majestad?"

"Quiero que..." sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas "Cuides a Serena...como lo has hecho conmigo..."

"Gina.."

"Fuiste entregada a mi como protectora ahora yo quiero que cuides de mi hija...por favor Nana"

"Lo haré majestad..."

"¿Y quién cuidará de ustedes, de ti y de Tris?"

"Estaré bien, tu padre podrá cuidar de aquí como yo lo hago"

"Pero papá..."

"Él llegará pronto del viaje, vamos la noche es corta y mañana debe comenzar la búsqueda..."

"Pero..."

"El enemigo no espera Serena...confío en ti"

"Si"

xxxxxxxxxx

Salieron del salón y Serena fue a su cuarto en busca de algo...cuando llegó se sintió tan inquieta por aquel chico que se había metido a su cuarto, por que lo había hecho, lo golpeó tan fuerte que hasta lo dejó inconsciente...

"Serena!"

"Tris!"

"Es cierto, te irás fuera de palacio" dijo su hermana pequeña con cara triste.

"Ahora ni tu ni yo tendremos a quien molestar" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tris se empezó a reír..."Te voy a extrañar mucho Serena" dijo ella abrazándola

"Yo más Tris...pero volveré pronto, no te preocupes"

Su hermana pequeña a punto de llorar sonrió una vez más y miró el balcón.

"¿Por qué un chico estaba en tu alcoba?"dijo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de serena se abrieron de nerviosismo.

"Lo-lo-lo viste?.."

"¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí, heh?"

"No lo sé"

"Oye no soy tonta ese chico tenía una intención contigo o eso fue lo que vi cuando estabas en la cama inconsciente"

"¿Qué aún seguía aquí?"

"Pero por no escoger la arma correcta si no la de juguete se escapó y ya no-" Tris paró de decir cuando captó lo que dijo Serena. "Espera dijiste aún?...ya había estado aquí antes?"dijo su hermana asombrada "vaya Serena no creí que fueras tan pícara" dijo con tono de burla.

"No!, él entró de la nada y yo le pegué en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente ahí lo deje!"

"Bueno pues ni le pegaste muy fuerte porque despertó cuando tu ya estabas en la habitación"

'Iba a regresar para saber quien era realmente'

"¿Qué ibas hacer Serena?"dijo ella aún burlona.

"Tris!"

"Ok ya no hago comentarios como esos"dijo su hermana con sus manos al frente y un gesto para tranquilizar.

"Mamá no sabe de esto?"

"No para nada, Nana creyó que ya eran demasiadas preocupaciones para ella"

Serena dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces no sabes quien es...debo admitir que era lindo" se sonrojo al decir eso.

"Si.." la imagen de sus ojos y su sonrisa, estaba pasando por su cabeza, la forma como la miraba le hacía ruborizarse, pero luego trato de regresar a la realidad "No!, ese tipo es un cretino, como se atreve a entrar a mi habitación como si no fuera nada entrar a un lugar ajeno?!"

"Si yo fuera tu lo dejaría entrar las veces que viniera" Serena abrió los ojos de asombro, no podía escuchar a su hermana menor diciendo eso.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Serena pregunto sarcásticamente.

"10, bueno el se veía como de tu edad así que no es tan grande para mi"

"Tris!"

"Bueno, bueno ya no diré nada de eso, mejor me voy a mi cuarto"dijo la niña yéndose de la habitación.

"Ay esa niña" dijo serena avergonzada.

Las luces de la ciudad estaban hermosas, esperaba las ansias de poder caminar en esas calles y avenidas, pero a la vez estaba preocupada, no sabía si encontraría a las demás...no sabía porque las Sailor Starlights aún seguían vivas, tal vez sus dudas se contestarían en el trayecto de la misión. Miró hacia la luna y cerró los ojos

"Luna, ilumina mi camino hacia ellas" con sus manos en el pecho y la imagen de aquel chico estaba en su mente todo el tempo.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ya estamos aquí" Taiki dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"Y ahora qué hacemos?" Yaten dijo.

Seiya miró a la luna y se percató de la luz tan hermosa que había

"Hay que cumplir la misión"

* * *

Hola a todos este es el primer Fanfic de Sailor Moon que hago, espero que sea de su agrado, esta historia llego espontáneamente a mi cabeza del cual también tengo mi propia colaboradora "mi mejor amiga"PeeWe PF que me apoya con grandes ideas que estaremos viendo más adelante.

Me basare gran parte de la historia en la 5ta temporada del anime de los 90's pero también me basare en todas las demás temporadas como vaya pasando el tiempo de la historia se darán cuenta porque los tomare en cuenta, la verdad soy fan de la serie, no tan fan como otros que son mil respetos para mi pero Sailor Moon llego a ser parte de mi infancia por lo que le tengo mucho afecto.

Habrá más personajes nuevos, nuevas tramas, nuevos problemas, nuevos misterios y claro también este fic va para aquellas personas que son de la pareja Serena/Seiya como yo y mi amiga PeeWe :3, nuestra pareja favorita. Seiya por supuesto que es nuestro personaje favorito y el hombre que queremos todas 7u7 se irán dando cuenta como se desarrollará este personaje de manera diferente al igual que los demás.

Me encantaría que si hay algún problema por favor díganme, no importa lo que sea.

Pido una disculpa por la ortografía, sé que no esta del todo correcta habrá unos errores por ahí, si los notan por favor díganme porque no me gustaría presentarles una obra mal hecha y también espero que los que vayan leyendo por aquí nos sigan hasta el final de la historia, será difícil pero si... lograremos llegar a terminar este Fanfic. jajaja

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, el que desencadena las nuevas aventuras de nuestros personajes más queridos en su nueva vida en Tokio de Cristal...


	2. Empezando la misión

La reina Gina estaba agitada caminando hacia la habitación de Serena, no era por la misión que estaba a punto de comenzar, sino por otra cosa inesperada.

"Serena!" la reina llamó a su hija.

"Mamá!...qué ocurre?" dijo ella acercándose a su madre.

"Alguien vino a verte..."

"Qué?!...quién?!"ella dijo con asombró

xxxxxxxx

Un joven de cabello negro y un traje blanco con plata estaban en el gran salón mirando hacia el reino. Al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban voltio, sonrió y saludó.

"Princesa Serena"

"Príncipe Kyoto!, qué haces aquí?"

"Es un placer verla de nuevo, majestad, sólo quería ver de nuevo ese rostro"

"Kyoto...basta de tonterías"

El joven rió y se acercó a ella.

"Tan graciosa como siempre Serena..." el Príncipe era gobernante de un reino vecino del cual de jóvenes Serena se dio cuenta que él la pretendía de otro modo no amistoso. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Puedo saber por qué viniste?"

"Su padre el rey me ha pedido que ocupe mi ejército para la protección del este reino a cambio de unos bienes" Serena frunció el ceño.

"Si se trata de bienes, no es a mi a quien le tienes que decir eso"

"Lo sé por eso ya lo hable con tu madre, pero ahora quería verte solo a ti"

"A mi?"

"Has pensado en mi propuesta?"dijo él agarrándole la mano y besándola con caballerismo.

Serena se quedó pensando...cierto él le había pedido una oportunidad de poder conocerlo mejor y así poder llegar a algo, lo que no sabía Kyoto era que ella sólo lo miraba como un gran amigo de infancia, nada más.

"Yo..."

"Por favor espero que sea un si"

"Kyoto...yo no pu-"

El joven príncipe la jaló hacia él con la mano que ya había agarrado hasta el punto donde faltaban dos centímetros de tocarse los labios.

Serena sintió una inconformidad al mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía porque podía ver eso pero algo le decía que esto no era buena idea. Soltó su mano de la mano de él y con ambos brazos lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó lejos de ella.

"Kyoto!...no vuelvas hacer eso!"

"Discúlpame!"dijo él avergonzado.

"Princesa Serena..." Nana había llegado al salón con Tris asombrada por lo que acababa de ver.

"Kyoto!" la pequeña princesa se alegro de verlo.

"Hola Nana, hola Tris... hace cuanto tempo no?...gusto en verlas" saludó amablemente.

"Si Nana?" Serena dijo

"Su madre la espera en la habitación, princesa...si fue hace mucho tempo, joven Kyoto"

"Iré en seguida, gracias"

"Desea quedarse aquí Príncipe?"Nana preguntó.

"No Nana yo me voy y volveré en unas semanas...así que podré verlas" dijo él con un guiño.

"Espera, ya te vas?" Serena dijo volviéndose a él.

"Si Serena, tengo que empezar a ayudarle a tu padre con lo acordado, nos vemos, al menos dime que lo estas pensando..."

Serena lo miró y asintió ligeramente

"Cuídate mucho, por favor"ella le dijo.

Él sonrió y así salió de Palacio y se fue con sus hombres que ya estaban esperándolo.

El Príncipe empezó a reírse nerviosamente "Serena...cuando te des cuenta que te quiero espero que ya me hayas aceptado"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oye hay que hacer un trato, tu te quedas con Kyoto y yo con el chico que entró a tu habitación ayer!...así nadie queda sin nada!" Tris le dijo a Serena yendo hacia donde su madre estaba.

"Tris!...no digas eso, además yo no quiero a Kyoto!"

"Ay pero yo quería al otro chico, está bien quédate con él"

"Tris qué demonios dices?"

"Por qué siempre te ve así?"

"Qué iba hacer ese joven en el salón Serena?" Nana llegó atrás de ellas.

"Tenía otras intenciones que no eran abrazar, gracias por intervenir Nana...creí que lo iba hacer"

"De nada Serena..." dijo Nana con una sonrisa." Pero dime, qué es eso que te pidió?"

"Ya le dije que no quiero nada con él pero es tan necio que...lo bueno es que no lo veré después"

"Qué pasó?...qué te dijo?" Su madre había salido de la habitación.

"Nada, madre...por qué?"

"No te dijo nada?, que alivio"

"Qué te dijo a ti?"

"Dice que tu padre le propuso pedir tu mano a cambio de que sus tropas cuiden el reino"

"Qué?!...Papá haría eso?"

"Esto no es obra de tu padre, Serena, esto es más extraño, pero algo me dice que no me da buena espina ese trato, pero Kyoto me dijo que no dejaría que te casaras con alguien a quien no quieras...me dijo también que no aceptaría el trato y lo va hacer por su cuenta"

"Mamá..."

"Acaso estas enamorada de él?!"

"Noo!, por supuesto que no, yo no lo quiero ver de esa forma"

"Hija te aseguró que haré todo lo posible para que él no vuelva con la misma intención, pero nunca desconfíes de tu padre, yo se que no hizo esa clase de trato"

"Pero tampoco pudo ser obra de Kyoto, lo conozco" pensativa quedó. Él no se atrevería sabía que podía hacer otras cosas, pero la hizo pensar en ese momento cuando la trató de besar, no él no haría eso, o tal vez si.

"Serena yo tampoco dejaría que te fueras con alguien a quien no amas" Serena sonrió aliviada y le asintió "Tranquila, si?...es hora de que se vayan!, empezará la misión, no pueden esperar más" la reina se dirigió a Nana para decidir ya preparar las cosas para irse.

xxxxxxxxx

Ya estaban en la salida del palacio, Serena y Nana se despidieron de la reina y la pequeña princesa.

"Cuida mucho a mamá"Serena abrazó a su hermana.

"Lo haré Serena"

"Estas lista?" La reina le preguntó a Serena.

"Si"

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó "Si algo malo pasa regresen cuanto antes, de todos modos me comunicaré con Nana...Suerte Serena"

Serena le sonrió y dio media vuelta. Serena que tenía ropa de civil ahora con sus zapatillas de piso, dio un gran suspiró y dio su primer paso fuera del palacio en donde creció sus primeros 16 años. Sintió una gran oleada de libertad, miró hacia la ciudad y sonrió ante el aire de aquella urbe. Agarro su gran maleta y camino.

La reina Gina la miró. "Serena...recuerda que la luna siempre estará contigo cuando la necesites en donde quiera que te encuentres, cuídense"

"Vamos Serena, el viaje apenas comenzó" dijo Nana que ya había estado más lejos y corrió hacia ella para poder alcanzar.

"Luz de luna, cuídalas" la reina pidió mirando hacia el horizonte.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos"

"Ya lo sabemos, Seiya no somos tontos!" Yaten dijo amargamente.

"El problema es...donde?" Taiki dijo mirando a los edificios modernos de cristal que había en todos lados.

"No podremos pagar un hotel!" Seiya dijo al mirar uno en frente de ellos.

"Seiya ya cállate toda la noche dijiste eso!...por su puesto que no tenemos ni si quiera el dinero suficiente como para pagar un hotel" Yaten le gritó.

"¿Pueden dejar de pelear?, aún es temprano, no falta mucho para que la gente empiece a salir a las calles...o nos apuramos a buscar un alojamiento o vivimos en la calle!"

"Voy contigo Taiki" Seiya dijo más decisivo.

"Ay y eso es que tu eres el líder" Yaten dijo atrás de él.

Pasaron minutos que para ellos les pareció horas, no encontraron nada, un minuto después un sonido extraño hizo voltear a Yaten y Taiki hacia Seiya.

"Chicos, no tienen hambre?"dijo el un poco nervioso y sus dos hermanos dejaron escapar un suspiro seco.

"Hay que ver dónde comeremos"

"Miren ahí!" Seiya señaló a una casa pequeña donde un letrero decía 'Se Renta'

"Bien hecho" Yaten lo felicitó.

"Vamos" Taiki fue el primero en caminar hacia aquella casa y tocó el timbre. Esperaron a que alguien abriera la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó una vez más y no hubo respuesta, una tercera, tampoco. "Creo que no hay nadie"

"Haber hazte a un lado" Yaten lo empujó lejos y empezó a tocar muchas veces consecutivamente.

"Yaten!...no hagas eso!"

"Miren quien es el tonto" Seiya dijo burlón desde atrás de ellos.

"Yaten!"

"Puedo ayudarles en algo?"una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad, con una pijama rosa, sus pantuflas de igual color y su cabello castaño desordenado salió de la casa "disculpen si no abrí de inmediato, pero si se dan cuenta no camino tan rápido, por ahora" al decir esto la señora alzó un bastón.

"Lo siento" Yaten dijo avergonzado.

"No hay porque disculparse no creí que les importará la casa"

"En base a eso, vimos que estaba en renta pero por ahora no tememos dinero suficiente" Taiki inmediatamente comentó.

La señora agarró algo en su bolsa, sacó unos lentes y se los colocó. Se asombró de lo guapos que eran aquellos jóvenes que hasta su rubor era notorio.

"No hay problema yo, les doy tiempo para que consigan el dinero...Pasen"

Taiki y Yaten se miraron muy asombrados uno al otro, mientras Seiya pasaba por en frente de ellos.

"Gracias" Seiya dijo sonriente.

Los tres entraron, observaron que la casa era cómoda y acogedora.

"Esta casa a pertenecido a mi familia desde el siglo XXI"

Ese dato los hizo a los tres mirarse uno al otro.

"¡¿Siglo XXI?!"

"Pues esta muy bien conservada" Seiya comentó al observarla. A lo que la mujer río.

"Admito que si, decidí ponerla en renta cuando ya no me dieron trabajo en mi oficio, ahora estoy vendiendo comida en el supermercado de unas dos cuadras cerca de aquí" dijo ella llegando a la cocina y sacar un gran pescado a la parrilla poniéndolo en la mesa "Me llamo Kotori Osaka y me parece que vienen de muy lejos, quieren desayunar?" dijo dulcemente.

Seiya no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en una de las sillas con entusiasmo.

"Por supuesto que si"

"Seiya!...no seas mal educado!" Taiki reprochó "nos gustaría, gracias"

"No, no, no hay problema...por favor siéntanse" dijo la mujer.

Los dos que estaban parados se sentaron mientras ella servía el desayuno.

"Cierto! No nos hemos presentado...soy Seiya Kou" dijo el pelinegro alegre.

"Yo soy Taiki Kou" dijo el castaño.

"Y yo soy Yaten Kou" el último platinado dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, entonces son hermanos!"dijo ella entrenándose a cada quien su plato de comida. "Y díganme que los trae al legendario reino de Tokio de Cristal?"

"Con que así se llama aquí?"

La mujer río "Pues claro como en muchos siglos anteriores...vinieron a hacerse famosos?"

"Hmm?"

"Tokio de cristal es el lugar donde todos los habitantes de los reinos vecinos y ciudades de otros lugares lejanos vienen a hacer sus sueños realidad con base a la fama"

"Vaya no sabíamos de la gran reputación de aquí" Yaten dijo apenas dando un bocado al pescado.

"Y no sólo de ese ámbito, hay muchos más"

"Qué me dice del reinado?" Taiki preguntó

"El más importantes del mundo por supuesto, los reyes han dado paz a este mundo con todo lo que ellos pueden dar, desde el reinado de la Neo Reina Serenity ha existido el balance entre lo bueno y lo malo hasta la actualidad"

Cuando la amable mujer mencionó ese nombre el corazón de Seiya palpitó más rápido y fuerte, se dio cuenta de que era ella, era Serena "..Ella ha sido el ejemplo para los reyes sucesores, su resplandor siempre nos protegía, mi familia fue muy respetable por la familia real..."

"En serio?" Seiya dijo dándose un gran bocado de arroz a la boca.

"Si...verán, mi bisabuela fue conocida de la reina Serenity...una gran amiga...pero gracias a los malos monarcas tuvieron que alejarnos para que no nos hicieran daño, éramos parte de sus seres queridos, en ese tiempo esta casa era de las mejores pero ahora con tanta modernidad a pasado a ser un olvido"

"Para mi es muy cómoda"

"Gracias...la he mantenido así desde que se me quedo a mi herencia..."

"Dijo que aquí vienen las personas que buscan la fama?" Taiki preguntó haciendo a Seiya mirarlo sorprendido con la boca llena de arroz.

"Si, los de verdaderos que sacan su talento con el corazón son los que lo logran más rápido de lo que quieren...vienen por ello?"

"Si así es" dijo muy sonriente. Yaten lo miró con ojos abiertos y luego miró a Seiya que también tenía la misma expresión que él. Se lo creía que Seiya haya dicho eso por tonto pero Taiki...Taiki diciendo si a eso.

"Si quieren puedo ayudarles a buscar una audición u otra cosa, aquí en Tokio de cristal hay muchas" ofreció la mujer muy emocionada.

"Taiki..." Yaten le susurró para hablar con él pero su hermano mayor no hizo caso.

"Que le parece...mientras nosotros buscamos una oportunidad y un representante le ayudamos en su negocio de comida por ahora que no podemos pagar la renta...es un trato?"término diciendo con una mano extendida.

La mujer se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego sonrió a Taiki y estrechó su mano. "Trato hecho!"

"Increíble!"

"Cuando terminen de desayunar les mostraré las habitaciones, voy a servir el té" ella se levantó hacia su estufa y empezó a sacar unas pequeñas tazas.

"Taiki!" Yaten llamó en susurros pero Taiki sólo le levantó su mano.

"Ahora no Yaten, es hora del té"

"Al menos puedes decirnos que estas pensando?" Seiya también le llamó susurrando.

"Es hora del té, habrá más tiempo cuando estemos en los cuartos"

"Aquí esta el té!" ella llegó con las tazas servidas "Pero díganme, de donde vienen?"

"Oh venimos de un lugar muy lejano" dijo Taiki agarrando su taza.

"Es un reino?, dios yo no se mucho de reinos" dijo ella.

"Si, así es, venimos a una misión aquí,...nuestro reino se llama Tankei "

"Que lindo nombre...pues si tienen esperanza de que esa misión sea lograda, se cumplirá"

Los tres la miraron y sonrieron en sus adentros.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nana esta es la ciudad!?" dijo Serena emocionada como una niña pequeña viendo una muñeca anhelada.

"Si, así es princesa" Nana llegó a su lado "bienvenida a la ciudad del reino de Tokio de cristal"

"Es hermosa.."

"Pero aún no es lo mejor, espera a que la noche caiga...vamos Serena!, pronto la gente empezará a salir a las calles y tenemos que llegar a la casa"

"Nana...puedo al menos correr por aquí?"

"De acuerdo pero no te vayas-"

"Siii!" Serena empezó a correr y ver las tiendas aún cerradas pero podía apreciarlas con tanta emoción

"...lejos" dijo mirándola.

"Mira Nana esa tienda es de ropa...hay que venir aquí!"sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Primero debemos desempacar, majestad"

"Ahora deberás llamarme siempre por mi nombre, aunque ya lo haces pero aún así debes hacerlo siempre, nada de majestad o princesa" dijo serena caminando junto a ella pero su mirada en todas los locales que apenas se podían ver abrir

"Si, esta bien Serena" Nana empezó a reír "siento que moriré si empiezo a tratarte como tu madre"

"Tampoco te excedas" Serena advirtió.

"He educado a tu madre gran parte de su vida, crees que conmigo no podrás educarte aquí?" dijo muy orgullosa.

"Nana como es que a mamá si le dieron una protectora como tu pero a Tris y a mi no?" En eso Nana se puso roja y bajó la mirada.

"Bueno Serena eso ya me lo habías preguntado muy pequeña, pero te dije que era porque aún no hay descendientes míos así es que también las he cuidado como lo hice con tu madre"dijo un poco apenada.

"Entonces aún no llega el amor a ti?, pero si eres joven y bonita"

"Gracias Serena, pero no ha llegado el hombre indicado"

"Vaya...y yo que creía que por ser la única que salía del castillo tenías muchos pretendientes, recuerda que nunca es tarde para el amor"

"Mi madre siempre me decía eso"

"Nana!...están saliendo!, a donde van?"

"A su trabajo, a comprar, ir a la escuela o simplemente caminar, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la ciudad"

"Increíble!" Los locales estaban abriendo y las prendas, la comida y otras tiendas se veían tan emocionantes en los ojos de la princesa. "Ah Nana mira!"ella tan emocionada que Nana sólo pasaba riendo en voz baja al ver la cara de Serena, notó que Serena se había quedado atrás de ella aún mirando las calles y edificios.

"Serena!"

"Si?"

"Hemos llegado!"

Serena miró la casa en frente de ellas, una casa de dos pisos con terraza muy bonita y acogedora...sintió algo familiar en ella que...

'Aah mamá por qué no me levantaste!?' una voz idéntica a la suya sonó en su subconsciente. A ella se le hizo familiar aquellas palabras, luego la casa se volvió más colorida y con vida, esa imagen sólo tardó un segundo ante sus ojos, parpadeo muchas veces para que regresará la imagen pero no lo logró, al contrario le dio un dolor en la cabeza que la hizo recargarse en la entrada.

"Serena!" Nana llegó a ella. "Serena..qué pasa?"

"Nana, por qué..." miró hacia la casa 'Llegaré tarde a la escuela!' De nuevo su voz sonó en sus adentros.

"Por qué, qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo, no te preocupes todo esta bien" le dijo con su mirada tranquila "sólo no se por qué me pude haber escuchado a mi misma"

"Escucharte a ti misma?" miró la casa y luego a ella "vamos Serena debes descansar un poco"

Cuando ellas entraron, Serena tuvo una sensación de tranquilidad.

"Que es esta casa Nana?"

"Esta casa pertenece a la familia real"

"La familia real?"

"Después de que la ciudad se convirtiera en Tokio de cristal, la reina aún así dejo este lugar como ha estado siempre y sus sucesores la han mantenido para que no desaparezca, pero tu madre me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su mantenimiento desde entonces, esta casa Serena fue parte de ti y tu vida anterior"

"Por eso...sentí esa aura tan familiar?"

"Me parece que si y eso es bueno...si puedes despertar, tus poderes y del cristal de plata serán más fuertes de lo que fueron una vez"

"Crees que pueda ser pronto?...quiero que todo esto termine de una vez"

Nana se quedó mirándola sacando un suspiro desde el fondo.

"Sé que será difícil el camino para esta misión...pero si tienes esperanza, ten seguro que podrás lograrla"

Serena le sonrió a ella y Nana sintió mucha tranquilidad al verla.

"Nana...no tienes hambre?" dijo ella apenada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rió un poco leve "Ay serena tu siempre pensando en comida...conozco un lugar por aquí, podemos ir a desayunar si tu quieres"

"Eso sería genial!"

"Ve arriba, escoge tu alcoba y prepárate yo voy en un momento por ti"

"De acuerdo" Serena dijo muy emocionada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Subió las escaleras, cuando llegó al segundo piso miró tres habitaciones inspeccionó uno por uno hasta llegar al tercero encontró que a ese cuarto le pertenecía la terraza, se sentiría como su balcón en el castillo pero lo mejor de esta que podría ver la ciudad desde otro punto más real y no a simple distancia.

Miró los edificios que estaban cubiertos por la luz del sol, mientras también a la casa pasaba esa fresca brisa de la mañana.

Un maullido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos haciéndola mirar a todos lados. Se encontró con un gato negro muy simpático a lo que ella le sonrió.

"Hola amigo" saludó y el gato empezó a acercarse ronroneando "Sabes?, nunca tuve un amigo como tu en el palacio...ya tienes dueño, verdad?" el gato sólo le maulló de nuevo y siguió acurrucándose en ella "Bueno, no se si tomarlo como un si o un no...yo me quedaré aquí por un tiempo así que ten la comodidad de venir aquí cuando quieras"

"Serena vamos o tu estómago estallara sino comes nada"Nana llegó y vio el gato "Oh ya conoces al pequeño huésped...ese gato es de una mujer que vive a unas cuadras de aquí siempre viene hasta acá a pasar un rato o a veces se queda en la terraza"

"Y no sabes cual es su nombre?"

"No, en verdad no, si quieres llévalo, la dueña de ese gato es la misma dueña a la del lugar a donde vamos"

"Vamos pequeño!" el gato se subió al hombro de Serena y empezó a ronronear en su cara. "Mira Nana es muy cariñoso"

"Siempre has sido muy amigable"

"No crees que este gato podría ser de tu familia?..."burlona le dijo.

"Serena, no digas eso aquí! Sería raro que escucharán que una gata se convirtió en humana para la proteger mejor a su dueña" dijo irónicamente.

"Perdón pero creo que no era necesario decirlo de esa forma"

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, de acuerdo?, es arriesgado"

"Si, esta bien" dijo ella avergonzada.

Las dos salieron de la casa y caminaron lentamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Estas fotos son suyas?" Seiya dijo caminado en los pasillos que se dirigían a los cuartos.

"No, ella es mi bisabuela cuando iba a la secundaria" dijo la mujer llegando a su lado "Por aquí hay más..." entraron a un cuarto con terraza y ella sacó de ahí una caja llena de pertenencias de una adolescente lo supo por las decoraciones que estaban en cada uno de los recuadros de fotografías "Esta caja perteneció también a mi bisabuela, le tuve mucho cariño a sus cosas" sacó una foto y se la dio a Seiya pero cuando pudo verla se sorprendió mucho.

En la foto estaba la bisabuela de la señora Osaka pero a lado de ella estaba Serena sonriendo como siempre.

"Serena era floja, torpe, enamoradiza y muy glotona" la señora dijo "así me contó mi bisabuela cuando le preguntaba de esa niña que se convirtió en la reina"

"Eran muy amigas entonces"

"Si, así es y por ello las he guardado...ojalá alguien del palacio pudiera salir y venir a verlas, así ya tendrían alguien más para guardarlas ya que no tengo hijos"

"A que se refiere con salir del palacio?"

"Bueno la familia real no puede salir del castillo de cristal, según sólo el que puede salir del castillo es el rey pero sólo porque sea algo importante..."

"Y la reina?"

"Sólo se le ve en los negocios con monarcas pero la reina tiene que permanecer en el palacio para la protección del cristal de plata...el que nos mantiene a salvo"

"Me imagino que hay príncipes y princesas"

"Princesas, dos, hijas de la reina Gina y el rey Taro, sólo que no se sabe de ellas, tampoco pueden salir del palacio deben proteger a lo que nos mantiene con paz y armonía"

"Hmm" Seiya dudó lo que le dijo Taiki de que esa princesa sea una reencarnación de Serena "¿Usted cree en las reencarnaciones?" preguntó sin si quiera pensarlo.

"Por qué?"

"Ah no lo sé sólo quise saber si usted creía"

"Bueno...no puedo negarlo, es posible que si haya y muchas un ejemplo es que escuche rumores de que la princesa primogénita es idéntica a la Neo Reina Serenity" Seiya miró la foto y quedó sin decir nada.

'¿Será cierto?'

"Seiya...ya escogimos nuestras habitaciones, te quedarás aquí" Yaten llegó avisarle. Seiya miró la terraza y sonrió ante la vista a un edificio muy alto y el castillo de cristal a lo lejos.

"Si, esta bien no hay problema, de hecho esta habitación ya me estaba gustando" dijo él con tranquilidad.

"Bien que bueno que ya hayan visto eso, por mi ya es tarde para ir al trabajo..."la mujer dijo amablemente y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

"Espere, iremos con usted, es el trato" Seiya trató de detenerla. La mujer se volvió a ella y sonrió.

"Ustedes jóvenes, deben conocer la ciudad, andén vayan a dar un paseo por ahí...conozcan, mañana empezarán a trabajar...hay un duplicado de llaves en la cocina, pueden agarrarlas...espero que estén aquí para la cena"se despidió ella.

Seiya y Yaten se miraron uno al otro.

"No crees que es muy confiada?" Yaten le preguntó "Sin conocernos ya nos está apoyando"

Seiya se burló de él "Aún no crees que haya gente buena aquí, verdad?...tiene un resplandor muy fuerte, creo que hemos encontrado una"

"Tu crees?"

"Ah que linda habitación Seiya, buena elección" Taiki llegó con más té en sus manos.

"Podemos saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza?" Yaten le dijo a Taiki muy confundido "Creí que sólo estaríamos acá para cumplir la misión!"

"Lo sé y eso haremos!"contestó Taiki.

"Entonces que insinúas?" Seiya también preguntó.

"Miren para estar aquí necesitamos dinero y sustentarnos...aquí es el mejor lugar para obtener eso con lo que podemos hacer"

"Quieres que cantemos de nuevo?"

"Por qué no?"

"Podemos trabajar con la señora Osaka" Yaten dijo.

"Si pero ella sólo nos dará tiempo para la renta, pero si tenemos el dinero no nada más podemos ayudarnos a nosotros podemos ayudarle a ella también, creo que haciendo lo que sabemos hacer podemos obtener dinero suficiente para poder vivir el tiempo que estaremos aquí"

"Hmm?"

"Vaya, esas palabras tienen significado ahora" Seiya dijo con una sonrisa"por mi no parece algo malo"

"Esperen...y qué pasa si nos reconocen?" Yaten pregunto aún con tono de que no era una buena idea.

"No pueden hacerlo han pasado muchos años desde que nosotros ya fuimos famosos no creó que alguien nos recuerden"

"Es cierto" Seiya apoyó.

"Yaten vamos hay que hacerlo!"

Él se quedó pensativo un buen rato y sólo miró a los dos

"Sólo lo hacen porque extrañan la fama ¿no es así?, ha pasado sólo un año de aquella vez..."

"Y aquí han pasado siglos"

"Bien...sólo lo hago porque yo si extraño eso"

"Bien!" Seiya dijo "espera lo extrañas?, pero si tu eras el único que no disfrutaba nada de ello"

"Pues cuando regresamos me sentí menos halagado!"

"Que decías de las cartas de las fanáticas?"

"Bueno, para que escuches esas no las extrañaba"

"Ah no?" Seiya bromeó.

"Oye!...deja de molestar con eso!"

"Para mi que si te gustaba"

"Por qué no mejor nos vamos a pasear por ahí?, podemos encontrar algo interesante y conocer el nuevo Tokio"dijo Taiki aún tomando té.

"Si, hay que ir!" Seiya dijo con entusiasmo.

"De acuerdo" Yaten dijo no muy del todo alegre.

Seiya fue por el duplicado y salieron, cuando Yaten estaba empezando a caminar no faltó que Seiya le hubiera dicho algo para molestarlo.

'Si, creo que será como antes...Seiya disfrutando de aquí mientras Yaten no le gusta del todo...y yo...yo sólo los observo como pelean como siempre' el subconsciente de Taiki dijo en su interior cuando veía a sus dos hermanos menores peleando por todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Serena deja de correr, la gente no corre así en la ciudad!"

"Tranquila Nana sólo estoy dándole un divertido paseo a nuestro amigo, verdad?" dijo Serena acariciando a gato.

"Ay Serena...oh mira estamos aquí!"

"Pero esta cerrado!"

"Ah no es nada ella se demora un poco pero abrirá..."

"Hola Nana!" Una mujer de tercera edad estaba llegando a ellas.

"Hola Kotori!"

"Perdón por tardar pero hubo unos chicos que les interesaron rentar la casa"

"Eso me alegra mucho, por fin llegarás a tener buenos ingresos"

"Si y justo cuando creí que ponerla en renta fue una mala idea"

"Eso pasa por no perder las esperanzas, las cosas pueden ser mejores si no las perdemos" Serena dijo llegando atrás de Nana y todavía con el gato en su hombro.

Kotori se quedó atónita por verla...era una copia perfecta de la gran Reina Serenity...

"Ella es Serena..." Nana la presentó.

"Su majestad?" Kotori dijo aún boca abierta.

Serena la miró sorprendida y luego a Nana. El gato saltó de los hombros de Serena a los brazos de la mujer.

"Togo!"

"Tranquila Kotori, los ciudadanos de aquí no deben saber que ella es la princesa"

"Disculpa, perdón, no fue mi intención...perdón su majestad, perdone mi conducta" dijo avergonzada.

"Ella sabe quien soy?"

"Si, así es Serena, ella es-"

"Permíteme presentarme...yo soy Kotori Osaka...princesa" la mujer interrumpió a Nana dándole una reverencia.

"Mucho gusto señora Osaka" Serena le dijo amistosamente.

"Pero Nana...que hace la princesa aquí?"

"Es algo a lo que no podemos hablar aquí"

"Bueno entonces déjeme abrir el negocio así podrán comer y platicar más a gusto"

Cuando la mujer nerviosamente abrió las puertas del local, Nana y Serena ya habían pedido el desayuno y sentado en una mesa junto a un ventanal donde se podían ver las personas paseando por las avenidas.

"Entonces, puedo saber por qué la princesa esta aquí?...en la ciudad!"la mujer dijo curiosa.

"Ah le has contado de nosotras verdad Nana?"

"Si, Serena, verás Kotori es respetada por la familia real, su bisabuela fue amiga de tu tatara-tatarabuela"

"Que?!...eso es increíble!"dijo ella muy asombrada. "Entonces eso explica por qué me reconoció"

"Mi bisabuela me contó mucho cuando estaba con la Reina Serenity de joven"

"Así es, es por eso que le tengo confianza, ella es nuestra amiga" Nana dijo.

Serena sonrió muy amigable a ellas y asintió ante lo dicho.

"Aquí esta su desayuno" dijo la mujer poniendo un plato en frente de Serena.

La cara de la princesa se iluminó con gozo al ver el plato con arroz y huevos, en frente pan tostado y un vaso de leche de chocolate.

"Ah usted debe ser un ángel"

La señora Osaka río nerviosamente y se sonrojó al escuchar eso "Parece que tiene mucha hambre, ande come luego le daré más si desea"

"Siii!" Serena no empezó a comer sino a devorar la comida, con una combinación de comer infantil y elegante a la vez.

Señora Osaka miró a Serena y empezó a recordar lo que le decía su bisabuela una sonrisa se apoderó de ella cuando recordó lo glotona que fue Serena Tsukino de ese entonces.

"Admito que una verdadera copia de la Neo Reina Serenity, la ventaja es que nadie le acuerda de su apariencia como Sailor"

"Venimos a realizar una misión muy peligrosa...estamos en busca de los cristales de las Sailor Scouts"

"Pero eso sería difícil, no es cualquier cosa"

"Lo bueno es que Serena podrá encontrarlas gracias a sus recuerdos de su vida pasada" Nana dijo y miró a Serena jugando con el gato.

"Togo!...Togo!" Serena le llamaba mientras este seguía un hilo rojo.

"Serena..." Nana miró que en su plato ya no había rastro ni una migaja de comida en el plato.

"Quiere más verdad?" Kotori le dio un pan y Serena le sonrió, luego asintió.

"Gracias" al sentir su mano la imagen de una chica de cabello corto ondulado y castaño apareció ante sus ojos.

"Serena te encuentras bien?" Nana preguntó.

Serena se agarró la cabeza y sonrió despreocupada "Vaya no creí que me pasará esto dos veces"

"Le di algo malo, discúlpeme"

"Señora Osaka, puede llamarme Serena, aquí no soy la princesa, sólo soy una civil"

La mujer la miró y le asintió la cabeza levemente "Y usted me puede llamarme Kotori también"

"Seremos buenas amigas de ahora en adelante..."

"Si" Kotori sintió una grata calidez en esa sonrisa de aquella joven.

Mientras Kotori y Nana seguían hablando Serena se veía muy emocionada con la ciudad, las persona y los colores todos esos ambientes que veía por todo el ventanal, noto que Togo estaba en la otra calle del local y se preguntó por que no estaba ya aquí, sin que se diesen cuenta salió del local ya con gente decidió ir por el.

"Espera...¿dónde esta Serena?" Nana dijo muy espantada.

"Hola disculpen...¿puedo darles boletos para una audición?" una chica muy alegre llego al negocio frente a ellas "la disquera Meisei esta regalando boletos para evitarse la inscripción, no le cuesta ningún yen" Kotori sonrió y asintió en señal de agradecimiento tomando tres "Muchas gracias señora!..."

"Es mejor ir a buscarla" le dijo a Nana "podría perderse..."

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo un poco tranquilo, ¿verdad?...tranquilos aún no viene lo chido 7u7 ya vendrán los pleitos y un poco de humor también

jajaja ay esa Serena...bueno ya veremos qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo...

n.n muchos saludos a todos los que leen este humilde Fanfic... espero que nos sigan leyendo y nos apoyen con su opinión más adelante


	3. Make Up

"Serena?...a donde se fue?"

"Es mejor ir a buscarla"

...

"Que bonito conejo, miren!" Seiya dijo muy emocionado. Mirando al blanco animal en la jaula comiendo zanahorias una tras otra. "Pero que glotón"

"Si esta muy bonito" Taiki dijo mirándolo.

"Que pena que no podemos comprarlo"

"Oh pero si hoy es regalo de la tienda... es tradición regalar pequeñas mascotas" una linda chica dijo en frente de ellos, vestida de una falda y una camiseta de color amarillo que los hizo sonrojarse a ambos "Si quieres puedes llevarte este conejo"

"Dénoslo entonces" Yaten dijo serio y no carismático.

"Oh...ah si, por supuesto" la joven lo sacó y se lo entregó a él.

"Gracias..." Yaten llegó con Seiya y se lo entregó.

"Gracias Yaten..."

"No me lo agradezcas" dijo sin expresión alguna y empezó a caminar.

"Oigan no quieren algo más?!" La chica les gritó.

"No gracias, con una sola molestia y la tuya son más que suficientes para todo el día, gracias" dijo Yaten caminando aún.

Sin en cambio Taiki y Seiya lo miraron asombrado. Yaten era muy pésimo para agradar a las personas.

"Oye Yaten por qué hiciste eso?" le dijo Seiya.

"Si, no era necesario" Taiki dijo nervioso.

"Esa chica quería que la invitarán a salir no se nota?, parecen que son principiantes"

"Si pero, no para ser tan grosero"

"Parece que Tokio no cambió mucho" Taiki dijo mirando los grandes edificios.

"Si, es cierto"

"No será difícil adaptarnos rápido" Yaten mencionó.

"Y cómo lo llamaremos?" Seiya preguntó.

"No sé, Bola de algodón?" Yaten dijo sarcástico.

"Bola de algodón...es muy largo pero me gusta!, a ti Taiki?"

"No esta mal" dijo acariciando al conejo.

Cuando llevaban minutos paseando sin darse cuenta, el conejito blanco se zafó de los brazos de Seiya y empezó a correr.

"Seiya!...no puedes hacer sólo una cosa?...agarrarlo, sólo eso!" Yaten lo regañó.

"Vamos por el!" Taiki dijo corriendo.

Seiya fue atrás de él y Yaten sólo se tocaba la cabeza avergonzado.

"Sólo es ir por otro y ya" sacó un suspiro y empezó a correr atrás de ellos dos.

Seiya había alcanzado a Taiki fácilmente agarrando la delantera, podían ver al conejo corriendo con mucha energía sin mirar atrás.

"Esto será más divertido de lo que creí!" Seiya dijo.

"Si pero para ti!" Taiki le dijo.

"¿¡Oigan por qué no vamos por otro?!" Yaten gritaba desde atrás de ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vaya que hermoso se ve..."Serena se emocionaba por todas las tiendas departamentales, restaurantes y heladerías donde pasaba "¿Dónde se metería ese pequeño gato?..."

Miró las personas pasar junto a ella y sonrió ante ello y empezó a caminar por toda la avenida observando más los colores y aromas que acompañaban su.búsqueda...miró la cola del pequeño Togo, comenzó a correr hacia el, pero también el gato empezó a correr.

Aún asombrada por todo aquello sintió en sus pies un pelaje suave. Creyó que era Togo pero se dio cuenta que era un conejo blanco. Lo cargo y en cuestión de segundos el conejo se acurruco en ella.

"Oye amiguito...no viste por acá un gato?" El conejo se acurrucó más en ella y sonrió. "Esta bien seguiré buscándolo...y tu de donde vienes?" Miró la calle donde dio el conejo vuelta y decidió ir por ahí "Tu dueño también te estará buscando...ya que creo que no te hayas salido de una casa y te dejarán a las deriva" cuando vio la esquina miró al pequeño Togo y sonrió.

"Togo, ahí estas!"

Cuando llegó a la esquina un gritó diciendo 'Bola de algodón!' la hizo ver al otro lado, se dio cuenta de tres chicos corriendo hacia ella pero el primero de ellos no pudo detenerse y cayó encima haciendo a ambos que se cayeran...

Taiki también iba a caer pero Yaten pudo sostenerlo por fortuna.

Serena por instinto protegió al conejo, Seiya puso sus dos manos para no caer sobre ella completamente.

"Perdón, en serio disculpa" Seiya le dijo "te encuentras bien?"

El conejito salió de los brazos de Serena y se fue con Taiki quien lo agarró rápidamente. Ella miró hacia el chico que la había hecho caer y se miraron a los ojos detenidamente, por unos segundos.

Esos ojos...ya los había visto...sus ojos eran radiantes y hermosos que la hicieron sonrojarse. Y luego se dio cuenta de quién era, era el chico que había entrado a su alcoba en el castillo.

"Tú?!"

"Tú?!"

Taiki y Yaten también se sorprendieron de ella. Pero lo siguiente que vieron fue como Serena agarró un maletín que estaba cerca y le pegó a Seiya en la cabeza.

Taiki aún seguía sorprendido pero Yaten había sacado una carcajada.

"Oye qué te pasa?" Seiya dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

"¿¡Qué me pasa!?, si lo que debo preguntar eso es a ti!"

"Te estoy pidiendo disculpas"

"¿Y crees qué con eso se resolvió todo?"

"Pues si" Serena le iba a dar otro golpe pero Seiya agradeció que el dueño del maletín llegó a pedírselo.

"Disculpe...ese es mi maletín" el señor dijo.

"Ah" Serena lo miró avergonzada y se lo entregó "discúlpeme a mi"

"No hay problema"

Togo llegó a sus brazos y ronroneo en su mejilla. "Togo!" Miró aquel chico levantarse y levantarla con el ceño fruncido "Oye qué te pasa, que nunca ves a dónde vas?"

"Perdóname fue un accidente"

"Un accidente?...y la otra vez fue un accidente también?"

Seiya se dio cuenta que lo reconoció muy bien, no creía que pudiera y le diría eso.

"Ah eso yo...no era mi intención, sabes?"

"Ah no?...entonces qué era?"

"Me estaba escondiendo!" fue lo único que sé le ocurrió a Seiya en ese momento.

"¿De quién?"

"Jamás lo entenderías, Bombón"

"Como me llamaste?...para tu información tengo nombre y no es bombón!"

"Pues para mi que si lo eres" dijo coqueto.

"Degenerado!" Serena se había sonrojado. Lo golpeó con otro maletín que estaba cerca"Para la próxima que vayas corriendo fíjate por donde vas!"

"Disculpe señorita, ese es mi maletín" un hombre le dijo penoso.

"Ah disculpe señor" se lo entregó avergonzada.

"Oye si duele!" Seiya se quejó.

"Disculpalo si?...Seiya es un torpe de primera" Yaten intervino aún riendo.

"Si, en eso estoy segura..."miró al joven de cabello plateado y al castaño cargando al conejo, su mente la hizo recordar algo distorsionado, sin sentido, se tocó la cabeza y trataba de saber de aquella imagen pero no podía.

"Te encuentras bien?" Seiya se acercó. Haciendo también que se acercarán Taiki y Yaten.

"Si, tal vez fue el golpe..." miró al pequeño conejo y le sonrió "Oigan tengan cuidado con él...no es bueno que lo dejen sólo por estas calles"

"Si, cuidaremos a algodón gracias" Taiki le dijo.

"Algodón, que lindo nombre"

"En realidad es bola de algodón..." Seiya dijo con brazos cruzados y Serena se volvió a él con el ceño fruncido.

Un maullidos la hicieron mirar al suelo, el pequeño Togo le rodeaba sus piernas con ronroneos.

"Togo!...por qué te fuiste?,estarán preocupadas por ti"

"Es tu gato?" Yaten le preguntó.

"No, es de una amiga que acabo de conocer...sólo que se escapó"

"Mucho gusto Togo" saludo acariciando con ternura.

"Le agradas Yaten" Taiki dijo.

"Si parece que si"

"Oigan, qué acaso no recuerdan que me golpearon en la cabeza?...dos veces!" Seiya se quejó. "Ni si quiera un 'estás bien?' "

"No lo hacen porque no fue para tanto"Serena le dijo.

"Ah...pues tu no eres él que está sintiendo punzante la cabeza" le reprochó.

"Que niñita eres" Seiya se dio cuenta que aquella Serena era como la Serena que había conocido pero un poco peor.

"Oye!"

"Seiya, debemos de irnos" Taiki avisó.

"Si, aún nos falta por recorrer" Yaten se fue a lado del castaño.

"Si, si, esta bien" miró a Serena y le sonrió con un poco de coqueteo "Adiós bombón" dándole una palmada a su cabeza.

"Ay! que ya te dije que no soy bombón!" encontró una pelota amarilla de tenis en el suelo y se la aventó, no sabía como pero le había atinado a su cabeza.

"Oye era mi pelota..." un chico había llegado atrás de ella.

"Perdón!"avergonzada gritó "Que engreído...Togo hay que regresar al restaurante, Kotori y Nana nos estarán buscando" el pequeño le maulló y empezó a caminar...pasaron por muchas tiendas y Serena se preguntaba si podía recordar el camino. Pasaron por muchos locales muy coloridos...cuando el pequeño Togo se quedó mirando un lugar solamente. Serena miró a su dirección y se encontraron una escuela..."Que pasa Togo?" Sólo la respuesta del gato fue un maullido. Ella empezó a verla observarla. 'Escuela ?' una sola imagen llegó a ella en uniforme y llegando ahí.

Se agarró la cabeza de un dolor. El gato le maulló, como si le hubiera preguntado si se encontraba bien.

"Estoy bien, vayámonos Togo" se fueron de ahí pero ella le dio un último vistazo, tenía una idea en mente.

...

"Por qué ella esta aquí?" Seiya dijo muy bajo pero no tanto como para haber notado que dijo algo.

"Dijiste algo Seiya?" Taiki fue el que preguntó.

"Es que no entiendo, ella no debería estar aquí"

"De que hablas?...tarde o temprano nos íbamos a topar con ella, además claro que ella esta aquí, es la princesa" Yaten le dijo mirando hacia en frente.

"No, la señora Osaka me dijo que la familia real nunca debe salir del castillo a menos que sea importante sólo puede salir el Rey"

"Me parece que deben cuidar el Cristal de Plata..." mencionó Taiki

"Si así es...Creen que vino ella aquí por las semillas, también?"

"Tal vez...pero me preguntó como las conseguirá, nosotros ni si quiera sabemos como vamos a encontrarlas" Yaten mencionó.

"Si ella también va a buscarlas entonces hay que ayudar así será más fácil encontrarlas y protegerlas" Taiki dijo dejando de caminar haciendo a los otros dos voltearse.

"Que pasa Taiki?" Seiya lo miró con una ceja alzada.

"Es la disquera..."

"Eh si es cierto!" Yaten llegó "Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?...es increíble"

"Habrá una audición..." Seiya dijo mirando un anuncio.

"Qué?!"

"Si...mañana"

"No podremos asistir, las inscripciones han cerrado" Yaten dijo leyendo el pie del anuncio.

"No podemos llegar a colarnos seria impropio" Taiki dijo.

"Entonces qué hacemos si esto fue tu idea?" Yaten reclamó a Taiki.

"Perdón, sabía que no sería fácil"

"Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes"

"Chicos y si mejor dejamos un demo como la primera vez que venimos aquí?" Seiya propuso.

"Buena idea"

"Espera y si por medio de ello nos reconocen?!"

"No lo harán" dijo confiado.

"Cómo lo sabes?!"

"Han pasado 15 siglos desde que nosotros fuimos famosos"

"Si, la probabilidad que aún sepan de nuestra existencia es menos de un 1%" Taiki dijo atrás de él.

"Pues ni tus cálculos" dijo señalando a Taiki "ni tu impulsividad" ahora a Seiya "me está asegurando que alguien no nos va a reconocer!" dijo Yaten a los dos.

"Vamos Yaten...lo lograremos, además todo lo que extrañabas no volverá si no lo hacemos" Seiya llegó junto a él.

"Acaso me estás tratando de chantajear?"

"No, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que en realidad quieres"

Eso hizo a Yaten pensar por un momento.

"Serás halagado como antes..."

Yaten lo miro serio.

"Como antes...halagado...como antes..." la voz de Seiya ahora estaba cerca de su oído.

"Ay está bien!...pero ya cállate!"

"Bien!"

"Entonces hay que buscar un lugar donde encontrar instrumentos para poder grabar" Taiki dijo.

"Si, hay que ver que encontramos por aquí...Taiki, me dejas cargar al conejo?" Seiya pidió con sus manos extendidas, sin embargo Taiki lo abrazó más hacia el mismo y lo miro con ceño fruncido.

"Ni lo sueñes!"

"Pero, por qué? "

"Que tonto" Yaten dijo.

xxxxxxx

"Ese chico...es un engreído de primera, como se atreve a llamarme así, mi nombre es Serena no Bombón!" Serena le dijo al gato como sí el entendiera a la perfección."Y como se atreve a meterse en donde no, es un maleducado también!...'me estaba escondiendo', qué clase de excusa es esa?" cuando ella dijo eso golpeó su palma en su frente repentinamente "Pero qué tonta!..."

el gato le maulló

"De seguro ya le dijo a sus conocidos, que estoy en la ciudad!...Ay si le hubiera dicho que cerrará su bocota desde el principio, estaría más tranquila ahora!...pero no! Tenía que distraerme, por qué soy una tonta?" Ella se percató que estaba caminando sin rumbo y no sabía donde estaba "No recuerdo el camino Togo!...ay no que voy hacer?!" Serena se estaba preguntando como es que pudo haber llegado hasta ahí. No recordaba nada del camino. "Es por ahí?...o por allá?...por aquí?" decía direcciones al azar. El gato se acercó a ella y maulló más. "Qué?"

Togo se zafó de sus brazos y empezó a caminar pero se dio cuenta que ella sólo lo miraba. Llegó a sus pies y ronroneo...

"Que?"

El gato empezó a llamarla para que la siguiera..."Sabes él camino?" el gatito le maulló con aprobación "Ay que alegría!" lo dijo con emoción "Te sigo!"

Empezaron a caminar y aún Serena se quedaba mirando los carros modernos, las personas aquí y allá, el cielo atardecer. Togo por su parte seguía caminando hasta que escuchó un sonido muy extraño y el cielo se volvió negro por un segundo regresando al gran azul que se veía todos los días.

"Togo...viste eso?" Serena le preguntó, el maulló "Vamos hay que avisar a Nana"

Togo comenzó a correr y ella también.

A la mitad del camino por fortuna se encontraron con ella...

"Ah Serena!...creí que te había perdido" dijo ella abrazándola.

"Yo también, pero Togo es un gran guía, Nana viste eso?"

"Si..me parece que Caos está empezando su plan, vamos dejé a Kotori preocupada"

Serena tenía miedo...miedo de lo que venía. Tenía miedo de que le quitaran su semilla estelar y a las de los demás.

"Serena...debes estar preparada para lo que venga, recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre, confía en ti"

"Si, Nana"

Cuando seguían caminando se dio cuenta el día había casi terminado el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin dándole paso a la Luna.

"Kotori ya va a cerrar..."

...

"Espero que este bien...algo me dice que si, espero que los chicos hayan llegado, les tengo una gran sorpresa" Kotori estaba en la entrada sacando las llaves para poder cerrar. Llevaba cargando un traste con comida y también unos boletos.

"Me preguntó porque el día lo sentí tan corto" cerró la puerta. Sonrió ella al verla, la princesa y la Neo Reina son dos gotas de agua. Se sentía feliz por conocerla por fin, Nana le contaba mucho del castillo, de la reina, el rey y las princesas pero no creía poder verla en persona algún día. Su sonrisa tiene una gran calidez que da mucha esperanza y confianza.

"Vaya, vaya...así que ese resplandor que percibí era de ti, será suficiente energía para dársela a mi señora" una silueta femenina.

Una mujer apareció en frente de ella vestida con una falda verde, un corset elegante corte corazón blanco y detalles de color negro. Su corto cabello verde esmeralda volaba con el viento y ojos de color amarillo amenazaban la muerte.

"Quien eres?" dijo la mujer espantada.

"Permítame presentarme,Soy la número siete de las Sailor Hanae Nature..soy Sailor Yurisa"

...

"Los días son tan rápidos ahora?" Yaten cuestionó mirando a los lados.

Se dieron cuenta que las personas se quedaron de raro también.

"Algo pasa...un nuevo enemigo" Taiki miró a una dirección.

Seiya miró a esa dirección, una sensación extraña llegó a su cuerpo.

"Señora Osaka"

"Que?"

"Su resplandor...esta disminuyendo"

"Hay que transformarnos" Taiki les dijo.

...

"Por qué oscureció muy rápido?" Nana dijo.

Serena cayó al suelo a causa de un dolor que le llegó al pecho.

"Serena..."

"Molly..." Serena susurró. La imagen de aquella joven con cabello castaño corto llegó a su mente de nuevo.

'Otra vez tarde Serena...' la voz de ella sonó en sus adentros.

"Kotori...Kotori es reencarnación de Molly..."

"Serena?"

"Kotori esta en peligro!" ella corrió lo más rápido dejando a Nana sin habla... agarró a Togo y corrió tras de ella.

...

"Dame tu resplandor!" dijo la enemiga sacando un pequeño lirio de sus manos "Lilium...suprime!"

Una luz dorada salió de la flor y atrapó a Kotori, absorbiendo su energía de ella haciéndola gritar

"Que lindo resplandor..." dijo Sailor Yurisa.

Serena había llegado a la escena y miró como salía un pequeño cristal del interior de Kotori. Sin duda era su semilla estelar.

Serena se escondió en una pared y de su bolsa de mano saco su broche.

"Si tan sólo supiera como ocuparlo..."

"Confía en ti"...una voz desde su interior le dijo. Y una imagen de ella vino a su memoria 'Por el poder del prisma lunar!' Escuchó su propia voz en el viento. Miró su broche y suspiró.

"Claro!" se dijo. No importa lo que pase, no importa si no esta preparada, ella podrá seguir adelante.

"Por el poder del Prisma lunar!...Transformación!" gritó con seguridad.

Su ropa fue cambiada por un sailor fuku ajustado con un gran moño rojo en su pecho, su cuello marinero color azul rey, sus manos fueron vestidas con guantes blancos hasta los codos elegantes, sus zapatos por unas botas rojas, fue vestida con una falda azul rey adornada con un moño rojo en la parte trasera, de sus odangos tenían grandes joyas rojas, sus pendientes cambiados a unos que sostenían una luna creciente, un collar rojo con una luna creciente y una tiara en forma "V" con un diamante rojo apareció en su frente.

"Tu resplandor viene de tu pasado...vaya, no creí encontrarme con una gran semilla estelar, esto le gustará mucho a mi señora" Sailor Yurisa dijo mientras veía con detenimiento.

"Detente!"

"¿Qué?..¿quién dijo eso?"

"No permitiré que le quites su semilla a esa mujer...tu no eres nadie para arrebatársela!" le replicó.

'Serena confía en ti'

"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia..." alzó una de sus manos, empezó a hacer movimientos con sus brazos de forma autómata "Soy Sailor Moon...y te castigaré en el nombre...de la Luna!"

"¿Sailor Moon? ¿así que tu eres una Sailor Scout de este planeta?, pues me llevaré esta semilla, es muy valiosa" saco de ella otro lirio pero a diferencia del otro se convirtió en una flor oscura haciendo aparecer un monstruo gordo de olor verde pálido "Gongo, mientras aún quitó la energía a esta mujer, acaba con esa Sailor Scout!"

"Gongo...polen!"

"Ah ¿pero qué es eso?..." el monstruo le lanzó bolas de gas. Por fortuna pudo esquivarlas.

"Ahora si...me llevaré esta semilla con esta energía" dijo triunfadora.

"!Láser de estrella fugaz!" El ataque lanzó lejos a la Sailor enemiga.

Sailor Moon miró al origen del ataque y se sorprendió de quienes eran.

"Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche"

"Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta"

"Somos tres estrellas fugaces..."

"Que?!" Sailor Yurisa trató de visualizar esas figuras que se veían.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Las Sailor Starlights han llegado!" Las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"No dejaremos que te lleves esa semilla estelar" Maker advirtió.

"¿¡Más Sailors?!" La enemiga reprochó.

"¡Sailor Starlights!" Serena dijo con mucha alegría.

"¿Creíste que te dejaríamos sola?" dijo Fighter mirando a Sailor Moon pero se sorprendió por su vestimenta.

"Infierno Estelar de Healer!" Healer le dirigió el ataque al monstruo, haciéndolo caer "Gusto en vernos de nuevo"

Maker se acercó a Kotori para protegerla de la enemiga.

"No se saldrán con la suya!" Yurisa les recriminó.

"No lo creo...Estrella de Sailor Maker!" atacó de nuevo haciéndola cubrirse con un escudo de pétalo.

"Gongo!"

"Gongo, polen!" el monstruo lanzó bolas de gas a las tres.

'Que debo hacer?' Serena estaba confundida. 'Serena tu tiara...' la voz de alguien más sonó en su cabeza.

"¡¿Que?!"

'Serena ocupa tu tiara...' la voz le dijo.

Miró al monstruo seguir atacando. Sabía que hacer. Agarró su tiara y de momento su tiara emitió un gran brillo dorado, tenía en la mira al monstruo.

"Tiara Lunar...Acción!"

"¿Qué?" Fighter la miró hacer ese ataque,

Sailor Moon aventó su tiara dando fin al monstruo.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" Sailor Yurisa se quedó anonadada por la destrucción de su sirviente. Miró la semilla y se resignó a seguir luchando. "Nos volveremos a encontrar, no se quedarán con mi semilla, seré la número siete pero no quiere decir que no obtenga esas semillas estelares" gritó con coraje y desapareció haciendo una sombra oscura.

"Señora Osaka" susurró Healer mirando a la mujer.

"Molly...No..." no respiraba, sus ojos tenia una pequeña lagrima a punto de caer, no odia dejarla ir, a nadie "Curación Lunar!" gritó invocando a un pequeño cetro de luna creciente, en el un cristal muy brillante. "Acción!" ese brillo fue esparcido por toda ella y su semilla estelar regreso a su interior mientras su energía también, el lirio se volvió a un color blanco puro con detalles verdes.

Sailor Moon estaba sorprendida de lo que había hecho, el cristal funcionó de nuevo cuando reaccionó corrió hacia Kotori, cargándola y la posicionó en su regazo.

"Molly..."

Ella abrió los ojos, la luz de luna llegó a iluminarla y de pronto su cuerpo rejuveneció al cuerpo de la joven que había sido su amiga en su vida pasada. Las tres Starlights se quedaron boca abierta al ver aquella escena.

"Sailor Moon..." dijo ella.

"Molly..." la abrazó con fuerza.

"Regresaste" mencionó feliz "Para protegernos"

Fighter se dio cuenta de que aquella niña había sido la misma de las fotos que le enseñó la señora Osaka, ella era la reencarnación de su bisabuela.

"Si así es"

"Es lindo volver a verte...no creí que pudieras encontrarme"

"Estaré para proteger a todos..." cuando dijo eso, la joven castaña sonrió.

"Lo sé...gracias de nuevo Sailor Moon, no...Serena..."

La luz de luna dejó de iluminarla volviéndola a su forma real, se desmayó pero Serena sonrió.

"Mañana será un nuevo día, Kotori" dijo finalmente.

Se percató que aún las tres Sailor estaban ahí.

"Chicas!..."

"Nunca habíamos visto algo parecido a esto" Healer le dijo.

"Yo menos" admitió Serena.

"Tenemos que irnos" Maker aviso a las otras.

"Esperen!...no se vayan tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles...necesito respuestas, ustedes son las únicas que me pueden ayudar..."

"Tranquila, las respuestas llegarán después" Maker le dijo "Por ahora debemos proteger a las semillas estelares..."

"Nos volveremos a ver Sailor Moon" Healer se despidió siendo la primera en irse del lugar.

"Hasta luego Sailor Moon, fue bueno volver a verte" Maker se despidió también yéndose.

Fighter sólo miraba la luna sonriendo.

"Sailor Fighter!..."

"No hay de que preocuparse, nosotras estamos en la misma misión que tú, Sailor Moon" dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Un cosquilleo le llegó a Serena en todo su cuerpo. Miró al edificio alto que pudo ver antes en la casa de la señora Osaka y lo señaló "Si quieres respuestas...en ese edificio a las 11 en punto" el reloj más grande que se veía en otro edificio anuncio la hora '10:55', Fighter sonrió cuando estaba a punto de irse. "Mira, que coincidencia que sólo faltan 5 minutos de lo acordado, yo si fuera tu me daría prisa...no me gusta esperar" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo picaramente. "Te veo en 5 minutos" en un segundo desapareció.

Serena miró a Kotori y la dejó en el suelo. Ella por supuesto quería respuestas...corrió hacia el edificio lo más rápido que podía. No sabía como fue pero encontró la forma de escalar un edificio en construcción con un poco de dificultad. Tal vez era su habilidad como Sailor senshi por la que pudo hacerlo. Dio un gran salto para llegar al techo de aquel edificio. Y se asombró de lo rápido que había llegado. Desde ahí podía ver el castillo de cristal, un dolor le llegó al pecho de nuevo al mirarlo.

"Es sorprendente..." la voz de Fighter dijo atrás de ella. La encontró recargada en una pared mirándola detenidamente "No había conocido esa habilidad muy increíble... déjame decirte que tu y la Neo Reina son dos gotas de agua idénticas"

"Sailor Fighter...¿cómo es que aún existen?" pidió rápidamente.

"Todo a su tiempo..." la miró, recargo sus brazos en los barandales que estaban en las orillas y miró a la luna "De hecho pensamos que esto es obra de Caos, nuestros días equivalen aquí a años...por eso nosotras no creímos venir a este año"

"¿Pensaban llegar al reinado de la Neo Reina Serenety?"

"Así es, pero nos dimos cuenta que llegamos al futuro, en realidad no creíamos encontrarnos con todo esto...el día que llegamos al castillo íbamos a avisar de Caos pero por desgracia llegamos demasiado tarde"

"¿Y cómo es que supieron lo de Caos?"

Fighter miró de nuevo a Serena que hicieron sonrojarla.

"En Kinmoku mi planeta, nuestra princesa había tenido una visión ante Caos...nos dijo que el mal se acercaba como la última batalla que tuvimos hace mucho, decidimos venir a avisarle a la Reina Serenety o mejor dicho aún a Sailor Moon"

"¿Aún a sailor Moon?"

"En realidad en Kinmoku ha pasado un año de lo ocurrido con Galaxia" Fighter dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

"Aquí han pasado más de 15 siglos!"

"Es por eso que pensamos que Caos tuvo que ver en todo esto"

"Tiene un plan muy grande en mente...y cuál es su misión aparte de avisar del peligro?"

"Nuestra misión es proteger a la Suprema Semilla Estelar...y también proteger las semillas que hay en este planeta"

"¿Por qué quiere Caos apoderarse de la demás semillas estelares si la que quiere es la mía?...Caos me lo dijo"

"Caos necesita energía, y puede obtenerlo del resplandor de las semillas estelares más puras aunque no sean reales semillas estelares, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que las semillas que protegen a la suprema son los más poderosos del universo...por eso venimos aquí Sailor Moon...por eso te ayudaremos a encontrarlas y protegerlas" Serena sintió un consuelo al escuchar eso "No estarás sola en esto"

"Ustedes son las ídolos de mi madre, sabían?" dijo Serena mirando el castillo llevándose sus manos al pecho.

"En serio?" dijo muy sorprendida.

"La historia familiar no se cuenta hasta que tengamos edad suficiente para poder saberla...cuando ustedes aparecieron, pude saber de su existencia ese mismo día, cuando me di cuenta de ustedes, mi madre llena de luz me dijo quienes eran"

"Bueno...creo que me siento halagada, gracias" sonrió.

"Nunca les agradecí de ayer..."

"No hay por qué agradecer, fue nuestro deber"

"¿Healer y Maker son tus compañeras?"

"Hermanas mejor dicho"

"¿Hermanas?...la familia es lo primero..."

"Estrellas fugaces hasta el final" dijo Fighter y luego un poco apenada por lo que dijo que lo sintió demasiado cursi "...ese es nuestro lema" agregó.

"Es muy linda..." sonrió y la miró a los ojos de nuevo, sus ojos eran hermosos y familiares la hicieron sonrojarse, decidió por cortar la mirada y mirar hacia otro lado.

"Sailor Moon, no conocía ese traje..." Fighter le dijo aún mirándola.

"En serio?, será porque es la primera transformación, supongo que me conocieron-"

"En Eternal Sailor Moon, si lo hicimos..."en ese momento a Fighter su mente se iluminó "Ah entonces supongo que es por eso que quieres encontrarlas...quieres convertirte en Eternal Sailor Moon"

"Cómo lo-?..."

"No solo quieres protegerlas las quieres para poder trasformarte y poder combatir con Caos, que inteligente"

"Si, quiero terminar con esto lo me rápido que pueda"

"Bueno, eso será tardado, Caos no saldrá de la noche a la mañana pero no pierdas la esperanza...si me permites decirlo, te queda bien este traje" Fighter le dijo con coqueteo y Serena se ruborizó al escuchar eso "No me mal entiendas" sin embargo Fighter lo notó y también se ruborizo por haber metido la pata.

"Gracias, aún tengo que controlar estos poderes que son nuevos para mi" el reloj sonó dando las 11:30 "Hoy el día fue muy rápido..."

"Si, yo también lo note, la enemiga tuvo algo que ver en esto, lo presiento pero creo que si tardamos más aquí se nos hará tarde a ambas" una parte de Serena se sentía triste por haber acabado esa corta charla "Hay que hacer un trato, cada vez que nos volvamos a ver vendremos aquí a las 23:00" el rostro de Serena se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"Si!" dijo alegre.

"Nos vemos, será un placer combatir contigo de ahora en adelante"

"Espera...no nos presentamos oficialmente" dijo Serena.

Fighter le sonrió y se acercó.

"Soy Sailor Star Fighter" dijo dándole una mano.

"Yo soy Sailor Moon" le estrechó la mano. Una gran familiaridad le llegó a ella y la hizo sentir bien y protegida.

Cuando Fighter dejó ir su mano se paró en la orilla

"Un placer volver a conocerte Sailor Moon" dijo guiñándole de nuevo y se fue.

"Igualmente...Sailor Fighter"

...

"¿Kotori?" Nana trato de despertarla.

"¿Nana?...¿eres tu?, Nana, Sailor Moon ha vuelto!"

"Si, lo sé..."

"¿La princesa?, ¿es ella?"

"Así es..." Nana miró la luna con una sonrisa "ella ha vuelto"

...

"¿Dónde estabas? Agradece que la señora Osaka no ha vuelto del incidente" Yaten preguntó a Seiya que acababa de llegar a la casa.

"Ah estaba por ahí viendo la noche" dijo muy feliz.

"¿Viendo la noche?" irónicamente preguntó

"Esa transformación debe ser la primera, la primera vez que obtuvo sus poderes" Taiki dijo aún intrigado.

"Si debe ser eso" Seiya apoyó, por supuesto que si...ella misma se lo dijo.

"Entonces habrá muchas cosas nuevas para nosotros" Yaten por fin dijo.

"Chicos!" la voz de la mujer sonó desde la entrada "perdón por tardar mucho, pasaron tantas cosas hoy que...ah tengo una buena noticia para ustedes" dijo sacando algo de su bolsa "les traje la cena, y espero que les haya gustado la ciudad" sacó unos boletos "una joven llegó al negocio a ofrecer entradas para una audición en la disquera Meisei, mañana son las audiciones y agarre unos para ustedes, esta podría ser su oportunidad muchachos"

Los tres se asombraron al ver los boletos.

"Den todo mañana chicos, como dice mi nombre soy un pájaro con suerte'

"Señora Osaka, es maravillosa!" Seiya le dijo abrazándola. Llegando los otros dos también "Muchas gracias"

Después de todo, iban a pasar lo mejor en este planeta de nuevo.

...

Serena miró el edificio ya vestida para dormir desde su terraza y observó su mano por un momento.

' Un placer volver a conocerte Sailor Moon' la voz de Fighter sonó en sus adentros y sonrió ante ello. Estaba segura que ella podía acabar con el mal junto con ellas. 'No estarás sola en esto'

Tomo su mano y sé la llevó al pecho."Gracias Sailor Fighter..." dijo a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Ta ran! el tercer capitulo, ¿a verdad? no imaginaban que pasaría esto 7u7, me disculpo si todo el royo fue muy rápido pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor. Habrá mas cosas después y mas misterios por resolver...

Ese encuentro entre Serena y los chicos se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de Sailor Jupiter "Wasureru tame ni Koi Wo Shinaide" no sé se me hizo buena la música como de fondo jejeje n_n' para el trayecto en la gran ciudad. (Si, escribo mientras escucho música de Sailor Moon :v )

El broche de transformación es el primero que apareció en la serie solo que en vez de un diamante arriba de la luna, es una estrella...

¿Qué pasará con la audición de los Three lights? Hmm misterioso ¿no? 7u7

Saludos aquellos que nos leen de parte mia y de mi colaboradora PeeWe PF


	4. Renaciendo del pasado

"Seiya!...ya despiértate!" la voz de Yaten sonaba muy fuerte en su sueño."Seiya!" un golpe lo hizo abrir sus ojos.

"Oye!"

"No seas llorón, llegaremos tarde para la audición"

"Ah estas muy emocionado heh?"

"Ya cállate y vístete!"

"De acuerdo" Seiya se levantó y se puso su traje rojo de nuevo. El conejo blanco había llegado a su cama y se acomodó en ella para seguir durmiendo.

"Bola de algodón, parece mucho más a ti, Seiya" Taiki dijo entrando.

"Ah si?"

"Debemos comprar más ropa no creen? Estos atuendos no nos durarán el tiempo que estemos aquí" Yaten dijo agarrando su traje.

"Si, tienes razón"

"Muchachos el desayuno esta listo" Kotori llegó a avisarles.

"Gracias señora Osaka" Taiki dijo con una sonrisa.

"Puse más té para ti Taiki"

"Estupendo!" salió de la habitación.

"Que cantaremos?" Seiya preguntó.

"Bueno estaba pensando en cantar la canción que usamos para encontrar a la princesa Kakyuu" Yaten le dijo también saliendo de la habitación.

"Hmm buena elección" lo siguió.

...

"Serena, vamos de compras, ¿quieres?"

"Ay Nana estoy muy cansada" se quejó.

"No te quejes, de ahora en adelante debes luchar contra el enemigo"

"Si...ya lo sé"

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar?"

"Algo delicioso"

"Eso no ayuda para preparar algo"

"Hmm pues no sé, todo es bueno para mi"

"De hecho, todos lo que veas de comida es bueno para ti, algún día estarás gorda"

Serena abrió los ojos y luego hizo un gesto de ironía.

"Te estas tomando muy en serio lo de ser madre honesta"

"Hoy quiero cocinar para ti-"

"¿Por qué no mejor vamos con Kotori?" interrumpió rápidamente pero al escuchar eso Nana hizo una cara de rabia.

"¿Qué, acaso no te gusta cómo cocino!?" le gritó.

"No, no nada de eso" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella no cocinaba del todo bien.

"¿Que te parece si hacemos Yakisoba?"

"¿A tu manera?"

"No, a la manera que dice la receta" le dijo enseñándosela.

"Así si me gusta"

"Compremos las cosas entonces vamos!"

"Si..."

Cuando salieron de la casa Serena, sintió de nuevo la brisa de la mañana y sonrió ante ello.

"¿Dónde esta Togo?"

"Regresó a su casa desde anoche"

"Oh"

Empezaron a caminar. Se dio cuenta de las chicas que llevaban uniformes de colores muy formales y con portafolios muy elegantes. Su idea que había tenido el día anterior le vino a la mente de nuevo.

"La semilla de Kotori despertó ayer después del incidente" Nana dijo.

"¿Que?"

"No creí que Kotori fuera una reencarnación también"

"¿Por qué ella reencarnó antes?"

"No lo sé exactamente, pero las reencarnaciones no tienden a ser muy rápidas, me preguntó si algo tuvo que ver, recuerda Serena, ella sabe quien eres, ten mucha confianza"

"Si..."

Miró de nuevo a las jóvenes corriendo hacía sus respectivos centros educativos y miró a Nana muy entrada leyendo la lista de ingredientes.

"Nana, tengo un plan para poder encontrarlas pero..."

"En serio, ¿cuál es?"

"Bueno pensaba entrar a la escuela-"

"Estás loca Serena en el palacio tuviste mucha educación! o acaso ya te diste cuenta que no lo aprovechaste?"

"No!, por supuesto que no!...sólo que pensé que si entró a la preparatoria podría ser más fácil encontrarlas"

"Pero Serena no hay una única escuela en el reino, podrían estar en cualquier parte"

"Pero algo me dice que podrían estar cerca..."

Nana dudó mucho por esa idea pero...no perdía nada con intentarlo. La preparatoria pública Juuban es la más famosa del distrito, tal vez será una buena idea.

"Llegamos al supermercado...después hablamos de eso"

"Esta bien"

...

"¡Suerte chicos! Los estaré esperando en el negoció" Kotori les gritó desde la entrada de las casa.

"¡Gracias señora Osaka!" Seiya le gritó también.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad no debemos desaprovecharla" Taiki dijo tomando té en un termo.

"Si, si, como digas" Yaten dijo con sus típicos brazos sobre la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tomas tanto té?" Seiya preguntó muy intrigado.

Taiki encogió los hombros llevándose el termo a su boca. "Me gusta..."

"Antes no lo hacías"

"Tiene un toque especial"

"No se ustedes pero me da la impresión que hay muchas cosas que no han cambiado en quince siglos" Yaten dijo mirando hacia una dirección.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Tanto Seiya como Taiki se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que estaba en frente suyo. Su vieja escuela preparatoria aún seguía en pie y lucía como la primera vez que pisaron esa entrada.

"Que carajos!-" Seiya no tenía las palabras para expresarse.

Taiki la miró muy analíticamente, tenía una idea en mente y no era realmente cuerda. "Muy interesante" fue lo único que dijo.

"Vaya...no creí que aún existiera"

"Aaah" un gritó hizo a Seiya mirar hacia atrás. Una chica pelirroja con el uniforme de la escuela había caído junto a él, lo cuál la ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" notó que la chica al mirarlo se ruborizó "¿No te lastimaste?"

"No, disculpa, venía corriendo y tropecé...ah llegaré tarde!"

"Suerte..." Seiya le dijo. Ella lo siguió mirando sonrojada y corrió de nuevo.

"Que galán..." Yaten dijo con una ceja alzada "No has perdido el toque"

"¿Qué demonios dices?"

"Yaten recuerda que a la que quiere es a su 'Bombón' " burlón dijo Taiki.

"Si pero eso no quiere decir que tenga un desliz"

'Desde cuando ellos dos se volvieron tan irritables?' se dijo Seiya "Oigan el cambio de atmósfera les afectó sus cerebros, verdad?"

"Ay tranquilo..."

"Sólo estábamos bromeando" Taiki lo tranquilizó.

"Pues que manera de hacerlo, llegaremos tarde"

Seiya dejó a sus hermanos atrás de él.

"¿Y sí regresamos a la escuela?" Taiki rompió el pequeño silencio.

"¡Estas loco!" Yaten gritó. "¿No te fue suficiente con la primera vez?"

"No me digas, quieres presumir de tu inteligencia" Seiya dijo sin mirarlo.

"No...creo que sería bueno, podríamos encontrar las semillas más rápido, la preparatoria Juuban es la más importante del distrito podría ser que ellas estén estudiando ahí"

"¡Yo ni loco!...la primera vez fue para vernos como personas 'normales' según Seiya, ahora tu dices para encontrar las semillas..."

"Si Taiki, ¿a qué estas jugando?"

"No quisieras volver a ser lo que éramos antes, ¡verdad?"

"No chicos...sólo que lo veo más lógico y razonable para encontrarlas, más fácil"

"No me agrada pero podría funcionar" Seiya dijo con la mirada pérdida.

"¿Por qué estamos siguiendo tus locuras y no las de Seiya?, él es líder" Yaten preguntó "Sus ideas al menos serían menos tontas"

"Eres más arrogante como hombre que como mujer" Taiki le dijo.

"Y tu más raro que razonable"

Seiya rodó los ojos al escucharlos, sinceramente quería ser Fighter en ese momento para que se callaran, siendo ella ellos se pondrían al margen porque saben como es de imponente pero no podía ahora y la verdad, estaba de lado de Taiki. Era un nuevo día y todo lo que quería era volver a verla... su reencuentro en la azotea de aquel edificio fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, admitía que ella se veía igual de linda que a su bombón que conoció siglos antes, tal vez ella sea igual una copia exacta, su imaginación volaba en verla con ese traje nuevo que acaba de conocer, la hace ver demasiado hermosa en ella, su cercanía de el día anterior fue inmemorial, la tenía muy cerca de él, bueno de Fighter. Con sólo imaginarla su estómago le daba cosquilleos, cuando le estrechó la mano pudo ver en sus mejillas el rubor que salía levemente. Una satisfacción llegó a sus adentros que obtuvo conciliar el sueño con una gran sonrisa.

"Hemos llegado" dijo Seiya al mirar la entrada.

"¿Listos?"

"Estrellas fugaces..."

"Hasta el final"

Entraron con un poco de nervios, no sabían si podían arrodillar al jurado como antes. pero harían todo lo posible para hacerlo. Estaban juntos en esto.

...

"Mariscos, carnes, fideos, vegetales..."

"Creo que es todo" dijo Serena exhausta.

"Si así es..."

Había una fila en edificio de en frente.

"Una fila..."

"Debe ser una audición, la disquera hace muchas últimamente, parece que quieren nuevas estrellas"

"¿Puedo ir a ver?"

"No puedes Serena, sólo los que van a audicionar pueden entrar a las instalaciones y las inscripciones ya están cerradas"

"Pero yo no voy a cantar, sólo quiero mirar como los hacen"

Nana suspiró secamente y miró a Serena.

"Bien, ve...pero sólo un momento, no quiero que te pierdas, aún no estas acostumbrada a la ciudad y no sabes llegar a la casa"

"Gracias"

"Te quiero aquí en 30 minutos o antes"

"¡Si, esta bien!" Serena salió del supermercado muy emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de saber como era una audición, ella admiraba a los artistas muy reconocidos algunos podia verlos en los bailes pero solo dando shows en las galas del palacio. Se encontró con un guardia de seguridad leyendo una revista.

"Disculpe?..."

"Si vienen a las audiciones es en la fila" dijo sin sí quiera mirarla.

"No, en realidad yo sólo quiero entrar para ver la audición"

"¿Estás loca niña? No pueden entrar a menos que sea el jurado"

"¿Y ni si quiera por que se lo pido?"

"No, son las reglas"

"¿Al menos me podría mirar cuando le hablo?"

"Para que si no eres alguien importante"

"¿Por qué es grosero con ella!?" Una chica rubia de cabello suelto, un moño rojo que lo sostenía, sus ojos azules como el cielo, vestida con ropa de verano color anaranjado y mostrando el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre llegó a su lado defendiéndola. "No le da honor a su placa, usted no se la merece, ¿quién se cree que es?" dijo señalándolo como si estuviera siendo acusado.

"¿Tu también vienes a la audición?, es en la fila"

"Yo sólo vine a ver la audición, no a participar"

"Pues se quedarán con las ganas porque no esta permitido dejar entrar!"

"Pues bien!" La chica agarró de la mano a Serena y la llevó lejos del guardia "¡vayámonos!"

"Oye espera"

"Maldito viejito, no te preocupes yo sé como entrar a las audiciones desapercibidas" dijo susurrandole.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, estas con Mina Aino la mejor para entrar a donde sea siempre y cuando sea sobre famosos" dijo poniéndose sus manos sobre sus caderas en posición orgullosa.

"¿Mina Aino? Que lindo nombre"

"Gracias y tu ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Serena...Serena Tsukino"

"Gusto en conocerte Serena, eres nueva en el distrito, ¿verdad?"

"Si, así es"

"Pues bienvenida!...ven es por aquí"

Llegaron a un estacionamiento, los carros de lujo estaban estacionados uno a lado del otro, era frío pero se podía observar una puerta en donde creían daba dirección a las audiciones.

"Se silenciosa"

Las dos caminando de puntitas pudieron pasar sin problemas, Mina abrió la puerta e indicó a Serena para que entrará rápido.

"Ta ra!" Mina dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres increíble!"

"Gracias" caminaron por el largo pasillo.

Serena se sentía una aura muy familiar con ella. Demasiada para ser sincera.

"Serena, a qué escuela vas?"

"A ninguna, acabo de llegar aquí y la verdad no se a dónde iré"

"Oye, yo voy a la preparatoria pública Juuban, no es porque sea mi escuela pero aparte de ser la más importante del distrito, es una de las mejores"

"Bueno...lo tomaré en cuenta" dijo con una sonrisa amigable. "Oye ¿tu no deberías esta en la escuela?"

Mina abrió los ojos y notó la cara de vergüenza poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

"Ah si, es que...bueno en realidad mi tío piensa que estoy en la escuela pero la verdad es que quería intentar participar en la audición, sin embargo ya no obtuve lugar para inscribirme, pero al menos quería ver la audición"

"¿Te gusta cantar?"

"Si, es mi pasión, mi madre me enseñó y es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella"

"Mina Aino...espera!, eres hija de los artistas Yamato y Tamaki Aino! ¿Verdad?"

"Ah!...cómo es qué sabes eso...?" dijo acercándose a ella con asombro.

"¿Es extraño para ti?"

"Nadie sabe quién soy!, ni si quiera en la escuela creen que ellos son mis padres"

"¿Qué?, es imposible"

"Eres la única que me ha dicho quienes son mis padres, directamente!"

"Eso es malo para ti?"

"No, por supuesto que no sólo que...he vivido entre las sombras de mis padres y quiero salir adelante para enorgullecerlos algún día" Mina le agarró la mano y una nueva imagen llegó a Serena en su mente. Una imagen borrosa, una Sailor de traje marinero color anaranjado era lo que podía distinguir.

'Serena...' una voz se escuchaba desde lo lejos, quiso intentar de nuevo regresar aquella imagen, pero lo que obtuvo fue un dolor en la cabeza.

"Serena, ¿estás bien?" Mina le preguntó asustada.

"Si, lo siento, he tenido estos dolores desde ayer"

"Si quieres te llevó con un médico"

"No, estoy bien, descuida"

"Ven te llevaré a una silla"

...

"¡Número 36!" Una mujer muy bien arreglada mencionó el número que daba a la siguiente presentación.

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, más Yaten que aún seguía pensando que esta era una mala idea.

"Bien...hagamoslo"

"Que bueno que la señora Osaka pudo conseguir los instrumentos prestados" Yaten mencionó agarrando el teclado.

"Si, ella si que es muy buena"

"¿Ustedes son el número 36?" Un hombre castaño, muy alto, joven y con un porte realmente inigualable.

"Si, así es señor" Seiya les contestó amablemente.

"Bien, cuántos años tienen los tres"

"17, señor"

"Vaya, necesitamos jóvenes como ustedes dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños"

"Gracias señor" Taiki dijo.

"Bueno y como se llama su grupo?"

Yaten tenía mucha duda al hacer esto, pero...valdrá la pena "Somos, los Three Lights, señor" dijo con nerviosismo.

El hombre sonrió y lo miró.

"Que buen nombre... soy Daichi Aino miembro de la disquera, adelante chicos les deseo suerte"

...

"Siéntate aquí Serena" Mina le dijo indicando una silla.

"Gracias...eres muy amable"

Mina les sonrió muy amigable, cuándo quería preguntarle algo, una canción las hizo llamar su atención. Era linda la melodía, su pista las hizo pensar que se trataba de una canción de amor.

"Que linda canción" Mina mencionó.

"Viene de las audiciones, vamos a ver"

"¿Estas segura?"

Serena le asintió la cabeza, haciendo sus coletas moverse con diversión.

"Bueno..."

La canción era muy bonita, tenía una letra demasiado significativa, ese sentimiento con la que cantaban daba una calidez a su cuerpo muy incomprensible.

"Tooi yozora kakenuketeku

' _Corriendo a través del cielo nocturno distante'_

Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima

 _'Ahora hago un deseo a una estrella fugaz'_

Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)

 _'Susurrando quiero estar contigo (Informe a esto a ella, la luz estelar)'_

Toki ga sugite otona ni naru

 _'A medida que pasa el tiempo, nos convertimos en adultos'_

Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa

 _'por fin me he dado cuenta de que...'_

Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)"

 _'las piezas rotas no son suficientes (por favor, quédate a mi lado, mi amor)'_

La canción parecía que era como dedicada a alguien muy importante e impacientemente necesitaban de esa persona.

"No sé tu, pero esa canción es muy bonita y familiar para mi" Mina dijo.

"Lo mismo digo"

"Quiénes serán?"

"No lo sé"

"Kotaete answer for me

 _'Respóndeme, respuesta para mí'_

Ima sugu answer for me

 _'De inmediato, respuesta para mí'_

Kotaete answer for me

 _'Respóndeme, respuesta para mí_

Yasashiku answer for me"

 _'Tan gentilmente, respuesta para mí'_

Cuando las dos estaban a punto de llegar al auditorio. Mina se pasmó cuando vio al hombre alto que estaba en la mesa sentado con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber terminado esa hermosa canción. Tomó a Serena del brazo y llevó su espalda a golpear con la pared, haciendo Mina lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si mi tío se entera que no fui a la escuela me matará, ¿sabes que significa?!"

"No"

"Significa que me sacará de la escuela y ya no me dará una oportunidad para poder ser famosa!" dijo ahora poniendo su cabeza en la pared dándose golpes.

"Oye no hagas eso!"

...

"¡Maravilloso!" El hombre dijo parándose de su silla con aplausos "Nunca había escuchado una canción con tanto sentimiento"

"Oh ah muchas gracias, lo que hacemos es un placer"

"Eso es lo que la disquera esta buscando, personas con talento que lo expresan desde el corazón, ustedes nacieron para ser grandes!"

"Gracias!" Seiya dijo con mucha alegría.

"Saben?...dejen su dirección, ustedes son unos de los candidatos para poder brillar en los escenarios"

Los tres se mostraron muy asombrados. A pesar de los años aún podían seguir arrodillando al los oyentes.

"Por...por...supuesto!" tartamudeo Yaten.

"Bien, chicos pasen con Taya, mi asistente, ella se encargará"

"Muchas gracias por darnos esta oportunidad señor" Seiya le estrechó la mano "No sabremos como pagárselo"

"Haciendo canciones y cantarlas con el corazón es el precio que pido y llámame Daichi"

"Por aquí chicos" la asistente había llegado y los llevó a una habitación.

"Número 37!"el llamó.

"Buenos días señor, déjeme decirle que yo sé cantar mejor que nadie con sólo una técnica" una mujer muy elegante entró al auditorio.

"El cantar con el corazón es la mejor técnica"

"Es por eso a lo que vengo, tiene un buen resplandor"

"Bien muestramelo" dijo el sentándose.

La mujer sacó de una bolsa del suéter que tenía un lirio.

"Lilium, suprime!"

El poder de la flor atrapó a Daichi haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"Que lindo resplandor...muy bueno para mi señora"

...

"¿Ahora que voy hacer?" Mina aún seguía golpeándose. Escucharon gritos de dolor que sólo se escuchaban en una película de terror.

Serena y Mina se asomaron para ver que estaba ocurriendo. La villana de la noche anterior estaba de vuelta robando una nueva semilla estelar.

"Tío!" Mina gritó, cuando iba a correr hacia él, Serena la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

"No, Mina!...corre escóndete, yo buscaré ayuda"

"No, es mi tío!"

"Mina, ella es peligrosa, puede hacernos daño, por favor, escóndete"

Mina a regañadientes asintió y se escondió en la primer puerta con llave.

Serena tenía que transformarse, esto ya era parte de su nueva rutina...era su deber. Entró en un cuarto, sacó su broche y suspiró de nuevo.

"Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar, transformación!"

...

"Que hermoso resplandor, no es una verdadera semilla pero, vale la pena esta energía, verdad que canto como nadie lo ha hecho?"

"¡Ya basta!"

"¿Qué?!" Miró a la silueta que se mostraba en el lumbral.

"No te bastó con lo de ayer!...las semillas estelares nunca estarán a tu poder"

"¿Otra vez tú?!"

"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por él amor de la justicia...soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna"

"Te estaba esperando" sacó de nuevo otro lirio. "Plaga!...ataca!" Otro monstruo salió de ella, una en forma arácnido con aspecto peludo que Serena dudaba entre si daba asco o miedo.

Cuando la araña se acercó a ella soltó un rugido demasiado horrible, Serena gritó y corrió de miedo mientras el monstruo la seguía por toda la disquera.

...

"¿Escucharon eso?" la asistente preguntó a los tres.

"Hay problemas afuera" Taiki dijo.

Salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con la Sailor de la noche anterior, robandole la energía al señor Aino . Cuando Sailor Yurisa los vio sonrió plenamente.

"¿Ustedes quieren dar su energía voluntariamente?"

"Escóndete!" Yaten le dijo a la asistente "Rápido!"

La mujer hizo caso y se escondió a la primer puerta que vio.

Los tres corrieron lejos de la enemiga para poder transformarse.

"Ahora!" Yaten les dijo.

"Poder de Lucha Estelar!"

"Poder de Creación Estelar!"

"Poder de Curación Estelar!"

"Transformación!"

...

"Aah!...me está alcanzando!"

"Telaraña, atrapa!" el monstruo le aventó una red, Serena saltó sin sí quiera saber que la había aventado.

Cuando llegó a otro pasillo se paró para recuperar aire.

"Ah estuvo cerca..."

"Oye que estas haciendo?!" Healer le dijo por detrás.

"Deberías pelear!" Maker le recriminó. Sin embargo Serena pudo ver detrás de ellas que el arácnido monstruo estaba caminando hacia ellas.

"No seas cobarde! Hay alguien allá que necesita tu ayuda!" Fighter dijo llegando en frente de ella con el ceño fruncido. Serena en vez de mirarlas miraba con horror aquel monstruo peludo y lo señaló.

"A-a-araña..."

"Qué?"

"No cambies de tema" Healer ya estaba con los brazos cruzados.

"Araña!" dijo Serena corriendo así dejándolas.

"Es igual que la que conocimos" Healer mencionó. Fighter sólo se le veía su cara de vergüenza.

Maker miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el peludo monstruo, haciendo una cara de asombro, miedo y asco a la misma vez.

"Chicas..."

"¿Qué?" Fighter y Healer se volvieron y se encontraron con el.

"A-a-raña" una gota de sudor le salió a Maker.

Segundos después empezaron a correr.

Hasta el punto de alcanzar a Serena.

"Aaah no me gustan las arañas!" gritó Serena.

"¿A quien le gustan?!" Fighter gritó sarcásticamente.

"¡Corre más rápido Sailor Moon!" Healer gritó.

"¡Ay nos está alcanzando!" Maker gritó con desesperación.

"Healer tu eres buena con los animales" Fighter le dijo.

"¡Animales, no insectos!" regaño.

"¡¿Es igual no?!"

"¡No seas tonta!"

"¿Pueden dejar de pelear?" Maker les dijo.

"Telaraña, atrapa!"

"¡Cuidado!" Fighter avisó, haciendo a las cuatro esquivar las redes.

"Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

El monstruo quedó en el suelo.

"¿Funcionó?" Healer preguntó.

"Esa cosa es más grande que al principio!" Fighter se fue a lado de ella.

"Ya no se mueve, ¿verdad?" Serena dijo atrás de Fighter haciéndola como escudo.

"Creo que no"

El monstruo creció más de tamaño y lanzó redes por donde sea.

"Infierno Estelar-" Healer fue atrapada por una red.

"Healer!"

"Láser de estrella fugaz!" Fighter atacó en dirección al arácnido pero este la esquivo. "Pero qué rayos!?"

...

"Por qué tarda tanto ese resplandor?!, si sigue así mejor me iré a buscar otras" Yurisa escuchó los gritos de las Sailors que estaban luchando contra Plaga "Que demonios hacen?"

Fighter y Maker llegaron con Healer.

"Te sacaremos de aquí!" Fighter le dijo.

"Esto es asqueroso!" Healer les dijo.

"No puedo quitártela" Maker dijo intentando romper "Y es viscoso" haciendo una cara de desagrado.

"Quítate!" Fighter le dijo a Maker, estaba a punto de utilizar su ataque para cortar la red.

"No, no, no, no, estas loca?!" Healer le gritó.

"Tiara Lunar..." la tiara corto la red, Healer quedó boca abierta.

"Gracias..."

"De nada" dijo Serena con una sonrisa dulce.

Healer miró al monstruo. "Infierno Estelar de Healer!" lo noqueo y cayó el suelo. "Ahora Sailor Moon!"

"Tiara Lunar, acción!" lanzó su tiara nuevamente y pudo acabar con el.

Sailor Yurisa miró con desesperación la muerte de su sirviente, luego a la semilla y a la energía.

"Ay acaba ya!"

"Láser de estrella fugaz!" el ataque la lanzó lejos.

"Ya deja de hacer eso! como te atreves a atacar a Sailor Yurisa?!"

"Sailor Yurisa?" Fighter susurró al saber el nombre de aquella Sailor.

"Serena!" Mina salió del cuarto donde estaba escondida.

Maker, Healer y Fighter se sorprendieron por verla. Sailor Yurisa la miró y sintió un gran resplandor en ella."Tío!"

'Ese no es un resplandor cualquiera...' Yurisa estaba a punto de atacarla pero Serena llegó en frente de Mina a protegerla, por fortuna pudo evitar el ataque.

"Infierno Estelar!" el ataque de Healer hizo a Yurisa caerse al suelo, pero miró de nuevo a Mina y sonrió con malicia.

"No ganaré esta vez pero espero que estén preparadas" Yurisa desapareció ante los ojos de todos.

"¿Estas bien?" Serena le preguntó.

"Si...tío!" Mina llegó con el homnre "Tío...tu no por favor, no me dejes sola, eres la única persona que tengo, por favor no te vayas"

"La primer semilla encontrada" Maker les susurró a sus hermanas.

"Pero aún no despertada" Healer dijo.

"Apartate..." Serena le dijo a Mina.

"Qué?"

"Le regresare a tu tío su semilla estelar, tranquila"

Mina miró aquella chica con odangos muy familiares e hizo lo que le dijo.

"Cetro..." de nuevo el cetro estuvo en sus manos "Curación Lunar, Acción!"

Una luz tan blanca se apoderó del señor su semilla regresó a él y su energía también. Mina pudo ver el increíble poder de aquella que la defendió y ahora le regresaba a su tío. Era admirable. Al terminar ella sonrió levemente y la miró.

"Él esta inconsciente recuperará todo hasta que despierte, Gracias chicas por venir a ayudarme" dijo volviéndose a las tres.

"Es nuestro deber..." Maker le dijo.

"Nos vemos Sailor Moon" Healer le dijo sonriendo "Gracias, por sacarme de ahí"

"Ten cuidado" Fighter dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada "Nos vemos luego" con un tono muy diferente a las otras.

Serena le sonrió "Nos vemos luego" sabía que era su segundo reencuentro en aquel edificio y parte de ella estaba feliz por estar ahí.

Fighter le sonrió también y se fue.

"Sailor Moon..." Mina miró aquella chica que le había devuelto a su tío parada en el lumbral, ella tenía un gran parecido a... "Serena!" se levantó de golpe.

"Tranquila, ella esta bien" Sailor Moon le dijo "Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho"

"Espera...gracias por todo lo que hicieron"

"No hay nada que agradecer...es todo lo que hacemos" fue lo último que dijo y se fue a des-transformarse lo más rápido que podía.

"Serena!" Mina corrió por los pasillos para poder encontrarla.

Serena la escucho llegar hacia ella, ya estaba en su vestimenta civil y decidió sentarse en el suelo para que creyera que estaba espantada y no sospechara.

"Serena!?"

"Mina!"

"Ah ahí estas!" Mina llegó corriendo y la abrazó "Todo esta bien, todo terminó"

Su cálido abrazo era muy sincero de preocupación. Su abrazo la hizo sentir muy...

"Que haces aquí?"

Serena no sabía que decir y optó por lo que se le vino a la mente.

"Sailor Moon me dijo que me escondiera"

Al escuchar eso, Mina sonrió y la volvió abrazar.

"Señor Aino!" la asistente salió de donde estaba escondida también.

"Taya..." la voz del hombre sonó.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos, mi tío acaba de despertar y puede descubrirme" Mina susurró a Serena.

"Si" ella fue la primera en salir. Pero no contaban que cuando iban a dar vuelta se tropezaron con unos chicos.

"Ay discúlpenos, se encuentran bien?"

Mina y Serena miraron hacia arriba, para el asombro de Serena eran los mismos chicos del día anterior que había conocido por buscar a Togo y uno de ellos era el engreído que se había metido a su habitación.

"Ah pero si eres tu" el platinado dijo mirando a Serena y luego a Mina. Su mirada era un poco linda cuándo la miró.

"Vaya, bombón no creí encontrarte por aquí"

"Los conoces?" Mina le preguntó.

"Si..."

Ellos las ayudaron a levantarse.

"Creo que tu maldición son las caídas, verdad bombón?"

"No, me llamo bombón!, y no entiendo por qué estás aquí"

"Vine audicionar, con mis hermanos"

"Vaya no sabía que cantaban" dijo realmente sorprendida.

"Eso es porque eres muy despistada"

"Ay ya cállate" agarró una caja cerca y le pegó en la cabeza.

"Oye!, con los golpes de ayer no fueron suficientes?"

"Eso te pasa por grosero!"

"Ah pero si eres la chica de ayer" llegó el castaño atrás de ellos pareciendo extrañado.

"No sé, creo que escuche la voz de Mina" la voz asistente dijo al señor .

Mina la agarró a Serena de la mano y se dirigió a los dos chicos con los que tropezaron.

"No hubo nadie en esta habitación, ni hablaron con nadie, no nos conocen, entendieron!?" Mina les dijo muy estricta.

"Ah si, creo..." los tres les dijeron.

"Vayámonos Serena!"

Salieron de la disquera hacía el estacionamiento y ellos las miraron sin nada más que decir.

"¿Qué trató de decir?" Yaten dijo.

"Muchachos...que bueno que estén bien" la asistente llegó "No vieron a una niña rubia por aquí?"

'En realidad fueron dos'

"Ah...no, no señorita Taya"

"Oh entonces fue mi imaginación..."

...

"¿Oye Serena como conoces a esos chicos tan lindos?"

"Bueno..."

"Serena!" Nana dijo con un poco de angustia en la salida del supermercado "te dije que en media hora o menos te quería aquí!"

"Disculpa"

"Por favor, señora, fue mi culpa yo le dije que se quedará más tiempo...a la que debe regañar es a mi" Mina dijo rápidamente."Perdón, ya no volverá a pasar"

Nana la miró y luego a Serena.

"Está bien, esta será la última vez que lo haces..."

"Ah tengo que irme, mi tío llegará por mi a la escuela y si llegó tarde sospechara" Serena le sonrió pero no se esperaba lo que pasó después, la abrazó con más fuerza y sentimiento.

"Me alegra que estés bien...amiga" le susurró a Serena "Piensa en lo que te dije, si es así te estaré esperando!" corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Quién es ella Serena?"

"Ella es...mi nueva amiga"

"¿Pasó otro incidente?"

"Si"

"Ay, perdón en verdad creí que..."

"No te preocupes, vamos hacer de comer!"

"Bueno..."

...

"Nunca creí que encontrará una semilla tan rápido" Yaten dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Aún no despierta, es por eso no nos reconoció" Taiki dijo muy intrigado.

"Sigamos así, la única que puede hacerlas despertar es ella..." Seiya dijo parando de caminar.

"No crees que es mejor decirle la verdad?"

"No, ella debe despertar por su cuenta, sus poderes irán creciendo y el cristal de plata dará su máximo poder, además algunas de las semillas estelares vendrán a ella inconscientemente, su misión es protegerla"

"Tienes razón..." Taiki apoyó.

"Solo hay que encontrarlas y llevarlas hacia ella para que despierten" Yaten por fin dijo.

"Si, así es!"

"Chicos! Cómo les fue?" Kotori los encontró afuera del local.

"De maravilla, señora Osaka!" Sé acercó primero Seiya.

"En serio?"

"Si, les gusto mucho nuestro entusiasmo y sentimiento que decidieron por elegirnos para dar éxito"

"¿Ven?, se los dije, si dan su talento con el corazón todo será posible..."

"Gracias por los instrumentos, nos hicieron de mucha ayuda..."

"No fue nada, mi padre le gustaba la música, pueden quedárselos si quieren, es más se los regalo"

Los tres miraron la miraron con un poco de asombro y sintieron ese gran resplandor en ella.

"Muchas gracias..."

"Ahora vengan, necesito meseros para las mesas, es hora de la comida y no hay personal"

"Si..."

...

Ya era noche y la luz resplandeciente de la ciudad ya había apoderado las calles.

"Y...como me salió?" Nana preguntó ansiosa.

"Hmm, esto esta sabroso! Te felicito Nana"

"Ay que bueno!, ahora podré cocinar para ambas de ahora en adelante, sólo si Kotori aún me presta esas recetas..."

"Kotori te las dio?"

"Si" Nana vio como Serena comía el con placer "Serena...pensé en la idea de la escuela y...creo que tienes razón, no perdemos nada con intentarlo"

"En serio crees que sea buena idea?"

"Por supuesto, estoy segura que si, además la escuela preparatoria pública Juuban es la importante del distrito, es la mejor opción que tengo para que las puedas encontrar..."

"Si, buena opción!" Serena se acercó a Nana y la abrazó "Gracias, por confiar en mi"

"Serena yo...ah mira ya es tarde, corre ve a dormir, mañana veremos como te inscribiremos a la escuela"

Ella le dio un beso a Nana en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Nana"

"Buenas noches Serena..."

Cuándo Serena llegó a su habitación salió a la terraza y miró el edificio alto luego al reloj del mueble a lado de su cama. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 11:00 en punto, con una sonrisa agarró su broche, cerró su puerta con llave y se acercó a la terraza de nuevo.

"Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar, transformación..."

Saltó de la terraza y corrió entre las sombras como guía para poder llegar al edificio. Sus coletas volaban por los aires, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verla...sentía algo muy agradable al estar con ella, algo inigualable. Saltó el edificio en construcción de la otra vez, al hacerlo una sombra que escalaba también podía visualizarse.

Sabía que se trataba de ella, ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo para llegar al techo, cayeron una opuesta a la otra.

"Así que no te gustan las arañas" Serena dijo burlona.

"Ay vamos tu también corrías de miedo"

"Es que era asquerosa" trató de defenderse.

"Y peluda..." aplicó.

Sólo con decirlo se les erizaban la piel y rieron al saber que a ambas sentían lo mismo.

"Así que el nombre de nuestra enemiga es Sailor Yurisa..."

"Si..."

"Su poder es un poco más fuerte que las de las Sailor Animamates, lo sé, lo percibí, ten cuidado Sailor Moon, por poco y te ataca al salvar a esa niña"

Mina...le agradó que ella estuviera bien después de eso y más que nada que le haya dicho 'amiga', sintió una gran confianza en ella.

"Sentiste su resplandor, por eso la salvaste, es cálido como las demás que tienen un alma pura...Gracias por ayudar a Healer por cierto"

"No, gracias a ustedes, sino estuvieran no creó que hubiera derrotado a Yurisa"

"Es nuestra misión...estaremos a tu lado peleando, pero de un modo no bajes la guardia, tengo una corazonada de que Sailor Yurisa va a tramar algo más grande para la próxima..."

"¿Crees que haya más como ella?"

"No lo sé, probablemente...hay muchas Sailor Scouts en esta galaxia y en el universo que no se podría saber si haya más como ella, pero algo me dice que si"

"Tengo un plan en mente que podría funcionar para encontrar a las demás...pero no estoy segura en sí funciona o es una locura"

"No pierdes nada con intentarlo, ten esperanza de que las encontrarás..."

"Fighter...por la forma en cómo hablas y veo como te tratan Maker y Healer, me da la impresión que tu eres la líder de las tres, verdad?"

"Si, así es...eres muy atenta..."

"No lo creo.." dijo acercándose a los barandillas.

"Por qué los dices?"

"Hoy un muchacho me dijo que era una despistada"

Fighter se sorprendió de eso y sintió vergüenza por haber dicho eso.

"Pues...creo que esa persona es ignorante" dijo volviéndose a espaldas de Sailor Moon con una mano en la cabeza, era todo lo que podía decir. 'Despistada, cómo se me ocurrió eso?' su voz interior sonó "Volví a meter la pata..." pensó en voz alta.

"Que?"

"Ah nada..."

"Fighter...cómo es tu planeta, cómo es Kinmoku?"

"Mi planeta?...bueno, al otro lado de la galaxia, se encuentra un planeta rojo, el planeta del fuego...es similar que aquí, pero allá, en vez de árboles verdes, hay muchos con tonos rojizos, un cielo azul y en la noche un cielo estrellado cambia por un atardecer que dura horas, los pastos y verdes praderas de aquí cambian a un color anaranjado, edificios con un diseño moderno, sus habitantes son muy tradicionales a las costumbres pero de igual forma dan sus aportes tecnológicos eso nos hace evolucionar. Allá la gente, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, todos ellos son felices...y protegidos por la princesa..."

"La princesa Kakyuu..."

"Si..."

"Es muy hermosa, verdad?"

'No tanto como tu' Fighter se dijo en sus adentros "Ah...si"

"¿Podrías describirla?..."

Fighter volvió a verla con una mirada divertida. Serena la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de curiosidad.

"Bueno...ella es pelirroja con un estilo de cabello muy tradicional de Kimnoku, sus ojos son rojos como el fuego, su tez blanca de porcelana, mejillas rosadas, de carácter firme, bondadosa y simpatía muy fuerte, ella nos protege, siempre nos hacía sentir bien ante los demás cuando decaíamos..."

"Su belleza viene de sus acciones..."

"Si...pero ella una vez me dijo honestamente que todas esas acciones las hace gracias a que admira alguien..."

"¿Como un ídolo?..."

Fighter asintió mirando a la luna.

"¿Y quién es?" preguntó muy intrigada, Fighter rió irónicamente y la miró con detenimiento. Sino fuera porque se quedó sin habla al mirar sus ojos, admitía que su mirada le decía por supuesto la respuesta...y podría admitir que esa mirada tenía un toque de coqueteo.

"Sailor Moon cuántos años tienes?" cambió el tema, eso agradeció en los adentros de Serena.

"16... acabo de cumplirlos hace tres días" dijo mirando al palacio que se podía apreciar con las luces de la ciudad.

"Disculpa, no era nuestra intención haber arruinado tu cumpleaños..."

"Te digo la verdad?"dijo aún mirando el castillo.

Fighter le dio una mirada de curiosidad

"Ah si, puedes confiar en mi en todo..."

"La verdad he vivido entre esas paredes de cristal y jardines de flores blancas toda mi vida, nunca había sentido la verdadera vida, quería conocer cada parte de la ciudad, sentir y respirar ese aire que todos comparten, correr en todas las calles y avenidas...aunque nunca supieran de mi existencia como princesa...pero la verdad me alegra que todo esto esté pasando..."

Serena sonrió ante ello a lo que a Fighter le sorprendió más.

"...sé que mi mundo y yo estaremos en amenaza pero si algo sé, es que ya no me quedé con las ganas de poder vivir aquí...y poder conocer nuevas personas"

"Sailor Moon..." tenía el mismo resplandor que la Serena que había conocido, era como sí estuviera en frente de su Serena, no de su reencarnación.

"Si, Fighter?"

"Yo..." estaba a punto de decirle todo.

'No aún no es el momento..."

"Yo...Admiro tus palabras" terminó diciendo.

'Ella debe que despertar por si misma'

"Gracias...y tú cuántos años tienes?"

"Ah yo...estoy a punto de cumplir 17..."

"Wow, eres un año más grande que yo"

"Si es que no cuentas mis años con los de aquí"

Serena rió con eso "...y Maker y Healer?"

"Maker tiene 17 y Healer 16 pero dentro de pocos meses cumplirá los 17"

"Vaya...entonces ahora me queda claro, Maker es la mayor, Healer la menor, por lo tanto tu eres la mediana de las hermanas" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Si...sabes? siendo guerreras somos muy frías pero cuando nos conoces...sabrás de todo lo que somos en realidad"

"Yo la verdad ni recuerdo de lo que fui..."

"Eso no hay que preocuparse...debes despertar poco a poco...ya verás"

"Ni si quiera recuerdo parte de mi infancia..."

Fighter la miró con el ceño fruncido ahora "Cómo es eso?"

"No recuerdo mis siete primeros años de vida...recuerdo desde que mi hermana nació pero de más atrás nada...suena común pero a mi es como si me hubieran robado la memoria de todos esos años, ni si quiera una imagen puedo obtener...ahora sólo me vienen imágenes sin sentido a mi cabeza cuando me siento familiar con algo"

'Esta despertando!'

Serena miró la ciudad con preocupación de lo que le estaba pasando, pero sin embargo creyó que Fighter sintió su preocupación ya que puso su mano sobre la de ella de forma que le decía una vez más 'no estas sola'.

Sonrió y miró el reloj ya estaban a punto de dar las 12:00.

"Creo que es hora de irnos..." le dijo a Fighter.

"Si ya es hora, y aún tenemos cosas que hacer..." ambas se separaron tímidamente quedando una frente a la otra.

"Espero volvernos a ver pronto" Serena dijo ya subiendo a la orilla para poder irse.

"Lo mismo digo..."

"Bueno, adiós..."

"Espera..." Serena la miró "la próxima vez que veas a ese muchacho dile...que es un tonto"

"Si...buenas noches Fighter"

"Buenas noches Sailor Moon..." se despidió con una sonrisa.

Y desaparecieron del techo.

...

Mina estaba aún mirando la luna, no tenía sueño pero sin embargo recordaba lo que vio por la mañana. Esas guerreras eran muy bonitas. Cuando miró hacia un edificio notó como bajaba aquella chica que la salvó...se sorprendió tanto que no dejó de ver aquel resplandor que la luna le iluminaba. Sonrió y se llevó sus manos al pecho.

"Gracias Sailor Moon..."

* * *

Cuarto capitulo aquí esta, si aun me sigo disculpando por lo rápido que voy si es que así lo notan.

Les encanta esa canción de Three lights 'Nagareboshi he' para mi es demasiado bonita y tiene muy bonito significado, de hecho perdón si no es la traducción correcta pero yo así la encontré mil disculpas n_n'

vaya vaya que habrá en el siguiente capitulo con el personaje que metí 7u7 misterioso...

Para los que se preguntaran de dónde salió el nombre de la villana Sailor Yurisa es un lirio (como su nombre lo dice) el nombre esta en japones así que me vino la idea de ella, jeje de hecho Hana significa 'flor' con eso ya les daré una pista de lo que vendrá...

Traté de hacer humor haber si no la regué...xD otra cosa...pongan mucha atención en todos los personajes ya que tienen mucho que ver en todo el trayecto y vendrán más cosas de ellos 7u7

Rossy Kou: Te agradecemos muchísimo que te haya encantado, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para agradar a los lectores y esperemos no perder esa esencia que te hemos dejado en estos apenas escasos 3 (o bueno con este 4 xD) capítulos.

amoremotus: Gracias te agradecemos de igual manera, esperamos no defraudarte a ti y a los lectores, aunque estamos pensando en otras parejas pero con eso que dices podría o no haber algo después xD 7u7 gracias por seguir leyendo.

Muchas gracias a los que nos están leyendo este Fanfic que lo hacemos de mucho corazón n.n


	5. El despertar de Venus

_"¡Que emoción!...finalmente he visto a la gran Sailor V en persona!"_

 _"Ta ra!"_

 _"Serena...Serena..." la voz de Mina le hablaba desde lo lejos "Serena..Serena!..."_

 _..._

"Mina!..." Serena se despertó con dificultad de respirar.

Ya era de día, la luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación.

Estaba recuperando la respiración y dejando la agitación atrás, se percató que tenía en su mano la pluma de color plata que su madre le dio para poder encontrarlas. Para su sorpresa el pequeño Togo llegó a lado de ella para darle los buenos días.

"Buenos días Togo" el gato miró el ropero a lado de la cama, había en el un uniforme de la preparatoria pública Juuban, según Nana había escuchado que ha sido un gran icono ese uniforme que no lo cambiaron desde hace muchos siglos.

"Es el día..." Serena miró la pluma y se asombró con lo que vio.

Un signo estaba brillando de color amarillo muy brillante, lo miró detenidamente...

'Estoy frente a la gran Sailor V!' su voz sonó en su cabeza.

"Venus..." dijo con mirada pérdida. Un dolor le vino a la cabeza. Por fortuna Nana ya había llegado a verla.

"Serena...te encuentras bien?"

"Si, sólo un pequeño dolor es todo"

"Me da mucho miedo que te pase esto..."

"No te preocupes"

"Vamos debes prepararte, llegarás tarde a la escuela..."

"Si..."

"Estaré esperándote abajo para irnos"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa así quedándose sólo con Togo.

"Togo me voy a cambiar..." Togo sabía lo que quiso decirle y salió de la habitación a la terraza para darle privacidad.

Cambio su vestido de pijama y agarró la blusa poniéndosela rápidamente, pasó la falda por sus medianas piernas desnudas, sus calcetas arriba de los tobillos y sus saatos negros, cepilló su cabello peinándose con sus odangos, se puso loción, agarró su portafolio y llamó a Togo para que bajará con ella.

Ya había pasado tres días desde aquel incidente en la disquera, el día siguiente habían ido a la preparatoria para que ella se pudiera inscribir, pero lo que no sabe es qué hizo Nana para convencer a la subdirectora. Luego le dieron indicaciones para presentarse y compraron el uniforme.

"Toma" le dio un vaso de leche, un pan tostado con mermelada y un cóctel de fruta.

"Gracias..."

"Aquí esta tu almuerzo...Kotori me ayudó a prepararlo"

"Ah muchas gracias..."

"Hola Togo..." Nana acarició al gato y le dio un tazón de leche "Te has quedado estos días aquí...no será que Kotori estará preocupada por ti, eres muy tierno"

"Ah ya es hora de irnos"

"Oh si, vamos Togo"

Salieron de la casa, Nana le puso una nota con la dirección de la casa en el portafolio.

"Nana, ya te dije que no me pierdo"

"No importa, siempre es bueno prevenir"

"Como digas...aún sigo sin entender como es que convenciste a la subdirectora, estaba a punto de matarnos con esa actitud..."

"Ay Serena nunca desconfíes de mis habilidades"

*Flashback*

"Pase..."

"Buenos días, usted es la subdirectora Satsuki?" Nana llegó muy amable.

"Si, que se le ofrece?" la subdirectora era una mujer alta con cabello castaño liso, unos ojos verdes muy brillantes y una tez blanca muy bien cuidada, vestida muy elegante, un traje color lila.

"Bueno, quisiera inscribir a mi hija a esta escuela, vera acabamos de llegar a este reino y quiero que mi hija estudie aquí para que siga sus estudios..."

"Bien, gracias por escoger a esta escuela como prioridad, como te llamas jovencita?"

"Ah me llamo Serena Tsukino" dijo muy amable y torpe.

"Tsukino?...ese apellido es muy familiar en mi... Tokio de Cristal ha sido un reino muy importante y para nuevos estudiantes no queremos avergonzar a nuestra reina Gina con otras escuelas, la preparatoria es una de las más importantes del reino, su reputación esta en juego con sus estudiantes, no tenemos a los mejores pero debemos ser precavidos con el tipo de estudiantes...no lo tomen a mal, nuestro sistema educativo lo ha decidido así, es decir el director...sin embargo puedo concederles la inscripción a este plantel siempre y cuando su nivel académico de usted señorita Tsukino le sea merecido"

"¿En serio?..." Nana dijo muy sorprendida.

"Si, señora Tsukino..." la subdirectora sacó sus lentes, se los puso y se quedó sin habla al mencionar ese apellido. Miró a Serena y se quedó pasmada por ver quién era en realidad. 'Reina Serenety?...' "Dígame señora Tsukino, de dónde vienen?"

"Bueno es un lugar muy lejano de aquí..."

"En serio?...es un reino vecino o una ciudad muy lejana?" 'que estaba haciendo aquí?'

"Ah...bueno, venimos de..."

"Un reino..." Serena dijo rápidamente

"Y cómo se llama?" quería averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Las dos quedaron un poco nerviosas al pensar un nombre, hasta que Serena se le ocurrió algo.

"Kinmoku...nuestro reino sé llama Kinmoku, es un reino lejano del norte" era lo único que Serena dijo. Lo único que se le ocurrió en mente.

"Kinmoku?...no sé mucho de ese reino"

"Bueno es porque es muy pequeño y no muy conocido..."

"Señorita Tsukino me esta mintiendo?"

"No señorita Satsuki...por qué lo dice?"

"Porque sé que el apellido Tsukino es muy importante en este reino o me equivoco?" dijo mirando a Nana muy amenazante.

'Sabía sabía que Serena era parte de la realeza' pensó Nana.

"Señora Tsukino, si quiere que su 'hija' entre a esta institución deberá entregarme en sus notas de su otra escuela..."

"Pero por ahora no las traigo aquí"

"Será porque no ha ido a una institución?"

"No, por supuesto que no..."

"Entonces no podrá inscribirse aquí..."

Nana miró a Serena con una sonrisa falsa.

"Serena, por qué no me esperas afuera?"

"Pero..."

"Espérame a fuera!"

"Si, con permiso..."

Serena salió de la oficina un poco confundida.

"Dígame subdirectora Satsuki como podemos arreglar esto?" Nana dijo aun con su sonrisa falsa.

"Es cierto verdad?, sabia que no era su hija, sé de historia y sé de la primera Neo Reina, ella debe ser la princesa, a mi no me ven la cara de tonta"

"Bueno al menos lo puede hacer de manera como colaboración a la reina?"

"Esta loca? Que le diré a las demás personas cuando se den cuenta que ella es parte de la realeza!?"

"Sólo cambie datos, no saben de los Tsukinos como usted que es muy adentrada a la historia de Tokio de Cristal, así que por qué no aceptar?"

"Yo no recibiré a alguien de la realeza, mi trabajo estaría en juego, y no sólo mío sino de todo el reino, además sé de que tipo de personas es en ámbito académico!"

"Bueno lo quiere aceptar a la buena o a la mala?"

"De ninguna manera!"

"Entones lo tomaré como la mala..." Nana sacó una pequeña pluma amarilla con un emblema de luna creciente "La reina le tendría mucho respeto pero como no quiso aceptar...Luna hipnótica!"

Serena estaba de aquí a allá en todo el corredor.

"¿Qué estará pasando? Se dio cuenta!, Será que Nana la haya convencido?"

"Serena Tsukino?" La voz de la subdirectora sonó.

"Si?..."

"Bienvenida a la escuela preparatoria Juuban, agradecemos que esta institución haya sido tu primer opción, pasen con mi secretaria ella les dará el salón en el que te presentarás pasando mañana" dijo estrechándole la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias subdirectora Satsuki?..." Serena tartamudeó.

"No hay de que señorita Tsukino..." se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Vamos Serena..." Nana le dijo "Gracias subdirectora"

"Si..." cuándo se alejaron de ahí para llegar con la secretaria Serena decidió por preguntar lo extraño que acababa de pasar "Que le dijiste?"

"Le propuse un trato...pero no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"Nada malo verdad?"

"Por supuesto..."

*Flashback*

"Soy grandiosa en hacer tratos, no crees?"

"Sip..."

"Bueno Serena ten en mente que aunque irás a buscarlas también tendrás un compromiso en la escuela"

"Eso ya lo sé"

"Me alegra...Togo y yo te estaremos esperándote en casa"

Serena sonrió al saber que casi llegaban a la escuela, se sentía nerviosa por no poder socializar con demás gente pero le gustaba la idea de que conocería a más de las que imaginaba.

...

"¿Llevan sus almuerzos?" Taiki preguntó a sus hermanos.

"Llevamos el almuerzo, libretas suficientes, lapiceros y lápices suficientes, los libros indicados, nuestros respectivos uniformes!...Taiki ya somos grandes como para saber que se lleva a la escuela! Y deja de tomar té que me pones nervioso" Yaten le gritó.

"¡Perdóname!"

"Ay tranquilos, ¡no es para tanto!" Seiya les dijo.

"Para Taiki si..."

"¿Oigan si no querían hacer esto para que me hacen caso?"

"Porque estamos juntos en esto..." Seiya dijo.

"Además no te íbamos a dar el privilegio de encontrarlas tu solo"

"Y fue fácil entrar...no íbamos a dejar la oportunidad..."

*Flashback*

"Pasen..."

"Hola, usted debe ser la subdirectora Satsuki..."dijo Seiya dándole espacio para que Taiki y Yaten entrarán.

"Si, así es, en que puedo ayudarles jóvenes" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno es que pensamos en entrar a esta institución ya que acabamos de mudarnos a esta ciudad-"

"Reino" ella corrigió.

"Si, reino y queremos seguir nuestros estudios"

"¿Tienen sus documentos de educación anterior?" aún tenía esa sonrisa.

"No ahora no los tenemos"

"Ay...No se preocupen, son aceptados a la institución, bienvenidos a las preparatoria pública Juuban, sólo que necesito que vayan con mi secretaria, ella les dirá que se requiere y se presentarán pasando mañana" dijo con una actitud muy alegre y extraña.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten tenían una cara incrédula mirando aquella mujer. La subdirectora los miró un poco nerviosa y luego sonrió.

"¿Algún problema jóvenes?"

"No..." Yaten no tenía palabras.

"Gracias por su aceptación" Taiki se llevó a sus hermanos que estaban en shock fuera de la oficina.

"Ha-ha-Hasta luego" Seiya se despidió.

*Fin de Flashback*

"Fue extraño...ni si quiera nos hizo preguntas..."

"Déjate de eso, nos aceptó de la nada"

"Me preguntó que habrá pasado...esa no era una actitud normal..." Taiki dijo muy pensativo.

"Que importa...ya estamos adentro"

"¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?, que nos quedamos los tres en el mismo salón!" Seiya dijo emocionado.

"Si...como los viejos tiempos"

"Que bueno que la señora Osaka nos haya hechos los almuerzos, son deliciosos"

"Más el té!"

"Cállate Taiki!" Yaten le gritó.

...

"Serena cuídate mucho..." Nana la abrazó "ten cuidado con quienes te juntas"

"Si, Nana, tranquila ya no soy una niña...adiós Togo! Nos vemos después!"

"Suerte!" le gritó.

Serena fue observada por las chicas y chicos de la escuela mientras pasaba por los pasillos. Estaba perdida no sabía que salón era.

La campana sonó y todos corrieron a su salón correspondiente, así le hizo más fácil buscar su salón.

Hasta que encontró una chica pelirroja que estaba por entrar al salón.

"Oye!...disculpa, soy nueva aquí así que no sé cual es el salón 1-1, ¿me podrías decir cuál es?"

La joven bonita la miró y sonrió tímidamente.

"Bueno, pues acabas de llegar a el...bienvenida a la preparatoria, espero que nos llevemos muy bien"

"Lo mismo digo..."

"Señorita, ¿la molesto con sentarse?" Un hombre que al parecer era el profesor se dirigió a la pelirroja, miró a Serena y sonrió muy amable.

"Buenos días...usted debe ser la alumna nueva, Serena Tsukino"

"Ah si, así es..."

"Bienvenida a la preparatoria Juuban, Tsukino, pasa..."el profesor la invitó a entrar y llamó la atención de todos "jóvenes hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante su nombre es Serena Tsukino, estudiará aquí desde ahora en adelante, por favor denle respeto y convivan con ella, yo soy el profesor Kazuma...toma asiento Tsukino"

"Gracias..."

Serena se dirigió a una mesa que estaba en la segunda fila, se percató que había muy pocos alumnos en ese salón por lo que vio muchas mesas vacías. Las miradas de los demás eran muy abrumadoras que hacían sentirla incómoda.

"Bien, daré el pase de lista"

...

"Aino...¿dónde están tus padres?"

"Aino, ¿ya eres cantante como tu madre?"

"Aino, ¿por qué sigues con esa mentira de tus padres..."

"Si tus padres fueron famosos no tendrías que estar aquí..."

"Ya callasen!" Mina les gritó con coraje y una consumación de lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a sacar delante de ellos, llegó a su salón un poco molesta.

"Disculpe Profesor..."

"Aino, casi tarde...entre"

"Sí, disculpe"

Serena se asombró por ver aquella chica, se sentó junto a ella, la chica que conoció en la disquera, pero esta era diferente a la que conoció ese día, esta vez estaba triste y decaída. Sabía que en sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar y sentir culpa.

"No es bueno llorar cuando el día es soleado y hermoso..." Serena le dijo.

Mina se volvió a ella y se sorprendió de verla. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, quería abrazarla pero sólo con la sonrisa Serena se dio cuenta que estaba aliviada de verla.

"Serena!...viniste a esta preparatoria!"

"Si, alguien me dijo que esta era una de las mejores y decidí aceptar"

"Es increíble!"

"Aino..."

"Aquí estoy!..." las lágrimas se habían desaparecido y alegría llegó a apoderarse de su cuerpo "Seremos amigas, ¿verdad?"

"Ya lo éramos no?"

"Si..."

"Disculpe...este es el salón 1-1?" una voz varonil se escuchó en el lumbral.

"Si, así es"

"Disculpe por la tardanza pero estábamos perdidos en encontrar el salón"

"Ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes también? Bueno adelante...jóvenes ellos son nuevos estudiantes también, pueden presentarse?..."

"Serena...esos no son los chicos de la otra vez?" Mina quedó asombrada. Pero Serena sin habla.

"Sss-i"

"Soy Seiya Kou..." dijo muy encantador.

"Yo soy Taiki Kou" se presentó muy serio.

"Y yo Yaten Kou" dijo con disgusto.

Las miradas de las jóvenes adolescentes estaban plenamente en ellos.

"Bien jóvenes espero que tanto a ellos como a Serena Tsukino respeten y convivan bien...tomen asiento jóvenes"

"¿Tsukino?..." Seiya frunció el ceño y miró la segunda mesa en frente de él, Serena estaba sentada y de alguna manera sus miradas se cruzaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

'Así que este era el plan que tenía...' Seiya se dijo.

"Donde gusten jóvenes seguiré con el pase de lista..."

"Seiya..." Yaten lo sacó de sus pensamientos pero también estaba mirando a Serena igual que Taiki.

"Si..."

Seiya cambió su mirada, arqueo su ceja, sonrió picaramente y se dirigió justo en frente de Serena.

"Hola bombón, creo que nosotros estamos destinados..."

"Qué?!..." Serena se sonrojó y cuándo agarró su portafolio, Seiya se cubrió la cabeza.

"Oye, creo que por mi ya fueron suficientes golpes por todos estos días, ¿no crees?"

"Ay eres un grosero, engreído!"

"Tranquila, Serena" Mina le dijo muy apenada "Siéntate Seiya bienvenido a esta preparatoria también" dijo señalando la mesa frente a Serena.

"Ah pero si tú eres la chica de la otra vez también...cómo te llamas?" dijo pareciendo asombrado.

"Mina Aino, mucho gusto" dijo emocionada.

"El gusto es mío Mina, y el tuyo cual es bombón?"

Serena lo veía con cara de fastidio.

"Es Serena y no bombón! Que te quedé muy claro..."

"Por supuesto que si...Serena Bombón"

"Ese es tu nombre entonces...mucho gusto Serena Tsukino..." Taiki llegó a sentarse junto a su lado "soy Taiki Kou..."

"Mucho gusto Taiki..."

"Mina Aino también es un gusto"

"El gusto es mío..."

"Yo soy Yaten..." dijo el sentándose en frente de Mina. "Mucho gusto Serena...mucho gusto Mina..."

"Mucho gusto..." dijo Mina sonrojándose al verlo.

"Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien todos nosotros..." Seiya les dijo.

...

"Así que aquí llega el rastro de esa niña... su resplandor es muy grande, no es cualquier resplandor, está es una semilla estelar, lo sé, lo presiento..."

Sailor Yurisa ahora vestida con un traje con falda de color negro y unos lentes de leer había llegado a la preparatoria para su misión.

"Buenos días...usted es la nueva orientadora, verdad? La estábamos esperando" la subdirectora le dijo "Primero hay que presentarla para que los chicos sepan con quien dirigirse"

"Por supuesto...escuchar a los adolescentes han sido mi mayor deseo, para darles apoyos cuando lo necesiten" mintió.

"Eso es lo que buscamos en esta preparatoria, si la reina Gina estuviera aquí estaría muy orgullosa de la gente como usted"

Entraron de salón en salón pero Yurisa no pudo encontrar a la niña. Estaba cansada de pasar por tantos salones y las miradas bochornosas sobre ella de los estudiantes más grandes estaban molestándola.

'Si esa niña aparece pronto, no dudaré en arrebatarle su semilla'

"Bueno este es el último, el salón 1-1" la subdirectora le dijo "Profesor Kazuma, perdón por interrumpir la clase pero quiero que los jóvenes conozcan a la nueva orientadora escolar"

"Buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Yuka Sulu tengan la confianza de contar conmigo para lo que sea" miró a todos en el salón y su sorpresa fue ver aquella niña por fin.

"Vaya hay muchas personas nuevas hoy"mencionó el profesor.

"Si así es, cómo están los alumnos nuevos?"

"Bien..." Serena, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose uno al otro.

Yurisa aún veía a Mina maliciosa.

"Que bueno...nos vamos señorita Yuka?"

"Ah subdirectora, podría empezar con estos chicos?"

"Por supuesto..."

"Jóvenes después de la hora del almuerzo los espero en mi oficina, esta a lado de la enfermería para su primer examen, nos vemos" ella dijo muy entusiasmada.

"Con permiso profesor"

"Adelante"

Así salieron las dos del salón y el profesor siguió la clase.

"Que extraña..." Yaten dijo teniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

"Me parece conocida..." Seiya mencionó en voz baja.

"Bien muchachos saquen su libro de matemáticas estaremos viendo ecuaciones"

Serena y Mina sacaron un suspiro seco, Seiya y Yaten estaban disgustados.

"Esto va ser divertido" Taiki mencionó con una sonrisa.

"Sólo para ti..." Seiya y Yaten le recriminaron.

...

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Mina se paró y sé fue junto a Serena que ella estaba sacando su propio almuerzo.

"Vamos Serena, tengo mucha hambre..."

"Si..." miró su almuerzo, se veía delicioso 'Vamos Nana espero que lo hayas hecho bien'

Cuando salieron del salón había unas chicas en el pasillo, Mina se quedó atrás de Serena, hasta que vio un pasillo.

"Vayámonos por este lado"

"Ah claro...hay algún problema?"

"Serena...yo..."

"Miren nada más si es la hija de los actores muy respetados en industria..." una voz dijo atrás de ellas.

"Mejor dicho la famosa mentirosa..."

"Quien traes ahí, acabas de convencer a alguien de tus dichosas mentiras?"

"Ya callensen y no son mentiras!" Mina les gritó a las chicas que estaban en el pasillo.

"Ay por favor teniendo a esa chica a tu lado no te vas a salvar de nosotras!" Una chica alta, de pelo verde muy largo ondulado, ojos esmeralda y piel blanca.

"¡¿Y ustedes quienes son para decirle esas cosas a Mina?!" Serena se fue frente a Mina quedando frente a frente con la peli-verde que parecía la líder de las tres "me dan vergüenza saber que hay tipos de personas como ustedes que juzgan a la gente sin si quiera conocerlas...son unas hipócritas!"

"Tú quien eres para decirme eso, mocosa?" La chica estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero su mano fue sostenida por otra más fuerte.

"Creo que tu deberías respetar a las personas en primer lugar..." Seiya apareció entre las dos. Él se asombró por el gran parecido de esa chica que tuvo a la gran capitana de béisbol, Sonoko Ijuuin que había conocido.

"No te metas en esto" ella le dijo

"Me meto porque no veo que sea justo que le pegues e insultes a alguien como ellas, así que será mejor que las dejes en paz o no querrás problemas, verdad?"

La chica se zafó de su mano con brusquedad y lo miró con recelo.

"Yoshino, mejor hay que ir con Hino" una atras de ella le dijo.

"Si, a ella la podemos molestar..."

"No crean que se salvaron..." la chica le dijo a Serena y a Mina, sé fue con sus dos compañeras dejándolos a los tres.

"Ten cuidado la próxima vez bombón, están bien las dos?"

"Si...Mina..."

"Lo siento" Mina tenía sus brazos abrazándose a si misma "Esas chicas siempre me andan molestando y ya los he puesto en problemas a ambos, disculpen..."

"Crees que esas chicas sé saldrán con la suya?" Serena le dijo agarrándole la mano.

"Por supuesto que no lo harán" Seiya dijo tras de ella.

"Tranquila no estas sola..."

"Nos tienes a nosotros..."

Mina los miró sorprendida y sonrió levemente "gracias chicos"

"Vamos a comer!"

"Esas chicas deben parar de hacer eso"

"Es inútil, les he dicho a muchos profesores y orientadores pero no han hecho nada para detenerlas, por eso no me siento tan emocionada si llegan orientadoras nuevas..."

"Vaya no pierdas las esperanzas ya veraz que un día las detendrán... bueno chicas nos vemos en clase" Seiya les guiño el ojo sonriente.

"Si nos vemos..." Mina dijo "vamos Serena!"

"Ah si esta bien..."

...

"Seiya por qué tardaste tanto?" Yaten dijo.

"Perdón, hubo una demora en el camino"

"Esta bien...¿cuándo se terminará la escuela?"

"Hasta que encontremos a todas..."

"Pero esta escuela es más grande de lo que fue hace mucho"

"Lo bueno es que aprendemos, no creen?" Taiki dijo muy sonriente.

"Eres el único que se está divirtiendo aquí..."

"Aprender es divertido"

"No para todos..." Yaten dijo muy molesto.

"Es increíble que el mundo sea muy pequeño, primero nos encontramos con Serena y luego con Mina... es extraño, parece que podremos encontrarlas lo más rápido de lo que imaginamos" Taiki mencionó curioso tomando té.

"Pero para encontrarlas hay que ver cada rincón de la escuela... o de la ciudad si no están aquí" Yaten quedó mirando hacía arriba.

"Reino..." corrigió Seiya.

"Si reino, como sea, tenemos que encontrarlas"

"La comida de la señora Osaka es deliciosa!" Seiya dijo muy emocionado.

"Si tienes mucha razón..."

...

"Que bueno que estés aquí, Serena, nunca había tenido amigos, creí que la preparatoria iba ser diferente que la secundaria pero...la verdad fue que empeoró"

"No has tenido ningún amigo desde entonces?...pero si tu eres muy amigable"

"Gracias, pero siempre he dicho de lo orgullosa que estoy por mis padres y aunque ya no están aquí conmigo creen que todo lo que digo es mentira...me dicen que si en verdad soy hija de artistas no debería estar aquí"

"No te preocupes algún día se darán cuenta de su error"

"Tú tienes muchos amigos, verdad? Tu forma de ser me dice que si..."

"Bueno...en realidad no tengo muchos amigos, y vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrar uno..."

"¿Crees que sea algo del destino que nos conociéramos?"

"Podría ser!..." dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso sería genial..."

Ambas seguían comiendo. Serena se sorprendió por lo rico que era la comida, no sabía que Nana hubiera cocinado tan bien.

"Que linda pluma Serena!"

"Que?" la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Esa pluma que brilla en tu bolsillo!"

Serena sacó la pluma...seguía brillando intermitentemente pero muy intenso.

"Ese símbolo es de Venus...lo sé porque es mi planeta favorito..." Mina mencionó.

"Venus?..."

"Es muy bonita y única! No había visto una parecida, me la prestas?"

Serena dudó un rato pero sonrió y asintió. Cuando tocaron ambas la pluma una imagen llegó a su cabeza, dos siluetas femeninas una frente a la otra, una con un vestido blanco y otra con un traje marinero anaranjado. Duró tan poco que sólo a Serena le dio el dolor en la cabeza al terminar esa imagen.

"Serena!..."

"Qué fue eso?..."

"No lo sé...te sientes bien!?"

Serena miró a Mina, su apariencia había cambiado, su uniforme al de un marinero y una tiara en la frente.

'Princesa...' la voz de Mina dijo. Se quedó sin habla, parpadeo unos segundos, miró otra vez y Mina volvió a su uniforme con una cara de preocupación.

"Serena, estas bien?"

"Si, fue extraño..."

La campana sonó otra vez.

"Ya se acabo el almuerzo debemos de apurarnos, recuerda que debemos ir con la nueva orientadora"

"Ay pero todavía no me acabo mi almuerzo" se quejó.

"Puedes comértelo en el camino, vamos!"

...

"Semilla estelar aquí te estoy esperando"

"Buenos días, orientadora Sulu..." un chico muy tímido entró a la oficina.

"Buenos días jovencito, bueno hoy haré exámenes de personalidad, te gustará ya lo veraz..."

'Al menos puedo sacar mucho provecho de esto, podré conseguir energía suficiente para mi señora' se dijo a sí misma.

"Pero antes dime hay algún problema en la escuela que te hagas sentir mal?"

"No..."

Yurisa sacó un lirio de su cajón del escritorio.

"En que consiste?" el joven mencionó confundido.

"Bueno verás esa flor te quitará tu energía y yo sabré que tan bueno eres por la cantidad de energía que obtenga de ti" dijo dulcemente.

"Quitar energía?"

"Si...Lilium, suprime!"

...

"Llegamos tarde?" Yaten dijo llegando con Mina.

"No, aún no, están haciéndolo por pase de lista"

"Vaya y Taiki no nos dejó terminar de comer a gusto por venir aquí" Seiya se quejó.

"Ya somos dos..."Serena dijo detrás de Mina comiendo su almuerzo.

"¿Para que nos hacen venir a estas cosas?" Yaten disgustado dijo mientras veía la fila de alumnos.

"La verdad no lo sé..." Mina dijo.

"Aino!" Yurisa llamó.

"Ah ya me toca..."

'Ahí estas pequeña, esta semilla se la daré a mi señora y parte de este planeta será mío'

"Pasa..." le indicó para que entrará a la oficina desapareciendo de su vista.

Seiya miró muy directamente a la puerta preguntándose que estará pasando, se percató que los demás estaban en frente de la oficina y ellos estaban hasta el final separados de todos. Serena comía con gran rapidez y por su cara de satisfacción al saborear lo hizo a él reír hasta que un brillo lo hizo parar.

"Linda pluma..."

"Qué?" Su pluma seguía brillando "Que extraño..."

Él quería saber más del por qué ella había venido a la escuela. Mientras Taiki y Yaten estaban platicando aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

"Oye bombón y que hace una persona como tú en una escuela como esta?"

Serena se puso roja y miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie lo había escuchado.

"Oye espera!" Lo agarró por el cuello del uniforme hasta jalarlo a un pasillo vacío quedando sólo los dos.

"Ah no sabía que eras así, bombón" dijo divertido.

"Ya te dije que no me llamo bombón, soy Serena...y nunca vuelvas a preguntarme eso en público!"

"Por qué?"

"Porque eres el único que sabe quien soy!"

"Una prin-?" dijo con una ceja alzada.

Serena le tapó la boca rápidamente.

"Callate!...nadie tiene que saber eso, así que es mejor que cierres la boca!"

"Eres muy extraña..."

"Ah mira quien lo dice, un cretino que se mete a lugares donde no le corresponden"

"Vi la oportunidad de esconderme!"

"Esconderte de quién?"

"Es una historia muy larga..."

"Tengo tiempo suficiente"

"Siempre eres así, quieres saber todo lo que les pase a las personas?"

"Me interesa porque te metiste a mi habitación y a un lugar que es muy difícil entrar!"

"Pues eso no lo creo..."

...

"Bien Aino dime, hay algún problema en la escuela que te haga sentir mal?"

Mina miró sus manos y suspiro.

"Bueno hay unas chicas que me molestan siempre, creen que soy una mentirosa por decir quienes eran mis padres por ello he estado sola en la escuela, sin embargo sé que no soy la única que han molestado y quisiera que las detengan"

"Vaya que terrible situación..." sacó un lirio y lo puso en el escritorio "Tranquila pequeña yo te ayudaré a salir de ese dolor, ya verás que esto se terminará..."

"Un lirio?"

Su mirada cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Orientadora Sulu!..." Mina la miró con horror y corrió fuera de la oficina.

"Tu tienes una semilla estelar!...Lilium, Suprime!"

"Ayuda!"

...

El grito de Mina sonó tan fuerte que todos los que estaban afuera se horrificaron.

"Mina!" Serena dijo al escucharla, un dolor en el pecho.

Corrieron hacia el orígenes del grito.

Mina estaba gritando de dolor y Yurisa había vuelto a su traje. El lirio no era igual a los anteriores, este estaba sacando su semilla, los demás alumnos corrieron o se escondían. En eso ella se encontró con Serena y Seiya a lo cual sonrió.

"Corre, escondete!" Seiya le dijo a Serena pero ella lo miró preocupada.

"Pero tu..."

"Vaya ustedes son los mismos que estaban con esta niña...permitanme arrebatarles la energía, siento que ustedes tienen un resplandor bueno"

Ella apareció de la nada unos lirios y los dirigió a ambos.

"Corre iré tras de ti!"

"Anteras! ataquen!"

Seiya se dio cuenta que Serena había corrido lejos, él agarro un trozo de metal y lo lanzó contra Yurisa haciéndola cubrirse con su escudo hecha de pétalos, cuando quiso dar otro ataque perdió a Seiya de vista.

Serena corrió a un cuarto vacío y se percató de que nadie la viera. El dolor en su pecho era más fuerte.

"Mina...Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!"

...

"Una verdadera semilla estelar...con esto mi señora podrá obtener su objetivo..."

"Tiara lunar...acción!"

El ataque pudo esquivarlo con un pétalo de escudo.

"Sailor... Moon..." Mina apenas pudo decir

"Ya basta!...esta vez ganaré!..." Yurisa le gritó.

"Infierno Estelar de Healer!"

"Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

"Láser de Estrella fugaz!"

El ataque de las tres hizo a Sailor Yurisa dejarla inconsciente.

"Chicas..."

"Perdón por tardar" Healer le dijo.

"Mina!..." corrió a ella que había caído al suelo.

"Aún no le pudo quitar su semilla..." Maker dijo.

"Sailor Moon!" Mina dijo y la abrazó "que alivio, creí que moriría si no vendrías, otra vez me salvaste" vio una pluma peculiar que brillaba intensamente y colgaba de su cuello. 'Esa pluma...es de...' se dijo.

Se dio cuenta que era la pluma de Serena y la miró boca abierta. "Serena...eres tú?"

"Mina..." la imagen de ella en un traje marinero anaranjado llegó a su cabeza y tocó su pluma.." Venus..." dijo mirando a Mina.

"Serena, eres tú!"

Yurisa despertó y miró a Sailor Moon junto a esa niña.

"Anteras, eliminen!"

"Sailor Moon, cuidado!" Fighter gritó.

Serena protegió a Mina y la sacó del lugar, llevándola a un pasillo vacío.

"Serena..."

"Mina...yo..."

La pluma siguió brillando y los recuerdos de su vida pasada con Mina llegaron a su memoria, haciéndola doler la cabeza con más intensidad.

"Serena!, qué te pasa?!" dijo preocupada y asustada.

"Venus!...tu eres Venus..."

"Serena, pero que dices?.."

"Fui tan ciega...que hasta el destino tuvo que ponerte en frente de mi..."

"Qué?!" ahora Mina estaba confundida.

"Si...Mina, fue obra del destino que nos conociéramos y ahora creo que sé lo que debo hacer..." tomó su pluma y la alzó en alto "Por el poder Lunar!...invoco al cristal de Venus!" Un cristal de color amarillo apareció en su mano y la posicionó a dirección de Mina "Sailor Venus, despierta!...por favor"

Una luz llegó apoderarse de Mina que estaba confundida y sus recuerdos estaban recuperándose.

"Sabia que un día renacerías y despertarías como una vez lo hice..." una voz dijo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Mina estaba en un ambiente en blanco y una silueta femenina estaba frente a ella.

"Sailor Venus..." la misma imagen de ella en un traje marinero anaranjado sonrió ante ella. Le entregó una pluma de transformación "la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la belleza...despierta aquel resplandor que eres, cuida a todo aquel que te quiera como eres...cumple tu misión...protege a la princesa junto con las otras...líder de todas las Sailor Scouts del sistema solar"

"¿Líder?"

"No entiendes ahora?...todos esos sueños que has tenido, todas esas historias que salen de tu mente...esa guerrera que siempre admiras, en aquellos sueños inconscientes, eres tu...en tu vida pasada, ahora debes ir y ayudar a Sailor Moon..."

Mina miró su pluma.

"Pero cómo?...como la ayudare?"

"Transformándote...por el poder del planeta venus, así podrás ser la guerrera que luchara junto con ella"

Ella tomo la pluma con fuerza y la alzó.

"Por el poder del planeta Venus...transformación!"

Un Sailor fuku blanco vistió su cuerpo, adornado con un moño azul en el pecho, una falda anaranjada con un moño amarillo en la parte trasera, sus zapatos eran unas zapatillas anaranjadas muy elegantes, unos guantes blancos hasta los codos. su cuello fue adornando por un collar de igual color naranja a su cuello marinero y una tiara 'v' en la frente con un diamante amarillo.

"Qué es esto?"

"Esa es tu verdadera forma..." su yo sonrió otra vez y la abrazó "hazle recordar por favor..."

La imagen de si misma iba desapareciendo.

"Espera...a quién?"

Su imagen volvió al de los salones y su mente ahora era más clara...Serena estaba frente a ella, todos sus recuerdos llenaron su cabeza.

"Sailor Venus..."

Al verla instintivamente sabia de quién se trataba.

"Princesa...Serenity..."

...

"Estoy harta de que siempre me interrumpan!"

El ataque de Yurisa hizo a las Starlights quedarse sorprendidas por su fuerza.

"Es más fuerte" Maker dijo a las demás.

"Debemos detenerla de cualquier forma"

Yurisa vio unas niñas pasmadas al verla tratando de escapar, a lo cual solo agarró a la más alta de todas, la peli-verde que fue la mas cercana a ella.

"Yoshino!" una de las jóvenes gritó.

"Si se vuelven acercar o atacar, juró que la matare!" dijo agarrándola por el cuello.

"Dejame!" suplicó.

"Sueltala!" la guerrera de pelo suelto dijo.

"Qué..?!"

"Ya no harás más daño a las personas de esta escuela!" una voz dijo desde lo lejos"ahora no tendrás salvación, Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y las belleza soy Sailor Venus!"

"Y yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!...y las dos te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!"

"Otra Sailor?!"

"Sailor Venus..." las tres Starlights se quedaron boca abierta al verla "ha despertado"

"Más problemas!?...Lilium elimina!"

"Rayo Creciente de Venus, Fulmina!"

"Chicas!" Fighter aviso para que atacaran.

"Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

"Infierno Estelar de Healer!"

"Láser de Estrella Fugaz!"

El ataque de todas noqueo a Yurisa que la dejó en el suelo soltando a la peli-verde. Sailor Venus la agarró sacándola de ese lugar.

"Estas bien?"

"Si..."

"Esas Sailor, me acaba de quitar energía?" Yurisa se vio confundida.

"Sailor Moon!..." Venus gritó.

"Curación Lunar...acción!"

La luz de luna se estaba apoderándose de Yurisa y por primera vez se sentía tranquila...

"Que lindo resplandor..." dijo con una sonrisa "Esto es muy familiar para mi..." confundida estaba "¿Quién eres Sailor Moon? y por qué tienes ese poder tan fuerte que el de todas?" sus ojos trataron de buscar a los de Serena y algo en ella hizo que una voz de una niña escuchar.

 _'Yurisa...'_

"¿Qué?"

De pronto una oscuridad llegó a rodearla que la consumió hasta desaparecerla.

"Se fue?!" Serena se sorprendió.

"Escapó otra vez!..." Fighter llegó a su lado y miró a Mina "Sailor Venus...has despertado"

"La primer semilla..." Maker llegó.

"Ha sido encontrada" Healer se fue en frente a ella.

Mina miró en los ojos de Healer algo un poco familiar que los quiso analizar pero por desgracia no pudo porque se volvió con las otras.

"Sailor Moon, nosotras..." Healer iba a decir cuando vio como los alumnos se estaban acercando "tenemos que retiramos"

"Pero Healer..."

"Nos volveremos a ver" Maker le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Recuerda, las respuestas vendrán en el camino..."

"Adiós..."

"Adiós, Sailor Moon...Sailor Venus, nos volveremos a ver"

Sailor Maker y Healer desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Serena se percató que aún estaba Sailor Fighter.

"Fighter..."

"Debes explicarle muchas cosas a Venus, Sailor Moon-"

"Cómo es que fue eso!?" La chica que los molestó en el almuerzo y que Yurisa acabo de utilizar como rehén con sus dos compañeras estaban en un escondite.

Las tres se miraron.

"Bueno eso les pasa a gente mala..." Fighter les dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"Gente que juzgan o maltratan..." Serena dijo.

"Y nosotras estamos para hacer justicia de las que son maltratadas" Venus dijo "y hablando de eso..."Segura qué estas bien?" se acercó.

"Ustedes me salvaron...¿cómo puedo agradecerles?"

"Fácilmente...tu aura y la de tus amigas me dice que molestas a los demás, no es cierto?" Fighter le dijo.

"Ah...yo..."

"Digan la verdad chicas, ella puede saber como son con solo leer su resplandor" Serena llego a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

"Admito que-que si" dijo tartamudeo apenada.

"Entonces nuestro pago seria que las dejaras de molestar...o si no..."

"Te pasará como aquella persona que casi te mata"

Las chicas asintieron con miedo y se fueron.

"Sailor Venus?" la joven regresó.

"Si?.."

"Gracias" y se fue...

"Bueno ya saben si siguen ese camino" Fighter terminó diciendo guiñeandoles el ojo, se volvió con Serena y su sonrisa la hizo tener un cosquilleo "No te preocupes si no vas...pero de todos modos te estaré esperando, Sailor Venus es un alivio verte, que bueno que hayas despertado, nos vemos" ella desapareció de sus vistas sólo quedando Mina y Serena.

"Sailor Venus..." Serena iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un cálido y sincero abrazo.

"Sailor Moon..." cuando Serena le devolvió el abrazo, ella le susurró "Serena..."

"Mina..."

...

Las clases aún no seguían su curso. Serena y Mina estaban sentadas junto a un árbol tranquilamente en sus respectivos uniformes de la escuela.

"¿Entonces, soy una Sailor Scout, que pelearan contigo contra Caos?" dijo Mina mirando su pluma de transformación.

"Si...una de las ocho, eres la más importante...la líder..."

"La líder..."

"Tu eres la reencarnación de la princesa Venus...princesa protectora de la belleza y también a la segunda reencarnación de ella"

"Increíble...no creí que fuera así...mi nombre..."

"Qué?"

"Mi tío siempre me dijo que mi nombre fue inspirado por una guerrera de hace muchos siglos...¿estaremos hablando de mi vida pasada, es decir, un antepasado de mi familia?"

"Si...así es"

"Vaya esto va muy rápido y es confuso"

"Lo sé, yo también estoy como tú"

"Entonces tú eres la princesa de este reino..."

Serena miró a todos lados y luego le hizo seña con un dedo sobre la boca diciéndole que se callara.

"Nadie lo sabe..."

"Disculpa" susurró.

"Sólo debemos encontrar a las demás lo más pronto posible..."

"Pero será un poco difícil Serena, Tokio de Cristal es muy grande"

"Si, eso ya lo sé"

"Pero nunca hay que perder la esperanza, de hecho Serena...gracias por salvarme"

"No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a mi amiga"

Mina sonrió agradecida.

"Serena mira tu pluma!"

El símbolo de Venus estaba de color amarillo y ya no brillaba como antes.

"Es como un detector?"

"Creo que si..."

"Hola chicas...¿están bien con todo lo que pasó hace rato?" Seiya llegó con ellas.

"Si, gracias" Mina dijo muy amigable.

"¿Tú donde estabas? creí que ibas atrás de mi!" Serena llegó hacia él señalándolo con el dedo.

"Tranquila!...sólo me escondí por otra parte para que esa maligna no te siguiera"

Mina vio el rubor de Serena cuando escucho eso.

"En serio?!"

"Si, creí que si llamaba su atención, ella no iría a lastimarte..."

"Perdón...y gracias..."

"No hay de que bombón, de hecho yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón"

"Qué y de qué?"

"Un día te dije que eras despistada...no soy nadie para decirte eso pero en serio quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije" dijo con un rubor de vergüenza.

"Disculpa aceptada..."

Seiya se sorprendió y la miró muy desconcertado.

"Espera!...no me vas a decir algo?"

"¿Cómo que?" dijo Serena confundida.

"No sé...¿idiota?" dijo como si en verdad lo estuviera esperando.

"Eres un engreído pero me pediste disculpas y no creo que seas un idiota por ello..."

"Bombón..." él quería decir algo pero no tenía palabras.

'Esos dos...terminarían juntos?' Mina se dijo en sus adentros al mirarlos 'Jaja como crees Mina' se dijo incrédula.

"No soy bombón-!"

"Chicos..."

Los tres miraron hacia la voz que los llamaban. Eran las chicas que molestaban a Mina.

Serena y Seiya vieron a la cara de Mina expresando temor.

"Mina...queremos disculparnos, lo que hicimos no lo merecías, discúlpanos, por favor" dijo la peli-verde.

"Si, no fue correcto como te tratamos sin si quiera saber como eres" una de ellas dijo.

"Y a ustedes chicos también perdonen nuestro comportamiento" dijo una hacia Serena y Seiya.

"Disculpa aceptada..." Mina dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?!"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Si...no es bueno tener rencores con la gente, por supuesto que las perdonó"

Las tres chicas sonrieron y se fueron aliviadas.

"Gracias Mina..."

"Adiós Chicas..."

"Parece que a esas chicas si les dieron una reflexión" Seiya dijo burlón.

"Una muy grande" Serena dijo.

"Bueno creo que ya no habrá más clases, es bueno para nuestro primer día no crees, bombón"

"Esta vez si te diré idiota" Serena le dijo con la ceja alzada.

"¿Me lo merezco?" Seiya se fue alejando "Eres muy graciosa, adiós Mina..nos vemos mañana, Bombón!"

"Adiós Seiya"

"Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!" Serena le gritó. Cuando se volvió a Mina, tenis su cara pervertida "¿Qué tienes Mina?"

"Nada Serena, no me has contado como se conocieron, ¿Sabes?, conozco una heladería cerca, vamos mañana, pediré permiso, me contarás todo lo que debo saber de ahora en adelante y me contarás como conociste a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki"

"Esta bien, sólo porque habrá helado"

"Y del mejor, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus no pueden estar sin energía ahora que hay que reunir a las demás!" dijo agarrándole la mano llevándosela de ahí.

"Siii!"

...

La noche había llegado, estaba haciendo un poco frío.

Fighter miraba la luna, recargada en la orilla, esperando a su llegada...eran 11:30...

Se quedó pensando en muchas cosas, en el despertar de Mina, la escuela... se quedó pensando, como es que ella nunca les dijo idiota del cual esperaba.

 _'Eres un engreído pero me pediste disculpas y no creo que seas un idiota por ello...'_ la voz de Serena sonaba en su cabeza. Esas palabras eran algo de ella, pero con un toque de...

"Madurez..." rió como burla de si mismo o misma?...tenía confusión en muchas cosas que se tratarán de ella...o él. No trataba de pensar en eso. Se preguntaba porque tenía que ser dos personas con Serena...hace siglos lo fue, pero esta vez sabe de quien se trata, no podía imaginar que ella lo aceptase de ambas maneras.

Hasta ella no sabía como considerarse...en Kinmoku siempre fue Fighter, la senshi respetada pero agradable del reino, pero a escondidas era Seiya, un viejo recuerdo de él y sus hermanos, una pequeña parte de su vida que importó demasiado. Imaginó la cara de Serena enojada cuando le decía Bombón, o cuándo lo jaló de su uniforme y lo llevó al pasillo. Su resplandor es muy fuerte, más que la primera vez. Se preguntaba en realidad si ella era una reencarnación o la misma Serena en persona, Yaten y Taiki no saben mucho de lo que habla ya que ellos no la pudieron tratarla como él lo hizo, pero había algo en esta Serena que lo hizo sentir de nuevo esa sensación que le recorría por el cuerpo, muy en el fondo se preguntaba quien saldría más esta vez...como Fighter o como Seiya.

Miró el reloj y se dios cuenta que ya era tarde.

"Tal vez hoy no vendrá...tiene muchas cosas en que pensar y hacer..."

"Espera, perdón por tardar!..."

"Bon-...ah Sailor Moon! creí que no vendrías"

"Tuve una demora, por favor perdona por hacerte esperar"

"Una demora?..."

"Si, algo así" dijo con una cara nerviosa 'si supiera que estuve dormida' pensó Serena'

Fighter se empezó a reír y la miró divertida "No me digas que te quedaste dormida"

"Co-cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque de lo poco que sé de ti es que eso podría pasar"

"Pero sólo nos llevamos viendo tres noches..."

"Créeme, la Sailor Moon que conocí...es la misma que ahora esta en frente mío, aunque hayan pasado 15 siglos en este planeta"

"En serio?...crees que soy igual a ella?..."

Fighter sabía que no era bueno sacar esas cosas así que mejor cambio el tema.

"Nunca creí que encontrarás a la primer semilla tan rápido" dijo rápidamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Yo tampoco lo sabía"

"Venus...según la historia que la princesa Kakyuu nos dijo es que ella es la líder de todas las Senshis del sistema solar..."

"Si, ella ahora también estará ayudándonos a buscar las demás"

"Bien...hoy note en Sailor Yurisa más fuerza en sus ataques y no me explico como pudo encontrar la semilla estelar de Sailor Venus de forma tan exacta..."

"¿Será una clase de poder?"

"Posiblemente...nosotras podemos sentir el resplandor pero sólo cuando estamos junto a una persona, podemos saber que tan grande es, también podemos sentir el nacimiento de una semilla pero nunca percibir de quien es"

"Fue similar esto con la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia?"

"No, definitivamente no...las Sailors Anima-mates no tenían algo parecido, ellas escogían personas al azar la cual que cómo fue pasando el tiempo pudieron sorprenderme..."

"Pudieron saber quienes eran ustedes?"

"La primera casi lo hizo, la segunda logró saber pero no fue capaz de hacernos daño porque fue asesinada por Galaxia, la tercera sólo pudimos enfrentarla ya que fue asesinada por la cuarta que combatió contra a ti..."

"Contra a mi?"

"Si, pero me estoy ahorrando muchos detalles que por el momento no será bueno mencionar, te los diré para la próxima, esta bien?"

"Esta bien...así tal vez podré saber más de mi vida pasada"

"Me alegra verte más calmada..."

"Es por Venus...ella me ha dado esperanza de que las demás están esperando a ser despertadas...pero aún sigo preocupada en el fondo"

Fighter sonrió "Eres madura y fuerte, pero nunca dejas de preocuparte por los demás, eso es lo que admiro mucho de ti"

"Gracias...siempre me decía que para ser buena persona tenía que ponerme en los zapatos de los demás"

"Es bueno pero no para todos, no es recomendable hacerlo con algunas personas..." _'_ como yo por ejemplo'

"Pero a veces las malas personas no resultan serlo, unos los llevan por ese camino"

"Si, tienes razón...pero es difícil encontrar a la gente buena de corazón..."

Dejaron unos minutos en silencio mientras apreciaban sus alrededores.

"Fighter...cómo éramos en mi vida pasada?"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a nuestra relación..."

"Bueno admito que no era como ahora"

"Cómo es eso?"

Esperó unos minutos para contestar, no creía que le preguntaría eso, no ahora. Dudó mucho en contestarle pero dio un gran suspiro. No le iba a ocultar muchas cosas...no a ella.

"Es...un poco complicada" por fin dijo.

La cara de Fighter pasó de una leve sonrisa a una cara triste y pérdida en los recuerdos "Éramos muy distantes, sin embargo tu siempre nos pedías a nosotras unir fuerzas para pelear contra galaxia...pero nosotras..." puso una mirada llena de coraje.

"Fighter..."

"Éramos sólo unas Sailors espantadas y confundidas que no sabían que hacer para poder encontrar a su princesa, sólo queríamos encontrarla y tener de vuelta la vida que teníamos" con sólo decirlo aún tenía el mismo dolor que pasó aquellos días. Sólo había pasado un año y no podía curar las heridas. Sus puños cerraron con fuerza ante la oposición de sacar un poco de ese dolor "Hicimos hasta lo más cobarde de nosotras al abandonar nuestro planeta, ver como Galaxia lo destruía...para poder encontrar una solución...después de que nuestro planeta llegó a su normalidad la gente nos tachaba de cobardes, traidoras, que habíamos deshonrado nuestro deber" su tono de voz ahora era con rencor, todos los recuerdos de ellas siendo señaladas por la gente las hacía sentir que no se merecían ese trato "si supieran lo que pasamos nosotras, en tener la esperanza de que ellos nos perdonarán y nos volvieran a querer como antes, a veces quisiera gritarles en la cara que se pusieran en nuestros zapatos, y que vieran la decisión tan difícil que era saber que si nos quedábamos en el planeta iba ser una pérdida completa y si nos íbamos en busca de la princesa, una esperanza estaría, ellos nunca pudieron experimentar ese dolor, todas las confusiones de lo que pasaba...cuando la solución era..."

"Fighter..." Serena instintivamente llegó a ella y la abrazó, su calor la hizo a Fighter quedarse quieta y sin habla al sentirla. Una tranquilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo "Llora todo lo que quieras..."

"Somos guerreras, Serena...no unas lloronas..."

"Hasta las guerreras más fuertes deben de desahogar su dolor..." dijo llorando.

"Desahogar su dolor?..." Sus recuerdos de ellas peleando con las Sailors sirvientas de Galaxia, viendo como mataban a la gente de su planeta, destruyendo construcciones cuando ellas protegían hasta el más mínimo indefenso. Sus hermanas y ella en el suelo, sin nada más que hacer, pensando en lo más horrible de la batalla...su fin. ¿Cómo no sentir dolor? Si ellos nunca sufrieron con sueños de las voces de aquellos inocentes pidiéndoles ayuda cuando a ni ellas podían ayudarse. Fue su única opción, su única salvación salir de ese lugar en busca de una nueva esperanza de vida. Sintió su calidez, no se arrepintió, para nada...nunca se arrepintió llegar a la tierra, salir de su planeta, porque al fin de cuentas encontraron su luz de vida aquí. Fighter la abrazó y sintió esas lágrimas ardientes cayendo sobre sus mejillas. Parte de su alma se estaba purificando...'¿desde cuando no había llorado así?' Había llorado en muchas ocasiones, pero no como esta. Sus brazos se enlazaron más a Serena y esas lágrimas estaban brotando más abundantes. Su aroma era tan dulce y su cercanía tan necesitada, no podía desaprovechar ese momento. Hace mucho anhelaba tenerla así de cerca. No había sentido tanta paz en si misma.

Era una mezcla de tristeza, felicidad, preocupación y necesidad.

Sintió como la cabeza de la joven que estaba abrazando se encajaba en su pecho como una forma de decirle, hazlo hasta quedarte sin nada.

Su resplandor...era por el que la admiraba mucho. Pero fue su forma de ser que la hipnotizó.

Fighter enterró su nariz en la cabeza de Serena para que supiera cuanto había necesitado de un detalle como este.

Serena tenía mucha empatía con los demás, podía experimentar sus emociones y su situación. Ella era algo más que una poseedora de una semilla muy valiosa y codiciada, era un alma inmortal, pudo saberlo con ese abrazo tan cálido y sincero. Ella algún día sabrá el pasado perfectamente, sabrá por todo lo que ha pasado y podrá entenderla mejor. Se dará cuenta quien es en realidad, pero tenía miedo de que ese día pasará.

Entre sus sollozos miró enzima de los odangos de la joven, una de sus manos, se sentía algo extraña...

En una de sus manos estaba desapareciendo su largo guante negro y su mano que se supone era femenina se tornaba a masculina.

Fighter se quedó sin habla cuando sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma... estaba des-transformándose, no sabía lo que pasaba. 'Que carajos esta-!?'

El reloj marco las doce a lo cual Serena se espantó por el sonido alejándose y dejando aquel abrazo. Fighter volvió a su forma en cuestión de segundos como si sólo fuera una ilusión de su imaginación. Su expresión de confusión le inquietó a Serena.

"¿Pasa algo?...perdón no quise.." se limpió sus mejillas.

"Qué?!...no..." miró su mano y fruncido un poco el ceño "no pasa nada, de hecho... gracias" dijo limpiándose sus mejillas "nunca me había sentido tan...nunca me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma desde eso..."

Serena sonrió satisfecha y Fighter la miró tiernamente.

"Tu resplandor es tan fuerte que das luz en los corazones..."

Serena se sintió tan halagada de escuchar eso. "Por algo pasan las cosas Fighter, pero no esta bien envenenarnos el alma por si mismos, es mejor ver todo con positividad..."

Fighter le sonrió y asintió "Si, tienes razón..." miró el reloj, luego a ella "debemos irnos, ya es demasiado tarde"

"Si..." dijo muy triste.

"Tranquila nos veremos pronto..."

"Descansa Fighter"

"Descansa Sailor Moon...y muchas gracias, lo digo en serio..."

"¿Alguna vez te dije mi nombre en estas tres noches?..."

Abrió sus ojos y puso cara nerviosa "N-o nunca..." 'diablos, volví a meter la pata!' se dijo.

"Serena...no te equivocaste...mi nombre es igual a la Sailor Moon que conociste, me gustó como me llamaste así..." Serena sonrió aún con ojos llorosos "Puedes decirme así de ahora en adelante, si tu quieres...sabes?, veo que encontré una persona de buen corazón" se despidió dulcemente y desapareció de su vista.

"Si supieras que este no es un buen corazón como el tuyo..." dijo muy bajo.

Fighter miró su mano de nuevo, quedó intrigada de que fue lo que habrá pasado, tenía muchas cosas en mente ahora...pero sobre todo estaba muy aliviada por primera vez en meses o en este planeta...por siglos.

* * *

Ta ra! Quinto capitulo vaya que me costo trabajo hacerlo...y más ahora que estoy en exámenes :'c que sad...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad me quede sorprendida por lo largo que es e.e o.o

¿Pero que paso aquí? 'deos meo' 0.0r ...a verdad no esperaban esto...jejeje(risa maliciosa) vendrán muchas más cosas de estas después, y los misterios se resolverán...y si me vuelvo a disculpar si es que es muy rápida y si tiene escasa intensidad, la verdad no soy buena para las peleas pero trato de ser lo mejor posible.

Ahora si vendrá los shido... pero aun esto no se va a descontrolar jaja.

Espero que si paso las materias con buenas calificaciones 7u7 y me vaya dos meses de vacaciones ya tendré más capítulos, mi colaboradora me ha estado ayudando a complementar demasiadas ideas y bien chidoris debo admitir 0.0 que espero les guste... capitulo 6 en proceso ahora no se me agüiten...

liviaacevdo: Gracias por tu review y espero que te sigamos agradando con esta historia.

pepamoon : No preguntes, solo lee la historia y gozala 7u7r

Rossy Kou : Gracias por aportar ideas serian buenas pero ya lo platicare con mi colaboradora. n.n

UMConejo, amoremotus, ep408557 y liviaacevdo : gracias por poner esta historia como uno de sus favoritos.

A todos los que pasan por aquí les agradecemos que lean este pequeño fanfic que es de mucho corazón para ustedes

Deseenos suerte a mi y a mi colaboradora para nuestros exámenes que definirán nuestro semestre :'v no puedo decir que publiquen o comenten amen seria muy clásico xD

Bueno hasta el nuevo capitulo... n.n adiós!

P.D. cuando terminen lleguen a este punto les recomendamos escuchar "Route Venus" jeje como un ending jejeje no se como si fuera un capitulo jjaja okno :'v


	6. Una nueva amiga

Seiya miraba su mano sentado en su cama... ¿cómo pudo pasar eso? estaba aliviado de que no pasó a consecuencias mayores. No se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si en realidad se hubiera des-transformado ante ella.

"Que habrá sido?..."

"Estamos listos, Seiya" Taiki llegó muy contento.

"Ah ya bajo"

"Oye estas bien?...esa cara es de preocupación"

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque te conozco, a los dos" dijo señalando el cuarto de Yaten "qué te inquieta?"

"Bueno, pero no le digas a Yaten de esto por favor..."

"Es sobre que vas a ver a Serena a 'escondidas' en la noche?"

"Qué?!"

"No te preocupes, él también lo sabe..."

"Pero cómo?"

"Es lo más lógico...y además cada vez que te íbamos a buscar a tu habitación no estabas..."

"Tan obvio fui?" se dijo con una mano en la frente.

"Yo diría demasiado...vamos o se nos hará tarde"

Seiya agarró su portafolio y caminó atrás de él.

"Es normal...des-transformarse sin si quiera pedirlo o desearlo?"

"No..." se volvió a él quedando frente a frente "a menos que no puedas controlarte a ti mismo..."

"Controlarme a mi mismo?"

"Si, llegamos a este planeta y nos convertimos en formas que en realidad no somos...son pocas las personalidades las que nos diferencian de una con otra, pero seguimos siendo sólo una, sin embargo una forma puede desarrollarse más que la otra aunque no sea la original...o porqué en serio se juntaron muchas emociones inexplicablemente y no puedes con ellas...hay muchas más razones..."

"Ayer casi me pasa eso, con ella..." miró su mano y Taiki camino esperando que él los siguiera.

"Entonces no lo sabe..."

"Y no debe...por el momento"

"Bien, seguiré esa orden ya que me es necesaria para que despierte los recuerdos por ahora, pero recuerda que algún día tendrá que saber quiénes somos"

"De acuerdo..."

"Debes controlar esas emociones...pueden ocasionar problemas, y sabes que es lo menos que queremos"

"Si, ya lo sé..."

"Seiya...ella es sólo una reencarnación de la Serena que conocimos, verdad?"

"Si, tu lo dijiste..."

"Pero es que ella me da la impresión de que es la misma Serena Tsukino que conocimos"

"También...lo sientes?"

"De lo poco que la conocí siento el mismo resplandor de aquella niña, pero un poco más fuerte..."

"Yo siento eso también..." Yaten llegó a ellos.

"Entonces, no soy el único..." Seiya dijo.

"Aparte de ser una reencarnación...ella tiene una gran conexión con su yo del pasado..."

"Que podría ser?" Yaten miró a Taiki.

"No lo sé, podría investigar en las bibliotecas de aquí, tal vez algo en la historia pueda responder esa pregunta"

"Siempre tus propuestas nos tranquilizan"

"No todas..." dijo Yaten levantando su portafolio.

"Ay vamos...encontramos a la primer semilla..."

"Técnicamente no...sólo fue coincidencia, la que la encontró fue Serena"

"Pero nos dio la esperanza de que de algún modo las chicas estén ahí o la mayoría..."

"En eso tienes razón..."

"Chicos ya es hora...su almuerzo está preparado...corran sino quieren llegar tarde"

"Si, ya vamos señora Osaka..."

Los tres bajaron hacia la cocina y agarraron sus respectivos almuerzos.

"Los estaré esperando en el negocio saliendo de su escuela..."

"Por supuesto" Yaten le dijo amablemente.

"Seiya...ayer no noté que hicieras tu tarea...te fuiste muy temprano a tu cuarto"

Seiya se atragantó con el poco té que había tomado de la tetera.

"Es que...yo...bueno estuve cansado..."

"Me lo imagino con lo que me contaron ayer...pero al menos la hiciste, verdad?"

"Si...por supuesto" 'por supuesto que no..' se le había olvidado por completo.

"Bueno...vamos chicos, suerte en la escuela..."

"Gracias..."

"Taiki...tu té!" dijo ella dándole un termo.

"Muy amable señora Osaka..."

Los tres salieron de casa y se encaminaron hacia la preparatoria.

...

"Aaaah!...Nana se me hará tarde para la escuela!" Serena se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia su uniforme, cuando terminó de cambiarse bajo al segundo piso aún peinándose sus odangos.

"Yo te llame hace 30 minutos tiempo suficiente para que pudieras cambiarte, arreglarte y desayunaras.."

"Por qué no me seguiste insistiendo?"

"Porque desde ahora verás tu obligación como estudiante y eso implica levantarte temprano...toma tu desayuno...además no sé por qué no me dijiste lo que pasó en la escuela, si no fuera por Kotori no hubiera estado tan preocupada, tu sólo llegaste, hiciste tu tarea y te fuiste a dormir..."

"Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto de la escuela" dijo con cara agachado y cansada.

"Pero si dormiste toda la tarde y toda la noche!...como si te hubieras desvelado Serena..."

'En realidad lo hice...' se dijo ella misma.

Nana miró la pluma que llevaba en el cuello, el signo de Venus estaba completamente de color amarillo.

"Serena...encontraste a Venus?!"

Ella la miró y asintió.

"Y por qué no me dijiste, Serena?"

"Es que yo...aún estaba cansada, te iba a decir pero me ganó el sueño..."

"Por eso pasó eso en la escuela..para la próxima Serena debes comentármelo, ahora lo más posible que debes hacer es traerla a la casa, yo le diré parte de la misión..."

"De hecho hoy iremos a una heladería le contaré por lo mientras lo que sé"

"Ah esta bien, pero de un modo, debes traerla debe saber mucho más..."

"Si esta bien..."

"Quién es?"

"Mina...la chica que conocí en la disquera"

"Ella es?" sonó asombrada, nunca iba creer que esa niña era ni más ni menos que Sailor Venus.

"Si"

"Increíble, la líder...ha aparecido...Serena! ya es tarde, toma tu almuerzo"

"Ya me voy!"

"Con cuidado!...tal vez vaya con Kotori después!"

"Si!"

Salió de la casa corriendo.

"Ay llegaré tarde...llegaré tarde-llegaré tarde" se quejaba en todo el camino, esquivando a todas las personas que caminaban hacia sus trabajos.

...

"Vamos tío, llegaré tarde!" Mina le gritó desde los asientos de atrás del auto.

"Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas levantado tarde...Taya me dijo que hasta no desayunaste"

"Ya era tarde..." dijo con cara llorosa.

"Como todos los días...además por qué la insistencia de llegar a la escuela?"

Mina miró por la ventana rezando para que el tiempo se detuviera, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de Serena corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ver en una persona.

"Tío espera!"

"Qué?!, ahora qué se te olvido?...Mina!" vio como ella abrió la puerta del auto sacó su cabeza.

"Serena!" ella gritó.

Serena se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volteó para atrás, era Mina señalando que se subiera a un auto negro último modelo.

"Serena...anda sube al auto o llegaremos tarde!..."

"Mina!..." ella corrió hacia el auto y se subió.

"Listo tío vayámonos..."

"Ah buenos días..." Serena saludo penosa.

"Buenos días señorita soy Daichi Aino, tío de Mina"

"Mucho gusto señor Aino...soy Serena Tsukino y muchas gracias por llevarme..." dijo dulcemente.

"Ya veo porque la insistencia de llegar a la escuela Mina...tienes una nueva amiga"

La trayectoria del camino era ruidoso para Daichi, nunca creyó que esas niñas hablaran tanto de famosos con tanto detalle, se asombró de los datos que Mina hablaba sobre cualquiera...sentía una gran vibra hacia Serena y eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

...

"Oye Taiki...podrías pasarme la tarea?" Seiya dijo muy apenado.

"Si no te hubieras ido tan temprano a verla hasta la hubieras hecho con nosotros"

"Pero es que..."

"Yo no te la pasaré"

Seiya miró a Yaten que ya estaba sentado "Ni lo sueñes..." le dijo sin si quiera mirarlo.

"Pero son mis hermanos!"

"Pero es tu responsabilidad..."

"Que malos...bien conseguiré la tarea con quien sea pero lo haré"

"Suerte con ello"

Él salió del salón para pensar quien podría pasársela.

"Hola...tu eres el representante del salón 1-1?" una voz lo hizo salir de sus planes.

"Ah no, no lo soy, porque no-" Seiya se quedo sorprendido cuando volteo a ver quien era.

Una chica de mediana altura, pelo negro largo y suelto, con ojos color morados, una tez blanca parada con su respectivo uniforme y unos papeles en mano, un pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello de lo que parecía..un fénix...si, era ella...'Rei Hino'

"Oh disculpa...tenía que darle estos carteles al-..."

"Pero si quieres yo puedo buscar al representante y dárselos"

"Ay en serio?...muchas gracias, me has ayudado tengo que llegar con estos en cada salón..." le dijo sonriendo agradecida dándole algunos de los que tenia.

"No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar..."

"Bueno, gracias, te debo una, debo llegar a clase" dijo con sus manos agarrando los demás y yéndose de ahí. Seiya miró como se alejaba rápidamente.

"Si les digo no me lo creerán!

...

"Hemos llegado chicas"

"Muchas gracias tío"

"Muchas gracias señor Aino"

"De nada chicas, para la próxima levántense más temprano"

Las dos rieron nerviosamente.

"Si claro"

"No hay problema"

"Ojalá y puedas ir a la casa un día Serena, creó que a Mina le encantará"

Serena sonrió muy alegre y asintió haciéndolo sonreír.

"Bueno...adiós chicas, corran si no quieren llegar tarde"

"Ah tiene razón!" Serena dijo.

"Vamos Serena!"

Las dos corrieron lo más rápido que podían. Ya habían tocado la campana.

"Serena Tsukino... siento una buena aura en ella"

...

"Que pasa si llevamos tarde?"Serena ya agitada le preguntó.

"El maestro nos deja afuera hasta el almuerzo y un reporte por eso..."

"Ay entonces hay que correr más rápido"

"Si, pienso lo mismo"

Cuando estaban en el pasillo vieron a otra chica de pelo negro corriendo en dirección opuesta con unos papeles cargando. No fue que hasta que el conserje se fue en medio de ellas extendiendo las manos y con cara de espanto.

"Alto!...el piso está resbaloso!" gritó él.

Las tres chicas cayeron encima del pobre hombre y los papeles volaron por doquier.

"Ay no" la pelinegra dijo al ver todos sus carteles en el suelo.

"Lo siento señor" Mina se disculpó.

Serena miró a la chica pelinegra recogiendo los carteles.

"Mina...hay que ayudar a recoger los papeles"

"Ah si..."

Ambas agarraron los carteles que pudieron hasta quedar ninguno a la vista.

"Ah gracias, son muy amables chicas, llegaremos tarde a clase..."

"Toma..." Serena le dio los que ella había recogido con una sonrisa apenada.

"Y toma" Mina llegó después.

La chica sonrió en agradecimiento y los tomó. Serena al rosar su mano con la de la pelinegra un dolor y una imagen no clara le llegó a la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?" la pelinegra preguntó inmediata y asustada.

"Serena, estas bien?" Mina llegó.

"Si, fue el golpe Mina"

"Segura?"

"Si"

"Disculpen, ya las hice perder más tiempo" la pelinegra les dijo.

"No hay problema..." Serena dijo.

"Son muy amables chicas... en serio, hasta luego"

"Adiós..." Mina dijo "Serena estás bien-?" ella miró la pluma que ahora otro signo brillaba de un color rojo muy intenso intermitentemente.

Las dos se miraron uno a la otra y luego en dirección a donde la joven pelinegra se fue.

"Será?..."

"Me parece que si" contestó Serena.

"Vamos..."

...

"Que llevas ahí?" Yaten preguntó.

"Unos carteles, tengo que dárselos al representante del salón" Seiya contestó.

Él miró a un grupo de chicas y se acercó a ellas.

"Hola chicas...alguien sabe quién es el representante del salón?"

"Por supuesto que si..." una le contestó muy apenada atrás de ellas "Soy yo..." la joven pelirroja sonrojada llegó en frente de él. Seiya reconoció su cara, era la chica que ayudó a levantarse aquel día cuando a Taiki se le ocurrió la idea de entrar a la escuela.

"Ah pero si eres tu...que coincidencia que llegue a este salón, no crees?"

Ella río nerviosa "Si, una gran coincidencia"

"Mira estos me los dio una chica, tenía que entregártelos a ti" dijo dándole los carteles.

"Si, me imagino quién pudo ser" dijo recibiéndolos.

"Soy Seiya Kou..."

"Shizuka Yamauchi"

"Un placer Shizuka...espero que nos llevemos bien"

"Igualmente Seiya...y gracias"

Él se alejó y regresó quedando en frente de sus hermanos.

"Han notado que las chicas se la pasan susurrando de nosotros" Yaten les dijo.

"De hecho..." Taiki contestó "Y ya tienes la tarea, Seiya?"

"Ah si ciert-"

"Serena, espera no corras!"

Seiya sintió como su peso cayó en el suelo boca arriba, los odangos rubios volaron encima de él. Serena había caído de nuevo pero alguien la detuvo hasta que quedó nariz con nariz con Seiya.

"Serena!" Mina gritó agarrándola de su uniforme evitando que cayera.

"Seiya!" Taiki y Yaten exclamaron.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojados, sus labios estaban a centímetros, Serena no sabía que decir mientras Seiya podía apreciar sus ojos y su aroma dulce.

"Llegaste tarde bombón..." dijo él aún sonrojado.

"Que ya te dije que no soy bombón!" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Chicos, perdón si los interrumpo pero...Serena está un poco pesada para mi..." Mina se quejó.

"Estas bien?" Taiki llegó a levantar a Serena.

"Si...perdón" Serena dijo.

"Y tu?" Yaten le dijo a Mina.

"Si..."

"Te dije que las caídas son tus defectos" Seiya mencionó al levantarse.

Serena aún estaba sonrojada "Perdón, si?, fue un accidente"

"No te preocupes..."

"No te lastimaste, verdad?" le dijo preocupada.

"Ah...no, creo que no" encogió los hombros sin importancia

"Me alegra"

"Tuvieron suerte que aún no llega el profesor Kazuma" Taiki les dijo.

"Ah no?"

"No...ya se retrasó mucho"

"Que raro él nunca llega tarde" Mina mencionó.

"En serio?...bueno por lo mientras que no llega...bombón, hiciste tu tarea?" Seiya le preguntó en el oído. Serena sintió como se erizaba su piel al sentir esas palabras recorrer por su cuello.

"Si, por qué?" lo miró.

"Me la podrías pasar?" dijo apenado.

"No la hiciste?!...me preguntó que habrás hecho ayer"

"Pues no fue dormir...que eso te quedé claro"

Serena se sorprendió, lo dijo como sí él supiera que ella se había dormido el día anterior. Seiya se dio cuenta de su error y cruzó los brazos para decir otra cosa que le diera sentido.

"...para tu información fui a trabajar"

"Ah...trabajas?"

"Si"

"En qué?"

"Si me pasas la tarea te lo diré..." dijo sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados. Sin en cambio ella puso una ceja alzada.

"No necesito saber tu vida para que uses chantajes conmigo!"

"Oye en serio necesito la tarea"

"Pues pídele a tus hermanos que te la pasen"

"Por eso la estoy consiguiendo! Porque ellos no me la pasaron"

"Hicieron bien..."

"Ay vamos por favor...te lo recompensare"

"Con qué?"

"No lo sé...comida, una salida...lo que tu quieras"

"Lo dices en serio?"

"Si pero luego dímelo, por favor pásamela"

Serena se fue a su asiento y abrió su portafolio sacó una de sus hojas de carpeta y la dirigió en dirección a él, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de agarrarla ella se lo llevó de nuevo a si misma y lo miró con un ceño leve fruncido.

"Esto será muy seguido?" ella le preguntó.

"No, no, te lo juró, sólo por hoy..."

"Bueno..."

Ella se lo entregó.

"Kou...Tsukino...afuera!" la voz del profesor Kazuma dijo en frente de ellos.

"Qué, pero por qué?" Serena dijo.

"Se están pasando la tarea!"

"Profesor, yo tengo la culpa...fui yo quien no la hice" Seiya inmediatamente dijo.

"Si, pero la tarea es de Tsukino así que es parte de..."

"Pero-"

"Afuera!"

...

"Segundo día y ya estoy en problemas" Serena estaba sentada en el suelo con cabeza abajo y Seiya estaba parado en el pasillo junto a ella con una mano en la cabeza. El pasillo estaba muy solitario y silencioso.

"Creo que nunca tienes buena suerte conmigo a tu lado ..."

"A qué te refieres?" dijo ella con ceja alzada.

"Bueno...un completo extraño entró a tu alcoba hace cinco días, luego ese completo extraño cae encima de ti el día siguiente, topas con él en una disquera, ahora es tu compañero de clase que ya te metió en problemas apenas el segundo día"

"Eso le llamas, mala suerte?"

"Ah tu, no?" dijo un poco incrédulo.

"Nop, yo lo llamaría...coincidencia"

"Si, una gran coincidencia..."

"Y yo creí que esto me pasaría si hubiera llegado tarde..."

"Lo hiciste..."

"Pero aún no había llegado el profesor, era una oportunidad" dijo llorona.

"Perdón..."

"Hmm?"

"Por esto, yo te metí aquí, espero que me disculpes" él se sentó a lado de ella.

Serena lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. "Creo que me lo merezco por tanto golpearte la cabeza" dijo divertida.

Él se rió nerviosamente "También me merecía esos golpes..."

"Entonces yo soy como tu mala suerte?"

Cuando dijo eso él se volteó a verla detenidamente, sus ojos eran muy brillantes y sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojó.

"No, por supuesto que no" le contestó.

Serena sentía como su cara se elevaba de temperatura cuando se lo dijo, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, en su estómago sentía unas cosquillas. Luego recordó aquel acercamiento que tuvieron hace unos minutos, cuando sus labios casi se tocaban. _'Que hubiera pasado si... Serena, compórtate ya!_ ' se dijo. Corto la mirada y agachó la cabeza para que no notará su rojizo color de su rostro.

"Ah qué es eso que brilla?" él preguntó.

"Qué?" ella miró su pecho y sacó su pluma que llevaba colgada en su cuello.

"Ah es la pluma de ayer..."

Serena se quedó mirándola y miró como ese rojo se volvía más y más intenso.

"...es el símbolo de Marte" él mencionó, luego recordó que vio a la mismísima reencarnación de Rei Hino. Todo le fue claro, con esa pluma podía detectar a todas.

"Marte?..." una imagen de una joven de pelo negro largo con un traje marinero su falda de color rojo, muy borrosa, llegó a su memoria. Se mareó perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Por fortuna Seiya la sostuvo en seguida.

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Mars..."

"Bombón?"

"Bueno chicos creo que me disculpo por lo que hice..." el profesor Kazuma salió del salón, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio a los dos jóvenes abrazados en el suelo "Que significa esto Kou? No los saqué para que hicieran sus escenas!"

"Profesor Kazuma, ella se está mareando..."

"Qué?!" el profesor llegó en frente de ambos y notó como la cara de Serena se había vuelto pálida "llevemosla a enfermería..."

"Si..."

"No, no es para tanto, sólo que no desayune, es todo" dijo ella débilmente.

"Pero, mírate Tsukino, estás pálida..."

"Estás segura que no quieres ir a enfermería?"

"Estoy segura, sólo..."

"Sólo debes desayunar!" Mina llegó heroicamente atrás de ellos con unos palillos en una de sus manos que contenían un trozo de arroz, se lo llevo a la boca de Serena, luego le agarró su mentón moviéndolo de arriba a abajo. "Mastica, mastica, mastica..."

"Ah esta rico!" dijo ella, los dos hombres se sorprendieron al notar que su color había vuelto a las normalidad. El profesor Kazuma sacó un suspiro.

"Es el poder del sazón!" Mina le dijo.

"Ay Tsukino...que bueno que te hayas sentido mejor, por otra parte me disculpo con ustedes jóvenes, no creí que trabajabas Kou, es pesado el tiempo para hacer la tarea y no creí que Tsukino te ayudará con esa acción"

"El que debería de disculparse soy yo profesor, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar..."

"Eso espero Kou...Tsukino, puedes levantarte?"

"Si..." dijo comiendo otro trozo de arroz.

"Bien, regresemos a clase"

Seiya la agarró por la cintura para darle apoyo de levantarse, su mano firme se deslizó por su espalda y la tomó. Serena agarró las manos de Mina para un segundo apoyo y sonrió al verla.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes..."

"De acuerdo" Mina le contestó.

"Es mejor entrar chicas...puedes caminar por ti misma?" Seiya les dijo.

"Si"

"Vamos!"

La hora del almuerzo llegó, todos salían muy esperados de estar en clase otros tenían miedo de que pasará lo mismo que el día anterior.

"Serena conozco un lugar tranquilo para poder almorzar..." Mina dijo.

"Te sigo..."

Ambas caminaron y Mina se encontraba muy feliz.

"Y qué se siente estar cara a cara con un chico tan guapo?" le preguntó poniéndose en frente de ella y mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza.

"Ay vamos, te gusto, no es así?" Mina le dio un codazo con una sonrisa.

"No!...por supuesto que no...pero me sentí muy apenada con él"

"Yo si fuera tú hubiera aprovechado ese tiempo a solas para decirle muchas cosas" asintió.

"Mina, tú siempre eres así?"

"Sólo si se trata de chicos guapos, mira esta mesa es muy cómoda, casi nadie viene aquí"

Mina se sentó muy feliz y luego indicó a Serena para que se sentará.

...

"No me van a creer a quien vi a la hora de entrada"

"A quien?" Yaten comía a gusto en una banca junto a Taiki.

"Rei Hino"

"Imposible!"

"No, para nada"

"No estarás bromeando...verdad?"Taiki le dijo.

"Ven? Les dije que que no me crearían"

"Hola quieren un folleto para la feria cultural de mañana?" una voz femenina dijo atrás de ellos.

"Hola...por supuesto que quiero uno" Seiya dijo con una sonrisa mientras Yaten y Taiki quedaron sin habla.

"Ah hola...que coincidencia que nos volvemos a ver"

"Seiya Kou, mucho gusto, ellos son mis hermanos, Yaten y Taiki"

"Rei Hino..." dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Los tres se sorprendieron...a pesar de los siglos, tanto Mina como Rei tenían los mismos nombres.

"Y qué es la feria cultural?"

"Bueno aquí los talentos y las tradiciones son el anfitrión de la fiesta...antes era sobre la cultura de Tokio de Cristal pero con el paso del tiempo la comunidad escolar pensó en poner más cosas en estos eventos"

"Increíble e interesante..." Taiki dijo.

"Ojala pudieran ir...y dar su mayor esfuerzo en lo que más les guste, podrían demostrarles a los demás en qué son buenos o conocer los que son del mismo gusto"

"O conocer más de este reino con las tradiciones"

"No son...de este reino?

"Si así es, somos de otro reino muy lejano venimos aquí por una diferente vida, apenas entramos ayer a la escuela"

"Debo imaginar que piensan que aquí pasan muchas cosas malas como el incidente de ayer..."

"No hay problema pero no pensamos de esa manera"

"Pues bienvenidos entonces..."

"Gracias..." los tres dijeron.

"Tu tienes un talento?..." Seiya le preguntó mirando el folleto.

Rei quedó un poco nerviosa y bajo la mirada..."En realidad no sé si es un talento" miró sus manos.

Los tres se miraron un poco extrañados por cómo ella miraba.

"Oye...quieres que te ayudemos a repartir?" Yaten le preguntó.

"Hmm...qué?"

"Anda danos unos cuantos, te ayudamos" Taiki ofreció quitándole la mitad de la pila de folletos que tenía.

"Gracias, aunque admito que no muchos asisten a estos eventos podrían sobrar y-"

Seiya rió burlón agarrando unos cuantos que ya tenía Taiki "¿Cuánto apuestas que acabaremos más rápido que tu?"

Rei les sonrió ante lo dicho, eran chicos guapos por supuesto que iban a acabar de repartir en especial con las chicas "Si tienes razón"

"Nos vemos después de que acabemos esto" Yaten dijo.

Los tres estaban alejándose de ella.

"Es increíble que encontráramos a Rei Hino!" Taiki sonreía levemente.

"Demasiado increíble"

"Técnicamente yo lo hice" Seiya dijo orgulloso.

"Realmente no..." Yaten le mencionó.

"Eso que quiere decir?"

"Ella llegó incondicionalmente a conocerte, eso es todo"

"Lo dices porque la vi primero y ni tu ni Taiki me creían"

"Por supuesto que no!"

Seiya le mando una cara incrédula a Yaten.

"Ya cállense, ahora hay que llevarla hacia Serena, pero, cómo?" Taiki los separó a ambos que se estaban enseñando las lenguas disgustados.

"Primero hay que repartir esto luego ya vemos" Yaten agarró unos cuantos empezando a caminar, Taiki tras de él y Seiya se quedó muy atrás repartiendo los folletos.

Muy tranquilo estaba con las chicas que pasaban cuando se encontró a Serena y Mina en una mesa solas desayunado le pareció buena idea ir a repartir uno que otro folleto pero cuando iba a dar un pasó paró quedándose pensativo un rato.

 _'_ _Y si las reúno ahora?'_

"Pero que buena idea Seiya" sonrió a si mismo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió en dirección opuesta para llegar a donde estaba Hino, que estaba dando folletos a unas chicos.

"Seiya, ya terminaste?, si es así me sorprende"

"No aún no Rei, sólo que conozco a unas chicas que quizá les guste saber más sobre la feria cultural y me supongo que tu sabes más de esto que yo"

Rei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "De acuerdo, dónde están?"

"En una mesa por allá, vamos"

Ella lo siguió y paró cuando llegaron en dirección a una mesa alejada de todo, de ahí sentadas dos chicas rubias.

"Ahí están" dijo señalándolas "Seguro asistirán mañana" le guiño un ojo "Bueno nos vemos luego"

"Si claro..."

 _'Eres un genio Seiya...ahora Bombón hará el resto'_ él se dijo en sus adentros.

...

"Aún sigue brillando tu pluma?"

"Si..." la sacó y miraron "Es el símbolo de Marte, Seiya me lo dijo"

"Marte?...no será que la chi-"

"Quieren un folleto para la feria cultural de mañana?" la misma chica con la que toparon en la mañana estaba en frente de ellas "Ah pero son ustedes chicas, que bueno que las encuentro, sabía que si regalaba los folletos las encontraría para agradecerles de manera correcta"

"No hay de que agradecer por lo de hace rato" Serena dijo con una sonrisa, Mina sólo la miraba analítica "no íbamos a dejar que recogieras esos carteles tu sola"

"Si, así es..." Mina dijo.

"Oigan ustedes!...no se junten con esa chica es una bruja!" unas niñas burlonas dijeron enfrente de ellas.

"Hmm?"

La chica pelinegra sólo bajo la mirada.

"Perdón chicas sólo les estoy causando vergüenza" dijo la pelinegra. Cuando estaba a punto de irse pero Serena se paró de dónde estaba.

"Ay Oigan, que groseras son!" les dijo "personas como ustedes ya me tienen harta!" dijo acercándose hasta llegar en frente de ellas.

"Si, que no les da vergüenza decir eso?, las brujas son ustedes" Mina también se levantó.

"Ahora es mejor que se vayan y jamás molesten a esta chica y a cualquier otra"

La pelinegra se dio cuenta del coraje que tenía aquella chica de odangos, su ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados daban una expresión de lo que decía era en serio lo que sentía.

"Mira quien lo dice, la chica que se junta con una mentirosa y una bruja" una de ellas se acercó muy disgustada.

Mina sintió aún un dolor en el pecho y la otra también lo sintió.

"Y tu?, Mírate eres una maleducada que no sabe respetar a los demás...si algo me enseñaron es que no importa que clase tengas todos somos iguales..."

Las dos jóvenes atrás de Serena admiraron con detenimiento sus palabras. Esa chica tenía un aura demasiado pura.

"Ella tiene razón..." una voz les dijo atrás de las chicas, cuando ellas volvieron a ver se encontraron con Yoshino la chica que molestaba a Mina. "Las están molestando Aino?"

Mina se sorprendió "Sí, algo así..."

"Bueno será mejor que se vayan si no quieren problemas con nosotras" dijo saliendo sus dos compañeras también.

"No, no estábamos haciendo nada Yoshino" una dijo rápidamente.

"Pues mas vale que ni a Aino ni a Hino las vuelvan a molestar y por supuesto menos a la chica nueva, entendieron?" imponente se mostró.

Las chicas miraron a Yoshino y luego asistieron con torpeza "Si, Yoshino..."

"Ahora desaparezcan!" en cuestión de segundos las jóvenes se fueron sin dejar rastro "No volverán a molestarlas, eso es seguro, Hino, me disculpo por todo lo que he hecho y por lo que han hecho mis amigas, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, espero que algún día nos perdones"

"Ah, me estás pidiendo una disculpa?"

"Si, nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestro error, creemos que podemos cambiar...en serio discúlpanos"

"Dis-disculpa aceptada..." la pelinegra dijo muy asombrada.

La peli-verde sonrió comprensible y aliviada "Gracias...Nos vemos luego, Aino, Hino y..." Yoshino miró a Serena y luego abrió la boca para preguntar...

"Tsukino..." dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano, Yoshino le devolvió la sonrisa estrechando su mano. Al sentir su cálida mano, Serena escuchó una voz muy familiar

 _'Señorita Tsukino...'_

"Tsukino, por supuesto, mucho gusto"

"El gusto es mío..."

La chica se fue con sus compañeras dejando a las tres mirando su partida.

"Yoshino..."

"Acaba de defendernos?" Mina estaba sin habla.

"Sabía que esa chica era buena en el fondo" Serena dijo muy alegre.

"Yoshino es la bravucona de la preparatoria...y esta cambiando su actitud de una forma tan drástica, desde ayer" dijo la pelinegra muy anonadada.

"Hmm? vaya su nombre dice lo contrario" Serena comentó confusa, Mina se acercó a ella y la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

"Yoshino me ha estado molestando desde que llegue aquí"

"Y también a mi..." la otra dijo "junto con más personas, no sólo ella..."

"Es la más respetada de todas esas chicas"

"No se meten con ella por miedo"

"Y ahora acaba de defendernos y acaba de estrecharte la mano!"

"Al menos véanlo como algo bueno, no creen?!, al fin alguien le hizo reflexionar" Serena guiño el ojo a ambas muy feliz.

"Por qué lo hiciste?" la chica de ojos morados le dijo sin comprender.

"Hacer qué?"

"Defenderme...soy una chica que no conoces-"

"Querías que dejara que esas chicas se fueran con la suya?, si no lo hice con Mina no lo dejaría contigo"

"Gracias..." la pelinegra "nadie me había defendido como lo hiciste, como ambas lo hicieron"

"No nos presentamos, soy Serena Tsukino"

"Y yo soy Mina Aino, somos del salón 1-1, mucho gusto"

"Soy Rei Hino, voy en el salón 1-3, el gusto es mío"

"Ahora ya eres una chica que conocemos, quieres desayunar con nosotras?" Serena le ofreció.

"Yo?..."

"O tus amigas te están esperando?" Mina dijo.

"No, de hecho almuerzo sola, siempre"

"En serio?, pero si eres muy bonita y amigable, ven siéntate con nosotras" Serena le indicó un lugar libre.

Rei sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Y bien Rei, dinos qué es eso que llevas?"

"Ah son folletos para la feria cultural que habrá mañana en el auditorio, ahí los alumnos con talentos pueden demostrar lo que son también..." dijo agarrando su almuerzo y dándole su primer bocado.

"Increíble..."

"Si, soy parte del equipo de realización y me tocó hacer la publicidad"

"Genial, te podremos ayudar?"

"Por supuesto"

"Oye crees que podría cantar ahí?" Mina le dijo con ojos muy abiertos dejando de comer.

"Si"

"Vaya, si yo tuviera un talento-" Serena empezaba a decir.

"Sería las caerse sobre chicos guapos, si señor"

"Gracias Mina..." dijo con sarcasmo y una ceja alzada.

"No creo que caerse sobre chicos guapos sea un talento" Rei mencionó acompañada de una risa.

"Tu tienes un talento Rei?"

"Bueno..." ella se miró sus manos y luego respiro profundo "no sé si eso se le llame un talento"

"Anda cuéntanos" Serena pidió con cara de súplica. Lo que a Rei le dio un tipo de confianza, sentía que ella era diferente a las demás personas que había conocido, era un sentimiento muy familiar que no sentía hace tiempo.

"Bueno, yo...tengo poderes psíquicos..."

Las dos se asombraron y la miraron muy curiosas.

"Increíble, es como ver el futuro?" dijo torpemente la rubia de odangos.

Rei rió y asintió con la cabeza "Bueno no he llegado a desarrollar la premonición...pero puedo leer el fuego tener visiones con el fuego de lo que este pasando también o inclusive sentir presencia de espíritus malignos"

"algo así como caravidencia?"

"Clarividencia" Mina le corrigió.

"Si así es"

"Ay Serena" Mina le susurró.

"No hay problema, no muchos saben interpretar lo que es leer el fuego" Rei rápidamente mencionó "Nadie me lo ha dicho con tanto asombro, todos creen que esto es una maldición más bien"

Mina sintió tristeza por ella pero Serena rió un poco burlona "¿Y tu también les crees?" le preguntó.

Tanto Rei como Mina la miraron sorprendida "Ah-ah pues si" le tartamudeó un poco triste.

"Pues déjame decirte que si piensas así, los tontos no son ellos" Serena dijo llevándose a la boca un gran bocado de pescado asado.

Mina se atragantó "Que estas diciendo Serena?"

"La verdad...si yo fuera tu Rei me enorgullecería del gran don que poseo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie me dijera lo contrario"

"Pero..."

"Lo que tu tienes es un gran don, un hermoso don que no muchos lo tienen y sabes?...esas personas sólo lo dicen por envidia, las personas con un don como el tuyo existieron para cambiar al mundo"

 _'Rei, las personas con un don como este nacieron para cambiar al mundo querida'_ la voz de su madre sonó en su cabeza. Rei llevó su mano a su pecho agarrando su collar y sonrió por dentro ante lo que escuchó.

"Gracias...por decirme eso"

"No hay por qué agradecer, sólo tienes confiar más en ti..." paró de comer y se levantó muy rápido "Ah necesito ir al baño!" gritó de manera graciosa haciendo a las dos reír "Que malas, por dónde es?"

"Es en aquel edificio Serena" le dijo Mina señalando un edificio cerca.

"Ah vuelvo en seguida!"

"Corre antes de que explotes!"

Ambas miraron cómo se alejaba con rapidez.

"Es muy rápida..."

"De hecho...eres muy reservada, verdad?" Mina le dijo cambiando un poco de tema y dando otro bocado a su arroz.

"Ah un poco"

"No te preocupes, yo también era así pero gracias a Serena sabía que todo iba a cambiar, siempre era la 'hazme reír' en el salón"

"Ella es diferente a las demás personas, ella no se deja llevar de los comentarios de los demás..."

"Sino de lo que conoce, Serena es así...ella me defendió de Yoshino ayer..."

"En serio?"

"Sip, no le dio miedo alguno, eso fue lo que más me asombró, no me imaginé que ella se parará enfrente de Yoshino para defenderme"

"Eso es increíble!..."

"Demasiado increíble, yo creí que como la había metido en problemas ya no se iba a juntar conmigo pero me equivoque...ahí me di cuenta que ella es demasiado diferente a los demás, creo que al llegar ella a la escuela sentí que todo iba cambiar por completo, sentí en ella me daba la confianza que necesitaba"

"Espera ella apenas entró a la escuela?"

"Si, ayer de hecho"

"Vaya y yo que creí que esta escuela sería diferente, en mi otra escuela no tenía amigos, ahora estoy en las mimas y hasta tengo problemas que con las que me molestaron hoy y todos los días ..."

"Yo tampoco tenía amigos en la secundaria, ni aquí, pero cuando conocí a Serena en la disquera, estoy segura que ella me dará impulso para confiar más en mi"

"Esas chicas necesitan saber de lo que en realidad somos"

"No todas las personas son groseras, como tu lo haz dicho se dejan llevar por terceras personas...oye..."

"Sí?"

"Ya que dices que siempre almuerzas sola y no es por burlarme no por supuesto que no, yo también estuve en esa situación y no fue para nada agradable" dijo rápidamente "te quiero preguntar algo y sé que Serena estará de acuerdo con esto, quieres juntarte con nosotras?"

Rei abrió los ojos confundida, la miró sin comprender "Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó.

"Que si quieres ser nuestra amiga" Serena llegó atrás de ellas muy sonriente.

Las dos se espantaron que gritaron.

"Qué les pasa?, sólo fui al baño chicas"

"Pues tardaste muy poco" Mina le dijo.

Serena río nerviosamente "Vaya yo creí que fue muy lento el tiempo...bueno tu que dices Rei?"

"Me aceptarían con todos esos sobrenombres que me ponen y toda esa vergüenza que podría causarles?"

"Aún sigues en ese plan?" Serena le preguntó aún con el ceño fruncido "Vamos, sé nuestra amiga, las amigas se quieren tal y como son...y si sigues con esos pensamientos te pisotearán más"

Ella las miró muy agradecida, ninguna persona le había hecho una propuesta tan gentil como esa eran muy admirables las auras de aquellas chicas.

"Si, por supuesto! me gustaría ser su amiga" dijo alegremente,

"Si!" Serena llegó y le dio un fuerte abrazo sincero. Rei se quedó atónita por la acción que Serena había hecho, su calidez era demasiado pura que no dudo en devolverle el abrazo y sentir un gesto de gran gentileza desde hace mucho.

Serena sintió algo fui familiar en el abrazo, una imagen llegó a su mente, una guerrera con el traje marinero rojo dándole la espalda sin que voltear a verla, su cabello negro volaba con el viento.

 _'Serena tonta'_ su voz de aquella le dijo acompañada de una risa burlona.

Ese pensamiento la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer encima de Rei exhausta.

"Serena, estas bien?!" Rei le preguntó asustada sosteniéndola con sus dos manos, Mina llegó a sostenerla por la espalda muy intrigada "Qué pasa, por qué se puso así?"

"No lo sé..."

La pluma de Serena dio paso a la luz brillante roja, las tres quedaron sorprendidas.

 _'Esa pluma...ya la había visto'_ Rei dijo en sus adentros, recordando cuando ella estaba en sus lecturas de fuego y la imagen de aquella pluma apareció sin razón alguna, pero luego Serena volvió en si dando un respiro agitado y dejando los recuerdos.

"Serena!" Mina exclamó.

"Perdón...no creí que pasará de nuevo" dijo sin fuerza en sus palabras.

"Ya te ha pasado más de esta vez!?" exclamó Rei. Serena sin en cambio rió nerviosamente pero débil, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Si, pero no te preocupes, es normal que pase"

"No será mejor ir a la enfermería, o que te revise un médico"

Los ojos de Serena abrieron como canicas y se abrazo a sí misma "No, No me gustan los doctores" dijo mientras tenía la mirada pérdida en sus recuerdos de los médicos del palacio dándole sus vacunas.

 _'-Princesa Serena vamos sólo será un piquete- el médico les dijo con una sonrisa y en una de sus manos tenía una jeringa con aguja larga y puntiaguda._

 _-Serena no pasará nada- su madre le decía._

 _Serena sólo miraba con espanto esa aguja gigante que pasaría por su brazo'_

"No...no me gustan las inyecciones..." dijo muy fría teniendo un escalofrío desagradables con sólo recordar.

"Te entiendo..." Mina mencionó con cara llorona.

"Pero esto no es para una inyección sino para que te revise en cuestión de salud"

"Ah tal vez iré luego...y perdón casi caigo en ti"

"No hay problema si tu estas bien ahora"

"Si lo estoy..."

"Por qué no mejor empezamos a repartir los folletos?...claro si te sientes mejor Serena" Mina comió rápido su desayuno y agarró volantes.

"Si, lo estoy" terminó de comer rápido también y agarró más folletos "Vamos Rei tenemos muchas personas que dar esto antes de que acabe el almuerzo!"

"Segura que te encuentras bien?"

"No te preocupes, vamos!"

Rei aparte de estar preocupada sonrió y asintió agarrando los últimos volantes que había "Vamos!"

Las tres comenzaron a caminar y Mina fue la primera en repartir con entusiasmo hasta que luego le intrigaba algo.

"Oye Rei que piensas de Sailor Moon?" le preguntó alegremente haciendo a Serena sorprenderse y dejar de repartir dándole un mensaje mímico a Mina de por qué demonios preguntó eso.

"Sailor Moon?" la pelinegra estaba confundida.

"Si, Sailor Moon la justiciera que nos salvó del incidente de ayer"

"Ah con que así se llama, es un lindo nombre..."

"Verdad que si?"

"Mina!..." susurró Serena para que parará.

"Shh"

"Si, es linda o mejor dicho bella y pienso de ella que es buena persona, no sé le conoce del todo pero pienso que vino a ayudar al reino, escuche que ella y otras justicieras salvaron a otras dos personas antes...me preguntó si la reina sabrá de su existencia"

"16 años sabe de su existencia por supuesto que si o hasta más" Serena balbuceó muy bajo.

"Qué?!" Rei le preguntó.

"Ah nada" nerviosa le contestó.

"Yo creo que si sabe" Mina mencionó muy divertida.

"Bueno su traje de marinero la hace ver muy bonita, simpática, fuerte y decidida" Rei seguía diciendo, Serena en sus adentros sonreía de orgullo "Ayer sentí una presencia maligna y nadie me creyó hasta que pasó el incidente, ahí fue cuando la vi salvar muy noble a esa chica ..." se quedó atónita cuando miró a Mina muy nerviosa "Espera esa chica no eras tú?!" dijo sorprendida.

"Si, así es por eso te preguntó" riendo nerviosa le contestó.

Serena sólo tenía su mirada agachada de vergüenza ajena dando muchos folletos _'Ay Mina'_

"Y qué se siente ser salvada por ella?!" le exclamó Rei curiosa.

"Bueno se siente genial estar con una persona increíble como ella, me sentí segura, con estar sólo a su lado, ella te da esperanza de que todo va estar bien" Mina.

"En serio sentiste eso?..." Serena le preguntó ahora caminando hacia atrás enfrente a ellas para mirarlas.

"Si..." Mina le mando una sonrisa. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida "Yo sé que ella estará aquí para salvarnos de todo mal...como lo hizo conmigo"

"Si tienes razón" apoyó Rei.

"Y qué hay de su compañera?"

"Su compañera?, te refieres a la chica de traje marinero anaranjado que apareció ayer también?" preguntó.

"Si esa misma"

"Es muy linda también al igual que Sailor Moon sólo que necesito verla más para tener un buen juicio de ella"

"Si tienes razón"

"Pues yo creo que es mucho mejor que Sailor Moon" Serena dijo muy orgullosa "sé con sólo verla que ella estará para apoyar a quien este en peligro y proteger a sus seres queridos"

Mina le sonrió más feliz que antes.

"Y ella como se llama?" Rei preguntó intrigada.

"Sailor Venus!" Serena le contestó.

"La guerrera que lucha por el amor y la belleza!" Mina exclamó "Y Sailor Moon es..."

"La guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia!" Serena exclamó también.

"Y juntas castigaran a los malos en el nombre de la luna!" Las dos exclamaron orgullosas.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas.

"Son muy graciosas chicas" Rei les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes Rei" Serena le dijo muy sonriente.

Ella se sonrojó y sintió por primera vez una gran felicidad en sí misma. _'Por qué ella la hacia sentir así?'_

"Vamos chicas terminaremos antes de que el almuerzo acabe!" Serena extendió sus manos golpeando a alguien en la cara, sintió también como le pisó el pie, sin darse cuenta de quien era se volvió a la persona y se disculpó rápidamente "Discúlpame no era mi intención" arrepentida con la mirada hacia abajo y sus manos de súplica "perdóname..."

"Eso si dolió más que las demás veces, bombón..." le dijo muy adolorido.

"Seiya!...por qué te pusiste en el camino? esto no hubiera pasado!"

"No me di cuenta que venías en mi camino"

"Ahora yo soy la culpable?"

"Pues si estuvieras caminando hacia enfrente no hubiera pasado esto"

"Vaya así que se conocen, por qué no lo dijiste antes Seiya?" Rei mencionó con admiración.

"Se conocen?"

Yaten y Taiki se sorprendieron por lo rápido que se habían reunido.

"Si, por supuesto, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme con los volantes"

"En serio?"

"Así es" afirmó Seiya.

"También le están ayudando a Hino con los folletos?" Yaten llegó en frente de ellas dándole uno a las chicas que llegaban sin llamarles.

"Si...toma un folleto!" Mina le contestó poniendo un folleto en la cara de un chico sorprendiéndolo por el golpe.

"Vaya tienes una fuerza excepcional" un chico castaño no muy alto le dijo quitándoselo de la cara y luego lo leyó.

"Ay no perdóname, fue sin querer" Mina decía de pura vergüenza hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era ese chico, cuando lo miró su cara torno a un rojo intenso "Hatashi Daigo..."

"El mismo...eres Mina Aino del salón 1-1, no es así?"

"S-s-s-si" tartamudeó.

"Bueno...con que la feria cultural, heh?, se ve interesante, sí tu estarás ahí claro"

"Qué?!" Mina estaba realmente sorprendida mientras los demás miraban con atención aquella escena.

"Irás a la feria mañana, no?"

"Si...por supuesto"

"Genial, entonces te veré mañana, nos vemos, adiós" le sonrió y despidió dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"Adiós..." Mina aún seguía en esa posición sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos.

Después de unos segundos Serena se acercó a Mina "Quién es ese?"

"Él es Hatashi... "

"Y...?" Yaten dijo para que siguiera

"Él es..."

"Él es Hatashi Daigo es lo que las chicas quieren, es el más popular de la escuela, el que las chicas darían todo por un simple 'Hola' que viniera de él" Rei les dijo rodando sus ojos.

"Aaaah" todos dijeron.

"Si, va en segundo año en el mismo salón que Yoshino y Saori su ex-novia del cual es la chica más popular" Rei siguió diciendo.

"Vaya si que sabes de ellos" Taiki le dijo.

"En realidad ustedes podían darse cuenta en una sola semana, ellos son la noticia de toda la preparatoria"

"No por mucho" Yaten mencionó burlón "Verdad chicos?"

Seiya y Taiki se sorprendieron.

"Si parece que si" con una mano en la cabeza dijeron.

"Vamos a ver si en su último año ellos son la noticia de toda la escuela" Yaten dijo con un orgullo.

"Yaten no vueles con alas que te las van a cortar" Seiya le susurró.

"Cállate el único filósofo aquí es Taiki"

"No será que estas celoso que él sea el más popular de aquí que tu ahora?"

Yaten le tomó su cabello y lo jaló haciendo a Seiya expresar una cara de sufrimiento.

"No son celos!"

"En realidad es 'no vueles tan alto que te puedes caer', tonto" se dirigió al pelinegro y luego al platinado "de hecho creo que Seiya tiene razón con lo segundo" Taiki bajo a su altura un poco sarcástico.

"Cállense los dos!" también le jaló su cabello haciendo a los dos llorar por lo fuerte que era.

Serena y Rei los miraban con una ceja alzada, luego se miraron una a la otra.

"Llegaremos a ser famosos y esos chicos verán que unos simples alumnos recién llegados también pueden ser populares!" les susurró entre dientes.

"Si, esta bien" Taiki le afirmó.

"Detente!" Seiya tenía sus manos alejando a las de Yaten.

Él los soltó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos "Bien, además esto es culpa de Taiki"

"No pensé esa idea con esa intención" le contestó sobándose la nuca.

"Oye si duele" Seiya se quejó.

"Bueno..." Rei dijo para cambiar de tema "Mina, de todos modos te aconsejo que-" dejó de decir cuando la chica rubia de moño rojo ya no estaba ahí "no te ilusiones"

"Mina?" Serena miraba por todos lados sin ninguna señal de ella en la multitud de alumnos.

"Qué hacen aquí?" Mina apareció atrás de ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo a todos espantarse "Sigamos repartiendo chicos!" se fue y repartía con alegría a los que pasaban en el camino.

"Ese chico si que le movió el tapete" Yaten mencionó "Vamos chicos..."

Todos seguían repartiendo muy a gusto, pero no más que Mina.

Rei estaba repartiendo rápido ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba por acabar pero miraba silenciosamente a Serena, la pluma que tenía colgada en su cuello era demasiado extraña para ella, por qué había visto esa pluma en sus lecturas de fuego?, tenía una sensación extraña con esa pluma pero Serena le daba otra sensación, una sensación que le daba tranquilidad y felicidad juntas como no había sentido en ninguna persona, pero qué es esa pluma? era su pregunta del momento.

"Rei, no me había dado cuenta de tu lindo collar" Serena se acercó a ella muy contenta.

"Mi collar?"

"Es muy bonito, es un fénix, no es así?"

"Si así es" Rei lo sacó para que lo mirará mejor.

"Debe ser un regalo muy importante por la forma en que lo llevas" Serena le mencionó dando su último folleto sorprendiéndose "Ay se acabaron los que tenía..."

"Toma uno de aquí, Bombón" Seiya llegó junto a ella muy encantador aún en sus manos algunos de ellos.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte-"

"Ok no lo haré, vamos tómalos para acabar antes de los últimos minutos"

"Bueno..." con una sonrisa lo tomó y siguió repartiendo.

Rei observó en ellos algo muy familiar, sintió como si ya los hubiera visto de alguna parte o acaso una sensación de que...

 _'Terminarían juntos?...Rei cómo puedes pensar eso?'_ se dijo a si misma.

"Entonces si es un regalo importante?" Serena siguió conversando.

"Ah...si es una reliquia de la familia Hino"

"En serio, cuánto tiempo ha estado en tu familia?" Seiya le preguntó intrigado.

"Bueno como...unos 15 siglos tal vez"

"Qué!?" Ambos se sorprendieron dejando sus ojos de admiración. Rei los miró y río ante ellos.

"Deberían ver sus caras" seguía riendo.

"Es increíble!"

"Si que es una reliquia"

"Y no han contando todavía algunos años más..." ella les dijo.

"Vaya..."

"No parece tener 15 siglos, esta muy buen cuidado" Seiya llegó a admirarlo con los ojos entre cerrados y analizador.

"Se ha mantenido así desde mucho antes según mis padres, nunca perdió su forma y brillo original"

"Increíble..." mencionó de nuevo Serena.

"Y ustedes no tienen alguna reliquia?"

"Bueno de donde yo vengo sólo existen amuletos de forma esférica donde llevan consigo una galaxia por dentro" Seiya mencionó.

"Es posible?!" Serena le dijo sorprendida _'Yo tengo algo así...'_ pensó.

Seiya rió ante la forma en cómo lo dijo "No en realidad lo que hay dentro son jarabes artesanales de flores nativas formados que te hacen ver ilusiones de las diferentes galaxias que existen"

"De dónde vienen Seiya?..." Rei le preguntó.

"De un reino llamado Tankei"

"No lo había escuchado..."

"Ah es que es muy pequeño" Seiya dijo un poco nervioso.

"Vaya que increíbles...y tú Serena?"

"Qué?!"

"Tienes alguna reliquia?..."

"Bueno..." _'si supiera que hay muchas'_ se dijo "En realidad si...pero, son tantas que no sé por dónde empezar" mencionó nerviosa.

"Qué es lo que llevas en el cuello?" Rei trataba de averiguar la existencia de este.

"Esta sólo es una pluma...pero no es una reliquia, aunque debo de admitir que es muy importante" cuándo sacó la pluma el signo de Marte estaba brillando intermitente rápido, cómo el día anterior antes de despertar a Mina.

"Es una pluma muy peculiar, brilla así todo el tiempo?"

Serena miraba con extrañeza la pluma y luego a Rei con ojos entrecerrados "No..." _'Por qué brilla así cuando estoy con ella?...será ella una de las Sailors?'_ "sólo con personas especiales" terminó de decirle con una leve sonrisa.

"Qué clase de personas especiales?"

Ambas se miraban intrigadas, algo les causaba curiosidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron a unos intensos y largos segundos.

La campana había tocado todos estaban entrando a sus salones correspondientes y las dos salieron de sus pensamientos.

"No lo entenderías" le respondió con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida se volvió para encontrar a Mina "o tal vez si..." susurró.

Seiya miró por un segundo a Rei, tenía la expresión de recelo, confusión y preocupación. Por qué las tenía?, no lo sabe.

"En realidad tengo un reloj de bolsillo que perteneció a mi familia por 15 siglos también..." Serena le dijo volviéndose a ella sacando consigo de su bolsa un reloj en forma de estrella amarilla muy brillante y bonita. "Mi madre me lo dio con otro amuleto más y siempre lo llevo conmigo"

"Es muy bonito..." sonrió Rei al verlo. Serena le regresó la sonrisa muy dulce.

"Quieres que te dejemos a tu salón?" Seiya ofreció a la pelinegra.

"Cómo?!"

"Vamos te dejaremos en tu salón!" Serena se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano.

"Pero no hemos acabado!"

"De que hablas? acabamos mucho antes que tú" Seiya mostró sus manos al igual que Serena.

"Y los demás?" miró a Yaten.

"Acabamos!" le dijo. Taiki sonrió ante también mostrar que ya no tenía ni uno.

"Misión cumplida!" Mina llegó alzando los brazos de felicidad.

"Wow" sintió como ella fue jalada por dos fuerzas una de cada lado.

"Anda que no te dé pena" Serena bromeó viendo que era una de las fuerzas que la jalaba hacia su salón.

"Para la próxima feria llámanos para repartir" Seiya le dijo del otro lado siendo la segunda fuerza que la dirigía a su salón.

Rei sonrió muy contenta, este era uno de sus días más felices he había tenido en su vida. Cuándo llegaron al salón 1-3 todos se formaron en el lumbral para despedirla.

"Muchas gracias chicos no sé que haría sin ustedes"

"No hay porque agradecer, fue un placer" Taiki le dijo.

"Si y mañana nos veremos en las feria" Yaten dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

"Claro! Los estaré esperando"

"Bueno tenemos que irnos..." Seiya se despidió "Adiós Rei fue un placer conocerte!"

"Igualmente chicos"

Los tres se alejaron pero Rei volteó para sentir un cálido abrazo de las dos chicas rubias.

"Nos vemos mañana Rei" Mina dijo muy feliz.

"Gracias chicas"

"Es increíble hacer amigos no crees Rei?" Serena le sonrió.

"Si...admito que si..."

"Bueno pues bienvenida, amiga!" Le dijeron ambas y se fueron corriendo a su salón.

Su pecho latía con fuerza y un nudo en la garganta se estaba formando, sólo estaba viendo alejarse a las dos siluetas femeninas y sonrió de felicidad pura.

"Amigas..." susurró tomando en sus manos su collar y ver como el sol la estaba iluminando...

* * *

Aaaaah sexto capitulo aquí esta n_n' es tranquilo, lo sé, pero no iba dejar esto así, estoy en proceso con el séptimo capitulo así que también será un poco tranquilo y yo creo que corto pero ya verán lo que le sigue después. jeje

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía n_n' en serio... son casi las 3:00 a.m. pero ya quería actualizar esta historia.

¿Qué les parece este nuevo personaje chicos? ¿o que me dicen de Mina la enamoradiza 7u7? jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por favor no dejen de seguirnos vendrán cosas mas buenas pero primero hay que pasar por algunas cosas, no creen?

Vicky Kou: Muchas gracias por habernos mandado suerte, salimos bien y sin extras jajaja limpiesitas en el semestre jajaja xD

Mili: Sé que muchos se preguntan donde están algunos personajes pero por favor no se me espanten que ya vendrán en el camino jeje no se preocupen que si estarán.

MarinitaChan: gracias por poner esta historia como uno de tus favoritos. °3° 3

Y para aquellos que pasan por este fanfic les mandamos muchos saludos n.n bueno sin más que decir ahora estoy de vacaciones y haré todo lo que pueda para que me llegue la inspiración de escribir y poder actualizar la historia rapido.

Bueno...hasta el nuevo capitulo chicos! adiós n.n

:'v P.D. en serio disculpen mi ortografía soy nueva en esto T-T jejeje ':D :'v


	7. Nuevas intrigas y malas sensaciones

La campana sonó nuevamente para anunciar la salida de los alumnos. Todos estaban ansiosos por irse, el fin de semana era para la juventud, los chicos se despedían con besos y abrazos, otros se avisaban que se verían en el evento de mañana.

Serena y Mina estaban recogiendo sus cosas listas para ir por un poco de helado y más con el clima que estaba caluroso.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se apuraban para salir en camino al restaurante.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos!" Mina se despidió de ellos saliendo del salón con Serena que tenía sus manos agarrando su portafolio con emoción.

"Hasta mañana chicas" Seiya se despidió.

"Dense prisa!" Yaten les dijo saliendo.

"Seiya..." Taiki se paró en la puerta.

"Váyanse, yo los alcanzó"

"No te vayas a tardar"

Un hombre pisando los 40 años llegó al salón muy apurado, con cubetas, una escoba y trapos, Seiya lo miró un poco extraño pero saludo amablemente.

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes muchacho..."

"Disculpe usted es?..."

"Soy el conserje" afirmó muy feliz.

"Conserje?"

"Eres nuevo?"

"Pu-pues si..."

"Te estarás preguntando por qué hay un conserje aquí entonces, lo notó por tu cara"

"Si, un poco así"

El hombre se rió nervioso "Bueno pues verás, esta escuela es muy importante pero a pesar de las tradiciones de que ustedes deben limpiar la escuela como se acostumbra me dieron un trabajo aquí, sólo limpio los salones los viernes"

"Entonces su trabajo consta de un día"

"Así es...y el resto de los días el aseo de la escuela es todo suyo" dijo acompañado de una risa.

"Ya veo...no creí que le dieran eso como oportunidad de trabajo"

"En realidad...fue gracias al profesor Kazuma necesitaba un empleo y la dirección me lo dio, es la única escuela del reino que tiene un conserje y no sé si sentirme un rebelde que rompe costumbres"

"No hay problema, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor" le dijo amigablemente.

...

Ambas chicas ya estaban caminando pero Serena regresó corriendo al salón.

"Serena?"

"Espérame aquí, no tardo"

"Bueno..."

Al llegar al umbral de su salón observó que solamente Seiya y el conserje estaban ahí.

"Seiya!"

"Bombón...que pasa?"

Ella estaba a punto de dar un paso pero el hombre dejó su trabajo y la miró a ella "El piso está resbaloso" el conserje le avisó. Serena lo miró y agachó la cabeza.

"Perdón por lo que pasó en la mañana"

"No hay problema...fue un accidente, a ver si llegan más temprano" bromeó.

"Si..." sonrió tiernamente "Ah yo...sólo vine para recordarte, que no se te vaya a olvidar de hacer tu tarea" le mostró una sonrisa apenada con un brazo en la cabeza.

Seiya sonrió avergonzado "Si, por supuesto...ahora si la haré, te lo prometo, gracias por recordarme"

"Más te vale...bueno adiós nos vemos mañana...adiós señor!"

"Adiós!" el hombre con una sonrisa se despidió.

"Oye bombón!" él se fue a la entrada y gritó.

Ella se volvió hacia él curiosa "Si?"

"Tu no llegues tarde el lunes, de acuerdo?..." le sonrió.

"De acuerdo..." le dio una tierna sonrisa y se fue corriendo para poder alcanzar a Mina.

"Tu novia es muy bonita" el conserje le dijo atrás de él sonriendo viendo su partida, luego le dio una palmada en su hombro "Tienes mucha suerte hijo..." se fue también a asear el siguiente salón de a lado sin poderle explicar nada.

Él rió en sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la salida "Y si tal vez...hubiera una oportunidad?" se dijo en voz baja mirando el palacio que brillaba por el sol junto con los demás edificios hechos de cristal de forma arquitectónica muy moderna. Tokio había cambiado muy drásticamente desde entonces. Qué pasó después de que se fueron de este planeta?.

Un periódico volaba en el aire hasta que cayó cerca de sus pies, él dejó de caminar y lo tomó, se quedó sin habla cuando leyó el encabezado de este.

 _"Se encuentran 10 personas muertas en el distrito Akasaka"_

 _'Según los informes de la policía los cuerpos fueron hallados sin vida el día miércoles de esta semana en diferentes lugares del distrito, la seguridad y la policía forense están haciendo lo necesario para llegar a la verdad de esto, aunque no hay mucha evidencia de los homicidios las muertes se han declarado inexplicables, la gente ha tomado sus precauciones para que esto no vuelva a suceder, entre otros informes se está comunicando esto con su majestad la reina, sólo se espera para ver el origen de esto, se sospecha de un asesino en serie...'_

Seiya miraba el periódico con detenimiento, seguía leyendo, los cuerpos no tenían nada que se relacionara con las muertes de esas personas. Era algo fuera de lo común, como si alguien sólo los hubiera matado por dentro pero ni envenenamiento ni malestares de salud eran.

"Sailor Yurisa?" era lo primero que él pensaba, la única que podía matar de esa forma, quitandoles la energía. Esto tenía que avisar a Taiki y Yaten pero si es posible también a Serena...

...

"Y bien, a dónde iremos?" Serena preguntaba a Mina mientras veía las calles llenas de personas.

"Iremos a la plaza comercial del distrito...no es genial?"

"Si! Pero dónde estamos?" ella aún seguía mirando con emoción los edificios y los colores de los negocios como el primer día que llegó, con tanta emoción.

"Oye Serena...que nunca has visto algo como un supermercado o una tienda de ropa?" le dijo burlona.

"Pues no...nunca en mi vida" ella paró de caminar cuando Mina se puso en frente suyo con el ceño fruncido y sus manos posadas en las caderas.

"Pues que has hecho en todos estos 16 años de tu vida?!"

"Toda mi vida he estado en el palacio, y no he salido a ningún lado más que a los jardines"

"Qué?! Estás bromeando conmigo, verdad?"

"No, es en serio, a nosotras no se nos permite salir del palacio por seguridad, y para cuidar lo más preciado de este reino"

"Increíble, entonces no has ido a ninguna escuela en verdad?"

"Si, a mi y a mi hermana nos educa una institutrices que son del palacio así como los médicos también"

"Profesores y médicos reales?"

"Si y cocineros también..."

"Pero que genial!"

"Genial?!"

"Si, tienes que contarme sobre tu vida en el castillo al que todos anhelamos!, por supuesto que me tienes que contar" la agarró de la mano y entraron a la plaza comercial, ellas llegaron a un local muy pintoresco "Hemos llegado!" aún agarrándole la mano se posó en frente de un chico que era el que atendía la heladería.

"Buenas tardes chicas que les doy?"

"A mi me da un helado de vainilla con chocolate tamaño gigante por favor?, tú que vas a querer Serena?"

Serena miraba su cartera y sacaba su dinero "Uno de chocolate con fresa para mi por favor"

"Tamaño?"

"Para el que me alcance" Mina le pegó en la mano haciendo soltar su cartera "Oye por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque hoy corre a cuenta mía este día de chicas" le dijo guiñando el ojo "Dale también uno tamaño gigante"

"De acuerdo" mientras el chico preparaba los helados Serena miró a Mina muy sorprendida.

"No tienes que hacer eso"

"Que cosas dices, somos amigas, además te enseñaré lo que una chica adolescente de 16 años hace aquí fuera de una vida en un castillo"

"Aquí tienen chicas" el joven les entregó unos tarros llenos de helado.

"Cobrate, por favor, vamos a la mesa de ahí te parece?"

"Si" Serena agarró su tarro y se fue a la mesa.

Estaba a lado de un ventanal donde daba vista a la avenida y podía apreciar desde ahí el palacio muy bien.

 _'Cómo estarán mamá y Tris?_ '

"Te interrumpo?" Mina le dijo ya sentada en frente de ella con una sonrisa.

"Perdón"

"No hay problema...dime tu viniste aquí sola?"

"Vine con Nana, la protectora de mi mamá"

"Nana es la mujer con la que te quedaste el día que nos conocimos?"

"Si así es" Serena agarró su cuchara y le dio su primer bocado a su helado de fresa, saboreó lentamente y quedó sorprendida "Esto es realmente DELICIOSO!"

"Ya ves?, te dije que este era el mejor, mis padres me traían aquí cuando era pequeña por eso lo conozco..." una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro mientras comía su helado de vainilla.

"Mina..."

"Mis padres eran los mejores en la industria, los Aino somos famosos porque la carrera de la familia es artística pero mis padres...fueron los mejores, un día ellos estaban en Estados Unidos y yo tenía una presentación musical en las escuela, tenía apenas siete años cuando eso pasó, ellos hicieron lo posible para poder llegar a verme y poderles enseñar que yo también podía ser una artista como ellos pero..." los recuerdos de ella vestida de princesa para la obra musical casi por empezar llegaron a su mente esperando en la entrada.

 _'-Mina, es hora de empezar la obra..._

 _-Por favor profesora Sasaki , no han llegado mis padres_

 _La profesora la miró y le sonrió débilmente -esta bien...sólo unos 10 minutos de acuerdo?_

 _-Si'_

"Mina..." Serena la hizo regresar al presente "qué pasó?"

"Nunca llegaron..." un dolor le llegó al pecho y comió otro bocado de su helado "Mi tío llegó a la obra y los representó a ellos porque ya habían tardado, cuando terminó estaba tan enfadada, mi tío me llevó a su casa...pero horas después había llegado una trágica noticia a mi tío...el avión en donde venían mis padres hacia Tokio de cristal había tenido un accidente gracias a una turbulencia fuerte que se encontraba en el trayecto...semanas después lo encontraron en pedazos y todos los que venían en el avión los dieron...por muertos, mi tío se hizo mi tutor legal y ahora vivo con él"

Serena podía sentir el dolor de ella como si fuera el suyo, por supuesto que había dolor aunque ella no lo hacía notar, que el destino le arrebatase así de la nada a sus padres era injusto, vio lo fuerte que era, lo vio por la manera en que Mina se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero de algún modo le recordó mucho a Fighter cuando le dijo que se desahogará de todo el dolor que traía, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba a Mina, desahogarse de todo. Le agarró la mano a ella y la apretó con fuerza para que supiera que lo que pasó es cosa del pasado y que ella nunca estaría sola.

"Mina...recuerda que ellos estarán para ti siempre en tu corazón"

Mina le sonrió y sus lágrimas fueron desapareciendo de sus ojos, asintió "A nadie le había contado eso, sólo Taya la asistente de mi tío, sabe la historia ya que ha sido como de la familia, pero por supuesto que la gente sabe que ellos murieron lo que no saben fue cómo..."

"Come tu helado es delicioso o se derretirá y me lo comeré yo" Serena le sonrió muy animada e hizo a Mina sonreír más.

"Si tienes razón, en otro momento te diré más sobre mi...pero esta vez será para otra cosa"

"Bueno... así que este es una plaza comercial"

"Serena, es genial vivir en un palacio?!"

La chica rubia de odangos la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras saboreaba su helado.

"Por qué me miras así?"

"Siempre creen que vivir en un palacio es como lo ilustran los cuentos de hadas?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La otra la miró sorprendida "No...lo es?"

La risa de Serena fue tan fuerte que la estaba dejando sin aire "Por supuesto que no!" seguía riendo.

"Ah no?"

"No, cómo pueden pensar eso?, somos el reino más importante del mundo, la fuente de energía, tenemos cosas importante que hacer"

"Entonces que haces allá?"

"Como princesa también tengo responsabilidades Mina...y más yo que soy la primogénita"

"En serio?" le dijo muy atenta.

"No realmente, pero estoy a punto de hacerlas"

"Vaya...entonces no has salido de ahí?"

"Hasta ahora, y sabes algo? me gusta aquí"

"Nunca creí que conocería a la gran princesa de Tokio de Cristal en persona" le susurró.

"Y nunca creería que conocería a la gran Venus en persona también"

"Siempre mi tío me hablo de la familia real y siempre quise saber como eran en realidad"

"En serio?, ustedes aquí hablan de nosotros?"

Mina asintió con la boca llena "En la escuela siempre anhelaban que algún día podríamos conocer a las princesas"

"Bueno...me iban a conocer de todos modos cuando cediera el trono, pero aquí entre nosotras, aún no creo que este lista para eso"

"Ya veo, ser reina no debe ser fácil"

"No lo es, lo veo con mi madre y admito que es de dedicación, pero bueno aún faltan años para que eso pase a mis manos"

"Es cierto que tienen miles de años de vida?"

"Eso no es verdad, después de la era de la Luna Negra los años de vida de nosotros se rebajó a los de un siglo o un poco más"

"Increíble, entonces aún tienes una larga vida por vivir" bromeó Mina. Ambas rieron divertidas "Tienes hermanas?"

"Sólo una, tiene 10 años y es insoportable como no te imaginas, ojalá la conocieras, a pesar de que me hace la vida imposible y yo a ella es muy agradable, te caería bien si la conoces"

"Si ojalá la conociera...es cierto que el palacio es muy grande?"

"Sip, demasiado grande y admito también que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva recámara, es muy pequeña a lo que en realidad es mi habitación, si hay alguna oportunidad de ir, te llevaría para conocerlo, la casa donde resido por ahora es de la familia real, de nuestros antepasados pero es acogedora, también espero que vayas a visitarme, de hecho Nana quiere verte para hablar contigo de la misión"

"Por supuesto que si!...sería increíble ser una princesa como tú"

"De qué hablas?, tú también eres una princesa" le dijo acompañada de una risa burlona.

"Es en serio lo que dices, que soy la princesa de Venus?"

"Si...nunca escuchaste hablar del antiguo Milenio de Plata?" sus ojos estaban más abiertos cuando le preguntó eso.

"No, ahora que lo dices no, nunca en realidad" le dijo nerviosa.

"Siempre que me iba a dormir mi mamá me contaba sobre el, pero yo nunca le tomé la importancia que en realidad existiera, sino fue hasta cuando lo soñé..."

"Lo soñabas?"

"Un hermoso castillo situado en la luna con hermosos jardines y fuentes danzantes que combinaban el paisaje del planeta más hermoso que pudieras ver, el reino más importante del sistema solar, había una reina muy hermosa que lo gobernaba y también tenía una hija, los otros reyes le tenían mucho respeto y un día le propusieron a la reina la protección de su hija ya que era muy importante para el futuro del reino y era en sí la más poderosa"

"La más poderosa..."

"La reina a la petición de los otros aceptó tal protección pero nunca pensó que los reyes mandarían a sus propias hijas, las princesa de los planetas interiores, Venus, Mars, Jupiter y Mercury, ellas poseían poderes en sus reinos y sabían que ellas serían las mejores para protegerla, esa era su misión...proteger a la princesa de la luna, cuando fueron presentadas como protectoras la reina las nombró Sailors Scouts y gracias al poder de la luna les concedió más poder del que tenían, poco a poco empezaron a conocer a la princesa y cómo todo la princesa fue la que se emocionó más al ver que tenía muchas amigas ahora mientras que las otras le tenían más afecto a ella, más del que se hubieran imaginado, se habían dado cuenta de la gran luz de vida que era la princesa para el reino..."

Mientras Serena aún seguía contando la historia, Mina pudo concordar sus sueños que tenía, efectivamente soñaba un hermoso palacio lleno de pasillos muy grandes y formas muy hermosas de mármol de figuras que daban belleza al interior. Podía soñar a las personas que había en ese reino, pero sólo soñaba siluetas femeninas corriendo en los hermosos jardines del castillo, sólo soñaba eso...corriendo como si siguieran a alguien o trataban de alcanzarla.

"yo soñaba con ésas hermosas princesas, que corrían tras de mi en todos los jardines pero cada vez que podía voltear una luz cegante hacia imposible ver sus rostros"

Mina se quedó sorprendida, _'Será?...'_ su sueño llegó a su memoria, ella corriendo con rapidez junto con otras.

 _'-Vamos chicas!-una voz dulce les decía._

 _-Es muy rápida- una vestida con falda color roja pero no pudo reconocer su rostro que corría a lado de ella le susurró._

 _-Princesa por favor no corra, podría lastimarse!- Mina gritaba sin razón._

 _-Vamos chicas, tienen que divertirse un poco, no creen?- la silueta de aquella se hacía más visible...un vestido blanco la vestía y su pelo rubio danzaba con el viento, un segundo aquella joven volvió su mirada para poder verlas con una gran sonrisa llena de vida. Su rostro le fue claro, era familiar...era Serena con su sonrisa que alegraría a cualquiera.'_

Mina miró a Serena muy sorprendida al verla muy feliz comiendo su helado.

 _'Proteger...a la princesa..proteger a Serena... protegerte a ti Serena'_ se decía en su cabeza mientras la veía.

"Y bueno tendremos que pedir otro tarro de helado si te cuento el resto de la historia pero, las princesas interiores y exteriores son las a las que tenemos que encontrar"

"Serena...yo soy la líder?"

"Así es Mina, la líder de todas las Sailors"

"Y toda esa historia es de nuestra vida pasada?"

"La primera...la segunda fue cuando reencarnamos en el siglo XX, la que fundó Tokio de Cristal en el siglo XXI..."

"Tu eres la reencarnación de la gran Neo reina Serenity entonces!?"

Serena asintió un poco apenada.

"Pero cómo es que nunca supimos eso?, es lógico que siendo las Sailors de este planeta deberíamos estar a tu lado!, en que momento nosotras nos alejamos de ti?! Por qué vivimos como familias normales?!"

"Lo siento Mina, eso no puedo contestar, no lo sé, también tengo esa duda, por qué ustedes no están relacionados con el castillo si eran las más grandes guerreras de aquí?, tal vez Nana sepa de esto pero por mi no podré decirte, si tan sólo mi madre me hubiera contado toda la historia que pasó después del reino de la Neo reina podría contestar, pero sólo sé muy poco..."

"Por qué ya no te siguió contando!?"

Serena quedó en silencio un poco y miró al castillo por el ventanal.

"Serena?"

"Ella ya no pudo contarme porque...porque en ese momento llegó Caos a atacarnos"

"Caos?!"

"Fue hace días en mi cumpleaños del cual mi madre me dijo sobre nuestras vidas pasadas pero cuando llegó Caos ya no hubo momento alguno para que me siguiera explicando, tuve que salir a la búsqueda de ustedes...tengo que llegar a obtener la mayor transformación para que con el máximo poder del cristal de plata pueda derrotar a Caos y por eso debo encontrarlas a todas, para que juntas reunamos fuerzas y pueda convertirme en Eternal Sailor Moon como lo hice en el pasado"

"Pero...qué es lo que realmente quiere Caos, Serena?"

"Mi semilla estelar...quiere el cristal de plata, para poder acabar con todos los que se opongan y sea invencible, el cristal es lo único que puede derrotar a Caos"

"El cristal de plata es tu semilla estelar?, No se supone que el cristal esta muy protegido en el castillo?"

"El cristal es poderoso en forma y esencia, antes de mi nacimiento el cristal no reaccionaba para nada, cuándo yo nací el cristal de plata reaccionó a mi haciéndolo parte de mi cuerpo, lo llevo dentro...como si fuera mi alma completa"

"Qué, entonces ahora lo tienes?!"

La rubia de odangos asintió lentamente un poco triste y Mina sólo la miraba con atención, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño de ningún modo, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño sea ser normal o poderoso.

"Perdón Mina..." bajó la mirada "Todo lo que este pasando y todo lo que pasará es por mi culpa pero si no me doy prisa en buscarlas a todas esto nunca acabará y ella tomará más fuerza para atacar a la galaxia y universo, pero este será mi mayor sacrificio por este reino, espero que algún día puedan comprender"

Mina sacó su pluma de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa y luego tomó la mano de ella.

"Buscar a las demás cuanto antes para que peleemos contigo hasta el final, esa será mi misión contigo...no te dejaré sola en esta lucha y no creo que las demás lo hagan...ten por seguro eso Serena, estaré contigo hasta final, pase lo que pase"

Serena la miró agradecida y aliviada asintió "Gracias Mina.." dijo haciendo a Mina sonreir.

"Somos las protectoras de este planeta?...entonces lo protegeremos a toda costa de los malignos aliados de Caos..."

La rubia de odangos le sonrió muy contenta mientras que la otra encontró en sus ojos un brillo inigualable que le daban la confianza necesaria de poder protegerla.

"Vamos Serena no pierdas esos ánimos que es lo que nos ayudarán a encontrarlas"

"Si...tienes razón!"

"Pero...a pesar de tener muchas cosas que hacer, tienes que distraerte un poco para que tu también estés bien"

"Bueno, eso será difícil para mi...más cuando depende de mi el futuro del universo"

"Sabes algo de esa maligna?"

"No...ni si quiera sabía que existía, Fighter me dijo que en el universo hay muchas Sailors Scouts, podría ser una de ellas"

"Fighter?, quién es Fighter?" Serena tosió al escuchar eso, se había olvidado de mencionar a las otras chicas.

"Hemm...también tenemos otra cosa por averiguar..."

"Qué cosa?"

"Las Sailor Starlights también estuvieron en la batalla con nosotras hace 16 siglos con nuestras vidas pasadas, pero el mismo día que Caos llegó a atacarnos ellas llegaron también, iban al palacio con la intención de prevenir pero tanto Caos como ellas llegaron al mismo tiempo"

"Ellas?...son las chicas que pelearon junto a nosotras ayer?"

"Si, son ellas.."

"Son algo así como ustedes que tienen juventud eterna, porque 16 siglos es mucho tiempo"

"Ese es el problema Mina...ellas llegaron aquí pensando que estarían en el siglo XX aún, no en el siglo XXXVI, en su planeta ha pasado sólo un año de la última batalla y aquí han pasado siglos"

"Qué!? Eso es imposible!"

"Hay que averiguar que ha pasado para que ellas llegarán hasta aquí o para saber que pasó en el espacio-tiempo que las trajo hasta aquí"

"Entonces en su planeta no han pasado los siglos?...eso ya es muy difícil"

"Piensan que esto también es un plan de Caos por eso hay que ayudarlas...también ellas nos ayudarán a encontrar a las demás"

"De acuerdo" asintió Mina "Bien, con ellas a nuestro lado ya será más fácil encontrarlas"

"Pero yo no creo sólo sea su planeta el afectado por esto...algo me dice que hay más planetas que no han pasado los siglos como aquí..."

"Si tal vez sea cierto, pero eso luego hay que investigarlo con ellas"

"Si..." dijo dando su última cucharada a su helado "Estuvo delicioso, ya ni en el palacio hacen algo así"

"Te lo dije..." Mina le sonrió también terminando su helado "Oye Serena?..quieres ir a una tienda de ropa?"

"Tienda de ropa?"

"Si!, ven vamos..." la tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí "gracias!..." agradeció al chico que atendía.

"Mina...espera!"

"Mi tío nunca viene a acompañarme porque se aburre muy rápido pero siempre viene Taya...tiene un buen gusto en uno de sus días libres le diré que nos acompañe para que veas que si lo tiene"

"Bueno..."

Entraron en un local donde había muchas prendas para todas las personas, para mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas hasta que llegaron a la sección juvenil, Serena se emocionó con las tantas cosas que había para vestir Mina por lo mientras miraba la ropa y la agarraba.

"Toma Serena" le dijo dándole unas prendas.

"Hmm?"

"Por qué no te los pruebas?, yo me probaré este vestido" le enseñó uno color salmon corte corazón de mangas cortas.

"Esta bien" asintió con una sonrisa.

"Por aquí señoritas" una mujer le dijo mostrando el vestidor.

"Gracias, muy amable..." ella se metió.

...

Seiya llegó corriendo al restaurante, abrió la puertas de cristal con fuerza haciendo a todos los que estaban comiendo a gusto mirar a la entrada con curiosidad.

"Lo siento...sigan comiendo" se disculpó.

"Seiya...llegaste tarde muchacho, tus hermanos ya están atendiendo" la señora Osaka le dio la bienvenida con unos platos sucios en sus manos.

"Si, me disculpo por eso también, déjeme ayudarle no es bueno que cargue mucho por ahora" le quitó los platos y los llevó a la cocina.

"De qué hablas?, sólo me torcí el pie hijo" le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

"De todos modos señora Osaka, usted sólo ocúpese de la comida y nosotros de los clientes y la limpieza"

"Son muy gentiles Seiya"

El pelinegro sintió un pelaje suave en sus pies y miro para encontrarse con el pequeño conejo blanco simpático "Ah pero si trajo a bola de algodón!"

"Espero que no se molesten que sino se iba a quedar solo en casa y no tuve corazón para dejarlo"

"No hay problema"

"Seiya...anda ponte a trabajar que hay muchas personas y vendrán más"

"Si..."

"Hola Kotori, traje vegetales frescos, los que me pediste que comprará" Nana llegó muy feliz con una caja llena.

"Hola Nana, gracias, déjame ayudarte..."

"No, yo le ayudó" Yaten llegó a cargar la caja y luego la puso sobre una mesa.

"Gracias Yaten" Kotori le dijo.

"Por nada señora Osaka...la mesa 5 quiere un Yakisoba"

"Esta bien...Nana él es Yaten Kou es uno de los chicos que rentaron la casa, ahora me está ayudando en el restaurante junto con sus hermanos"

"Señora Osaka en la mesa 8 quieren Gyouza" Taiki llegó.

"Y yo en la mesa 2 quieren un Dashi" Seiya también llegó atrás de él.

"Claro...él es Taiki y él es Seiya, chicos ella es Nana una amiga mía muy querida"

"Mucho gusto chicos ustedes también pueden llamarme por mi nombre..."

"El gusto es de nosotros" Taiki dijo.

Ella tenia una percepción de que había visto esos ojos familiares pero no sabia en donde "Los he visto de alguna parte?" Nana les dijo muy curiosa al mirar sus ojos.

"No lo creo..."

"Chicos vamos sigan atendiendo a las personas ahorita vienen por las órdenes"

"Si, señora" los tres dijeron y salieron rápido de la cocina mientras Nana abría la caja de vegetales.

"Son muy guapos y amables, cómo va tu pie Kotori?"

"Mejor, pero esos muchachos no me dejan cargar para nada..."

"Que gentiles...lo hacen por tu bien, no te preocupes"

"Ahora de lo que debo preocuparme es de una nueva cocinera..."

"Bueno pues a mi no me veas porque yo no soy la que buscas, apenas y puedo cocinar para mi y para Serena"

"Cómo está ella, cómo está la princesa? Escuche que ella y otras derrotaron a una maligna"

"Bien, hasta ahora ya encontró a la primera, pero yo aún sigo con miedo de lo que se enfrente después"

"Tranquila, todo esto acabará pronto y eso es un alivio que haya encontrado una...quién es?"

"Venus..."

"Menos mal...encontró a la líder..."

"Si, es un alivio" Nana miró en una ventana a los tres muchachos atendiendo a las demás personas, le daban una sensación extraña, como si ya había visto esos rostros de alguna parte "Oye Kotori...de dónde son esos chicos"

"Son de un reino del norte, se llama Tankei, dicen que no muchos saben de el porque es muy pequeño"

"Ya veo..."

"Me ayudarías a servir los guisados mientras hago lo demás?"

"Claro..."

...

"Maldición, maldición, maldición!" Sailor Yurisa con ropa de civil mirando en una ventana hacia el reino con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido "No puedo percibir el resplandor de una semilla estelar...por qué no puedo?!"

"Señorita Sulu, servicio a cuarto" una mucama llegó con platos de comida haciéndola perder sus pensamientos.

"Muchas gracias..." dijo recibiéndolo.

"Pedirá otra noche en este hotel? Para que pueda avisarles a los de sistema"

"Si tomaré otras dos noches, por favor"

"Usted pinta?" le pregunto al ver en su cama un blog llenos de dibujos hermosos.

"Si, así es...cree que son muy feos?"

"No al contrario...son hermosos, como si dieran vida propia, bueno la dejó señorita Sulu que siga disfrutando su estancia en Tokio de Cristal"

Yurisa miró la partida de aquella mucama y luego a sus dibujos...en especial uno, uno que había dibujado una noche anterior una niña rubia muy feliz sonriendo como si le sonriera a ella. Por qué lo había dibujado?, no lo sabía, pero algo de la batalla con Sailor Moon y las demás el día anterior le había hecho sentir eso.

 _'Yurisa'_ la voz de esa niña estaba en su cabeza

Luego agarró otro dibujo que contenía muchas flores de distintos tipos se puso un brazalete en el brazo en forma de espiral que tenía un cristal verde...

"Como si los dibujos dieran vida propia?" Con un movimiento pasó su mano sobre el dibujo de una rosa y de la nada apareció una rosa en su mano "Si supiera que yo puedo hacerlo verdad" dijo mirando a la ventana.

"Estas perdiendo tiempo dibujando, no crees?" una voz burlona dijo atrás de ella, cuando miró no había nada ni nadie pero sabía de quién se trataba.

No estaba por salir en busca de un resplandor sino de una semilla estelar de nuevo.

...

"Serena ya salte!" Mina dijo con una falda y blusa deportiva

"Bien, cómo me veo?" dijo saliendo del vestidor con un romper blanco de magas largas y estampado con manchas negras.

"Te ves hermosa!"

"Las dos son hermosas" la mujer encargada de los vestidores que estaba siendo jurado de ambas decía aplaudiendo.

"Gracias!"

"Me gusta como te ves Mina"

"Gracias Serena..."

"Señoritas encontré estos vestidos juveniles, que les parece?"

"Son muy bonitos"

"Hay que probarlos!"

"Oye Mina, son muchos vestidos por ahora, no crees?"

"Si, lo sé, no te preocupes...sólo llevaremos pocas prendas"

"Vas a comprar ropa?"

"Y te compraré a ti Serena, no me vengas con que no porque me voy a sentir mal"

"Pero..."

"Nada de 'peros' te dije que este día corre a mi cuenta y quiero comprarte algo, anda vístete"

Serena se fue corriendo a cambiarse de ropa al igual que Mina, se sentía muy rara, no había sentido eso nunca, si que muchos se preocuparan por ella pero no cómo Mina lo estaba haciendo, era algo diferente y no quería serle molestia a ella.

"Estas lista?" Mina le gritaba.

"Tan rápido te cambias?" bromeó "Si lo estoy"

"Van a salir las dos al mismo tiempo a la de tres, de acuerdo?" la mujer dijo.

"Si" ambas contestaron.

"Uno...dos...tres!"

Las dos salieron como las dos princesas hermosas que eran. Una con un vestido corto amarillo mostaza de mangas cortas con detalles de corazones de color bronce y la otra de un vestido corto sin mangas de color azul cascada, azul fino y detalles color plata.

"Hermosas, ambas!"

"Es muy hermoso!" Serena exclamó.

"Te gusta?" Mina le pregunto.

"Por supuesto"

"No tienes hambre?"

"Creí que nunca lo dirías"

"Vamos Serena tenemos que irnos, te enseñaré un lugar donde hay hamburguesas muy ricas aquí"

"Si..." dijo ella yéndose a vestir de nuevo en uniforme.

"Y bien que se llevarán?" la mujer le preguntó.

"Hmm cuatro prendas, la ropa deportiva y este vestido, y para mi amiga será el romper que se puso y ese vestido por quitarse"

"Esta bien, pago efectivo o tarjeta?"

"Tarjeta" dijo Mina dándosela y yéndose a cambiar.

Pasaron minutos y salieron ambas de los vestidores. Listas por algo de comer.

"Aquí esta señorita Aino, su tarjeta y ropa, gracias por su compra!"

"Gracias a usted" Mina agarró una bolsa que contenía las prendas de Serena.

"Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Hmm?...pero Mina"

"Veo que tu cumpleaños no fue el mejor que esperabas, y como tuviste que salir en nuestra búsqueda no tuviste un regalo decente pero espero que te haya gustado"

Serena le agarró las prendas y luego la abrazó "Sabes cuál fue mi mejor regalo?...Fue que encontré una gran amiga, que eres tu y eso no se compara con nada" Mina le regresó el abrazo "Gracias Mina"

"Gracias a ti...vamos tengo hambre!"

"Bueno..."

"Serena...no me has dicho algo importante!"

"Me faltó decirte algo de la misión?"

"No, te faltó contarme como es que conociste a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten"

"Ah, eso...bueno conocí a Seiya en primer lugar, luego conocí a Taiki y Yaten un día después"

"En serio?, cómo?"

"Es que eso es difícil e inexplicable"

"Por qué?"

"Es que..."

"Sacalo!"

"Es que lo conocí en mi habitación del palacio..."

"Qué?!"

"El se metió a mi alcoba!" dijo rápidamente.

"Seiya se fue a tu alcoba, pero es el castillo como pudo entrar?!"

"No lo sé, pero el cretino se metió a mi habitación así como si nada"

"Eso sería genial!..."

"Que dices!?"

"Un chico tan guapo como él lo dejaría entrar a mi habitación, por supuesto que si"

"Eres igual a mi hermana"

"Pues tu hermana es más inteligente que tu, yo no perdería esta oportunidad, y ahora menos que esta en nuestro salón"

"Mina!...yo la verdad..." _'admito que es guapo y que sus ojos me hacen ruborizarme-...cállate Serena!'_

"La verdad...?"

"La verdad es que no estoy buscando a alguien aún..."

"Ay Serena, por mi parte ojala Hatashi me invite a salir o reunirme con él, siempre anhele a un novio"

"No has tenido?"

"No...tu si?"

"No..."

"Nacimos para morir juntas..."

"Eso no lo creo, te aseguro que habrá un chico esperando por ti"

"...y por ti..." Mina dijo como refiriéndose a alguien haciendo a Serena sonrojarse.

"Taiki y Yaten, cómo fue que los conociste?"

"Eso fue cuando iba tras la mascota de una amiga que conocí, ese día encontré un conejo vagando por ahí y me di cuenta que el dueño de ese conejo eran los chicos..."

"Vaya... y que pasó después?"

"Seiya cayó encima de mi..."

"Ay que increíble..." dijo haciendo sus ojos con un brillo inigualable "entonces por eso te dice que tu defecto son las caídas"

"No es gracioso..."

"Es muy lindo"

"No es lindo cuando entra a tu habitación de la nada llamándote 'Bombón'!"

"Oh por eso te dice asi?, por qué no le dejas que te diga así, es tierno apuesto a que a ninguna chica le llama así, tal vez te diga así porque le caíste bien"

"Caer bien?...mejor dicho ese es un mañoso, luego luego se ve que es un casanova"

"Ay Serena, cree lo que quieras yo apuesto que solo te lo dice a ti, por la forma en que solo habla así contigo, oye...crees que Hatashi me vea bonita con el vestido que compramos?"

"Tu siempre serás linda...pero creo que Rei tiene razón, no te ilusiones tanto...hazlo por tu bien"

"Bueno...y la pluma?"

Serena la sacó de su portafolio y la enseñó, aún brillaba intermitentemente, el color rojo era muy bajo a comparación de hace unas horas.

"No crees que Rei sea?..."

"Yo también lo creo, cuando estábamos con ella reaccionó mucho más que ahora"

"Pues ya lo veremos después"

Compraron las hamburguesas y en el momento exacto el tío de Mina había llegado.

"No compraran una para mi?" Daichi llegó muy sonriente.

"Señor Aino!"

"Serena, quieres que te llevamos a tu casa?"

...

Rei estaba vestida en kimono blanco con rojo, hincada en el templo que era muy reconocido...el templo Hikawa, muy adentrada en sus lecturas de fuego.

El fuego danzaba al compás de una melodía de caja musical que sólo ella podía escuchar. Las llamas ardientes podían comunicarse, unas imágenes borrosas llegaban...

 _*Una pluma plateada*_

 _*Una pluma roja*_

 _*Las siluetas de tres guerreras*_ , solo podía apreciar sus ojos, en especial una...sus ojos color zafiro brillantes en la noche oscura.

 _*Una silueta de otra guerrera*_ , la imagen llegó a ella más clara, era rubia de odangos, familiar...el estilo de cabello como Serena... _'Sailor Moon?'_

 _'Muerte...muerte...muerte'_ una voz susurraba.

La silueta de aquella guerrera estaba parada mientras ella aparecía tras de ella, un segundo después podía escuchar la misma voz que susurraba _'Muerte'_ y la guerrera estaba en llamas sufriendo mientras ella no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Perdió la concentración al ver aquella escena, su respiración se agitó y cayó hacia atrás cuando las llamas flamearon más.

"Rei!" una mujer de altura mediana y cabellos plateados llegó al cuarto y las llamas se tranquilizaron.

"Tía Meko..."

"Rei, tu tío y yo te estuvimos esperando para comer pero llegaste como siempre a desarrollar tus habilidades..."

"Perdón tía, te juró que les avisaré para la próxima"

"Eso espero hija...pasa algo?, tu cara palideció"

"No te preocupes, sólo que..." miró el fuego y suspiro "no creo que sea de importancia"

"Has estado poniendo a prueba tus premoniciones muy seguido, ten cuidado con ello, aún no puedes aguantar el gran poder que tienes y tu madre siempre lo supo, tienes que tener paciencia al control de ellos"

"Si, eso ya lo sé" le dijo agarrando su collar.

"Por qué no me acompañas a barrer el templo...ya que no comiste"

"Si, esta bien" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hay algo que tuviste hoy, verdad?, nunca sonríes de esa manera"

"Ah no?..."

"Que pasó en la escuela?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de porcelana de la joven "Me hice amiga de unas chicas..."

La mujer paró de caminar y miró a Rei sorprendida.

"Son muy buenas, en especial una...me ayudaron gentilmente a repartir los carteles de la feria de mañana junto con unos chicos..."

"En serio Rei?, me alegra mucho"

"Nunca creí que sería lindo hacer amigos, tía Meko" sonreía ante lo dicho "Nunca creí caerles bien a esas chicas..."

"Rei, Rei, Rei...tu nombre vienen de una gran guerrera del fuego muy poderosa en aquellos tiempos..." le dijo mirando una fuente danzante que estaba hecha de piedra tallada, una figura hecha de piedra a lo que eran unas llamas rodeando a una mujer con pelo suelto y un hermoso kimono que representaba el templo...y lo cual era el que llevaban puesto las dos "Una guerrera que le temían por su prejuicio de frialdad y nunca creyeron lo que en realidad era, una hermosa princesa proveniente del fuego que renació de las cenizas como un fénix para proteger aquel que este desamparado y perdido en sí mismo, un día antes de todo esto, ella era como tu...una muchacha desamparada por la desconfianza de si misma y una bella princesa blanca como la nieve, llegó para ayudarle a salir de eso, le enseñó la vida, espiritual y real para que ella abriera los ojos, empezó a querer al mundo desde eso, mientras le agradecía a su amiga por todos esos momentos hermosos que le enseñó vivir..."

...

Yurisa caminaba y observaba a las personas detenidamente ninguna tenía un gran resplandor aunque se vieran de buen corazón.

 _'Las apariencias engañan'_

La frase daba vueltas en su mente...como la misma persona que se lo dijo y no quería enfrentarla, tenía que reunir más energía de la que ya tenía. Y pronto.

Hasta que en un momento sintió una sensación extraña en ella, un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago...espero unos segundos para identificar un resplandor cerca, y luego sus ojos amarillos habían encontrado la dirección exacta de una semilla estelar...miró la avenida y sonrió a su nuevo trayecto.

...

"Las personas podemos ahogarnos en nuestros propios pensamiento o ideas, por eso es que no encontramos a nadie en compañía, se necesita unas manos que te hagan salir de ello..."

Cuando la tía Meko dijo eso en la mente de Rei le llegó Serena extendiendo sus manos a su salvación y sonrió, le daba una sensación de protegerla de cualquiera que le hiciese daño sin razón y quererla como lo más preciado que había tenido. _'Por qué he de sentir eso cuando la veo?'_. Una sensación hizo que perdiese sus pensamientos de felicidad, se acercaba...una presencia maligna... el fuego de las velas del templo flamearon más de lo que debería en un segundo.

"Rei?"

Rei llegó a la entrada del templo y lanzó un ofuda sagrado que había sacado de una de sus mangas. El ofuda había pegado a la cara de una mujer de pelo verde y ojos amarillos muy bien vestida que hizo caerse hacia atrás, mientras Rei la miraba con frialdad

"Rei! Pero que le has hecho a esta mujer?!"

"Hmm?"

Yurisa aún en el suelo se quedó sorprendida por la gran fuerza que el ofuda tenía.

 _'Por qué me siento tan débil?'_ se dijo, lo quitó de su cara y se levantó con la ayuda de la tía Meko, el ofuda aún lo tenía en la mano pero lo miraba con un ceño fruncido al saber que se sentía sin poderes.

"Ay perdóneme...no era mi intención" Rei le dijo mientras también la ayudaba a levantarse.

"No hay problema" Yurisa les dijo pero se quedó mirando a la pelinegra detenidamente, un segundo después sintió el gran resplandor de una semilla estelar, era ella su siguiente definitiva víctima.

Rei sin en cambio aún la miraba con recelo, la aura de esa mujer no era normal, no le simpatizaba para nada.

"Dios, no quiere un dango casero?, el golpe la hizo perder color necesita un poco de dulce" la mujer sacerdotisa le ofreció enseñándole una caja llena de dangos de colores.

"Qué?"

"Tomé uno, es tradicional del templo, perdone a Rei a veces no puede contenerse"

"Es que yo...sentí una aura mal-"

"Cómo crees Rei?" Meko la intervino.

"Estoy bien, gracias" Yurisa les dijo. Se sentía muy débil hasta para hablar, no mucho encontró una banca y se sentó al sentirse agotada.

"Tal vez quiera agua, por qué no le das un poco de la fuente?" Meko le dijo a Rei.

"Si..." mientras ella la servía, aún el aura negra la rodeaba, podía sentirla, miró a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo, la vio agitada como si su ofuda sagrado le hiciese eso, ella no era cualquier persona lo podía saber con sólo verla, agarró el vaso lleno a la mujer y se lo entregó.

"Esto la hará sentir bien" le dijo.

 _'Por qué me siento así, esto me hizo sentirme así?_ ' decía en su interior al mirar el ofuda en su mano y luego miro el templo _'O será este lugar sagrado que me hace sentir así...'_

"Por favor discúlpeme" los ojos morados de aquella joven se encontraron con los amarillos de la enemiga. Podía sentir la semilla estelar en sus manos pero como podía quitársela si no podía ni aguantarse a si misma. Agarró el vaso y le dio un sorbo al agua, se sentía como el agua ardía en su garganta, como si la quemase por dentro, este lugar iba ser su infierno sino se alejaba de ahí, cuando miró un cartel...un cartel llamativo de muchos colores.

"Qué es la feria cultural?" preguntó curiosa.

"Es un festival que harán en la preparatoria Juuban, mañana, Rei es parte de el" la sacerdotisa mencionó.

"Ah si?"

"Si, ella será parte de ello"

"Increíble..." su sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía un plan para aniquilarla y obtener una semilla estelar.

"Tía Meko no creo que a la señorita le interese la feria" lo dijo con la intención de que esta callará.

"Al contrario, me encantaría saber más de ese festival" les dijo "Gracias por el agua y los caramelos" miró a la tía Meko con un periódico que tenía en la mano y le llamó la atención su encabezado "Puedo?" le dijo ella pidiéndoselo.

"Ah claro"

 _"Se encuentran 10 personas muertas en el distrito Akasaka"_

 _'Según los informes de la policía los cuerpos fueron hallados sin vida el día miércoles de esta semana en diferentes lugares del distrito, la seguridad y la policía forense están haciendo lo necesario para llegar a la verdad de esto, aunque no hay mucha evidencia de los homicidios las muertes se han declarado inexplicables, la gente ha tomado sus precauciones para que esto no vuelva a suceder, entre otros informes se está comunicando esto con su majestad la reina, sólo se espera para ver el origen de esto, se sospecha de un asesino en serie...'_

 _'Pero que es esto?'_ Yurisa se quedó anonadada al leerlo. Muertes inexplicables era demasiado, alguien se estaba acercando a su ubicación y no era bueno que hubiera dos personas buscando energía en un mismo lugar, sólo una podía ser, sólo una...la más estúpida...

Se volvió a la mujer con una sonrisa "No será mucha molestia que me lo lleve?"

"No hay problema tengo otro" dijo sacando otro periódico.

"Bien, hasta luego...nos vemos en el festival...tal vez" ante lo último dicho miró a la pelinegra y sonrió con gran triunfo.

 _'Si sigo aquí podría morir...'_ se decía mientras se alejaba lentamente _'Esta vez no fallaré'_ miró al periódico _'Ni menos con un estorbo'_

Rei la miraba alejarse y luego a su tía que estaba yéndose de ahí.

"Tía Meko! Por qué le dijo a esa mujer que yo iba estar en el festival?!"

"Que tiene de malo?, también ganarías muchas entradas del exterior de las escuela"

"Es una extraña! Y no me simpatizó para nada"

"A veces tus lecturas del aura pueden equivocarse...sigue barriendo Rei, yo iré con tu tío"

"Espera, pero si eras tu la que ibas a barrer!"

"Es un castigo..."

"Pero de qué?!" Rei decía mientras ya no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se volvió a la entrada del templo y luego a la fuente.

"Madre...si tan sólo estuvieras aquí me creerías, pero yo sé que no estoy equivocada"

...

El carro último modelo había llegado a la casa Tsukino mientras Nana también había llegado se encontró con eso.

"Aquí estamos Serena...la dirección que dijiste" el señor Aino dijo.

"Muchas gracias señor Aino, como podré pagarle?"

"No hay por qué hacerlo, anda ve..."

"Serena, por qué no vas a la casa mañana antes de ir al festival?"

"Claro, si no es molestia por supuesto" dijo mirando al hombre.

"Nos encantaría tenerte en casa, así conocerías donde visitar a Mina..."

"Entonces denlo por hecho"

Mina le entregó una tarjeta a ella con la dirección de la casa.

"Te estaremos esperando..." le dijo dándole un abrazo al separarse Mina mostró su pluma y le guiño el ojo. "Recuerda lo acordado"

Serena sonrió y salió del auto con su portafolio y bolsa de ropa en mano "adiós Mina, adiós señor Aino!" agitaba la mano levemente y elegante.

"Adiós Serena!"

Mina la miraba desde el retrovisor y se llevo su pluma al pecho un poco preocupada. Un recuerdo de un sueño llegó de nuevo.

Ella estaba hincada y haciendo reverencia a alguien.

 _'-Mi reina juramos proteger a la princesa siempre...' su voz sonaba_

 _-Que así sea Venus... la voz educada de la mujer en frente de ella le dijo.'_

 _'Si juré protegerte siempre...siempre lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida, la daré por ti Serena'_ se dijo a ella misma decidida.

...

"Que llevas ahí Serena?"

"Nana!, son unas prendas Mina me las regaló como parte de mi cumpleaños"

"Oh que lindo de su parte..."

"Vamos te las enseñaré!" le dijo emocionada.

Nana entró a la casa y dejó las bolsas de comida que había traído del restaurante que Kotori le había dado.

"Mira!" Serena había sacado el romper que se había probado.

"Es muy hermoso!" le dijo sentándose en el sofá sonriendo al verla.

"Y mira!...crees que sea bueno para ir mañana al festival?" dijo sacando el vestido que tanto le había gustado.

"Que festival?"

"Habrá una feria cultural mañana en la escuela, muchos van a ir, de hecho Mina y yo hicimos una nueva amiga hoy en la hora del almuerzo, se llama Rei Hino y ella fue quién nos invitó de ir"

"Ah que bueno..."

"Pero...tengo una corazonada Nana"

"De qué?" le dijo confundida.

Serena sacó su pluma y Nana se sorprendió por lo que vio, su pluma había tornado rojo ante un signo.

"Presiento...que Rei es una Sailor de las que estoy buscando..."

"No podemos saber eso hasta que sepas con seguridad si es ella, recuerda que la pluma solo puede utilizarse si tu lo pides, tienes que saber sin preocupaciones si es ella...pero aparte de eso, yo tampoco pude darte nada el día de tu cumpleaños..."

"Hmm?"

Nana le sonrió muy tierna y le dio una caja enjoyada muy elegante "Ábrela!"

"Qué es Nana?" le dijo emocionada abriéndola con cuidado, se encontró con una hermosa pluma rosa en una de sus extremos estaba hecha un rubí brillante que la hacia muy elegante.

"Es una pluma de transformación...fue ocupada por ti en tu vida pasada también, yo fui la encargada de muchas cosas que fueron una vez tu posesión junto con tu madre, con ella te puedes convertir en lo que sea que quieras, pero debes ocuparla con responsabilidad, sólo en ocasiones de emergencia, de acuerdo?"

"Si, es muy hermosa!" le dijo llegando a ella abrazándola "Gracias"

"No tuviste el cumpleaños mejor merecedor de tu vida por la situación, pero creo que tarde pero seguro quería darte este regalo, mañana veremos que hacemos con esa corazonada que tienes, vamos a preparar la cena"

"Siii, muero de hambre!"

"Por qué no me ayudas a arreglar la mesa y luego me cuentas como te fue con Mina?"

"Esta bien!"

...

La noche había llegado, la señora Osaka ya había cerrado y llegado todos a casa para descansar de un buen fin de semana merecedor, ya casi una semana y no podían creerlo.

Seiya estaba en su habitación mirando el castillo desde la terraza un poco inquieto.

"Te pasa algo?" Taiki llegó a posarse en el umbral con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo al conejo blanco ya durmiendo "Te verás hoy con ella?"

"No...eso será hasta la próxima batalla"

"Bueno...entonces por qué actuaste raro hoy?"

"Esta pasando algo inexplicable en un distrito cercano, muertes sin razón del cual haya sido la causa"

"Podría ser Sailor Yurisa"

"Eso pienso pero...tal vez haya más como ella?"

"Tal vez...por qué no mejor descansas, mañana hay que ir a la feria...no podemos faltar"

"Si"

"Te dejo a Bola de Algodón le toca dormirse contigo, a Yaten le gusto quedarse con el que tuve que arrebatárselo, buenas noches Seiya"

"Buenas noches Taiki"

"Descansa..."

Unos segundos estaba recargado en la pared de la terraza y miraba en dirección a la torre, tenía muchas sensaciones que algo iba pasar, luego estaba Hino, no tenían que perder el tiempo para que ella despertará, pero tenía que ser paciente.

Entre sus pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Serena cayéndose sobre él, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse...¿qué hubiera pasado si ambos se hubieran movido más de esos centímetros?. Miró a la luna y se preguntó que hubiera pasado sino hubieran llegado a este siglo, que pasaría con las chicas...esto se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que creía, pero y sí había alguna oportunidad de que él...y ella...no iba perder las esperanzas de esto.

Un grito desde lo lejos apenas se escuchó y se encontró con una silueta brincando por los edificios bajos. Las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon acercándose. Podía sentir el resplandor débil desapareciendo algo estaba pasando...no iba a dejarla escapar a la culpable, estaba muy seguro que era Sailor Yurisa.

"Poder de lucha estelar!" gritó para su transformación y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

...

Las sirenas se escuchaban muy cerca del templo que hizo a Rei levantarse e ir a investigar. Su pijama roja abrigadora la cubría en todo su cuerpo y al salir hasta la entrada del templo las patrullas pasaron muy rápido que con el aire que emitieron hicieron volar su cabello.

"No es bueno que una joven esté a estas horas en la calle" la voz de una mujer posada en el techo del templo con los brazos cruzados y vestida con un fuku negro de pelea le dijo "Puede ser peligroso"

Los ojos de aquella la miró, eran color zafiro brillantes, los mismos que había visto en sus lecturas.

"Yo que tu entraría a donde este segura" le dijo yéndose de ahí como en viento y tras de ella otras dos de misma vestimenta corriendo hacia dónde las sirenas llamaban.

"Serán ellas otras guerreras junto a Salido Moon?"

Miraba aquellas alejándose con rapidez mientras la luz de luna las iluminaba.

* * *

Septimoooo woa es mejor dicho relleno pero es parte de la historia :v pero bueno aquí esta lo prometido, trabajando en el octavo capitulo.

Esto tambien va para el cumpleaños de nuestra Sailor Protagonista, Sailor Moon...Serena Tsukino, nuestra princesa de la Luna n.n ya falta un día del gran día, qué les pareció el obsequio que le dieron a Serena?.

Y no sé ustedes pero yo estoy emocionada que regrese a la TV abierta mexicana, siempre quise saber la sensación de verla en televisión abierta, cuando vi por primera vez Sailor Moon fue con discos que mi hermano había pedido prestados a un amigo jeje recuerdo que él me dijo "Quieres ver una serie realmente buena? 7u7" y POOM me enseño la gloria de este anime hermoso, y por fin lo veré como si estuviera en esos primeros tiempos de transmisión y espero que las nuevas generaciones pudieran ver lo que es realmente buenos animes... pero bueno yo al menos si cumplo que estoy subiendo este capitulo no como azteca 7(no es que estoy enfadada no) que hace promociones falsas que el lunes 26/06/17 iba ser el reestreno :v y yo de emocionada el lunes esperando la serie que empiece y nada nos trolearon :'v PeeWe (mi colaboradora) y luego ya que no era el lunes el reestreno sino el 3 de julio pero bueno ya falta poco chico(a)s de México para disfrutar de nuevo la serie n.n

jeje pero ya dejando esto por un lado, que les pareció este capitulo? 7u7 intrigante...muy intrigante

Datos: Creo que muchos saben que en japón no hay o no existen ordenanzas en las escuelas pero yo quise poner a uno como un poco para saber donde meter este simpático personaje que también lo veremos en el futuro.

También quiero que pongan mucha atención en las nuevas referencias, ya que serán muy importantes en el trayecto.

Me gustaría un ending con la canción 'Sei Hi Ai Fire Soul Love Holy' de Sailor Mars n.n de hecho mientras escribía este estaba escuchando la canción xD

Habrá drama en el próximo capitulo eso si, y chicos que piensan en que haga otras historias... últimamente me gustaría empezar nuevos proyectos de diferentes parejas tal vez canon o no-canon pero que dicen xD estoy loca verdad? pero bueno hay que aprovechar hasta el ultimo momento de inspiración

Dios en serio que ya quería actualizar y lo haré pronto para el octavo.

Mili: Gracias nunca creí que le gustará a alguien y si me disculpo de nuevo por la ortografía es que una que no lee no sabe xD y ya lo ultimo... :v (sin comentarios)(Team love SxS ) xD Saludos también

Frozen Scorpion, angel de acuario, ashtorrymarie : Gracias por poner esta historia como uno de sus favoritos °3° en serio les agradecemos eso...

y a todos los que sigan esta historia en serio les agradecemos mucho y nos gustaría saber su opinión de esta... sin mas que decir hasta el próximo capitulo Adiós :D

Saludos de parte mía y de mi colaboradora a todos los que pasan por este humilde fanfic :D

P.D. perdón por mi pinshi ortografia en serio :'v


	8. Flame Sniper

Un gritó de dolor sonaba en una casa solitaria y oscura, un gritó que provenía de un hombre que apenas se había levantado en las altas horas de la mañana.

Una risa maliciosa se escuchaba enfrente de él y de pronto el resplandor de la semilla estelar de aquel hombre había perdido su brillo rápido.

La risa paró y unos ojos rojos se asombraron al ver en una orquídea que no fue mucha energía la que había recogido.

—¡¿Qué clase de semilla estelar tienes?!—la voz aguda exclamó furiosa—¡Eres cómo las demás!,¡no me sirves para nada!—Un pétalo de orquídea se volvió filosa y estaba por romper la semilla de coraje—¡Parece que serás mi víctima número 15, muere como los demás!

—¡Anteras, ataquen!—el ataque familiar la lanzó hacia una pared que con la luz del sol se podía apreciarse de quien se trataba.

Una silueta de una joven de pequeña altura, vestida con una blusa sin mangas y falda corta color amarillo, su cabello corto rubio con rayos rojos se lucía gracias al sol, adornado con un pequeño sombrero elegante de color rojo.

Los ojos amarillos aparecieron en la oscuridad con el ceño fruncido, la rubia trataba de zafarse con prisa de las anteras que se habían clavado en su ropa y sus manos. Vio como la mano elegante dibujo un estilete filoso en el piso y de la nada apareció una de verdad, la mandó hacia ella hasta escuchar el grito de aquella joven, el arma quedó a milímetros de su cuello.

—Sabía que se trataba de ti...Sailor Ran—Yurisa le dijo muy molesta mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Yurisa!...sabía que me encontraría contigo, mis premoniciones me lo dijeron, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—El resplandor del cristal más torpe que he conocido, es el tuyo, cualquiera puede saber que eres tu

—Ah— río nerviosa—¿podrías quitarme estas cosas?—le dijo muy torpe.

Sin en cambio la peliverde alzó la mano y le dio una cachetada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Eres una estúpida!, ¿no sabes lo que es haces tonta?, ¡además que te crees haciendo esto!

—¿Qué?

Yurisa alzó el periódico, mostrando el encabezado.

—¿Matar a 10 personas es una sola noche?, ¡eres una idiota!

—Creí que si lo hacía, podría descartar a las que no son verdaderas semillas estelares, además no tienen un resplandor bueno

—¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!

—17...—le dijo muy rara.

—Tan joven y tan inútil—mencionó con una mano en su cabeza defraudada.

—Pero vamos, entiéndeme, no soy como tu que puedes saber quien tiene un resplandor fuerte

—¡Pero yo no mató cuando me plazca, si lo voy hacer no lo hago con cualquiera! ¡Además sólo tienes que quitarle el resplandor y ya no tienes que destruir la semilla!

—¿Y luego que hago?

—Vete del lugar de todos modos la semilla ya no es pura...

—¿Entonces la persona se vuelve mala?

—Si Ran se vuelve mala...su alma ya no tiene luz

—Ah vaya...pero yo no tengo un poder como tu

—¡Utiliza tu maldita lógica...una semilla estelar con un buen resplandor es una persona pura de corazón! Noble, honesta, amable...

—Ah eso ya es más fácil de saber

—Torpe...sólo te diré una cosa Ran, no te metas en mi territorio, porque no sabes con quien te metes, ¿entendiste?

—Ah ¿pero a donde quieres que vaya?

—¡A otro lugar donde no me estorbes!

—Ah bueno—le dijo con una sonrisa boba—Haré lo que tu quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero oye, ¿tienes poco resplandor para que me la des?, no he obtenido nada y no quiero enfrentarme con la jefa, sabes como ella es muy enojosa.

—Tus problemas no son míos así que consigue tus resplandores pero ahora con más inteligencia, yo no quiero más problemas con ella

—¿Tu no has tenido buenos días verdad?, escuche de unas Sailors que están protegiendo aquí...

—Si, eso si es un estorbo y no quiero otro contigo

—Bueno...me iré entonces, ¿pero me quitarías estas cosas?

—En primera son anteras y en segundo, agradece que no te clave esto— le dijo desapareciendo el estilete.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¡No lo hice porque la 'jefa' quiere a todas para esta misión!, por eso no lo hice

—Ah que bueno...

La dejó ir pero regresó señalando el brazalete de brazo que Ran tenía con un cristal amarillo.

—Y tu cristal...ocupalo cuando sea necesario

—¡Si señora!— se despidió mientras Yurisa desaparecía entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _'-¡Sailor Moon!- Rei gritaba desesperada- ¡Sailor Moon!..._

 _Cuando miro a sus lados las llamas la rodeaban impidiendo el paso hacia ella._

 _-¡Sailor Moon!- otras voces desesperadas decían a lado de ella, las tres guerreras de la noche anterior y otra de una vestimenta similar a la de Sailor Moon pero de color anaranjado, estaban en el suelo lastimadas._

 _Rei tenía una desesperación por salvarla._

 _-Muerte...muerte- esa voz susurraba._

 _-¡Rei!- la silueta de Sailor Moon se volvía a ella entre las llamas y de pronto apareció Serena pidiendo ayuda- ¡Rei!_

 _-¡Serena!_

 _Las llamas se volvían más y más intensas cuando en un segundo todo se había vuelto cenizas y sólo ella había quedado._

 _-¿Serena?...¡Serena! '_

—¡Serena!—Rei gritó despertando con respiración agitada y lágrimas en los ojos. El sol ya había salido y su habitación daba paso a sus rayos.

 _"¿Sólo fue un sueño?...se sentía tan real..."_ le dolía su cabeza, era algo que no podía imaginarse.

Agarró su collar y lo tomó con fuerza...

—Sólo fue un sueño...sólo fue una pesadilla

 **OoOoOoO**

Serena se despertó de buen humor, no sabía por qué pero algo en ella le hacía sentirse bien. Se paró y sacó el vestido que Mina le había regalado para ponérselo. Se peino sus odangos clásicos con unos lindos moños que encontró entre sus cosas que combinaban con el vestido.

Era un nuevo día y se fue a su terraza a mirar el castillo desde ahí.

—¡Buenos días mamá, buenos días Tris!—dijo con una sonrisa, se colgó una bolsa donde hecho su broche y su pluma nueva rosa, bajó a la cocina encontrando a Nana cocinando, muy a gusto—Buenos días Nana—le dijo dándole un abrazo.

—¡Serena!, buenos días...veo que descansaste bien...

—Un poco...

—Desayuna, luego iré a dejarte a la casa de Mina

—¡Sip!

—¿Por qué esos ánimos?

—No lo sé, me parece que algo muy bueno pasará hoy

—Eso es bueno, Togo aquí esta, ¿no es increíble?

—¿En serio?—lo miró que estaba tomando leche muy a gusto—¡Que bien!

—Apúrate, yo iré a ayudarle a Kotori en el restaurante

—Saludamela, por favor

—Por supuesto, le gustaría que fueras para allá un día de estos

—Claro

 **OoOoOoO**

El pelaje suave le daba cosquillas en la nariz de Seiya.

Despertó y se encontró con el conejo blanco tratando de despertarlo.

—¡Hola amigo!—le dijo sentándose en la cama. Miró la terraza y se quedó pensativo un rato...no pudieron alcanzarla, estaba tan cerca de poder enfrentarla...se había escapado, no entendía como es que no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Iba tan rápido pero no pude alcanzarla...estaba molesto consigo mismo. Tenía miedo que más personas murieran y eso ya era una gran amenaza.

—¡Seiya!—Yaten llegó al cuarto y aventó un periódico en su cara.

—¡Oye!—le reclamó, si le había dado fuerte.

—Lee el encabezado...

 _"Mueren 4 personas en el distrito Azabu Juuban"_

—Llegamos tarde...—mencionó el platinado molesto recargado en la pared.

Seiya se molestó más y con sus dos manos se agarró la cabeza.

 _"Maldita sea"_ el pequeño conejo llegó a acurrucarse en sus pies para seguir durmiendo y él sólo lo acarició.

—¿Y ahora qué líder?—Yaten dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé, creo que sólo tenemos que estar más al pendiente, hay que evitar que más personas mueran...¿dónde está Taiki?

—En la sala haciendo poemas creo...te estamos esperando para desayunar

—Bueno...ya voy

—Bien, te estaremos esperando...la señora Osaka salió temprano y nos dijo que volvería pronto

—Si, esta bien

—Apúrate

Yaten salió de su habitación un poco molesto por la noticia del periódico, Seiya se levantó y vistió una playera que había comprado dos días antes al igual que un pantalón, cargo al conejo y bajó hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días Taiki—saludo a su hermano que estaba preparando los platos de desayuno.

—Buenos días Seiya...—mencionó un poco serio—Siéntate, el desayuno esta servido

—Gracias

Seiya vio en él una seriedad que no había visto desde que la princesa Kakyuu desapareció y venimos aquí...tal vez le haya afectado la noticia también. Yaten también se sentó junto a Seiya y empezó a desayunar un poco pensativo.

Era un silencio demasiado incómodo para los tres, sólo comían y tomaban café lentamente...mientras el conejito blanco comía junto a ellos muy hambriento, un suspiro que telepaticamente realizaron al mismo tiempo los hizo mirarse sorprendidos, segundos después rieron terminando el silencio con el que habían comenzado.

—Estoy tratando de hacer nuevas canciones...—Taiki mencionó un poco animado.

—Eso suena bien—dijo Seiya.

—Nuevos éxitos...sería bueno...

—Sólo que aún no tengo inspiración para poder terminarlas—el castaño dijo.

—Pues aún no nos han llamado, tienes tiempo, nosotros también haremos unas, ¿por qué no?—Seiya le dio un sorbo a su café.

—¿Creen que nos llamen?—Yaten dijo al mirarlos con una ceja alzada.

—Tal vez...no hay que perder las esperanzas

Miraron el periódico, tenían coraje de no poder llegar a tiempo.

—¿Y que hay de las personas?, no podemos dejar que asesinen a más—Yaten mencionó.

—Yurisa fue muy rápida, no pudimos hacer nada cuando llegamos, como sí se esfumará

—No fue Yurisa...—Taiki mencionó dejando su café.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Creo que estabas en lo correcto Seiya, tal vez si hay más como ella y estoy seguro que la que esta cometiendo esos homicidios no es Yurisa...

—Una nueva enemiga, ¿cuántas más habrá?

—No lo sé pero hay que estar pendientes—Seiya mencionó decidido—Esas secuaces no deben de lograr su objetivo

—Si

—¡Buenos días muchachos!—Kotori llegado muy contenta con una maleta pesada—Que bueno que estén desayunando, creí que se despertarían más tarde

—¡Señora Osaka no debe de cargar!—Taiki le dijo haciendo a los tres llegar con ella para ayudarle.

—¡Muchachos estoy bien, el médico dijo que ya podía caminar como antes!"

—Pero de un modo, debe cuidarse...—Yaten dijo cargando la maleta—¿Por qué esta tan pesada?

—¡Ábrela y verán!—dijo muy emocionada.

Yaten tomó la maleta, cuando la abrió su reacción era de asombro.

—¡Esto es...ropa!—dijo sacando unas camisas.

—Ustedes no tenían nada de ropa, no entiendo como es llegaron aquí sin nada, además la ropa que compraron hace unos días esta muy fea, ¡así que hay ropa para los tres! y si se preguntan como es que supe su talla, los escuché cuando compraron los uniformes—dijo muy contenta.

—Señora Osaka...no podemos recibir esto

—Y yo no lo voy a regresar a la tienda de ropa así que ni modos chicos deben ponérsela y nada de peros, vistan presentable para al menos ustedes y si la oportunidad les da para las jovencitas

—Gracias señora Osaka...no sabríamos que haríamos sin usted—Seiya llegó abrazarla sinceramente.

—No es nada Seiya, ustedes me dieron un propósito para seguir viviendo—la mujer le sonrió muy feliz y le dio una palmada en su mejilla—Vamos...desayunen y luego prepárense para ir a esa feria cultural.

—Si...

 **OoOoOoO**

—Aquí es, la dirección que Mina puso en la tarjeta—Nana dijo mirando con asombro a la casa de enfrente al igual que Serena.

Era una mansión hermosa que combinaba con la calle era realmente impresionante el barrio donde vivía Mina.

—¿¡Cómo es que esa niña va a una escuela pública!?—susurró la mujer.

—Lo mismo digo...—Serena se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

—Si, ¿quién es?—una mujer joven y alta abrió la puerta con educación.

—¡Hola!, soy Serena Tsukino, amiga de Mina.

—Ah ¿entonces tu eres Serena? ¡pasen por favor sean bienvenidas!—abrió la puerta para que ellas pasarán—Soy Taya Hiko, la asistente del señor Aino; tío de Mina...me dijeron que ibas a venir.

—Ella es...mi..mi...¡tía! ¡Nana Tsukino!—afirmó Serena.

—Mucho gusto también, pasen a tomar café por favor.

—No, gracias, yo sólo vine a dejar a Serena aquí—Nana trataba de decir.

—¿Se va tan pronto?—el hombre llegó a ellas con ya sonrisa—¡Hola Serena!

—¡Hola señor Aino!

—Hola, me llamó Daichi Aino soy el tío de Mina—saludó a Nana con una mano.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Nana Tsukino, soy...

—Es mi tía—Serena dijo.

—Ah si, la tía de Serena, no es que me quiera ir por supuesto que no, sólo que le prometí a una amiga llegar a ayudarle en su trabajo.

—Oh entiendo, me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí otro rato, tal vez la próxima.

—Por supuesto que si, ¡me encantaría! Bueno mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Aino, me retiró...Serena nos vemos en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien

—Yo la acompañó...—Daichi ofreció y la llevó a la salida.

Serena miraba las fotos de la gran sala, muchas eran de Mina de pequeña, otras del señor Aino con grandes artistas que alguna vez fueron al palacio a las grandes ceremonias y otra sólo era el señor Aino junto con otro hombre muy similar a él...pudo reconocerlo al instante.

—¡Tamaki Aino!

—Así es...él es mi hermano, un gran cantante...—llegó atrás de ella con una sonrisa nostálgica—yo no era para eso, me di cuenta que era mejor en los negocios así que decidí ser su manager personal, mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos, desde jóvenes, inseparables, pasamos muchos logros juntos...y luego conoció a Yumiko creí que lo perdería para siempre—lo acompañó con una risa—pero al contrario se ganó la felicidad de mi hermano, supe que ella lo amaba mucho, fue una gran amiga para mi también, me convertí en su manager de ambos cuando se casaron, no creí que ella nos uniera más a Tamaki y a mi, eran muy felices, los tres éramos familia entonces y cuando Mina llegó, fue su gran bendición...su orgullo...pero cuando subieron a ese avión, se robó todo lo que tenía...una amiga y mi hermano, el destino me lo arrebató todo...

—Pero el destino le recompenso con Mina...

—¿Hmm?

—Mina es muy afortunada por no quedar desamparada, tiene a un tío que quiere lo mejor para ella y gracias a ella usted sigue aquí señor Aino, ella es su razón de vivir...no debe de rendirse jamás por una desgracia, el destino a veces puede ser cruel y no sólo para unos en especial, sino a todos, pero lo hace para que nos hagamos más fuertes, no sólo pasa las cosas por pasar...puso en manos suyas a Mina para que ella fuera su orgullo y usted debe ser fuerte para llevarla adelante y por el camino correcto.

Daichi la miró con admiración al escuchar esas palabras, tenía razón, Mina era la que lo hacía seguir adelante en su negocio y en su vida, sin ella, el no estuviera aquí.

—Tuve la oportunidad de ver a su hermano y a la mamá de Mina cuando era pequeña, son realmente admirables la forma en la que cantaban juntos...como si sus voces fueran...

—El uno para el otro...si...sus voces eran realmente increíbles al combinarlas, eran el dúo perfecto...como si ellos...

—Estuvieran en sintonía, eran como si pudieran llegar al corazón de uno en sus canciones—mencionó ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Daichi miró a Serena muy atenta a las demás fotos con gran emoción, se sorprendió como una chica tan joven pudo decir esas palabras tan admirables, realmente ella era una persona muy buena y eso lo tranquilizó al estar junto a su presencia.

—¡Ah aquí están los tres juntos!—mencionó ella, una foto los tres muy sonrientes con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

—Esa foto la tomamos el día que Mina nació.

—Es muy bonita...

—Serena, tienes un aura muy brillante, no creí que en serio dijeras eso.

—Yo sólo dije la verdad—le sonrió—y usted tiene también un aura muy brillante...

—¡Serena llegaste!—Mina bajaba de las escaleras altas con emoción.

—¡Hola Mina!

—Tío, ¡¿por qué la dejas en la sala?!...hubiera subido a la habitación, ¡anda ven sube!

—Ah si...con permiso señor Aino...—dijo acercándose a las escaleras.

—Serena...

—¿Si?...

—Llámame Daichi por favor, o me harás sentir más viejo—pidió divertido.

—Por supuesto...Daichi—se fue con una sonrisa hacia el cuarto de Mina.

—Que linda joven...

—Muy linda...creo que Mina encontró una verdadera amiga—Taya llegó muy sonriente

 **OoOoOoO**

—Es genial que estés aquí!—Mina abrió la puerta e hizo que entrará.

Su cuarto era lindo, adornado con pósteres de artistas de la actualidad pero en el centro estaban los dos artistas muy reconocidos, sus padres. Sonrió al verlos ahí.

—¡Tu habitación es increíble!

—Gracias...que bonito vestido Serena—le dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

—Gracias una amiga me lo regaló de cumpleaños, es un bonito detalle, ¿no crees?—le guiño in ojo al decirle.

—Por supuesto...espera iré por café, vuelvo en seguida.

—Claro—Serena vio una cola de gato blanco entre las cortinas, tanta fue la curiosidad que se acercó para conocer al pequeño, con una mano tomó las cortinas y las alzó para que se viera visible aquel gato—¡Hola gatito!

Un gato blanco con ojos color marrones y un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente. Serena se sorprendió tanto porque sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿¡Artur!?—el gato se lanzó a ella hasta caer al suelo y el gato puso sus manos en su boca.

—¿¡Pero que hace aquí Princesa!? Está loca, la reina podría exiliarte y eso ya es muy peligroso, ¡nunca debes salir del castillo!

—Mi pregunta es la misma, ¿qué haces tu aquí?!

—No puedo decir eso, majestad

—¡Pues te lo exijo!

—Ay esta bien, me encomendaron a la misión de cuidar y proteger a la familia Aino, son órdenes de la reina—luego el actuó muy nervioso—¡dios! ¡¿qué hice con usted?! mil disculpas es que yo me emocioné por verla de nuevo.

—No hay problema, me da gusto volver a verte después de mucho ¿y Nana sabe que estas aquí?

—Por supuesto que no, nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera el rey.

—¿Y que haces en la casa de los Aino?...Oh creo que sé a que va esta misión—dijo sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Ah si?, según la reina es una misión que nos encargan de generación en generación a nosotros.

—¿En serio?

—Si...dime princesa, ¿por qué usted está aquí?

—¿No lo sabes?—el gato negó con la cabeza—¿recuerdas la historia de Caos?

—La rival más grande de la Neo Reina, si claro, tu tatarabuela nos la contaba muy seguido cuando tu madre era una niña...

—Ha vuelto...y viene por mi semilla estelar.

—¡Es imposible!

—No lo es Artur...sólo yo puedo detenerla

—Pero princesa, aquí no es un buen lugar para estar, se escuchan muchas cosas últimamente de los peligros en las calles, no es seguro.

—Yo también tengo una misión—le enseñó su pluma plateada—tengo que encontrar a las demás Sailors Scouts rápido, así podré derrotar a Caos.

—¿¡Eternal Sailor Moon!?

Serena asintió y se sentó en el suelo. El gato blanco la miró con tristeza y luego se fue junto con ella.

—Tengo miedo...pero es la única forma en la que podré salvar al planeta.

—Princesa estoy dispuesto a ayudarla...en todo...por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, sé que no nos hemos visto en años pero aún sé cuando es tu cumpleaños Serena.

—¡Muchas gracias Artur!...espera, ¡¿no saben que eres un gato que habla?!—le preguntó muy sorprendida.

—No, si lo supieran no estuviera aquí...además no me llamarían guardián...

—Vaya...me preguntó cómo actuará Mina cuándo lo sepa

—No tiene que saberlo...

—Debe de saberlo

—¿Por qué?—Serena le acercó la pluma y vio el signo de Venus completamente de color amarillo, él se quedó atónito—¿¡Ella es...!?

—Es Sailor Venus...

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Ya traje el café!...¡ah ya conoces a bigotes!—Mina llegó muy contenta con una charola con tazas.

—¿Con que así te llamas?—Serena miró al gato y luego rió como loca—No creo que tenga cara de bigotes.

—Lo sé...pero mi tío le puso ese nombre—Mina también empezó a reír—Toma, Taya hace un buen café, acabando esto me preparare para irnos al festival—se fue a su ropero para sacar su vestido nuevo.

—Debes decírselo...—susurró Serena a Artur, sin en cambio este le maulló para que guardará silencio, ella tomó su taza y le dio un gran sorbo, pero fue sorprendida por su pluma que seguía brillando el signo de Marte de color rojo.

—¡No sé como peinarme, quiero verme linda para Hatashi hoy y no quiero arruinar la oportunidad!...¿Serena?—se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muy perdida en su pluma.

—Mina...¿tu crees que Rei sea una Sailor Scout?

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Es que siento en ella algo muy familiar, algo muy intenso que la pluma puede percibir.

—Yo también lo siento, pero debemos estar seguras de eso.

—De acuerdo...¿sabes? puedo hacer algunos peinados, si quieres puedo ayudarte...

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto

 **OoOoOoO**

—¡Volveré pronto tía Meko!

—¡Con cuidado Rei, suerte en tu exposición de sintoismo!

—¡Claro!

La pelinegra corrió hasta el autobús para llegar a la escuela, tenía que estar antes del festival para organizar todo junto con el demás comité, sin embargo aún tenía ese sueño muy confuso.

 _'-¡Serena!_

 _-¡Rei, ayúdame!'_

Aún podía escuchar la voz de la rubia en su cabeza y no sabía por qué...¿qué era lo que significaba realmente? ¿qué? Miró su collar, en una bolsa llevaba su kimono, pero saco una pequeña foto de ella y sus padres en un viaje de campo, su último viaje.

 _"-¡Papá, Mamá!- un golpe la aventó contra la puerta del auto haciéndola abrir._

 _-¡Rei!_

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- ella cayó al suelo y vio como el auto aún seguía cayendo hacia el vacío"_

Rei trató de no recordar eso...tenía que llegar a la escuela. Bajó del autobús y corrió hacia el auditorio, podría saber algo en sus lecturas...o tal vez no.

En otro lado Yurisa miraba la escuela con frialdad era una combinación realmente increíble de poder, no sólo podía percibir el de aquella chica del templo y la rubia que no pudo quitarle su semilla, pudo percibir otras.

—Esta escuela es el premio mayor—vio su reloj de mano, aún no era la hora de la feria y se fue a dar un paseo por el parque con una sonrisa.

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Segura que no quiere que la ayudemos?—los tres ya estaban afuera del restaurante juntó con la señora Osaka.

—No hay problema, Nana me va ayudar con las órdenes hoy, dense un descanso chicos, podría serles bien salir con sus compañeros de la escuela, hoy o mañana—agarró a bola de algodón en una caja.

—¿Segura?—el platinado decía preocupado.

—Segura Yaten, tranquilo, váyanse, esta a punto de comenzar la feria

—Venimos luego, salúdenos a Nana de nuestra parte.

Seiya empezó a caminar, se sentía algo extraño, sentía como si algo malo pasará.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Taiki llegó junto a él

—Estoy bien...

—Bueno, chicos recuerden, cada dato que encontremos sobre Tokio de Cristal y la Neo reina será muy bueno para saber porque llegamos hasta aquí.

—¿No crees que es algo difícil? Tal vez lo tenemos que encontrar en las bibliotecas—Yaten mencionó.

—Tal vez, pero por ahora sería bueno saber que es lo que pasó después de que nos fuimos.

—De acuerdo, ¿no creen que la señora Osaka es muy buena con nosotros?

Tanto Taiki y Seiya sonrieron al ver la ropa.

—Admito que tiene mejor gusto que nosotros—Seiya dijo e hizo a los otros dos reírse.

—Si, mucho mejor

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Están listas chicas?—Taya llegó a la habitación encontrando a Serena peinando a Mina muy bonito, era un peinado alto hecho de muchas trenzas—Oh pero que lindo...yo no soy tan buena en el peinado como en la ropa, chicas yo las llevaré a la feria, Daichi me dijo que saldría a la disquera por unos contactos.

—No hay problema, bajamos en seguida—dijo Mina y la asistente salió de la habitación.

—Listo, ¡terminé!

—¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy buena, ¡deberías peinarte de formas diferentes!

—Gracias, pero me gusta más hacerme peinados casuales—dijo Serena enseñando sus odangos.

—¿Y dejaras que Seiya te diga Bombón?

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo dejaras?...

—No lo sé...¿ y si le dice eso a cualquier chica?

—No lo creo, anda déjalo...no te va a poner las manos encima por solo decirte así—dijo yéndose por su bolso

—¿Quién es Seiya?—Artur preguntó a Serena con asombro.

—Shh

—¡¿Lo harás?!—Mina quedó esperando.

La rubia de odangos pensó un poco... _"Tal vez no sea malo"_.

—De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pediste...

—Siii, admite que te gusta...

Serena escribió en una pequeña tarjeta su dirección y se la dio a Artur

—Ve a la casa cuando quieras, Nana estará ahí conmigo.

—¡Vayámonos Serena!, luego vengo bigotes.

—Adiós bigotes- le dio un beso en su cabeza y se fue a seguir a Mina.

—Adiós...alteza...- susurró él y luego se fue a la ventana para ver que ellas se habían subido al auto para irse—Increíble que Mina sea una Sailor Scout...

 **OoOoOoO**

—Señorita Rei está todo listo para comenzar, necesitan que estés al frente para inaugurar la feria—un chico alto y rubio llegó con ella un poco nervioso.

—Muchas gracias Atsushi—término de ponerse el Kimono y se fue junto con él—¿todo esta listo?

—Si, las carpas están hechas y los chicos que se encargarán de las leyendas están listos para comenzar con sus exposiciones, la presidenta ya nada más esta esperando a los demás del comité, ¿tu que harás?...

—Explicaré el Sintoismo y mostraré un poco de clarividencia.

—¡Increíble!...aunque a muchos no les parezca lo mismo.

—Lo sé, Atsushi ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro señorita Rei

—Habrá dos chicas que tal vez me busquen, si te preguntan por mi diles que estoy en la carpa número 3, ¿si?

—Por supuesto

—¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Aún no empieza Hino?—Yoshino llegó un poco desconcertada con sus amigas.

—Hola chicas, esta por comenzar de hecho ¡vengan a la inauguración!

Las chicas aceptaron y se acercaron a la multitud de estudiantes que había.

—¡¿Te llevas bien con ellas?!—él preguntó.

—Si...—Rei le dijo al chico muy asombrado.

—¿Como es que pasó?

—Si lo supieras nunca me lo creerías.

La subdirectora Satsuki estaba al frente de todo, lista para inaugurar la feria.

 **OoOoOoO**

—Ah llegamos a tiempo—Taiki mencionó muy emocionado.

—Miren, esta Hino por allá...

—Hay que saludarla—Seiya dijo empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba, estaba vestida de un kimono blanco con rojo—¡Hola Rei!

—¡Chicos! ¡Que bueno que vinieron!—saludo muy animada.

—Se ve genial la decoración—Yaten mencionó muy sorprendido.

—lo hizo, ¿es increíble no?

—Demasiado y ¿qué harás?

—Les enseñaré información del Sintoismo

—¡Interesante!

—¿Han visto a Serena y Mina?

—No, tal vez estén a punto de llegar—le contestó Seiya.

—Bueno, ¿quieren ser mi primer público chicos?

 **OoOoOoO**

—Que emocionante, nunca había ido a una feria de esto—Serena dijo bajándose del auto.

—No te preocupes, son de lo máximo—dijo atrás de ella.

—Nos vemos chicas—Taya también se bajó a despedirse—Mucho gusto en conocerte Serena espero que vayas más seguido a la casa, a veces se necesitan presencias en esa casa tan grande.

—Claro Taya, también fue un gusto conocerte, ¡nos vemos!

—Adiós Taya nos vemos luego.

—Adiós Mina...

—¿Dónde estará Rei?—Serena miraba de un lado a otro con

—Hmmm

Ambas encontraron un chico rubio parado en la carpa principal.

—¡Hola!...oye una pregunta ¿conoces a Rei Hino?—Serena llegó con él muy amable.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Increíble, ¿dónde podemos encontrarla?

—¿Ustedes son amigas de ella?

—¡Si así es!- Mina llegó atrás de Serena

—Ella esta en la carpa 3, me dijo que las estaría esperando

—Te agradecemos mucho

 **OoOoOoO**

—El sintoismo es el nombre de una religión nativa de Japón y esta basada en la veneración de los Kami...—Rei estaba empezando su exposición.

—¿Qué son los Kami?—Yaten preguntó con curiosidad.

—Los Kami son espíritus de la naturaleza—Serena llegó mencionando con una sonrisa—¡Hola a todos!

—Hola chicos—Mina también llegó muy energética.

—Chicas vinieron—Rei estaba muy emocionada.

—Claro, no íbamos a faltar—Serena dijo muy feliz, no sin mirar a Seiya por el rabillo del ojo.

—Se ven fabulosas chicas—Taiki mencionó con sinceridad.

—Gracias, ¿hemos interrumpido verdad?, disculpa Rei, prosigue...

—Siéntense esto es interesante

Seiya se levantó para que ellas pudieran sentarse en la pequeña banca que había, así quedando parado a un costado de Serena.

—Si, en ¿dónde estaba?

—En la veneración de los espíritus de la naturaleza.

—Ah si, venerar a todas las deidades del cielo y la tierra. Su concepto parte de que el alma o esencia también permanece ligada al cuerpo después de la muerte o puede permanecer cerca de él, y tal vez pueda volver como demonio o fantasma para hacer daño a los humanos si no se le presentan ofrendas y una cierta veneración. Los deseosos de alcanzar la posesión de la fuerza mágica causante de rendimientos productivos con la naturaleza, idearon una serie de prácticas.

—¿Cuáles son esas prácticas?

—Se las enseñaré

Serena no podía concentrarse en lo que decía Rei, sentía una mirada posada en ella, sólo en ella, que la hacia sentir completamente incómoda, miró a Taiki y Yaten muy atentos a las prácticas que explicaba Rei, incluso Mina ponía mucha atención pero uno no podía concentrarse tampoco...pudo ver en Seiya como trataba de concentrarse y no lo lograba, se sentía de igual modo.

—¡Impresionante!—dijo Mina aplaudiendo.

—El templo Hikawa al que pertenezco fue creado desde hace mucho y es el más reconocido de Tokio de Cristal ya que posee una de las leyendas importantes de los comienzos de este reino...la llama francotiradora...la leyenda habla de una sacerdotisa del templo, una de las guerreras que protegían a la Neo reina, podía dominar el fuego así como otros poderes, era una sacerdotisa que avisaba de malas premoniciones..

 _"Así que Hino era sacerdotisa en el siglo XX"_ se dijo Seiya

—Muchos decían que ella regresaría más fuerte que antes a proteger el reino nuevamente pero eso fue hace mucho.

—Seis siglos—Serena y Seiya susurraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron uno al otro pensativo y él terminó la mirada para ver hacia atrás de ellos.

—Las sacerdotisas como yo nos basamos en lo tradicional de muchos milenios atrás, así como la gran guerrera, como el tiro con arco es una habilidad que hacemos.

 _"¿Tiro con arco?"_ pensó Serena sorprendida...

 _"Saeta llameante de Marte!"_ escuchó la voz de Rei en sus recuerdos y quedó mirándola más detenidamente. Notó que había más personas en el alrededor muchas pero aún seguía sintiendo incomodidad.

—Tenemos muchas habilidades que nos representan pero eso se los dejaré a mis compañeras que tienen mucho más información para brindarles—dijo la pelinegra señalando a las demás carpas—¿alguna pregunta?

Los chicos se acercaban y decían todas sus dudas. Serena aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y poder mirar hacia atrás, algo no le gustaba. Se seguía sintiendo incómoda.

—Chicos...¿por qué no van a ver la feria? pueden encontrarse con muchas cosas más...disfrútenla—Reí dijo a los cinco—Gracias por ser mi primer público.

—¡Ah por supuesto, luego venimos!—Mina empujó a todos hasta un lugar donde estaban juntos—Bueno y a ¿donde vamos primero Serena?

—¿Mina?—la voz masculina hizo ver hacia atrás para encontrarse con el apuesto Hatashi.

—Ah hola Hitashi, que lindo verte.

—Nunca creí que eras bonita en verdad

—¿Bonita?—su cara estaba roja hasta la coronilla.

Él le sonrió y entonces la tomó de la mano—¿Me acompañarías a ver la feria?- le preguntó.

—Po..po...por supuesto

—Genial...¿son tus amigos?

—¿Ellos?...si lo son

—Lo siento me la llevaré conmigo chicos, si no les molesta—él les dijo a los demás del grupo no sin dejarle una palmada en el hombro de Yaten- hasta luego...

—¿Con que así se pone una al tener al chico que les gusta cerca?—Serena dijo con una ceja alzada al verlos alejarse.

—No lo creo—Seiya también los miraba marcharse con una ceja alzada—¿Quisieras estar con nosotros Bombón?—le preguntó amable.

Serena le sonrió agradecida—Si, por supuesto.

—Oigan...Bombón vendrá con noso...tros- se dieron cuenta que ni Yaten ni Taiki estaban.

—¿A dónde se fueron?

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—Yaten dijo un poco arrogante.

—Mi plan consiste en dejar a Seiya con Serena solos...

—¿Para eso nos hiciste alejarnos de ellos? Sólo tenías que dejarlos atrás y ya, no era necesario salir así.

—Tal vez haya una oportunidad para él...

—Tú lo has dicho, tal vez...

—Que negativo eres

—No soy negativo pero ¿no crees que esto no esta bien ya que tenemos otra misión que tenemos que cumplir?

—Si, como digas...vaya después del gran tiempo que estuvimos aquí, no sabía nada de esto.

—De hecho

 **OoOoOoO**

—Se fueron...y...¿si vamos a ver la feria?

—Ah...¡me parece buena idea!—Serena mencionó con alegría—¡Oh mira una obra con marionetas!

—¿No crees que será aburrida?

—Claro que no—lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo hacia la carpa.

Había unos chicos que estaban ahí con sus marionetas moviéndolas, uno tenía una hermosa muñeca rubia con un vestido blanco mientras otro tenia un muñeco pelinegro vestido de un traje de príncipe muy bien detallado

—¿Cómo se llama la historia?—Serena susurró a un chico que estaba en frente.

—Es el cuento luz de luna...

—Oh gracias...

—Por nada—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué habla, bombón?—Seiya le preguntó a ella en el oído.

—¿No la conoces? es muy famosa aquí, ya que es la base de Tokio de Cristal

—¿En serio?

—Habla sobre la princesa de la luna...

Seiya la miró sorprendido y ella se acercó a él para susurrarle, estaba dispuesto a poner mucha atención. El aroma de ella derretía los sentidos de Seiya y el acercamiento de él hacia a Serena un escalofrió que le recorría por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía rara, pero le gustaba.

—Ella le gustaba la tierra a la que su familia disponía proteger, no se le permitía ir y un día a escondidas se fue a conocer el planeta que tanto deseaba...y ahí fue donde comenzó todo...ella se había enamorado del soberano de la tierra, ambos se amaban mutuamente...pero su relación no era aprobada.

—¿Por qué?

—Las personas de la luna y las personas de la tierra no debían tener una relación, no era correcto...

—Un amor prohibido...

—Si..

—¿Que pasó después?

—Ellos se veían a escondidas, pero no fue hasta que la oscuridad se apoderó de la destrucción, esa oscuridad había poseído a todos los súbditos del príncipe para estar contra el reino de la luna a cambio de un cristal muy poderoso que sólo la reina de la luna poseía...el príncipe trataba de que entrarán en razón pero viendo las circunstancias no pudo lograrlo, así que luchó contra su propia gente para proteger a la princesa que amaba.

Miraban como esas marionetas se movían y daban a expresar todas las palabras que Serena decía.

—En un intento, uno de los súbditos pudo matar al príncipe al querer protegerla...y la princesa devastada por la pérdida de su amado se clavo una espada para poder estar siempre con él...la reina de la luna también se sintió devastada por la pérdida de su única hija, ahí fue dónde se dio cuenta del gran amor que le tenía hacia el príncipe de la tierra, sin más remedio ocupó el cristal ocupando su máximo poder así derrotar a la oscuridad, con ese poder también hizo que ellos dos pudieran reencarnar en la tierra para algún día estar juntos...

—Y...si quedaron juntos...

Serena lo miró con una sonrisa y mostró con su mano una imagen del palacio con dos siluetas al frente. Los reyes de Tokio de Cristal. Los aplausos sobre aquellos chicos que habían presentado la obra llegaban llenarse.

—Por eso es la historia base del reino...—ella le dijo.

—¡Increíble!

—¿Fue aburrida?—preguntó con ironía.

—Para nada...

—Hay muchas más historias, como la que nos contó Rei...todas basadas en hechos reales, sólo que yo no sé muchas de ellas.

—¿Hay una sobre cómo se formó el reino?

—Si, el reino se formo gracias a una era glaciar...

—Una era glaciar...que interesante...espera ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Una era glaciar?!— _"¡¿cómo pudo pasar eso?!_ " Seiya estaba realmente sorprendido.

—La tierra sufrió un cambio drástico en el siglo XXI, uno que amenazaba a la tierra a muerte...y sólo una persona pudo detenerlo...

 _"Serena..."_ pensó Seiya—Esa fue la Neo reina...

—¡Así es!...cuando ocupó el poder del cristal de plata, hizo todo renacer, todo ser viviente volvió y así despertó el nuevo reino junto con los nuevos soberanos y protectores, años después hicieron nuevos reinos pequeños al rededor a la disposición de Tokio de Cristal...el nuevo, Milenio de Plata.

—Vaya...

—Y no has escuchado nada...si quieres después te puedo contarla más detallada y más cosas que deberías saber de aquí...

Una sensación los hizo voltear para atrás, algo no les gustaba, un escalofrío desagradable...

 _"¿Por qué siento esto?"_ Serena pensó.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _"Me alegro ver que Serena está bien..."_ Rei sintió una presencia maligna mientras trataba de poner en orden sus cosas, miró su fuego y se dio cuenta que su llama era más grande que lo que debería ser...

—¿Mis llamas están sintiendo lo mismo que yo?...

—Interesante información...no sabía nada sobre el sintoismo...

Ella miró a la mujer peliverde de ojos amarillos, muy bien vestida de traje, posada en frente de la carpa quedando el fuego entre las dos.

—Pero si usted es...

—Soy la misma de ayer en el templo—lo acompañó con una risa—me intereso venir aquí...Oye tengo una pregunta...

—¿Cuál es?—la miró con recelo.

Yurisa había sacado un papel de su bolsa en una mano con un guante.

—¿Qué son estos?

 _"¡Mi ofuda!"_

—Según yo es un ofuda, ¿no es así?—Yurisa preguntó.

—Si, son amuletos que nosotros ocupamos.

—¿Y para qué sirven?...

—Sirve para...para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus...

—¿Malos espíritus?—miró el ofuda con intriga—Ya veo...—se acercó a ella—este ofuda me hizo disminuir mi poder de una forma impresionante...

—¿Poder?...¿tiene poderes?

—¿Y tú?...¿premonición?—dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

—Clarividencia...

—Vaya...veo porque tienes un buen resplandor, muy fuerte en verdad.

—¿Resplandor?...

—Yo también tengo poderes—sacó de su bolsa una pluma de dibujo.

—¿Cuál es?

Yurisa dibujo un botón de lirio y lo hizo aparecer—Materialización mágica...

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Qué es eso?—Seiya atrajo la atención de Serena.

—¿Qué?

—Eso—él señaló una estrella dorada en una pintura que dos siluetas sostenían.

—Es una caja musical...la princesa de la luna se lo dio al príncipe como obsequio, y así se mantuvo hasta el siglo XXI, cuando despertó el reino este evolucionó a un pequeño reloj de bolsillo pero sólo pocos pueden hacer que toqué la melodía, una persona pura de corazón.

—Wow...aquí no dice que evolucionó—dijo leyendo un pequeño párrafo de información escasa abajo de la pintura.

—Es porque sólo yo sé eso...es mi reliquia—le susurró.

Seiya recordó el día anterior cuando Rei le preguntó a ella si tenía una reliquia...

 _'-Tengo un reloj que perteneció a mi familia por 15 siglos también...- Serena le dijo volviéndose a ella sacando consigo de su bolsa un reloj en forma de estrella amarilla muy brillante y bonita- Mi madre me lo dio con otro amuleto más y siempre lo llevo conmigo._

 _-Es muy bonito...- sonrió Rei al verlo._

 _Serena le regresó la sonrisa muy dulce'_

Un chico sin darse cuenta empujó fuerte a Serena e hizo que su bolsa cayera saliendo sus cosas...

—¡Oye fíjate por dónde caminas!—Seiya les gritó al chico pero este no volvió la miranda—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes...mis cosas...—ella empezó a recoger ambas plumas y su broche rápidamente junto con su cartera, mientras Seiya agarraba otras cosas que llevaba, en eso se encontró con un reloj de bolsillo, lo tomó y de la nada una melodía muy bonita empezó a sonar, se quedó mirando el reloj y notó que era muy bonito.

Serena miró su pluma plateada, se dio cuenta de que el símbolo de Marte parpadeaba más rápido que antes, pero escucho una melodía familiar y ella se quedó sorprendida cuándo vio de donde provenía, Seiya tenía su reloj y tocaba la melodía—¿Seiya?...—se acercó a él y miraba el reloj.

—Toma...—Seiya se lo entregó y ella lo miraba a los ojos—es muy bonito

Ella lo miraba muy sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El reloj no suena con cualquiera...

—¿Qué?— lo miró y vio como sonaba la canción mas clara.

—El reloj suena con una persona pura de corazón.

Seiya se quedo asombrado y lo acerco a ella—No lo creo...tal vez este roto—menciono rápidamente.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—le reprochó con un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!—se quejó

Ella se rió de él y lo tomó, seguía tocando la melodía, él miró la pintura y luego a ella que aún sonreía levemente.

—¿¡Qué!?—le preguntó él.

—Nada...

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron...pudo ver por primera vez el brillo especial en los ojos de Seiya que la hicieron sonrojarse aquel día que lo encontró en su habitacion y eso le causaba unas cosquillas en el estomago. Un dolor muy fuerte llegó a su pecho que hizo quejarse.

—¡Bombón!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—él la sostuvo mientras unos gritos de horror se apoderaron de la feria.

—Mi corazón

Las personas corrían por todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa?—ella preguntó con dolor, mientras veían como un gas de color verde llenaba el auditorio.

—¡Demonios!—Seiya la cargo rápidamente y corrió rápidamente con Serena en brazos.

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Qué pasa?—Taiki dejó de poner atención mientras se escuchaban los gritos.

—Hino...

—Yaten, trasformemonos...

—Si

 **OoOoOoO**

—Eres más bonita así Mina...—Hatashi le dijo haciendo a la rubia ruborizarse. Hasta que escucharon gritos.

—¿Qué son esos ruidos?—Mina preguntó volviéndose a ver.

Hatashi vio como la gente trataba de correr y un gas verde estaba expandiéndose.

—¡Serena!—Mina corrió hacia el gas tapándose la nariz para que no inhalará.

—¡Mina espera!

—¡Tu trae ayuda!—ella le gritó.

—¡¿Qué?!—él miró como se desaparecía entre el gas y corrió hacia la salida.

 **OoOoOoO**

—Seiya...—ella sentía el dolor en el pecho como si le clavaran una daga.

—Tranquila estamos a salvo—llegaron a un cuarto pequeño y vieron como el gas estaba entrando poco a poco debajo de las rejilla.

Seiya sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella—Toma, no inhales el gas, buscaré ayuda.

—No, quédate es peligroso.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, yo quiero que tu estés bien

—Pero...

—Volveré por ti...—instintivamente le dio un beso en la frente—Te lo prometo...—salió del cuarto, fue ahí cuando vio a Yurisa estrangulando a Rei, se fue a otro lugar para poder transformarse—¡Poder de Lucha Estelar Transformación!

—Seiya...no...—Serena vio como su pluma brillaba un color rojo intenso—¡Rei!

—¡Serena!—la voz de Mina se escuchaba desde afuera desesperada.

—¡Mina!...¡aquí estoy!—gritó.

—¡Serena!...¿qué pasa?...¿¡estas bien!?

—Si, estoy bien...debemos transformarnos ¡ahora!...Rei esta en problemas

—De acuerdo—Mina sacó su pluma de transformación—¡Por el poder del planeta Venus, transformación!

Serena se colgó su reloj en el cuello, se levantó con dificultad y tomó su broche.

—¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!...¡transformación!

 **OoOoOoO**

—Esta vez no perderé—Yurisa ahorcaba a Rei con todas sus fuerzas y su risa victoriosa se escuchaba muy fuerte.

—Suéltame...—Rei rogaba y estaba sintiéndose sin aire.

Un lirio apareció en las manos de Yurisa y la flor empezó a absorber su energía haciendo aparecer su semilla lentamente.

—¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!

Yurisa esquivó el ataque dejando caer a Rei y la miró fríamente—Será mejor que empieces a practicar tu tiro, Sailor Scout

—No te apunte a ti...—Fighter dijo irónica, haciendo ver a Yurisa su lirio desapareciendo y regresando la energía a Rei—Parece que debes buscar otras maneras de obtener energía.

—Maldita...

—¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

Yurisa pudo protegerse de ambos ataques con unos pétalos.

—¿¡Por qué demonios se fueron!?—Fighter les reprochó.

—¡A mi no me mires, todo fue idea de ella!—Healer le gritó señalando a Maker.

Maker las miró con una ceja alzada—Este no es momento de reproches...

—¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya?—Yurisa dibujo una criatura muy extraña, en una pequeña hoja de papel, con un cuerpo de mujer y sus manos eran ramas realmente largas. Paso su mano por el dibujo he hizo aparecer a la criatura, dejando a las tres sin habla.

—¡¿Qué demonios hizo?!—Healer no podía saber que pasó.

—Hizo aparecer de la nada a ese monstruo

—¡Materialización mágica!—Maker les dijo.

—¡Shiten, Ataca!—La criatura horrible lanzó espinas hacia ellas rápidamente, ellas actuaron para esquivarlas.

—¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

—¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!

Rei empezaba a reaccionar y se levantó con dificultad...miró a la mujer pisaverde que estaba ya lejos de ella, miró su pluma...agarró un ofuda y trato de lanzarlo hacia ella. Yurisa la miró reaccionar lanzando un ofuda pero esta le aventó un ataque para que cayera al suelo.

—¿Me quieres matar?—le dijo con ironía—Si tengo que matarte...lo haré ¡con tal de obtener tu semilla!—dibujo un cristal filoso y lo lanzó hacia ella.

Rei miraba como ese cristal apuntaba hacia ella, con horror podía ver su ...el reflejo de su muerte.

—¡Tiara lunar transformate!—la tiara se había transformado en un arco y flecha de oro muy brillante—¡Flecha lunar acción!—la flecha dorada llegó a partir el cristal en pedazos, asombrando a todos y la pelinegra miró a la gran guerrera junto de ella boca abierta y por el momento recordó las palabras de Mina.

 _'-¡¿Y que se siente ser salvada por ella?!- le exclamó Rei emocionada._

 _—Bueno se siente genial estar con una persona increíble como ella, me sentí segura con estar sólo a su lado, ella te da esperanza de que todo va estar bien- Mina le dijo- Yo sé que ella estará aquí para salvarnos de todo mal...'_

 _"Es cierto..."_ pensó Rei—Llama Francotiradora...—susurró al verla.

—¡Venus!—la guerrera gritó a su compañera.

—¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!...¡Fulmina!—el ataque fue tan fuerte que Yurisa y su creación fueron cegados y aventadas lejos.

—¿Estas bien?—Serena se acercó a Rei mientras su tiara regresaba a su frente.

—Si...—aún no tenía palabras...

—¡Sailor Moon!—Fighter llegó junto a ella dejando a sus compañeras pelear.

—¡Sailor Fighter!

—¡Debes despertarla cuanto antes!

—¿Qué?—Serena miró a Rei sorprendida.

—¡Ella es Sailor Mars!—Fighter cubrió a Serena de una rama y la atrapó haciéndola golpear una pared.

—¡Fighter!

—¿Sailor Moon?...—Rei la miraba confundida.

—¡Sailor Moon cuidado!—Mina le gritó.

Serena miró como espinas se lanzaron a ella, agarró la mano de Rei llevándola lejos para que no le pasará nada pero logró lastimarla haciéndole heridas graves e su espalda.

—¡Rayo creciente...Fulmina!—Venus lanzó otro ataque.

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!—ambos ataques lograron noquear al monstruo.

Helaer por otro lado ayudó a Fighter a reaccionar.

—¡Sailor Moon!...¿estás bien?—Rei preocupada trató de levantarla.

Serena la miró y pudo sentir su espalda arder mientras sus brazos sangraban levemente y un dolor en la cabeza llegó.

—Estoy bien...

—No, no estas bien...

 _"Eres muy despistada Serena..."_ Rei apareció en un recuerdo diciéndole eso y sonriendo.

—Mars...—sacó su pluma plateada pero el dolor de cabeza llegó apoderarse más.

—Tu eres Llama francotiradora ¿verdad?...dijeron que reencarnarías para proteger al reino...

—No, yo no soy ella...

—¿Qué?

Serena la tomo de nuevo y la protegió con su cuerpo para que otras espinas no le hicieran daño. Rei espantada miró a Serena un poco adolorida pero vio como en su mano tenía algo, una pluma plateada muy familiar. _"Pero si esa pluma...es de..."_

—¡Serena!—la miró sorprendida y sin habla aquella Sailor que le salvo la vida.

—Rei...

—Serena, ¿¡eres tú!?

—¡Cuidado!—Mina llegó a lanzarse en frente de ellas y fue atrapada por una rama que la azotó en una pared dejándola inconsciente.

—¡Venus!

—Venus...¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!—el ataque no tuvo efecto en el monstruo agarrándola también y aventarla con más fuerza que Venus.

Maker se lanzo junto con Figther hacia Yurisa para atacarla pero las espinas llegaron a lastimarlas gritando de dolor...sus brazos y piernas sangraban de igual manera.

—Maldición...—Maker susurro al setir las espinas en su espalda.

—Rei...despierta por favor...—Serena le dijo.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!...¡Serena estas mal herida!

Yurisa se levantó lastimada con cortadas en su cuerpo y dolorida—¿Cómo se atreven?...—miró como su víctima estaba siendo salvada—Sailor Moon—susurró con desprecio dibujando un cristal puntiagudo más pequeño pero letal.

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

—¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!

Atacaron a la criatura pero esta las agarró y las sostuvo para estrangularlas.

—¡Poder Lunar!

—¡Esa semilla será mía!—Yurisa lanzó el cristal con fuerza hacia la pelinegra.

—¡Sailor Moon!—Maker gritó.

Serena miró el cristal que se dirigía a Rei velozmente...

—¡Rei!—ella se interpuso en frente...sus ojos se apocaron hasta desaparecer el último brillo de luz en ellos y su tez palideció al ver a su enemiga con ojos de malicia...el cristal se había clavado en su pecho.

—¡Sailor Moon!—Fighter gritó al verla.

Rei atónita por lo que acababa de ver no podía moverse al verla caer—¡Serena!

 _'-Muerte...muerte- esa voz susurraba._

 _-¡Rei!- la silueta de Sailor Moon se volvía a ella entre las llamas y de pronto apareció Serena pidiendo ayuda- ¡Rei!_

 _-¡Serena!'_ recordó su sueño, no podía creer que lo había visto y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ella le quitó el cristal del pecho y la abrazó con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas bajaban con desesperación.

—Rei...yo...—la miró y un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 _"Serena...no seas llorona...perdón no pude protegerte..."_ la voz de Rei la escuchaba muy clara.

—¿¡Serena por qué hiciste eso!?— le dijo llorando.

—Es...lo que hacen las amigas...se...protegen unas a otras...—Serena vio en ella otra apariencia, una Sailor que había visto...con una tiara que tenia un cristal rojo.

—No puede ser—Maker no tenía palabras de lo que veía.

—Serena...no...—Mina no podía moverse aunque luchaba por levantarse—No puede pasar esto—sus lágrimas estaban llenándose en sus ojos con coraje.

—¿Por qué demonios se interpuso?—Yurisa dijo sin habla, miró con asombro la acción de Serena—No había visto una acción como esa...

—Serena...¡¿por qué?!—Rei la abrazaba y sus lágrimas brotaban más—Te vas a poner bien...te lo prometo.

—Estoy...bien...

—Serena...no...no me hagas esto.

 _"no puede estar pasando esto...no puedo dejarlos...puedo sentir mi corazón parar...por favor...luz de luna...no puedo morir, no ahora"_ se decía Serena.

—Serena..no...

 _"Es mi fin tal vez..."_

—Fue lindo haber sido tu amiga...—mencionó con una leve sonrisa.

—Tu y Mina son mis únicas amigas...por favor no te rindas...¿que haríamos sin ti?...

—Yo...estaré bien...no te preocupes...—ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, el dolor en su pecho la estaba matando, su respiración era pesada...sus ojos los sentía pesados, era realmente algo inexplicable lo que sentía, una paz llegó a ella y no negó sentir la calidez de esta—Pluma Lunar...invocó...al cristal...de Marte...—al decir estas palabras dejó caer la pluma de su mano y sus ojos habían cerrado.

—¿Serena?...—Rei movía a la rubia para que tuviera una respuesta, pero no la hubo—¿Sailor Moon?...¡Sailor Moon!...¡Serena!

—¿Está muerta?—Yurisa se dijo con asombro.

—No...—Fighter no podía creerlo, no podía ser posible que ella muriera...no...no podía.

—¿Por qué me causa un dolor en mi corazón?—Yurisa se preguntó a si misma y luego las lágrimas brotaron en sus mejillas—¿¡Qué!?...¿pero qué me pasa?...¿por qué tengo lágrimas?

 _"¡Yurisa!"_ la voz de una niña estaba en su cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Quién demonios eres Sailor Moon?...

Una luz la hizo mirar hacia ellas, la pelinegra no sabía que hacer al ver ese lucero en frente de ella. Un cristal rojo apareció entre las luces.

—Tómalo...—una voz le dijo.

Rei teniendo a Serena en su regazo lo tomó temblando y una luz roja la hizo aparecer en un espacio en blanco, ya no tenía a Serena, ni veía a las otras Sailors.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Despierta mi gran resplandor...—la luz de nuevo dijo.

—¡¿Quién eres?!

—Soy tu yo del pasado...—apareció una mujer idéntica a ella con un traje marinero rojo.

—Mi...¿yo del pasado?

—Hemos estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Debes ser despertada como la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la pasión...guardiana de la la guerra, tu misión es proteger a la princesa de la Luna y la tierra hasta el precio más caro—le dio una pluma roja con un símbolo peculiar...el de Marte

—¿Proteger a la princesa?

—Si creíste que tus dones eran una maldición, ella seguramente te dirá que eres una estúpida...

—¡¿Serena?!...¿ella es la princesa?

Su yo en frente de ella sonrió y asintió.

—Pero ella...esta...

—Eso es lo que tu crees...pero si tienes esperanza desde aquí...—una de sus manos la puso en su pecho, refiriéndose el corazón—Ella nunca morirá...

—¿¡En serio!?

—Si...y todas esas predicciones y voces que tienes siempre fui yo tratando de darte un mensaje para que te dieras cuenta que tus poderes no son sólo para ocuparlos en un templo como sacerdotisa y tal lo creí yo...

—Tú eres...

—Yo soy la Llama francotiradora...ahora ve y pelea con Sailor Moon y ayudala a encontrar a las demás—ella le tomo sus manos.

—¡¿Como puedo ayudarla?!

—Pelea Sailor Mars...pelea por aquellos que dan su vida por otras, sólo debes decir 'Por el poder del planeta Marte, transformación' y podrás ayudar a Sailor Moon deben encontrar a las demás lo más rápido posible—la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Hazlo!

Rei miraba la pluma con miedo _"Tu propósito es muy grande para este mundo Rei"_ la voz de su madre la escuchó como si estuviera atrás de ella y respiro hondo la alzo.

 _"Si mi deber es ser una guerrera...lo haré"_ se dijo a si misma.

—¡Por el poder del planeta Marte transformación!

Su cuerpo fue vestido con un fuku de cuello marinero rojo adornado con un moño morado a la altura del pecho, su falda era de color rojo adornado con un moño trastero de igual color y sus zapatos eran zapatillas de tacón corto rojas, unos guantes blancos largos hasta los codos, le apareció una una gargantilla roja al igual que sus pendientes de estrellas de 6 picos y en su frente apareció una tiara forma 'v' que contenía un diamante rojo.

—Si la haces recordar podrás ayudarnos a encontrarla...—su yo le susurró

—¿A encontrar a quien?

Su ambiente estaba regresando a la escena anterior, Serena que estaba en su regazo pálida, ya no respiraba.

—Logro despertarla—Maker mencionó pero Fighter ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Sailor Moon...Serena.

—No puede ser...¡¿es una Sailor Scout?!—Yurisa con lágrimas sin razón dijo mirando a las dos.

—Sailor Mars...—Venus miró con alivio al verla despertada.

—¡Sailor Moon!...Princesa...—Rei la tenía en sus brazos, estaba fría y pálida.

—Esta muerta-—Yurisa le dijo.

—Tu...tu la mataste—Rei dijo fríamente mirándola, aún con lágrimas—Y eso...¡no te lo perdonare!...

—¿¡Qué!?

Mars sacó un ofuda rápidamente mientras sus lágrimas se habían convertido en coraje puro—Por el poder de mis antepasados yo te castigo en el nombre de la ¡Luna!...

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

—Fuego de Marte...¡Enciendete!—las llamas de fuego ardiente se convirtieron en un fénix gigante dirigiéndose al monstruo y a Yurisa.

Se dieron cuenta que no tenían escapatoria, él monstruo fue destruido haciéndose cenizas y dejando a Maker y Fighter caer sin energía.

—¡Shiten!—Yurisa quiso protegerse con un escudo de pétalos pero este se convirtió en antorchas en llamas que estaban quemándose—No...

 **OoOoOoO**

—Yurisa...—Unos ojos negros pudieron sentir el fin de esta, tomo un cristal plateado y desapareció de las oscuridades.

 **OoOoOoO**

Yurisa no sabía que hacer y cayó al piso aceptando su final hasta que una sombra llegó a salvarla sacándola de ahí así desapareciendo del lugar.

Rei miró a Serena en el suelo y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho—Si es verdad lo que dices...¿por qué no me responde?...—susurró.

—Si tienes esperanza desde tu corazón...ella nunca morirá—la voz dijo en su mente.

—Mientes...

—¡Serena!- Mina llegó con dificultad y miró a Rei con tristeza—Rei...

—¿Mina?

La rubia tomó la pluma y notó que el símbolo de Marte estaba completamente en rojo—Despertaste Rei...

—Mina...¿por qué?...¿por qué me salvo?—preguntó con dolor.

—Porque eso es lo que haría con cualquiera de nosotras—Fighter llegó y se hincó junto a ella—Sailor Moon...Serena—notó su broche roto por el cristal que le había clavado y Maker le puso una mano en su hombro al igual que Healer.

—La luna...ha perdido su resplandor...—Maker mencionó

—No puede estar pasando esto...—Healer dijo.

—Ya es tarde...ya no podemos hacer nada—Fighter dijo con tristeza sosteniéndose con una mano en el suelo y la otra en su cabeza—Maldita Yurisa...me las pagaras, maldita...—dijo con lagrimas de coraje.

—La esperanza ha muerto...

Rei y Mina lloraban silenciosamente ante la pérdida de su única amiga...sin percatarse que sus lágrimas cayeron en el broche roto de Serena.

—Si hay esperanza desde el corazón ella nunca estará muerta.

—¿Quién dijo eso?—Mina preguntó con curiosidad.

La luna brilló más de lo normal y este resplandor llego a ellas. Un brillo se apoderó del broche de Serena haciendo aparecer el cristal de plata que llevaba en el cuello del cual por consecuencia hizo sacar el reloj de bolsillo.

—¡La reliquia de Serena!...—Rei lo tomó con asombro y se dio cuenta que este estaba un poco maltratado pero aún brillaba el color oro. Recordó cuando el cristal le clavó el pecho y concordó con el daño del reloj.

Una silueta de una mujer de cabellos platinados peinada al estilo odango con un vestido blanco y un moño adornado con una luna creciente en su pecho llego a ellas. Sus ojos color morados pálido se unieron con los de Fighter y esta la miró asombrada al ver que estaban en un ambiente en blanco sin nadie más. La mujer se hinco hacia Serena que también estaba en ese espacio al igual que Fighter.

—Cuida a mi hija...por favor...—la mujer le susurro nada más a ella tomándole su mano—Cuídala...

—¡Usted es...la Reina de la luna!...

—Sailor Fighter...Prométeme que lo harás...

—Lo haré...majestad...lo haré siempre hasta el punto de dar mi vida por ella.

Ella le sonrió—Gracias, estrella fugaz...muchas gracias...la luna siempre te protegerá...— y miró a Serena, se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla y lentamente se fue desapareciendo haciendo a Fighter regresar a su realidad.

El brillo del broche envolvió el cristal de plata formando uno nuevo de color rosa dibujada en ella una estrella que a su vez dentro de esta se dibuja una luna creciente y en el broche contenía cuatro piedras significativas.

Apareció el cetro lunar emitiendo una luz al igual que el broche apareciendo un báculo color rosado que obtenía una esfera roja en la parte de arriba con una luna creciente amarilla a a su alrededor adornado con rubíes pequeños.

—El segundo broche...el segundo broche que Serena obtuvo en su vida pasada—Mina mencionó con asombro de forma autómata.

—¿El segundo broche?—Fighter miraba a Serena.

Al ver esto todas quedaron atónitas y un aire cálido soplo en sus caras, miraron con asombro como regresaba la tez de Serena a la normalidad y como ella abría lentamente sus ojos.

—Mina...—dijo al ver a la rubia frente a ella—Chicas—miró a las Starlights y por último miró a Rei que estaba llena de lágrimas—Rei...sabía que eras tu...—le dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas sonrieron al escucharla—Te dije que estaría bien...

—No vuelvas a hacer eso...¡Serena tonta!—le dijo abrazándola con alivio aún con lágrimas pero con una sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Serena!—Mina se lanzó hacia ellas y las abrazó también.

Las Starlights las miraban más aliviadas pero se dieron cuenta que todo estaba bajo control...

—Todo esta bien ahora—Maker les dijo a sus hermanas.

—Si...—Fighter aún tenía lágrimas pero sonreía levemente al verla débil...pero viva.

—Fighter...Healer...hay que irnos...debemos dejarlas un poco de tiempo—Maker les susurró viendo personas estando desmayadas.

—¡Esperen!...—Serena trató de llamarlas pero sin darse cuenta desaparecieron muy rápido.

—¡¿Quienes son?!—Rei preguntó.

—Son las Sailors Starlights...

—¿Por qué se fueron?—Mina preguntó mirando por todos lados.

 **OoOoOoO**

—¿Seguras que se sienten bien?—Rei preguntó a las dos rubias que estaban sentadas en el suelo ya con sus ropas civiles pero aún seguían débiles y adoloridas por lo que sufrieron anteriormente.

—No...me duele todo mi cuerpo—Mina dijo con cara llorona mientras Serena sólo veía su nuevo broche muy pensativa.

—Serena...¿cómo te sientes?

—¿En serio...morí?...o ¿sólo fue un desmayo?

Ambas la miraron y Rei saco algo de su bolsillo—No lo sé exactamente...pero tal vez tu reliquia te lo diga—le dijo entregándolo.

—¿Umm?—Serena lo miro por un segundo y luego a Rei, si estaba roto como lo dijo Seiya entonces estuviera tocando con ella, pero no lo hizo, lo tomó con torpeza y la melodía sonó...

—¿Esa cosa suena?—Mina se quedó encantada—¡Genial!

Serena se percató que este estaba un poco maltratado...y tuvo un recuerdo de hace minutos en el pequeño cuarto.

Se lo había colgado en el cuello haciendo este quedar a la altura del pecho y luego recordó el cristal clavado—Mi reloj...¡me salvo!—dijo boca abierta.

Rei le sonrió y asintió.

—¡Es increíble!

—¿Que pasó?—el chico rubio preguntó cuando las encontró en el suelo.

—Atsushi, ¡¿estas bien?!—Rei llegó junto a él.

—Si pero...¿qué pasó?

—¡Chicas!—la voz de Seiya llegó con Taiki y Yaten corriendo.

—¿Están bien?—Yaten llegó junto a Mina para verla.

—Si...

—¿Están bien?—Taiki llegó junto a Reí y Atsushi, ambos asistieron.

—Bombón...—Seiya llegó con Serena preocupado pero aliviado de verla aún muy bonita—Tú estás...—Serena lo miró y sin pensarlo lanzó sus brazos a su cuello abrazándolo dejando caer su reloj.

Todos quedaron boca abierta al verlos y Seiya quedó atónito.

—Volviste...—le susurró ella a lo cual él sonrió.

—Te lo prometí...¿no?—le dijo abrazándola.

—Si—unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes...tu reloj—Seiya lo tomó y este empezó a tocar la melodía haciendo a Serena sonreír de nuevo.

—Gracias...

—Creo que si esta roto—él mencionó aun.

—Ahora...si lo esta...—al decir esto ambos rieron.

—Las llevaremos a sus casas—Yaten ofreció cambiando de tema—El gas hizo a los demás que no supieran qué pasó.

—¿En serio?—Mina se quedo asombrada y miro al chico rubio toser.

—Muchas gracias chicos—Serena les dijo.

 **OoOoOoO**

El atardecer estaba por comenzar y todos estaban exhaustos. Ya habían dejado a Mina a su casa del cual se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era, ya estaban acercándose a dejar a Rei a su casa que estaba cerca.

—¿¡Cómo es que ella va a una escuela publica!?—Yaten mencionó con asombro.

—No lo sé...

—Aquí es...el templo Hikawa—Rei les dijo—Pueden venir cuando quieran chicos, mi tía hace unos dangos muy ricos.

—¡Eso haremos...gracias!—Taiki mencionó.

—Gracias por acompañarme, se los agradezco mucho.

—¿Le dirás lo que pasó en la feria?—Serena le preguntó con preocupación.

—No, no quiero preocuparla, no sería bueno.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, cuídate Rei—Seiya se despidió—Nos vemos en la escuela.

—Si, claro...—Rei miró a Serena y la abrazó por última vez, no pudo creer que casi la perdía—Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres?

—Tu también

La pelinegra la miró y le sonrió muy alegre—¡Nos vemos en la escuela chicos!, Tengan un buen domingo mañana

—Adiós Rei...

Los cuatro se alejaron yendo al atardecer.

—Rei, ¿cómo te fue?—su tía Meko llegó con una sonrisa.

—No los creerás—miró a la fuente donde estaba aquella guerrera entre las llamas y sonrió para sí misma—Supe mucho sobre ella hoy...—dijo señalándola.

—¿En serio? ¡que bueno!

 **OoOoOoO**

—Ahora vamos a tu casa Bombón, ¿por dónde es?...¿acaso es hasta allá?—Seiya susurró señaló el castillo y Serena le dio un golpe fuerte en el brazo—Auch..

—No, no es ahí...- Ella les mostró una tarjeta con su dirección y él la tomo.

—¡Esto esta muy cerca!

—Justo a tiempo para llegar antes de la noche a su casa chicos—ella dijo acompañada de una risa.

—Vamos entonces...

La caminata no tardó mucho, llegaron mucho más rápido de lo que se debía, el atardecer estaba en su punto más fuerte y ellos se despidieron de Serena, se sorprendieron al saber que vivía en la misma casa que desde hace mucho.

—Bueno, aquí me quedo yo...váyanse con cuidado por favor, gracias por acompañarnos a las tres.

—Lo haremos no te preocupes—Yaten mencionó.

—Nos vemos en la escuela Tsukino y de nada, fue un placer—Taiki se despidió leve sonriente.

Tanto Yaten como Taiki estaban por irse pero Seiya aún la miraba intranquilo.

—¿Seiya?...¿te sientes bien?- ella le preguntó.

Él la miró y luego recordó a la mujer que se parecía mucho a ella—Si, no te preocupes, aprendí mucho hoy, adiós.

—Espera

—¿Qué?

—Toma, tu pañuelo- ella lo acercó a él—Gracias ayudó en mucho.

—No, quedatelo...tengo unos más de esos en casa, podría servirte para otra ocasión o para recordarme—dijo pícaro y ella sólo le rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, entonces—dijo llevándoselo a su pecho.

—Espero que me cuentes más historias...adiós Bombón.

—Adiós Seiya—ella los miró marcharse y entró complacida a la casa.

—¡Serena ya llegaste!—Nana la estaba esperando.

—¡Nana!—llegó abrazándola.

—¿Qué pasa?—notó su broche cambiado en otra forma y la miró sin palabras—¿Qué pasó Serena?

Ella sólo se sentó en un sillón, respiro hondo, tenía una gran charla por contar

 **OoOoOoO**

—Oye Seiya...será mejor que hables con ella sobre una nueva enemiga—Taiki dijo mirándolo hacia atrás—Estoy seguro que vendrá pronto.

—Esta bien, yo también pensaba lo mismo—le contestó aun pensando en la promesa que había hecho.

—¡Seiya torpe regreso!—Yaten menciono con alegría.

—Que gracioso—sarcásticamente le dijo.

Y sólo obtuvo una respuesta...unas sonrisas burlonas de sus hermanos.

 **OoOoOoO**

La noche había llegado ya era hora de irse a dormir Serena estaba aún en la sala con Nana que estaba investigando un poco sobre su broche.

—Es la Estrella de Cristal, fue el segundo broche que conseguiste en tu vida pasada, eso nos dijo tu tatarabuela cuando tu madre era niña.

—¿Sólo así...evolucionó?

—Pues parece que si...ella nos dijo sobre el como la combinación del primer broche y el cristal de plata.

—Pero algo tuvo que pasar para que pudiera reaccionar...

—Tal vez sepas algo en la escuela cuando estés con las chicas, sabrás que pasó.

—Bueno...y ¿como me transformó? No sé ocuparlo...

—Por el poder del Cristal Lunar así podrás transformarte...

—Está bien...

Nana llegó muy preocupada hacia ella y observó sus heridas.

—Estas muy mal Serena...te hirieron fuerte.

—Fueron sólo unas espinas.

—Espinas filosas que pudieron matarte—mencionó fríamente yéndose a la cocina por agua caliente y una franela.

—¿Nana?...—no obtuvo respuesta, se levantó con dolor ante las cortadas hasta llegar a la cocina—¿Nana?

—Serena quédate en el sillón, te curaré esas heridas—le dijo un poco enojada pero ella pudo ver las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta cuando habló.

—Nana...

—¡Serena obedece!...—la platinada la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar llorar, la abrazó muy fuerte, pero cuidadosa para no lastimarla—Serena...no sabría que hiciera sin ti...—la joven la abrazo triste.

—Estoy bien...

—Si, lo sé...y me alegra muchísimo, Serena, tu sabes que te quiero como una hija también, tanto yo como tu madre te hemos criado al igual que tu hermana, pero no podría aguantar una pérdida de nadie.

Serena sacó su reloj y le enseñó a Nana que no entendió a lo que se refería.

—Fue gracias a el que no me pasó nada...

—¿El reloj?

—Si...¿oye ya estaba roto?

Nana lo tomó...lo estudió aún con lágrimas pero no había otro daño que no fuera por el cristal que rompió el broche anterior, luego se lo dio a ella y el reloj comenzó a sonar a lo cual sonrió.

—No...sabes que sólo suena para las personas de corazón realmente puro.

—Si...—recordó a Seiya y sonrió internamente.

—No esta dañado más que una parte, pero sigue funcionando, dámelo yo veré como lo arreglo, te curare esas heridas y te irás a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Dieron las once de la noche y el ambiente estaba frío pero sabía que encontraría a Fighter ahí, estaba ansiosa por verla de nuevo. Tomó su broche y lo miró detenidamente.

—Por el poder del Cristal Lunar transformación...

Una luz se apoderó de ella y la visitó con su respectivo traje de Sailor Scout.

—Vaya...—una maullido la hizo reaccionar—Togo...¿que haces aquí? Kotori debe estar buscandote—El gato solo se acercó a ella y le ronroneo—volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

El gato maulló en aprobación y se sentó en la ventana en señal de que la esperaría.

 **OoOoOoO**

Fighter estaba en la terraza del edificio en donde se encontraban con Serena.

—¿Vendrá?—Fighter se preguntó -El ambiente esta tranquilo- se dijo mirando la ciudad.

La imagen de Serena llegó a su mente. Era como si viviera una pesadilla, no podía pensar que ella estuviera muerta. Las lágrimas estaban apareciendo en sus ojos, no podía pensar estar sin ella y el caos apoderándose.

Un sonido extraño la hizo mirar hacia todos lados y se encontró con la rubia de odangos.

—¡Fighter!—ella se sorprendió al verla.

—¡Serena!

—Creí que llegarías tarde—dijo mirándola con ojos abiertos.

—Yo...decidí venir antes—la miró pensativa pero trataba de no darlo a notar—...quería hablar contigo sobre algo

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparecieron asesinatos en un distrito cercano de este y estoy segura que empezarán pronto aquí.

—¿Asesinatos?...¿se trata de Yurisa?

—Eso creí, pero parece ser que hay otra rondando por aquí.

—Otra enemiga...no creí que esto fuera verdad—tenía un mal presentimiento—pero gracias estaremos al pendiente si hay alguna anomalía.

—Hace un día nosotras presenciamos como una enemiga había acabado con el resplandor de una estrella.

—¿Resplandor de una estrella?, creí que sólo podían presenciar semillas estelares.

—Lo hacemos...pero una estrella es como una semilla, que también le puede ser arrebatado su resplandor, esa persona no tenía una semilla pura pero si un resplandor de una estrella, parece que esta enemiga escoge sus víctimas al azar—Fighter le dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

—Entonces será más difícil

—Supongo que si...ten cuidado...Hmm...me alegro que Sailor Mars haya despertado.

—Sabía que era ella pero...no estaba segura completamente.

—Para eso estamos nosotras, te ayudaremos a que despierten las demás, no dudes de nosotras.

—Gracias...—le sonrió agradecida—No se que haría sin ustedes...de hecho no sé nada de que es lo que pasó...—dijo mirando su broche.

—El segundo broche...Venus dijo eso...

—¿Pero cómo fue que reaccionó?

Fighter la miró y recordó la escena que tuvo con la reina de la luna, tal vez ella tuvo que ver en eso—No lo sé, ¿tampoco sabes nada de tu arma?

—Sólo sé que el halo es una evolución del cetro...no sé, debo investigar más sobre esto, no sé nada sobre las transformaciones futuras...

—No te alteres, sabrás de ellas con paciencia.

—Caos no tiene paciencia- mencionó.

—Si, lo sé, Yurisa escapó de nuevo—le dijo—Maker, Healer y yo la buscaremos.

—Espera...es peligrosa...—Serena trató de detenerla—No deben ir solas.

—No te preocupes, debemos buscar un rastro para saber donde se esconde.

—Por favor, podría hacerles daño a ustedes también.

—Serena...—ambas se miraron tristes y preocupadas, cruzaron miradas—sobre lo que pasó, ¿Estas bien?—Fighter llegó cerca de ella agarrando sus manos.

—Si...ahora que están todas bien—le dijo pero sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

—Me alegro...—le sonrió—Ummm Yo...

—¿Fighter?

La pelinegra sólo se quedó un poco inquieta y sus ojos se estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

—Fighter...—Serena sintió como fue atraída hacía la otra en un fuerte abrazo.

—Perdóname, no pude protegerte...creí que moriste y no me creí capaz de seguir luchando.

—¿Qué?...

—Fue tan doloroso verte así, que no creí que fuera real...perdóname...no sé que haríamos sin ti, si Caos pudiera saber sobre esto hubiera sido el fin...No permitiría que te hicieran daño te lo juro, sólo qué cuando te vi...no supe que hacer...perdóname.

—No...no tienes por qué pedir perdón, yo haría eso con cualquiera de ustedes.

—No dejaremos esto así, ella pagará por lo que hizo—mencionó y luego la mió con una sonrisa—Serena perdónanos por no haberte protegido...estamos muy avergonzadas contigo...

—No, no tienen que pedirme perdón...—Serena sintió la calidez de ese abrazo—Tranquila...

—Perdóname...Serena...yo...yo sólo quiero que tu estés bien.

—Fighter...—Serena se sorprendió por lo que le dijo recordándole a Seiya al haberla llevado a un lugar a salvo, le recibió el abrazo y se aferró a la pelinegra, su sentimiento era sincero y no podía negar sentirse culpable ella misma por haberle causado este sentimiento—Perdóname a mi...no quería que te sintieras así...de esta forma...esta ha sido una semana muy extraña para mi.

Fighter rió con ironía—También la mía...Serena...te prometo que estaré contigo para protegerte.

Sonrió entre sus adentros y siguió abrazándola, aunque sus heridas estuvieran por matarla de dolor, no quería alejarse de ella, algo le decía, que su relación entre ella y Fighter en su vida pasada no era el de unas simples compañeras que peleaban contra la oscuridad, pero sólo decidió quedarse con ella entre sus brazos por el momento antes de saber más cosas—Tranquila...todo esta bien ahora.

 **OoOoOoO**

Rei miraba el edificio por su ventana, sentía que alguien estaba ahí pero no podía saber exactamente...miró su pluma roja y la estudio...

—Así que yo soy...¿Llama francotiradora?

La luna estaba hermosa y aún sentía las presencias en aquel edificio.

 _"Si le haces recordar nos ayudarás a encontrarla..."_

—¿Encontrarla?...¿a quién?...

Estaba cansada pero aliviada miro la luna por última vez, no sin sonreír ante recordar a Serena...pero intrigada al ver la verdadera imagen de las Sailors que una vez vio en sus premoniciones.

—Sailor Starlights...¿quienes son en realidad?

* * *

AH octavo y empezando el noveno, dios quería poner drama en serio pero no soy buena para las peleas como acabaron de ver, pero creo que...con el tiempo uno va aprendiendo verdad...el lunes sin falta karnal xD (ya es lunes :'v) me siento sad porque ya están acabándose mis vacaciones y yo no hice mucho...:'v

Chicos...combinare de lo poco que sé del manga con la serie anime a conveniencia de mi historia...como de igual manera acabaron de ver, espero que no les moleste y les haya gustado. La caja musical combinado con el reloj de Mamoru, la historia del milenio de plata y la historia sobre Tokio de Cristal :v. La tiara lunar en si, me base en una de las ideas que en realidad iba ser la tiara lunar del anime, no sé si algunos la hayan visto  
si no...en mi cuenta de pinterest podrán verla :'v ya que qui no puedo poner URL :'v (vanely moore así me pueden encontrar) esta en la seccion de "Probado" xD bueno espero hubiera sido de su agrado me gusto la idea.

Supongo que era algo que tenia que pasar...¿no?...tipico de Fanfics :v Muerte (risa maliciosa) xD okno no lo iba a dejar así como creen, de hecho estaba en otros planes este capitulo pero bueno me gusto más esta.

Un nuevo broche ha aparecido al igual que una nueva villana...Sailor Ran que estará representando a las orquídeas...jeje yo y mis ideas locas, después veremos de que es capas esta enemiga.

Metí unos nuevos personajes en la historia que veremos más adelante, aclaraciones...googlee cosas que seguramente saben qué es xD si tienen dudas por favor hagamelas saber XD

Para este capitulo me gusta un ending con la canción "Hi no umi" de Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon Crystal)...me encanta la canción jeje

No sé si les este gustando la historia pero por los pocos que nos siguen seguiré xD (se vale soñar ¿no? :v) pero si será difícil pero vamos a echarle ganas a que esta historia siga.

Ashley Kou, prics17: Gracias por poner esta historia como uno de sus favoritos.

Sol Herrera, Martha Kou: Gracias por seguir la historia de corazón lo agradecemos.

vero2014princesa y PeeWe: When tu colaboradora que te ayuda en tu fanfic ya tiene cuenta en Fanfiction y te manda una review eso es amor :3 chicos les presento a la chica que me ayuda hacer este humilde fanfic y me detiene de hacer mensadas :'v jajaja xD

Serena sanchez: Que bueno que te este gustando esperemos y no dejarte defraudada con este cap.

prics17: Agradezco mucho que te este gustando, muchos me han dicho que es un fanfic con temática diferente pero eso ya lo veremos...jajaja yo soy 100% SxS es mi love :v pero la verdad yo no tengo nada contra darien y si quieres ese spoiler contestaré a tu pregunta, si, si lo haré, haré referencias hacia él...

Le agradezco a Andrea Tsukino que me ha dado unos tips para que esta historia sea mejor y más entendible, muchas gracias n.n que espero y lo sea :v ojala no te falle

Bueno...son las 2:40 a.m. y déjenme decirles que en realidad ya quería actualizar pero la inspiración no llegaba espero y les haya gustado este capitulo para mi un poco largo pero significativo para la serie... muchas gracias a los que estén leyendo por aquí, me gustaría saber su opinión de esto y de nuevo se los agradezco de todo corazón.

 **Adiós y hasta la próxima °3°**

 **XOXOXOX**


	9. Ahora lo entiendo—Taiki Kou

Chicos y chicas este capitulo esta escrito en primera persona y es exclusivo de protagonista a Taiki, asi que la gran mayoría esta escrito en primera persona y algunas partes en tercera, pongo esto para que no se confundan y se queden ¿WTF que rayos que pasa? ._. , bueno ya disfruten el cap 7u7

* * *

 _'El atardecer estaba cayendo y el viento soplaba más suave que antes...pude ver en el edificio las coletas rubias volando al compás del aire, me sentí tan raro pero aliviado al estar en ese ambiente._

 _—Serena Tsukino...—saludé atrás de ella._

 _—Taiki...¿tienen que irse?—Serena me dijo triste._

 _—Si...debemos recuperar nuestro planeta ahora que la paz ha llegado gracias a ti._

 _—Los extrañaré mucho...y no sólo yo...las chicas también...—ella sintió unas lágrimas al verme—Ay perdón...no quería llorar...pero...soy una llorona_

 _—Las despedidas son difíciles—yo saqué un pañuelo y se lo di—lo entiendo._

 _—Gracias...—se limpió las lágrimas—Amy estará muy triste cuando ya no estén_

 _—¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _—A ella siempre le gusta demostrar sus conocimientos en los exámenes y su más grande rival eres tú...se quedará triste por ya no competir...—ella rió nerviosa y dulce._

 _Sonreí internamente algo que yo no hago mucho, pero al ver el resplandor de esa niña de odangos, me daba una sensación de alegría y paz con sólo verla—Yo también las extrañaré...—mencioné con una leve sonrisa._

 _—Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?_

 _Yo miré el sol y la luz de este me hizo suspirar lentamente, saque un regalo especial, una esfera de cristal que contenía dentro una vía láctea dibujada._

 _—Serena..._

 _—¿Si, Taiki?_

 _—Espero que algún día nos perdones por la forma en cómo te tratamos y juzgamos Yaten y yo, no queríamos escuchar a Seiya para confiar en ti...pero tú propio resplandor nos hizo ver la realidad._

 _—No tienen por qué pedir perdón...yo siempre supe que en un futuro seríamos buenos amigos._

 _Le sonreí y le mostré la esfera—Toma..._

 _—¿Hmm?_

 _—Estos son representativos de Kinmoku, son hechos con jarabes de flores natales que dibujan artesanalmente las diferentes galaxias del universo en una esfera de cristal, sólo que yo lo hice llavero para dártelo._

 _—¿Dármelo?_

 _—Este amuleto lo tenía siempre...me hacía creer que algún día podría ver de nuevo a la princesa Kakyuu junto con Kinmoku...tómalo...será para que nos recuerdes y como símbolo de promesa que volveremos a vernos._

 _Ella lo tomó y lo llevo a su pecho con una enorme sonrisa—¡Muchas gracias!...te prometo que lo llevaré siempre conmigo._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—¡Si!_

 _Seiya siempre decía que el resplandor de Sailor Moon era parecido al de la princesa Kakyuu...pero...no podía comparar a alguien con nuestra princesa, luego me di cuenta que en realidad el resplandor de Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon era el mismo pero siendo mas analítico el resplandor de Serena no se compara con ninguno, era muy fuerte al igual que su valor al derrotar a Caos. No sabía lo que realmente sentía Seiya hacia ella, por qué ponía una nueva actitud en él que de alguna manera nos molestaba a Yaten y a mi por no concentrarse a la misión, Seiya actuaba como tonto siempre, era el líder y no actuaba como tal, se estaba enamorando y eso no era bueno...le dije que tuviera cuidado pero no me escuchó, no sé lo que ella le hizo sentir a Seiya para que se volviera loco, no sé...y tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero lo que si sabía, es que ella era un alma pura al que estaba dispuesto dar mi amistad._

 _—¿Taiki?_

 _—Ah...¿si?_

 _Ella le tendió la mano y aún tenía su sonrisa—¿Seremos amigos?_

 _Yo la miré sorprendido y le correspondí estrechando su mano con la mía—Por supuesto_

 _Mi último recuerdo de ella era su rostro sonriendo de alegría al saber que el rencor hacia ella era cosa del pasado. Y había hecho una nueva amiga'_

Es lo último que recuerdo...de aquel último día en este planeta...hace 16 siglos...

—Taiki...—Seiya llegó a mi lado con una palmada en la espalda a lo que me dolió más de lo que creí.

—Auch—mi espalda aún me dolía por las espinas se me habían clavado. Era realmente doloroso. Me enderezé y le di un golpe en la espalda a Seiya haciendo que también se quejase ya que también fue lastimado.

—Auch, ¡si duele!—se quejó.

—Pues a mi también me dolió—le dije

—Perdón...oye la clase ya va a comenzar, debes entrar.

—Si, claro, iré al baño

—De acuerdo—se fue aún sobándose su espalda por el dolor—Pegas duro...

—Eso te mereces por querer pasarte.

Seiya sólo se burló.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia el baño más cercano, no me gustaba salir a la mitad de clases, me perdería de muchas cosas importantes...

 **OoOoOoOo**

—De nuevo...¡tarde!...aaah—Serena estaba corriendo hacia su salón, todo el domingo se la había pasado durmiendo, Nana había dicho que se quedará en cama por lo agotada que estaba, sus heridas ya no estaban tan graves pero aún sentía dolor en ellas pero de un modo el sueño fue muy fuerte que la hizo levantarse tarde—Tarde...tarde...tarde

Llegó a la entrada aún corriendo y miró la hora, estaba a punto de comenzar la clase, casi llegaba tarde por fortuna...

Su portafolio se mecía de un lado a otro junto con un lindo llavero pintoresco y esférico que colgaba en uno de sus extremos, estaba feliz porque vería a las chicas de nuevo, un día sin ellas era algo que no podía permitirlo. Se estaba acostumbrando a la urbanización y no podía negar que algún día quisiera conocer más allá de lo que sabe.

Sintió una sensación de incomodidad, algo no le estaba gustando. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a unos chicos recargados en los árboles riendo de forma maliciosa, se dio cuenta de que sus uniformes no eran de la escuela, ella se enderezó y camino rápido tratando de no cruzar la mirada con ellos.

—Vaya, vaya...miren que tenemos aquí—un chico pelinegro de ojos grises se puso en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Una niña de primer año...que ternura...ah pero que bonitas joyas—dijo otro de cabello castaño atrás de ella mirando su broche y sus pendientes, empezando a llegar unos dos más a sus lados. Uno peli-azul y otro peli-morado.

—Déjenme pasar—Serena movió al chico para poder llegar rápido a su salón.

—No lo creo

Sintió como su mano fue agarrada y ella aventada al césped con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas que había en su espalda.

—Agárrenla—los chicos la tomaron de sus manos.

—¡¿Qué quieren?!—ella les dijo tratando de zafarse.

—Uuh no te preocupes...sólo tomaremos unas cosas prestadas.

—El mercado negro es lo mejor—el castaño dijo.

—¡Cállate tonto y busca!—el pelinegro le ordenó.

—Si jefe—tomó su portafolio y Serena pudo patearlo en la cara. Él se quejó y soltó el portafolio para sobarse la cara—Mocosa...¡agárrenla bien!—le gritó a los otros dos.

—¡Suéltenme!—ella trataba de patearlos a ambos chicos que la agarraban con fuerza.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Cuando salí del baño se escucharon unos gritos y risas que provenían de afuera, note como unos chicos agarraban a Serena de las manos y otros dos husmeando entre sus cosas. No lo pensé dos veces y actué rápido corriendo mientras esquivaba a los demás estudiantes del pasillo para llegar hacia las escaleras.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Serena miró como el chico pelinegro mecía su llavero de un lado a otro de forma burlona.

—Que bonito llavero—él le dijo.

—Oye, ¡déjalo!—ella le gritó.

—¿Por qué? Acabo de encontrarlo y ahora es mío.

—¡Suéltalo!

—¿Como cuántos yenes dejará esto? a pesar de ser un llavero se ve caro—su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba hasta que sintió un golpe en los bajos.

—¡Te dije que lo sueltes!—ella le dijo con enojo.

—Maldita...—el pelinegro alzó una mano para pegarle y Serena trataba de cubrirse.

—¡Suéltala!

 **OoOoOoOo**

Los chicos dejaron su atención en ella para mirarme. Ellos no eran de la escuela, pude saber eso por los uniformes color gris que llevaban. Yo los miraba con frialdad con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Tu no te metas...—el pelinegro me gritó con tal de que me diera media vuelta y desapareciera. Sin embargo yo no me moví.

—Taiki...—ella me susurró. Estaba espantada, pero aliviada al verme.

—Quiere pelear jefe—el castaño le dijo a su compañero con una risa.

—Si eso es lo que quiere...—el pelinegro sonrió y miró hacia abajo para que una milésima de segundo después se volviera contra mi con un golpe.

Yo sólo me abalance un poco hacia él sin esfuerzo dándole una golpe en el estómago con la rodilla hasta dejarlo sin aire. El pelinegro cayó con una mueca de dolor y sus ojos eran blancos al querer hablar—Acabenlo

Aún lo miraba serio pero vi como otros dos se fueron contra mi dejando sólo uno agarrando a Serena.

El castaño llegó acercando un golpe, con un brazo lo detuve mientras lo miré a los ojos—¿Es todo lo que tienes?—le dije en forma de burla. Los golpeé en la cara mientras sacaba la otra mano para agarrar al otro de su cabello morado para patearlo hasta aventarlo.

Serena y el chico azul que la agarraba dieron un paso a un lado para esquivar con mirada atónita para que el peli-morado fuera lanzado con provecho.

Mientras el castaño con sangre saliendo de su nariz llegó a golpearme en la espalda, me dolió y ardió pero eso me dio más fuerza para darle un codazo de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que su sangre volará hacia arriba y cayera inconsciente.

—¡¿Todo por un maldito llavero?!—el pelinegro dijo agarrándolo aún con una mano y queriéndose levantar.

Pude ver ese llavero en alguna otra parte, era muy familiar, aunque fueron segundos, pude apreciarlo, el llavero brillaba más hermoso que antes.

 _"Ese es..."_

 _'—Este amuleto lo tenía siempre...me hacía creer que algún día podría ver de nuevo a la princesa Kakyuu junto con Kinmoku...tómalo...será para que nos recuerdes y como símbolo de promesa que volveremos a vernos._

 _Serena lo tomó y lo llevó a su pecho con una enorme sonrisa—¡Muchas gracias!...te prometo que lo llevaré siempre conmigo._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—¡Si! '_

 _"¿¡Ese llavero...aún existe!?"_

—¡Ahí esta su maldito llavero!—el pelinegro lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza haciendo este se quebrará.

Serena se quedó pálida al verlo y lo único hizo instintivamente fue pegarle al chico azul atrás de ella en la cara y correr hacia los pedazos de cristal

—Ah...creo que si era caro—el a dándole un patada, le agarré la mano y la fracturé con fuerza—¡Ah mi mano!—él lloró.

—¡Será mejor que se vayan ahora o les pasará como a él!—les grité y el chico azul arrastró a sus compañeros hacia la salida

—¡Ay no!...—Serena tenía sus manos en la cara e hincada en el suelo junto a los pequeños cristales y líquidos que llevaba dentro del llavero por todas partes.

—¿Estás bien?—le dije hincándome junto a ella.

Ella me mostró una mirada triste pero aún pudo enseñarme una leve sonrisa.

—Si...

Note como ella lo veía muy triste y preocupada—¿Era muy importante?

—Ha sido parte de mi familia por 15 siglos...es una de las reliquias más importantes del castillo.

—¿Castillo?—pregunté para que no notará que supiera que ella es la princesa, sin en cambio me miró con los ojos entre cerrados al haberme escuchado y una ceja alzada—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté.

—Sabes quien soy...no lo niegues...Seiya te lo habrá dicho.

—Hamm

—Vamos, sé que lo sabes—le susurró.

—Heh si, sé que eres la princesa—le contesté susurrando también a lo cual no sé por qué lo hice.

—No hay problema...ay...este era un regalo de generación en generación...mi madre me va a matar. Este era el mejor regalo que me han dado...siempre lo llevaba conmigo.

—Tranquila—mi mente voló de nuevo aquel recuerdo del siglo XX, no podía creer lo que vi, pero me dio rabia como esos tipos se atrevieron a romperlo—...¿no te hicieron más daño?

Serena me negó con la cabeza, aún miraba con tristeza pero luego dio un salto y una expresión de asombro—¡Te lastimaron esos chicos!

—¿Hmm?—vi como mi mano sangraba, pues de alguna manera lograron esos tipos abrir un poco mis heridas en los brazos—No te preocupes...no es nada.

Ella metió su mano en el bolsillo y vi como sacó un pañuelo, me lo puso en mi mano y yo me queje del dolor. Mi mano en realidad estaba lastimada, uno de ellos me lastimó levemente la mano, no me di cuenta de eso...pero si ardía...su mano delicada tocó mi herida y ella envolvió su pañuelo en mi mano.

—Perdón...—ella me dijo. Me recordó aquel día que también hizo lo mismo en aquel invernadero, coincidiendo que yo me estaba quejando de ella por estar rogándonos para pelear juntos y yo nunca acepté. Su mirada estaba preocupada ante mi—Listo, con eso estará mejor...en serio lo siento

—No tienes porque pedirme disculpas...verte bien es importante—... _"¡¿por qué demonios dije eso?!"_ —Perdón...

—¿Por qué?—me preguntó desconcertada.

—Porque no pude detenerlo...si lo hubiera tomado y luego lastimado no lo hubiera arrojado y no estaría en mil pedazos ahora—me pusieron molesto esos chicos, ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?, me sentía como un tonto, era algo importante que no creí que existiera aún.

—No...te preocupes, no fue tu culpa...—ella me sonrió de nuevo con una mano en mi hombro y recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en su portafolio—Gracias por salvarme de esos chicos, te estaré muy agradecida contigo.

—¿No te quitaron nada?

—No, porque llegaste a tiempo—rió muy bajo y nerviosa, entonces fue cuando miré los cristales esparcidos en el suelo—Será mejor que no le diga nada a mi madre—empezó a llorar—...por favor no le digas de esto a nadie...ni si quiera que sabes quien soy en realidad...por favor.

—Te lo prometo—le dije dándole una mano—Pero no llores...

—¿Tu no has tenido una reliquia que quieras mucho?

—Si...muchas y las perdí también—mentí para que se sintiera mejor.

—¿En serio?...¡¿qué paso?!

—Una vil persona me arrebató todo lo que tenía, todo lo importante que tenía—en verdad...cuando Galaxia atacó mi planeta destruyó todo lo que me recordaba buenos tiempos ahí...no sé como pudo ser capaz de destruir un planeta entero con millones de personas inocentes.

—¿Qué...qué hiciste?—ella me preguntó al verme en silencio un buen rato.

Sus ojos eran muy brillantes, no me percaté de lo gran azul que estaban.

—Yo...—abrí la boca para empezar a hablar—Yo...nunca perdí las esperanzas...sabía que algún día, podía ver a mis reliquias de nuevo...si realmente lo quieres en verdad.

Ella miró los cristales aún con tristeza—Pero mi regalo más preciado no volverá como los tuyos.

—¿Quién dice que no?—aún le tendí mi mano.

—¿Tu crees que vuelva a tenerlo?

—El tiempo lo dirá.

Serena con torpeza la agarró y la jale para que se levantará, era muy pequeña, muy baja de estatura por lo que podía ver...hasta un poco menos que Yaten, eso me daba risa. Me sonrió y justo a tiempo la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la primer clase.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si...¡muchas gracias de nuevo!—su voz me alegro y caminamos hacia el edificio—Esos chicos no eran de la escuela.

—No te preocupes por ellos, no volverán a molestarte...si lo hacen...se las verán conmigo—le dije con mis manos de nuevo en los bolsillos.

Noté como ella se sonrojo—Gracias...

—¡¿Esos chicos volvieron?!—una pelirroja de nuestro salón nos preguntó con asombro en el pasillo escuchando nuestra plática.

—¿Ya habían venido antes?—le pregunté.

—Si, vienen a robar a algunos chicos últimamente, la directora Satzuki siempre dice que les pondría un alto pero no veo nada que haga.

—Tal vez ya no vengan con la paliza que le dio Taiki—Serena mencionó riendo.

—Eso espero...

—Tu eres Shizuka, ¿verdad?—la rubia preguntó.

—Ah...si...—le contestó muy nerviosa.

—Por fin nos conocemos...ya no me presente bien contigo el primer día aquí...Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto—la rubia le dio la mano y Shizuka la tendió con confianza.

La pelirroja nos sonrió con dulzura—Mucho gusto Serena...y mucho gusto Taiki...sé como se llaman también ustedes tres...ya que son el tema de conversación en todo el salón y la gran mayoría de primer año...

—Vaya...¡Mucho gusto Shizuka!—me presente con una leve sonrisa.

—Vamos esta por llegar el profesor Kazuma—Shizuka nos dijo yéndose al salón.

—¿Crees que vuelvan?—Serena me preguntó con temor. Era la misma Serena Tsukino que conocí, tímida, llorona, miedosa pero ahora más madura, decidida y positiva que antes.

—¿No crees en mi?—le pregunté—No volverán esos chicos...y si vienen...ya veremos como los sacamos

Cuando ella sonrió sentí una gran calidez que no había sentido en ninguna persona antes, ni si quiera en la princesa Kakyuu...

—¡Hola profesor Kazuma!—ella saludó viendo que él venía atrás de nosotros.

—Hola Tsukino, hola Kou...chicos la clase ya va a comenzar.

—Si...—contesté, sentí como Serena tomó mi mano no lastimada y me llevó hacia el salón. Era suave y pequeña...como ella. Cuando llegamos al salón me quedé parado en la entrada al igual que ella esperando a que el profesor entrará. Vi que ella también esperaba a que entrará yo pero sólo la miré, me hice a un lado haciendo una leve reverencia con una mano mostrando la entrada—Después de usted majestad...—le susurré con elegancia y ella se sorprendió por la forma en que lo dije.

—Pero qué—ella dijo.

—Me quiero mostrar contigo con respeto...—le dije aun sonriendo leve y ella rió sigilosa.

—Gracias amable caballero—tomó mi mano y entró—...por favor no le digas a nadie...

—Te lo prometo...

—Más te vale—ambos reímos mientras entrábamos y nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos asientos—A pesar de lo ocurrido...me alegraste el día

—Por nada—en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea con solo verla, como arte de magia, tenía una gran idea...por supuesto que la tenía.

Sentí la mirada con asombro de Yaten posada en mi con una ceja alzada. Mis ojos y los de él se encontraron, yo alcé mis hombros para saber que trataba de decirme pero él me señaló a Seiya, luego saco un pequeño espejo y me hizo ver el reflejo de mi hermano que se expresaba con una mirada de enojo e ira a la vez.

Veo que al verme junto a ella le dolió algo. Sólo reí internamente, rodé los ojos a Yaten para que lo olvidará viendo que también se reía.

—Serena...¿por qué llegaste tarde?—escuché a Aino preguntar y por mucho que me acerqué vi a Seiya volverse a su plática.

—Si Bombón, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?—dijo con sus brazos cruzados. " _Por favor como sí fuera de su posesión"_. _-.-_

—No llegue tarde...yo sólo...yo...ah...

—Tuvo un inconveniente, fue por eso que se tardo...me la encontré en el pasillo y la acompañe por unas cosas...—mencioné al ver que no tenía ninguna excusa.

—Exacto—ella afirmó mirándome a los ojos agradecida.

Los ojos de Seiya estaban entre cerrados, _"¿recelo?"_ —¿Qué cosas?

—Nada que te incumba—le dije sacando mi libro de lectura mientras el profesor escribía en el pizarrón. Pero él me seguía mirando con ganas de estrangularme...lo sé, conozco a Seiya en todo los sentidos. Era muy celoso...y eso me hacia sentir bien al verlo sufrir mientras su imaginación volaba por ideas realmente erróneas.

—¿Hiciste tu tarea Seiya?—ella preguntó.

—Si...te prometí que la haría y tu me prometiste que no llegarías tarde

—Ya les dije que no llegue tarde...sólo tuve que hacer unas cosas.

—¿Qué excusa es esa?—mi pelinegro hermano le contestó con una ceja alzada. Yaten rió ante la forma en que lo preguntó él y yo también.

—Oye...¡no soy una mentirosa!—la rubia reclamó.

—Ah puras habladas...

—¡Ya cállate!—Serena tomó su portafolio y le pegó en su cabeza.

—¡Auch!...¡que grosera!

—¡Eso te pasa por decirme mentirosa!

—Seiya torpe—Yaten le susurró riéndose en silencio.

—Chicos...empezaremos la clase será mejor que se comporten—el profesor mencionó haciéndonos callar y poner atención.

Las clases seguían bien...ya estábamos en la cuarta hora. Era muy interesante la forma en que enseñaba el profesor Kazuma, de alguna u otra manera daba entender un tema sin dificultad. Estábamos en clase de Ciencias...aunque estos temas los sé al derecho y al revés, me gusta repasar todo.

Note a Seiya más tranquilo, Yaten aburrido haciendo círculos en su libreta, Aino estaba escribiendo muy animada palabras que no se trataban de la clase...algo sobre ese chico que la trae loca, me parece y Serena aún tenía su mirada triste y pérdida haciendo notar que estaba poniendo atención.

—Nuevo tema chicos...Ciencias Físicas: Astronomía; Galaxias.

—¿Galaxias?—un chico pelinegro y alto, sentado atrás de Serena preguntó con asombro.

—Si, es un buen tema, ¿no le gusta joven Zen?

—Si, si me gusta sólo que...me asombra por lo rápido que ya avanzamos.

—Es de los últimos temas recuerden que sólo nos faltan dos semanas para terminar el semestre escolar y los exámenes son la siguiente semana así que es mejor que vayan repasando todo lo que vimos.

—¡Exámenes!—Serena exclamó poniéndose pálida.

—Si, Serena, pruebas que hacen a finales de los semestres para saber tu nivel académico—Aino le dijo aún escribiendo cosas que no venían a la clase.

—¡Ya sé que es un examen! lo que no sé son los temas de lo que va hablar y lo peor es que no soy buena en el estudio, de seguro lo reprobaré, ¡dios no llevo ni una semana aquí estoy perdida¡

—No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Y yo a estudiar...—mencioné sin pensar, no sé por qué lo hice pero algo me decía que era necesario convivir con ella, después de todo este tiempo. Tal vez pueda sacar provecho de ella y saber un poco de lo que ha pasado en Tokio de Cristal.

Seiya me miró con una ceja alzada y volvió a sus apuntes. Dios ese hombre en serio no puede escuchar nada de mi con ella...que patético.

—¡Muchas gracias!...¿Qué haría sin ustedes?

—¡Estarías en extraordinarios!—Aino le dijo con una risa nerviosa.

—Cierto...

—¿Por qué no estudiamos los cinco juntos?—Yaten dijo uniéndose a la conversación.

—Oye buena idea Yaten...no sería un problema, ¿o si?—Seiya al decir el '¿si?' me fijé que su mirada estaba en mi y esa pregunta era para mi.

—Eres un patético Seiya—le susurré.

—¡Me gusta la idea!—Mina exclamó con alegría.

—¿Puede venir Rei también?—Serena preguntó ante todos.

—Por supuesto—le contesté con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Gracias!

—Pongan atención...y deja de escribir cosas que no son de la clase Aino—el profesor nos aviso en modo de precaución a problema.

—Jeje si...—ella respondió nerviosa y saco su libreta para anotar—Será increíble convivir todos, ¿no crees Serena?

—¡Si!

—Tsukino...Aino...¡silencio!

—Si profesor—contestaron al unísono.

—Gracias...La Vía Láctea es una de las primeras que estudiaremos...es un tipo de Galaxia espiral con un diámetro de unos 100 000 años luz, equivalentes a casi un trillón y medio de kilómetros o 9480 millones de unidades astronómicas con una metalicidad de 0,02, magnitud absoluta de -20,9...

—¡Increíble!...—mencionó muy emocionado el chico tras de Serena.

Vaya, ¿estos chicos en serio no saben de estos temas?...y yo que creí que estaría en competencia con ellos, estos temas son de lo más fácil que he estudiado, sin esfuerzo pueden aprender mucho.

—¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!—un chico del fondo gritó en forma de burla sólo para molestar la clase puedo presentirlo.

—Hmm parece que sabes mucho de esto Yukoshi, ¿por qué no nos dices algunos datos?

—¿Qué?

—Dinos la distancia del Sol al centro de la galaxia...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me pregunta a mi?...¡Yo no soy un científico!

—Entonces calla tus comentarios y deja a los demás aprender...10 puntos menos en conducta Yukoshi—mencionó el maestro al volverse al pizarrón dejando al otro boca abierta—Y no rezongues si no quieres reprobar otra vez.

Yo sólo reí muy bajo de burla al escuchar al tonto de atrás, me aclaré la garganta y con mis ojos cerrados de ironía abrí mi boca—La distancia desde el Sol hasta el centro de la galaxia es de alrededor de 25 766 años luz, es casi el 52 % del radio total galáctico, unos 7900 persec—mencioné sin esfuerzos y sentí las miradas de todos cuando dije eso...hasta el profesor Kazuma me miraba, pero miré a un lado para ver a Serena aún con la atención al pizarrón. Creo que ella fue la única que no me escuchó o no le interesó mi comentario.

—Increíble Kou...muy increíble—el profesor dijo emocionado—veo que tu sabes de esto...

—Lo suficiente...y ese dato es básico en estudio de la Vía Láctea.

—¡No trates de subestimarnos, no somos genios como tu amigo!—el chico de atrás me dijo aún con asombro.

—Pues que triste que haya ignorantes aquí como 'tu' lo sabrás...—mencioné.

Una risa escapó de la rubia de odangos aún mirando el pizarrón—Bien dicho...—me susurró con una sonrisa. Al parecer si puso atención.

—Buen comentario Kou, 5 puntos menos en conducta Yukoshi—el profesor comentó.

—Sólo se cree mucho por ser nuevo...

—5 puntos, ¿o quieres que sean otros 5?

—Se las trae contra a mi, ¿¡o qué!?—Yukoshi reclamó.

—No, es lo que te mereces...Kou eres muy bueno en este tema, tal vez no te sean difícil los exámenes, prosigamos...

Mientras todo seguía, Serena me miró con un pulgar arriba en aprobación de mi comentario—No sabía que eras bueno en esto—susurró.

—Astronomía es mi tema favorito—le dije.

—¿A si?...pues también es el mío—Seiya dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿No me digas?—le dijo Yaten sarcásticamente.

—¡Cállate!

Sé que Seiya sabe pero no tanto, sólo lo primordial, no es muy adentrado al estudio sino a los deportes, a la música y un poco de matemáticas, pero ¿él?...¿astronomía?, que no me haga reír.

—Hay entre 300 a 400 mil de millones de estrellas con una edad de 10,9 miles de millones de años...—el profesor leyó de una revista que traía información extra. Sin embargo él no estaba convencido por lo dicho...—Creo que esta mal esto...

Menos yo...me quedé incrédulo al escucharlo, esas cifras estaban mal...no eran realmente ese el número de estrellas, cuando estaba a punto de decírselo una voz me hizo callar.

—!Por supuesto que esta mal¡—Serena le dijo con los brazos cruzados—¡¿Qué clase de revista científica es esa?! Esas no son la cantidad de las estrellas que hay en la galaxia.

—¡Entonces cuáles son niña?—Yukoshi le gritó a ella.

—Son más, son entre 100 a 400 miles de millones y la edad de la estrella más antigua es de 13,7 miles de millones exactamente.

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso Serena!?—Aino se quedó sorprendida al escucharla...al igual que yo...al igual que todos...incluso a mis hermanos en efecto esas son las cifras correctas. ¿Cómo pudo saber eso?...

—Tal vez no sea buena en todas las materias como en astronomía Mina...también es mi tema favorito—le dijo sonriendo muy alegre.

—Increíble—tanto Aino como Zen el chico que se sentaba atrás de ella le dijo.

—¿También eres buena en el tema Tsukino?—el profesor llegó a ella.

—Sólo soy buena investigando sobre eso—rió nerviosa—no tan...tan buena

—Interesante...bueno le diré a la bibliotecaria que estas revistas son erróneas, sabía que no era el correcto, gracias por decirnos—él sonrió y yo también.

Esta Serena Tsukino era más atenta...pero todavía sentía que ella era la misma que conocí hace 16 siglos, su resplandor era el mismo y un poco más fuerte. Tenía algo que averiguar sobre ella y el reino de Tokio de Cristal.

—Increíble Bombón—puede escuchar a Seiya felicitarla—No sabía que eras buena.

—Me encantan las estrellas...y siempre me intereso saber sobre ellas, por eso sé algunas cosas.

—Vaya...¿Por qé no me dijiste nada de eso?...debes decirnos en que más eres buena—Mina mencionó.

—Bueno...

La campana sonó iniciando el descanso, todos estaban sacando sus almuerzos y saliendo del salón.

—¡Es hora de comer! ¡Siii!—Serena sacó su almuerzo y Mina también.

Yo también saqué mi almuerzo al igual que mis hermanos, estábamos por salir el profesor Kazuma se paró en frente de nosotros.

—Taiki Kou...Serena Tsukino...ustedes quédense un momento por favor.

Los chicos nos miraron con asombro y ambos nos miramos mutuamente.

-Mina, ve con Rei seguro nos estará buscando, yo iré pronto—Serena le dijo a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos donde almorzamos la otra vez.

—Si...

—Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí—Seiya mencionaba parándose en la entrada del salón pero Yaten le dio un codazo en el estomago.

—Iremos contigo—Yaten mencionó y Mina asintió haciendo que se fueran del lugar, no sin ver la cara de Seiya con un ceño fruncido.

—Chicos...¿a ustedes en serio les gusta este tema?—el profesor nos dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

—¿A que se refiere con eso?—le dije.

—Hay un concurso que se llevará a cabo en periodo vacacional y la escuela no ha encontrado voluntarios para ir a concursar, quiero invitarlos a sean parte porque veo que ustedes son buenos candidatos.

—¡¿Concurso?!...profesor yo...sólo soy buena en la investigación y me gusta pero no soy una experta en ese tema como Taiki—mencionó Serena rápidamente.

—De todos modos...nadie quiere participar en el concurso y si la escuela no tiene a un equipo será descalificada automáticamente sobre todos los concursos y no podremos ir a los demás, esta es una oportunidad para ustedes que la escuela reconocerá, sé que acaban de llegar pero me han mostrado interés de que participen.

¿Un concurso?...¿estamos en medio de una misión que depende del universo y quiere que participe en un concurso?...eso no me lo esperaba, aunque admito que me gustaría aceptar.

—¿Cómo que ya no podrán participar en los demás concursos?—ella preguntó.

—En periodo vacacional hacen una gran serie de concursos de distintas cosas, ciencias, deportes y artes, pero hace años ya nadie quería participar en el concurso de astronomía así que los encargados nos dijeron que si este año no enviábamos a un equipo nuestra serie de participantes en las otras categorías no volverían a participar.

—Así que quieren que la escuela este completa en todas las categorías para ser una buena escuela.

—La escuela Juuban ha sido muy importante para el reino al ser una de las escuela en que piso la Neo reina, no nos conviene no estar presentes ahí y los demás chicos no podrán concursar para tener nuevas oportunidades.

—¡¿Qué?!...la Neo reina...¡¿estuvo aquí?!—ella se quedó desconcertada y pálida al saberlo.

—Si...y precisamente en este salón, no por algo es una escuela muy grande...lo cual entiendo, ninguno de los alumnos se imagina porque es importante...debes de investigar muy a fondo lo que ha pasado hace 16 siglos.

—Increíble...—ella no tenía palabras, me preguntó porque actúa de esa manera...creí que ella sabía que su vida pasada había sido parte de esta institución, a lo que me hace intrigarme a saber más de ella y de lo que sabe.

—Así que...¿qué dicen chicos?...si ustedes aceptan harán de la escuela algo muy importante.

—Si aceptamos los demás podrán concursar entonces—dije aún con la idea de que tenía una misión pero...los demás no tenían la culpa de lo que este pasando...viéndolo bien...depende de nosotros.

—Dependen de nosotros...—ella susurro muy bajo pero no tanto para poder escucharla.

—Si así es...pero sino quieren...no hay problema...sólo que me hubiera gustado-

—¡Acepto!—ella dijo—Tal vez no sea buena en el estudio pero es un tema al que puedo desarrollar fácilmente, le aseguro que haré todo lo que pueda con tal de que los demás puedan concursar y la escuela siga adelante con los proyectos.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en el rostro del profesor a lo que yo la miré comprensivo. Tsukino siempre le importa el bienestar de los demás eso es lo que la define como persona.. es de las cosas que sé de ella.

—Yo también aceptó—dije aún mirándola—si esos chicos no concursan en el futuro por nosotros no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Ella me sonrió y luego el maestro se levantó para poner sus manos en el hombro de cada uno de nosotros.

—Chicos...tienen un buen corazón...la escuela se los agradecerá mucho...

—No hay por que agradecer...

—¡La escuela será la número uno todavía!—ella les dijo con alegría.

—¡Muchas gracias chicos!...hablaré con la subdirectora Satzuki, enviará a la persona correspondiente a los concursos, pueden ir a almorzar y de hecho quiero hablar con ustedes cuatro...

—¿Nosotros cuatro?—pregunté sin entender.

—Si...tus hermanos y Tsukino, deben saber que habrá unos cursos para los que han entrado a casi finales del semestre para que no haya problemas en el segundo año de preparatoria.

—Ah esta bien...yo les diré.

—Bien...desayunen y de nuevo muchas gracias...¿Tsukino, podrías darle esto a la bibliotecaria?...yo le diré luego que están mal sus datos—él le dijo entregando la revista científica.

—¡Claro!

—Te acompañó—ofrecí y salimos del salón mientras vimos como el maestro sacaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué crees que nos pidan para concursar?—Serena me preguntó.

—No lo sé...pueden ser muchas cosas, proyectos, exposiciones, teorías, puede variar...

—Vaya...sólo espero que no sea tan difícil

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien además los demás podrán ir a los concursos.

—Si, tienes razón,

—Oye...¡¿no sabías que la Neo reina estuvo aquí?!

—Hmm no...no sé mucho de la historia del reino a pesar de que soy la princesa...

—¡¿En serio?!

—Si, es una regla del castillo que prefiero reservarmela.

—Esta bien...—esto era extraño realmente extraño...tengo que averiguar que paso en realidad.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¡Rei!-Mina saludó muy alegre.

—¡Mina!...¡Yaten!...¡Seiya!...Hola...—la pelinegra saludó pero algo no estaba bien.

—Hola...

—Hola Rei...—Seiya saludo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada pérdida con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo estas Mina?

—¡Bien!...mucho mejor que el sábado

—Es increíble que todos los que fueron no se acuerden de nada, hablan como si nada, tal parece que somos los únicos que sabemos lo que pasó realmente...Oigan...¿dónde están Serena y Taiki?

—Se quedaron en el salón...el profesor Kazuma tenía que decirles algo importante por lo que vi...—la rubia contestó.

—Oh ¡vaya!...—miró a Seiya aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Si...algo muy importante...—Seiya dijo con sarcasmo y Yaten le dio un codazo en su estómago.

—Cállate...—susurró el platinado.

 _"¿Pero qué le pasa a este?"_ pensó Rei.

—Si...de hecho chicos...¿qué le pasó a Taiki en su mano?—Mina preguntó muy curiosa.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas?—Yaten preguntó incrédulo.

—De su mano...estaba envuelta con un pañuelo, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta?

—No...—Seiya le contestó pensativo y extrañado.

—¿Se peleó?

—No, que yo sepa...

—Chicos...por qué no vamos a desayunar...ellos estarán por venir—Rei les dijo llevándose a Mina hacia la mesa—Mina...guarda silencio algo no esta bien entre ellos.

—Aah jeje lo siento.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¡¿Qué?!...¡no es cierto!—escuché a Serena gritar a lado de mi.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mira!—ella me enseñó la revista...el número de estrellas y la edad de la más antigua eran...correctas. ¡¿Como puede ser posible si el profesor dijo que eran erroneas!?—Parece que el profesor Kazuma se fue con la suya.

—¡Nos convenció para entrar en el concurso!—realmente me sorprendió.

—Ya veo porque es muy bueno...

Entramos a la biblioteca a dejar la revista en un casillero donde se ponían los libros por regresar.

—No hay marcha atrás—mencioné sin razón al ver la revista desaparecer de la vista—Espero que la demás historia sea verdad.

Serena sólo asintió—Vamos a dejar eso por un lado...debemos desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo...me di cuenta de su mirada pérdida aún. No era sobre el concurso, aún seguía triste por el llavero. Sigo sin creer como pudo haber existido tanto tiempo, ¡son 15 siglos!...es increíble.

—Oye...¿cómo es que supiste esas cifras?—le pregunté para terminar el silencio que habíamos hecho.

—En la biblioteca del castillo hay muchas libros...como ya dije me gustan las estrellas, es por eso que investigue de ellas y de otras galaxias más a fondo...

—Interesante...

—Pero siempre creí que las estrellas no se hacen por la energía de la gente—ella empezó a reír—de niña me gustaba decir que las estrellas se hacían de sueños y romances.

Me quedé anonadado al escucharla...

 _"¡Yo creo que las estrellas son productos de los sueños y romances!"_ una voz rezumbó en mi conciencia.

—Mizuno...—susurré con una leve sonrisa, aclare mi garganta tosiendo—Yo también creo eso...

—¿Es una chica?

—¿Hmm?—vaya creí susurrar muy bajo.

—Mizuno...¿es una chica?

—Si...—mi cara estaba caliente.

—¿Un sólo si?...vamos Taiki no diré nada.

—No es importante...

Ella sólo rió solamente al verme sonrojado, ¿por qué ella me hacia sentir extraño? no me había sonrojado antes con una sola persona...no tengo ni idea de lo que realmente me pasa al estar junto a ella—De acuerdo—ella me contestó.

—Te lo diré pero será después...—le mencioné.

—¡Esta bien!

Sentí como la muñeca de mi mano lastimada fue agarrada con fuerza y llevada hasta la altura de mi rostro, me queje por el dolor que aún tenía, hasta posarme en los ojos zafiros de mi hermano con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano...Taiki?—Seiya me susurró aún con su seria mirada.

—Nada de importancia—zafe mi mano con un ceño fruncido y nos quedamos mirando un largo rato.

—¿No me tienes confianza?

—Hay cosas que no siempre deben contarse.

—Pues tendrás que decírmelo...

—¡Seiya!—la voz de Serena nos hizo mirarla que estaba en medio de los dos—déjalo en paz...él tiene sus razones para no decírtelo.

Mi pelinegro hermano la miró muy asombrado al ver que ella estaba en frente mío haciendo notar que me estaba protegiendo y bajo su mirada—Esta bien—se fue no sin rodar los ojos a los dos yéndose a un baño de mal humor.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?—ella preguntó muy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, lo conozco muy bien, es muy impulsivo en sus acciones como en sus pensamientos, él sólo ha tenido malos días.

—Ya veo...—sabia que mentía, ella lo sabia...le importó que él se comportara así y a mi también.

—¡Serena estamos aquí!—la voz de Mina se escuchó y ella se lanzó contra Hino y Aino en un abrazo fuerte y alegre.

—¿Cómo te sientes Serena?—Hino preguntó.

—¡Mucho mejor!

Yo me senté junto a Yaten que comía tranquilamente.

—¿Seiya fue a baño, lo vieron por ahí?

—Claro y no de muy buen humor.

—Que estúpido...

—Creo que está exagerando

—Ya veo...y ¿qué te paso en la mano?

—Nada importante—estaba listo para otra disputa pero el sólo me miró y siguió comiendo.

—Ah...no me interesa, con sólo verlo sé que te peleaste. :v

Eso no me lo esperaba pero viendo bien, es Yaten...

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?...—sólo contesté eso.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¿Qué le pasa a Seiya?—Rei le preguntó a Serena—Actúa muy extraño.

—No lo sé, Taiki dice que ha tenido malos días últimamente.

—Vaya...y ¿tu sabes qué le paso a Taiki?—Mina le susurró.

—¿Hmm?...¿por qué?

—Porque cuando llegó a la escuela no tenía ese pañuelo en la mano y cuando regresó contigo ya lo tenía.

—Aaah no lo sé.

—¿Y por qué Taiki te acompañó? ¿qué cosas fuiste hacer?...¿a qué te acompañó?

—Mina basta...no seas chismosa—Rei le dijo.

—Perdón

—Bueno en realidad...pasó algo pero... preferiría reservarmelo por el momento—Serena les dijo un poco triste—se los contaré después

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—¡Mina deja a Serena tranquila!

 **OoOoOoOo**

Las chicas estaban en su platica mientras yo podía ver como se acercaba Seiya por el rabillo del ojo.

Mi mano me dolió por la fuerza de él.

—¿Y Qué les dijo el profesor Kazuma?—Seiya preguntó sentándose a mi lado un poco mejor.

—Cierto, ¿qué pasó?—Mina también tenía curiosidad.

Tanto yo como Serena nos miramos y ella fue la primera en hablar—Nos invitó a participar en un concurso—dijo aún mirándome.

—¿Concurso de qué?—Hino preguntó muy atenta.

—Astronomía—contesté.

—¿Sólo por decir unas cifras exactas?...que patético—Seiya dijo en tono de burla sin dejar de mirar su comida y yo le fruncí el ceño.

—Oh ya veo...¡son parte de los concursos que hacen en periodo de vacaciones!—Mina exclamó.

—Así es—le dije.

—¡Ay que increíble!...aceptaron, ¡¿verdad?!

—Pues...Hamm...si...

—¡Genial!

—Les deseo mucha suerte a los dos—Rei mencionó muy alegre.

—Gracias...—dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Deben de hacer algo en específico?

—No lo sabemos aún...

Seguimos platicando del tal concurso, pero también de los demás. Aino estaba más entusiasmada que Hino contando.

La mirada de Serena aún perdida estaba inquietándome, no creí que le afectará mucho pero viéndolo, claro que si, una reliquia que ha durado por 15 o 16 siglos que se haya desaparecido en un segundo en frente de sus ojos si es realmente doloroso, además era el que más quería...me daba rabia con sólo recordar aquel tipo...mi idea estaba aún en pie, sabía que era buena y alegraría a Serena, algo me decía que no me hiciera para atrás con sólo verla.

De los acontecimientos del sábado también platicamos, Hino decía que todos sus compañeros del salón que fueron a la feria no sabían nada de lo que ocurrió,actúan como si nada pasó, se me vino a la mente el gas verde que vimos, tal vez fue ese el que hizo a todos no recordar y pensar que todo estaba bien, luego...el poder de Yurisa...materialización mágica...eso es realmente sorprendente, recuerdo que había mitos de un poder así, pero nunca creí verlo en persona, eso la podría hacer más peligrosa.

El almuerzo lo sentí muy rápido, sonó la campana para ir a los salones, todos estábamos más tranquilos, de hecho vi más animada a Serena que antes y eso me tranquilizaba. Mi mano me ardía al igual que mi espalda, mi energía se agotó cuando le di la paliza a esos chicos, quería descansar...pero...no podía...tenía otras tres clases después, tres cortas, pero no quiero que me gane el sueño. Un mareo llegó hasta que me sostuve.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Yaten me preguntó acercándose a mi.

—Si...sólo estoy cansado...no te preocupes—le dije agarrándome de una pared para poder sostenerme.

—Taiki...—Seiya me sostuvo—Sostente de mi, te llevaremos a la enfermería

—Estoy bien...sólo quiero sentarme—me agarré de la puerta y me fui a mi asiento mientras mis hermanos se quedaron viendo parados en frente con los brazos cruzados—¡Estoy bien!

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¿Cómo se sienten?—Rei les preguntó a Mina y a Serena que estaban en el pasillo.

—Bueno a mi aún me duele mi espalda del gran golpe que me dio ese monstruo—Mina dijo tocándose la espalda.

—Yo estoy mejor, las heridas de mi espalda aún están sanando por las espinas.

Rei sonrió a ambas y agarró de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de cristal.

—Tomen un sorbo, esta agua es de la fuente del templo Hikawa...es curativa, si le toman un sorbo sus malestares se irán y sus heridas sanaran más rápido de lo normal, restaura también la energía—se lo dio a Mina para que tomará.

—Increíble...—Serena tomó el pequeño sorbo también sintiéndose mejor, cuando le iba a regresar la botella a Rei la negó.

—Quédatela, tus heridas son más fuertes...

—¡Gracias!

—¿Qué es eso que nos querías contar?

—Ham...es que...

—¡Sácalo Serena!

La rubia de odangos se puso las manos en la cara agachada—¡Mi reliquia ahora esta rota y ya no puedo repararlo!—lloriqueó.

—¿¡Qué!?...¿¡tu reloj se rompió!?—Rei se quedó pasmada.

—¡No es mi reloj es otra reliquia que me regalaron y era mi favorito!...¡un llavero que no puedes encontrarlo fácilmente! ¿Entienden?...es algo único.

—¿Pero cómo es que pasó?—Mina se quedó boquiabierta.

—Cuando llegue a la escuela unos chicos de otra escuela estaban en la entrada, estaban a punto de robarme, fue cuando Taiki llegó a salvarme de esos tipos pero uno tenía mi llavero y lo aventó...era de cristal y es por eso que se rompió...—ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos apenas visibles.

—¿¡Qué qué!?...¿¡no te hicieron daño!?

—No...se lo debo a Taiki, fue por él que no me hicieron nada.

—¿De qué preparatoria son?

—¡No lo sé!...¡ay era el regalo más preciado que tenía!...

—¿¡Serena deberías agradecer que estás bien de qué te puedes preocupar!?—Rei le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Te envidio Serena, debe ser lindo ser rescatada por Taiki—Mina exclamó—¡un chico muy fuerte y lindo, además de alto!

—¡Mina!

—¡Esa reliquia tenía 16 siglos!—al decir Serena ese pequeño dato sorprendió a las dos de sus amigas que quedaron boquiabiertas—Si mi madre se entera me matará...

—Eso ya es un problema.

—Serena descuidada...

...

—Yo digo que vayamos a la enfermería—Yaten mencionó sentándose.

—Si, podrían darte algo para que mejores—Seiya me dijo.

—Chicos estoy bien...sólo quiero descansar pero será después, eso es todo.

—¡No estabas así cuando llegamos!

—¡Tranquilízate, no me voy a morir!

Las chicas llegaron al salón junto con los demás y el profesor Kazuma, pero Serena al llegar a su asiento se recargo en su mesa y se quejaba sigilosamente.

—¿¡Estas bien!?—le pregunté susurrando al verla.

—Estoy bien...—me afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

—Es por tu reliquia, ¿verdad?—ella sólo me asintió triste—No te preocupes...todo estará bien—ella tenía su mirada perdida clavada en su mesa y eso me causó dentro de mi un dolor que no había sentido por alguien—...oye...

—¿¡Profesor Kazuma!?

—¡Profesora Suri!...—el profesor actuó muy nervioso y sonrojado al ver a la hermosa maestra castaña de pelo ondulado, ojos verdes, de mediana altura y muy bien vestida en traje color azul marino entrar al salón muy elegante, su apariencia era de unos 30 años pero sus facciones se me hacían conocidas—...¡quiero decir Satsuki!

—Profesor, puede decirme Suri...a la que todos conocen como Satsuki es a mi hermana—ella se acercó muy amable con él. ¿Hermana?...no sabía que la subdirectora tenía una hermana menor—Vengo por los chicos que concursarán en astronomía, deben saber sobre que harán para ganar—mencionó con mirada firme y una leve sonrisa.

—¿¡Usted es la encargada!?

—Así es...¿me deja llevármelos por un momento?—dijo agarrando una hoja.

—S..s..s..Si claro

—Bien, Taiki Kou...Serena Tsukino...acompáñenme por favor.

Tanto Serena como yo nos levantamos y la profesora nos miró sorprendida.

—¡Vaya!...algunos nuevos...increíble vengan conmigo por favor...muchas gracias profesor, ellos estarán aquí más rápido de lo que imagina.

—Adiós...—el profesor se quedó con su mano aún saludando torpemente, veo porque dicen que todos tenemos una debilidad y el del profesor Kazuma era la profesora Suri.

—Taiki no creo que sea bueno que te levantes así—Seiya me susurró.

—No te preocupes estaré bien.

Salimos del salón tranquilamente, me sentía un poco mejor pero aún podía sentir mareo.

—No sabía que la subdirectora tenía una hermana—Serena mencionó muy asombrada a lo que la profesora sólo rió.

—Si...muchos me lo han dicho...por eso es que pido que me llamen por mi nombre que por mi apellido...así me pueden diferenciar de mi hermana...díganme, ¿ustedes le dijeron al profesor que querían participar o él se lo pidió a ustedes?

—Él nos pidió—le dije. Nos lo pidió de una manera que no nos haya gustado...

—Vaya...entonces su plan no funcionó...creo...

—¿El de decirnos mal las cifras para buscar quien sabía y luego decirnos que los demás que concursan en otras categorías no podrían participar sino aceptábamos?—dijo Serena con los brazos cruzados.

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar escuchar a Serena un poco molesta por lo que vi la maestra también se sorprendió y se la quedó mirando en la entrada de la biblioteca. Habíamos llegado muy rápido y yo no me percaté.

—Pasen por favor—dijo amable.

—Fuiste muy directa—le susurré a Serena riendome silencioso.

—Ay...perdón...—ella se puso sus ojos de pena.

—Tsukino...él profesor Kazuma no les mintió...—nos dijo entrando a la biblioteca.

—¡¿Qué?!—dije.

—Es cierto la escuela necesita a un equipo que concurse en la categoría de astronomía ya que si no completamos todas las categorías la escuela se descalificará...el profesor fue el encargado de encontrar candidatos para la categoría faltante, el plan del profesor era decir datos erróneos y preguntas del tema para que algunos si podían responderlas serían principales candidatos...pero nadie había contestado hasta creo hoy...—nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces fue una prueba?—dije sin dejar de mirarla.

—Exactamente...pero creo que habrá otro problema.

—¿¡Otro problema!?...

—Si...en primera quiero explicarles de que consistirá, será un proyecto...el que ustedes quieran, una maqueta, un experimento, una teoría, pero el tema será "Constelaciones de la Vía Láctea" deberán exponer su proyecto de forma explícita enriquecida de información, fácil de entender y lógica por su puesto el proyecto debe ser bien hecho, el ganador sera el más lógico y científico aparte de estético.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que unos de los requisitos para entrar al concurso son que el equipo debe estar conformado por tres estudiantes...

—¿Qué? ¡Pero aquí sólo somos dos!—Serena exclamó.

—Me imagino que tienen a otro candidato—mencioné con esperanza de que si.

—Desgraciadamente no...son los únicos que están aquí un poco forzados...pero si, son los únicos—la profesora dijo.

—Bueno en realidad aceptamos—Serena dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Están aquí por voluntad propia?...¡Maravilloso!

—Si se necesitan a otro para cumplir con ese requisito entonces ¿por qué no lo buscan ahora?...—le dije con mis brazos cruzados.

—Ese es un problema...no conocemos a alguien más que sepa de esto o al menos alguna parte de los alumnos...chicos ese sería un gran favor, si pudieran saber de otro participante sería realmente increíble, ¡Los demás chicos estarán muy agradecidos cuando sepan que los concursos se concluirán!...mientras yo me encargaré también de buscar al otro participante lo más rápido posible...—ella dijo.

—¿Cuándo es el concurso?

—En tres semanas...la semana después después de la clausura del semestre.

—¡Sólo tenemos los días contados!—Serena estaba nerviosa.

—Debemos darnos prisa entonces...—yo le puse una mano sobre su hombro, mientras ella me miró y sonrió, no creí hacer esos pero realmente me intriga estar en este concurso junto con ella.

—Bien chicos los llamaré mañana para platicar con ustedes de nuevo, necesito que piensen que proyecto harán...deben de practicarlo por lo menos hoy...

—De acuerdo...Serena hay que quedarnos en la biblioteca después de clase para saber que proyecto haremos.

—Pero hoy la biblioteca cerrará en la tarde...—la profesora mencionó.

—¡Podemos ir a una pública!—Serena dijo.

—Cierto...profesora Suri estaremos al pendiente con usted...

—De acuerdo chicos los llevaré a su salón...pero no sin antes darles unos libros.

Ella se fue en buscar esos libros que nos contó...cuando regresó nos los dio. Muchos relacionados con el tema. Regresamos al salón un poco más rápido de lo que imaginaba, la profesora Suri estaba muy agradecida.

—Chicos en serio muchas gracias, ustedes son nuestra puerta a esta serie de eventos, gracias a ustedes la preparatoria seguirá siendo la más importante.

—No hay por que... agradecer...—Serena le dijo.

—Bien, ya no les retrasaré clases—ella abrió la puerta y el profesor Kazuma estaba sentado de lo cuál cuando vio a la profesora y se paró torpemente en una posición imponente haciendo caer sus cosas del escritorio—Profesor...ya los traje, le dije que no iba a tardar mucho

—Ah si profesora...no hay problema, pasen chicos.

Cuando entramos Serena sostenía los pocos libros que nos dio, yo se los quite y le indique que se sentará con una mano. Ella lo hizo y luego tomó unos libros para que los acomodara en su mesa mientras yo también me cantaba.

—Nos vemos chicos...Adiós Profesor...—la profesora se despidió con una sonrisa hacia él yéndose del salón.

—Adiós...—el profesor saludaba aún como hace rato con una mirada pérdida y una sonrisa de tonto lo adornaba, cuando sonó la puerta él volvió a su cara sería y nos miro con una leve sonrisa—Y...¿cómo les fue?

 **OoOoOoOo**

Las clases habían concluido, Rei estaba esperando a las chicas para irse pero Serena se fue con ellas y les empezó a explicar que no podría irse con ellas.

—Taiki...vamos llegaremos tarde al restaurante—Yaten me dijo muy apurado.

—Ah esperen, el profesor Kazuma quiere hablar con nosotros...

—¿Con nosotros?

—Gracias Taiki—el profesor llegó atrás de él y sólo esperó a Serena para que llegará a acercarse—Chicos ustedes como son nuevos en la escuela, deben de tener unas clases extras por haber llegado a finales del semestre ese contará para sus calificaciones de segundo semestre y para que no haya problemas cuando se inscriban.

—Genial más escuela—Yaten dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lo siento, pero quiero que no tengan problemas con las calificaciones y puedan inscribirse el siguiente año sin dificultad.

—Muchas gracias profesor, ¿cuándo empiezan?—Serena preguntó.

—Una semana después de la clausura...el curso dura sólo dos semanas.

—No será mucho problema entonces.

—¿¡No habrá vacaciones!?—Yaten se quejó.

—Bueno me retiró jóvenes, les avisaré cuando tienen que presentarse y donde, hasta mañana—el profesor Kazuma se alejó de nosotros rápidamente.

—¡Espere! ¡¿no cree que merecemos esas vacaciones?!—Yaten preguntó al profesor cuando se iba.

—Ah oigan no iré hoy...iré a la biblioteca pública.

—¿Biblioteca pública?...¿vas a buscar algo sobre Tokio de Cristal?—Seiya me preguntó. No había pensado eso...pero podría aprovecharlo.

—Ah si...lo haré.

—¡Estoy lista!—Serena llegó junto a mi con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

—Yo también—le dije—Tal vez si iré pero más tarde...—los miré y agarre mi portafolio con los libros—Vámonos.

Ella asintió y tomó sus cosas—¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!—se despidió de mis hermanos.

—Espera...¿no quieren que los acompañemos?—Seiya preguntó. No otra vez no...ya va a empezar.

—No te preocupes...le pedí a Keigo que nos llevará a la biblioteca más cercana—Serena le dijo.

—¿Quién es Keigo?

—Soy yo...—el chico pelinegro atrás de él contestó—Keigo Zen mucho gusto—noté que era a la altura de Seiya y era carismático. Era el chico que se sentaba atrás de Serena.

—Estamos listos Keigo

—Bien...¡vámonos!...¡adiós chicos nos vemos mañana!—Keigo se despidió de mis hermanos que se quedaron extrañados.

—Nos vemos luego—me despedí también.

—Vamos hablar tu y yo después—Seiya me dijo. Yo sólo rodé mis ojos al igual que Yaten burlándome y me fui junto con ellos.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—No sé porqué...pero tengo un mal presentimiento—Yaten mencionó.

—Ah ya cállate y vámonos...—Seiya tomó sus cosas y salió con el ceño fruncido.

—Y eso que el amargado soy yo—se dijo el platinado mirando como Seiya se marchaba.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—La biblioteca esta muy cerca—Zen avisó y se voltio a mirarnos—¿Quieres que te ayude Serena?

—Hmm no te preocupes...Taiki es el que lleva más libros que yo...

—No hay problema con eso—dije.

—Vamos deja ayudarte, de todos modos caminaremos una cuadra larga—él le dijo.

—Hamm...

—No es molestia—el pelinegro se acerco a ella.

—De acuerdo...—ella agarró los libros y se los dio, algo en mi me hizo mirar a un edificio bajo pero no encontré nada, ni yo supe por qué miré ahí...sólo regrese mi mirada a los dos que estaban acomodándose los libros. Pero esa sensación era realmente extraña.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 _"Utiliza tu maldita lógica...una semilla estelar con un buen resplandor es una persona pura de corazón! ¡Noble, honesta, amable!"_

La voz de Yurisa sonó en su mente muchas veces...estaba parada justo en la azotea de un edificio bajo observando con sus ojos rojos brillantes a unos chicos del cual uno de ellos le llamó la atención, estaba siendo "amable" al ayudarle a su compañera de odangos.

—Será mi nueva víctima...—Ran dijo con una sonrisa.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¿Ven?...les dije que era muy cerca

—Muchas gracias, Zen—agradecí con una leve sonrisa.

—No hay problema...yo iba a venir...tal parece que si habrá concursos—nos dijo mirándonos.

—¿Estas en un concurso?

—Así es...Física...tengo que estudiar también—dijo entrando y nosotros atrás de él.

La biblioteca era muy grande, demasiado grande para decir verdad, parecía que su tamaño era al igual que el edificio de la escuela y solo de primer año, no había visto una como esta, menos en siglo XX. Llegamos a una mesa y empezamos a poner todo nuestros libros en orden.

—Bueno yo vengo en seguida, iré por unos libros—Zen nos dijo.

—Claro—le dije sentándome estaba por poner mi portafolio en la mesa cuando el dolor de mi mano llegó más fuerte e hizo que se me cayera y los papeles que tenía volaron para caer al piso alrededor de la mesa.

Yo empecé a recogerlos, mi mano me estaba ardiendo de nuevo pero los mareos llegaron más intensos, Serena llegó a ayudarme y notó que estaba mal. Mis energías estaban escasas, no podía aguantar un poco más...pero...ah mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas...que irónico, tal vez le hubiera hecho caso a Seiya.

—¡Taiki!...—ella me tomó y trato de levantarme para sentarme—no estas bien..

—No te preocupes—le dije con una leve sonrisa y una mano en mi cabeza.

—Claro que me preocupo—ella estaba un poco asustada, ella miró mi mano y el pañuelo estaba empapado de sangre—Ah...Taiki...¡tu mano!

—Estoy bien...—me estabilice en unos segundos y estaba bajando el dolor. Ella aún me miraba preocupada y se fue acercarse a sus cosas, vi desde lo lejos con mi vista un poco borrosa que sacó de su portafolio una botella de cristal. Cuando se acercó a mi de nuevo me la acercó.

—Toma un sorbo, te hará bien te lo prometo.

—¿Hmm?

—Te note cansado cuando llegaste a salvarme en la mañana de esos tipos y creo que esa pelea te hizo sentir más mal...

—No lo creo...

—Toma...—me dijo ofreciéndome la botella.

La agarré y ella estaba esperando que lo hiciera...miré la botella y lo único que vi fue agua, qué esperaba que pasara con tomar sólo agua.

—Sólo toma un sorbo...—me rogó.

Yo sólo la mire y supe que estaría bien si ella era quien me lo daba, acerque la botella y le tomé un sorbo haciéndola sonreír aliviada. De la nada me sentí un poco más fuerte y mi visión apenas borrosa estaba regresando con normalidad. Serena se acercó a mi con otro pañuelo y lo enredó en mi mano, su calidez en esas manos me hacían sentir paz y realmente aliviado.

—Listo...—ella tomo el otro pañuelo y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico—Yo creo que ya no necesitarás más...—me dijo con esos ojos brillantes al igual que su sonrisa. Ella se hinco a recoger mis papeles mientras comencé a sentirme mejor. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como se quedó mirando un papel mientras yo inspeccionaba la botella con curiosidad, en realidad, me estaba sintiendo mejor—¡Haces poesía!—ella dijo.

—¿Qué?

—No creí que te gustaba mucho la literatura

—Ah...si...pero...yo...lo deje un buen tiempo...no creo que lo que haya hecho hasta ahora este bien—Si, en mi regreso en el nuevo planeta resucitado de Kinmoku volví a mis deberes de Sailor Scout en todo el planeta y deje muchas que en realidad me encantaban hacer. Cambie a lo que era antes de la batalla contra Galaxia, volví a ser Sailor Star Maker pero con el corazón de Taiki Kou...

—¿De qué hablas?...¡esos versos son muy hermosos!

—¿En serio crees eso?

—¡Si!...debes de enseñarme—ella rió al decir eso.

—No es difícil...sólo tienes que escribir lo que sientes en lo más profundo, la inspiración puede llegar con cualquier cosa y en cualquier momento.

—¡Increíble!...¡eres realmente increíble!

—No creo que sea verdad eso—le dije aún mirando la botella.

—¿No sabes lo que eres?...¿es en serio?...y yo que creí que realmente eras seguro de ti mismo—me dijo burlándose.

—Antes lo era...

—Poder combinado...es muy bonito—ella dijo al ver otra hoja.

—Esa es una canción—mencioné.

—¿¡Es en serio!?...¿también compones canciones?

—Si...junto con Seiya y Yaten

—Ya veo...creí que sólo cantaban, pero también escriben sus canciones.

Yo sólo reí al escucharla, de lo poco que pude conocer a Serena Tsukino del siglo XX fue que era muy curiosa, a la vez amable y graciosa que daba una impresión de caer bien a la primera palabra.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—me dijo cuando se sentaba y me daba mis hojas.

—Mucho mejor...¿qué es?—le pregunté aún viendo la botella.

—Es agua curativa...del templo Hikawa— _"¿Agua curativa?"_... vaya no sabía que en realidad existiera. Ella tomó mi mano y empezó a acomodar mejor el pañuelo para que se viera discreto, sonrió al mirarme—Creo que así ya no te molestará Seiya para que le expliques lo que pasó.

—No hace falta...tal vez lo esté imaginando, pero te prometo que por mi no saldrá nada, ni de la reliquia, ni de quien eres en realidad con otra persona.

—Gracias...—ella me dijo muy agradecida, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí de nuevo aquel resplandor que me daba sensación de alivio y paz con sólo verla, tenía la esperanza de poder convivir mucho con ella y darme la oportunidad de conocerla más ya que no lo hice tiempo atrás, ¿por qué me porte tan grosero con ella?...¿por qué la juzgue tan mal?—Vamos a pensar que proyecto haremos

—Sí, tienes razón—dije sonriendo.

 **OoOoOoOo**

—Matemáticas...matemáticas...—Zen estaba buscando un libro en especia en el alto anaquel, miraba de reojo al par que había encaminado hacia ahí pero en especial a ella...a Serena, era muy bonita...pero al ver las acciones de ambos, podía suponer que ellos estaban saliendo—O tal vez no...—dijo esperanzado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—una joven rubia de altura baja con un traje de bibliotecaria llegó atrás de él. _"¡Dios es guapo!"_ se dijo a si misma.

—Ah...si...¿tiene libros de Física cuántica?

—¡Claro, es por aquí!—dijo muy energética acercándose a él muy indebida recargando su cabeza en su echo pecho, le sonrió seductoramente y luego lo llevó hacia un pasillo muy solitario.

—Oiga señorita...¿usted no es un poco joven para este trabajo?

—¡¿Qué?!—se puso de malas—...¿a qué te refieres?...¡tengo 17!...¡no soy una niña!...bueno tal vez me vea como una niña, si lo he escuchado de muchas personas, ¡pero no quiere decir que no pueda ser algo por mi misma!—le gritó.

—¡Oye!...¡guarda silencio, es una biblioteca!...¡es tu trabajo!—Zen susurró muy nervioso.

—¡A mi nadie me calla!

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¡Tengo una idea!—Serena dijo muy positiva llegando a la mesa con un libro.

—¿Cuál es?—dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Y si hacemos una esfera armilar?—Serena propuso mostrándome una imagen del libro que leía.

—Podría ser buena idea...¿por qué no lo hacemos más moderno?

—¡¿Y si lo hacemos que funcione con hologramas?!—ella le dijo señalando un libro de tecnología moderna.

—...Si va ser para muchas personas entonces hay que usar un proyector más grande, me gusta mucho esa idea, es algo nuevo— o bueno...quien sabe si en este siglo sea ya algo del pasado.

Ella aplaudió muy contenta y asintió—Si, ¡será algo nuevo!—se quedó un y luego me sonrió nerviosa—Espera...¿si es una buena idea?—me preguntó desconcertada.

—Si..por supuesto

—¿Pero como lo haremos?...no soy buena en esas cosas de tecnología—se rió de sí misma—no sé ni por qué lo dije.

—Con hojas de vidrio...—le contesté

—¿Qué?—ella se sorprendió.

—Haremos un proyector con hojas de vidrio para que los espectadores puedan apreciar...pero también hay que hacer un programa de computadora para que los hologramas puedan realizarse.

—Ah ¡¿usaremos la computadora?!

—Así es—yo le contesté con una leve sonrisa—Sólo que...no es mi fuerte hacer un programa en computadora...pero haré lo que pueda.

—Y yo no soy buena...de proyectos, computación, teorías y demás, así que...¡me pondré manos a la obra y estudiaré un poco para realizar el proyecto contigo!-dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente en forma de saludo militar y con todavía su sonrisa.

—Seremos un buen equipo—le mencioné—¡tienes mucha visión!

—Y tu mucho cerebro...

Nos empezamos a reír y seguimos,platicando de como sería, tanto un presupuesto también hablamos y donde lo realizaríamos, note aún su mirada pérdida, estaba matándome, pero de algún modo la entendía. Yo me dediqué a hacer una lista del material que íbamos a ocupar y el presupuesto que podría ser aproximadamente mientras ella aún veía mis canciones sin terminar parada junto a un ventanal. A pesar de que sé que hago buenas composiciones, estaba nervioso y ansioso por saber su opinión.

—Poder Combinado...—ella dijo muy bajo.

—¿Hmm?

—Hasta ahora me gusta mucho...¿se la dedicas a alguien en especial? ¿A ti mismo?

"Poder combinado" era una canción que apenas y estaba escribiéndola mi primer estancia aquí...sólo que no encontré la inspiración suficiente para seguirla. Era sobre nosotros, nuestra princesa...pero también de Serena y sus amigas como Scouts...de algún modo tanto Serena como Seiya me dieron una sensación de que tal vez pelear juntas era lo mejor opción que pudiésemos hacer, esa vez me hizo sentir la necesidad de pedir ayuda—Ah si...—le dije. Si, esa canción era escrita con mis pensamientos.

Ella aún seguía leyendo pero la vio que estaba incompleta realmente

— _Parece a punto de caer_

 _En el cielo estrellado_

 _La luna sin nubes que brilla con la verdad_

 _El poder de la Luna_

 _Sí ... Dependemos de ello ..._

 _Si creeré_

 _Tengo aliados conmigo_

 _Vamos a usar toda nuestra fuerza, con el ritmo habitua_ _l_...

¿Sabes?...yo pienso igual que tu...—dijo ella mirando la hoja.

—¿En serio?...aún le falta muchas cosas y detalles...

—Unir nuestras fuerzas...unir el resplandor de nuestros corazones...nuestras esperanzas...así nos haremos más fuertes...para poder derrotar al enemigo...—ella dijo abrazando mi hoja aún mirando desde la ventana el hermoso castillo que se podía admirar completamente.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla, conozco a una sola persona que diría esas palabras sólo una...y esa era Serena del siglo XX que conocí...estoy seguro ahora que esta Serena que tengo en frente...es la misma que conocí...algo me decía que era ella...la misma Serena Tsukino, la misma Sailor Moon...

 _"—Seiya...¿qué es lo que realmente viste en ella para que confiaras a la primera?—pregunté molesto al verlo con la mirada pérdida parado en un ventanal del departamento._

 _—No lo sé...pero es algo que viene desde el fondo de mi corazón que me hace confiar en ella sin dudarlo, su resplandor es tan cálido que me hace hacerlo...¡siento que si nos unimos a ellas podemos encontrarla!, creo que eso es lo que necesitamos...ayuda...Taiki...¿¡acaso tú no sientes lo mismo cuando ella esta cerca de nosotros?!—me dijo en tono esperanzado a que mi respuesta fuera positiva._

 _—¡Deja de actuar como un tonto!...¡Si sigues así nuestra princesa nunca aparecerá porque no tienes la mente cuerda!.. ¡sólo hay una persona a la que debemos amar y esa persona es a nuestra princesa!—le dije con coraje y ganas de golpearlo sobre la pared._

 _—¿Amar?...¿a que te refieres?—me preguntó en tono extraño ahora. Estaba confundido._

 _—Si, Seiya, te enamoraste de ella, te enamoraste de Serena Tsukino ¿qué no entiendes?...¡te estas cegando por ello y eso es una distracción a la verdadera e importante misión que tenemos! ¡Debes de sacártela de la cabeza y también esa idea de unirnos con ellas, ni ellas saben como salvar a su planeta imagina que harán si les pedimos su ayuda!, ¡nosotros podemos encontrarla sin ayuda de nadie y sin estorbos como Serena Tsukino o Sailor Moon!—le grite y salí del cuarto no sin azotar la puerta de enojo al ver a Seiya de ese modo, me estaba hartando en verdad...pero..._

 _Al recargarme en la pared me dio un dolor en el pecho al haberle gritado...me puse triste...sabía los sentimientos de Seiya...y era muy doloroso para mi verlo sufrir, a pesar de qué todo lo que dije era lo que quería sacar desde el fondo de mi, también sentía que necesitábamos ayuda para encontrala...¿por qué?, no sé, pero estaba confundido, me acerqué de nuevo a la puerta, estaba arrepentido por haberle dicho eso y cuando estuve a punto de abrirla...me resigne...aleje mi mano de la manija golpeando la pared sigilosamente...tal vez las cosas deban ser así._

 _—Perdóname Seiya—dije al sentir una pequeña lágrima caer por mi mejilla"_

¿Por qué fui tan grosero ante ella?...¿Por qué me rehusé a ella?...baje la mirada ante aquel recuerdo...ese día hice la canción pero aún no he podido terminarla..."Poder combinado"

—Ay perdón...dije cosas sin sentido—Serena me dijo riendo nerviosa mientras una mano atrás de la cabeza se posaba divertida, caminó para darme mis hojas pero tropezó con un carro lleno de libros sin darse cuenta.

—¡Cuidado!—me balance contra ella así sujetándola para que no cayera aún cuando soltó un pequeño grito...

Sus ojos y mis ojos se encontraron, ella estaba sonrojada pero también un poco aliviada, sentía que veía algo en mis ojos como yo veía algo en ella, un brillo que no he visto en mucho tiempo, un alma que necesitaba salir desde muy adentro y un resplandor de esperanza que debía protegerlo, ¿Por qué fui tan malo con ella?...¿y por qué lo fui con Seiya?...mi deseó de encontrar a nuestra princesa fue tan grande que me cegó de lo que decía mi corazón de lo que en realidad necesitaba, ojalá y un día me perdone en verdad—No son palabras sin sentido...—le dije aún mirándola. Ahora veo por qué Seiya le daba confianza...ella daba una sensación esperanza en todo momento, una sensación de que todos estaría bien...y no me di cuenta.

Ella se zafó de mis brazos lentamente sentándose de nuevo, dándome mis hojas de poemas y composiciones. Ella sonrió levemente siguió mirando la ventana nerviosa.

—Serena...¿qué tan importante fue ese llavero para ti?—le pregunté para que olvidará lo que había pasado y no se sintiera tan incómoda.

—¿Mi llavero?...

—Si, toda la tarde estuviste muy pensativa y por lo que veo triste, supongo que porque era una reliquia de tu familia...

—En realidad...era mi favorito—me interrumpió diciendo rápidamente—cuando me lo dieron me encantó por completo...siempre lo cuidaba más que mi reloj que también es una reliquia, lo llevaba a todos lados...me hacía sentir que alguien vendría...por eso nunca lo soltaba a donde quiera que iba.

—¿Quién vendría?— ¿en serio eso le hacía sentir?...sus palabras son sinceras y nostálgicas pero en verdad sentirá eso.

 _"Será para que nos recuerdes y como símbolo de promesa que volveremos a vernos"_ mi voz sonó entre mis recuerdos, ¿será posible que haya recordado esa promesa?...¿será?.

—No lo sé...sólo sentía que pronto llegarían unas personas especiales o no sé...por eso es muy importante para mi, no sé quien o quienes sean pero algo me dice que tiene que ver desde mucho antes...como si significara de una promesa...

—Vaya...—me quedé pensativo. No era más que una reliquia o un regalo, era la esperanza de volvernos a ver en realidad, pero aún sigo preguntándome muchas cosas sobre ella.

—Aaaah—ella gritó poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté un poco asustado.

—¡Ay no! ¡otra vez dije cosas sin sentido, en serio perdóname, a veces lo hago muy seguido y no sé porque lo hago pero lo hago, las personas del castillo a veces no entienden lo que digo, ay en serio perdóname!—ella decía rápidamente vergonzosa.

—Ah no, no te preocupes no son palabras sin sentido...yo si te entiendo, por favor no hagas así...

—Ay noo...¿espera me entiendes?—Serena me preguntó saliendo de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas de vergüenza—...¿qué acaso no lo dices porque te doy pena?

—No claro que no...es porque en realidad entiendo lo que dices

Ella me miró sorprendida y desconcertada—Nadie me había dicho palabras tan gentiles como esas.

—A veces te encuentras personas que jamas crees que te entenderán pero cuando las conoces mas a fondo de los prejuicios te das cuenta que en realidad ellos lo hacen.

—¿En serio?...

—Perdón ahora soy yo el que digo cosas raras...—dije con una sonrisa y ella rió ante mi comentario porque sabia que era de burla hacia sus palabras. Sin embargo esa risa me contagio que reí junto con ella sin mas remedio, no me importaba que fuera una bibliotecayo reía al estar con ella.

—Disculpen...pero esta es una biblioteca y hay personas aquí, ¿podrían guardar silencio de la manera más amable?—una bibliotecaria llego a decirnos un poco molesta.

—Ah si lo siento mucho...—dije aun riendo, que me importa, la chica que tengo junto a mi me hace feliz con solo mirarla.

—Gracias—dijo y se fue más aliviada.

—Creo que no fue bueno reírnos de esa manera...—le dije a Serena.

—¿Oye...puedo hacerte una pregunta?—ella me preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿De hecho por qué Seiya actuó tan molesto desde que llegue?...¿hice algo malo?

—Bueno como te lo dije, él sólo ha tenido malos días...

—Eso no me justifica su actitud hacia ti y hacia mi, Mina me dijo que actuó así cuando llevamos al salón.

—Ah..es muy impulsivo en muchas cosas, de alguna manera también sus cambios de humor son muy drásticos.

—Ya veo...no me gusta causar malestares a las personas, pero siento que yo cause esa actitud—me dijo de un modo preocupante y triste, si supiera que él en verdad estaba celoso porque es un tonto, puse mi mano sobre la suya haciendo que me mirara.

—Tú no eres la causa de su actitud, ya se le pasará...te lo juro...—le dije para tranquilizarla.

Ella me sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza más animada—Si...

Una presentimiento me hizo agarrarla y llevarla hacia mi, abrazándola y llevándola al suelo. Ella me vio asombrada mientras una explosión no muy fuerte hizo el anaquel que estaba atrás de nosotros caer con fuerza del peso de los enormes libros. La cubrí con mi cuerpo mientras ella aún estaba anonadada viendo la escena de los demás anaqueles cayendo encima de nosotros, las mesas aventadas y las hojas de libros volaban por doquier. Ella cayó al suelo, la cubrí con mi cuerpo cuando la explosión fue más fuerte haciendo caer todo y los gritos de horror se escuchaban al igual que los cristales de las ventanas rompiéndose lentamente.

—¡Taiki!—ella se aferró a mi.

De pronto todo terminó. Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La explosión me dejó sin aire, sin intención deje caer mi peso al de ella por que ya no me aguantaba.

—¡Taiki!...

—¿Estas...bien?..—le pregunté aún sin fuerza.

—¡Taiki!—ella aun seguía anonadada mirándome, sentí como sus delgadas manos me abrazaron y trataron de levantarme entre los escombros ella saliendo de mi cuerpo que la estaba protegiendo—¡Taiki!—de nuevo me trató de levantar pero sólo pudo arrastrarme con fuerza hacia un lugar seguro—¡Taiki respondeme!

Cuando la vi espantada no sabía que hacer—Serena...¿estas bien?...—volví a preguntar y ella lanzó sus brazos aliviada.

—Estoy bien...pero tú...

—¡Sólo hago esto porque quiero tu resplandor!...¡sino no hubiera matado a la chica que le corresponde este traje!—una voz aguda gritó hacia nosotros, llegó a estar cerca de nosotros, una voz desconocida, Serena estaba espantada...¿seguramente saben del gran resplandor que tiene?...

Una figura de altura pequeña y delegada apareció lejos de nosotros, un segundo después había aventado a alguien muy cerca de ambos y jale a Serena hacia un cuarto. El cuerpo era de ni más ni menos que de Keigo Zen...estaba más lastimado que yo, luego apreciamos a la joven...

Era rubia y su vestimenta era un vestido amarillo sin mangas con detalles rojos en la parte central de este, pero contenía un brazalete en el brazo que contenía un cristal...era uno similar como el que vi en Yurisa de color verde el día que atacó a Hino pero este cristal era amarillo. Ella era...

Mis recuerdos de unas noches antes habían llegado a mi mente...era la misma que estábamos persiguiendo una noche a la que no pudimos alcanzarla...era ella...Sabia que no era Yurisa, lo sabia...con que era ella...

—¡Keigo!—Serena estaba a punto de ir corriendo hacia él pero la sostuve y la hice que me mirase.

—Serena, debes irte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Qué?

—Anda...aquí pueden hacerte daño.

—No me iré sin ti ni sin Keigo.

—Corre...¡pide ayuda!...por favor...—si ella se iba, podría transformarse mientras yo podía distraer a la enemiga...tal vez funcionaria—¡Por favor pide ayuda!...yo ayudaré a Zen...

Ella aún me miraba pero asintió no convencida vi la oportunidad de que la enemiga estaba lejos y distraída.

—¡Es hora corre!...—vi como ella se alejó muy rápido fuera de la biblioteca desde la ventana hecha trizas. Ahora sólo falta que se transforme...y yo también...pero no podía hacerlo aquí, había personas en el suelo inconscientes y probablemente uno se dé cuenta.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Serena llego a un callejón cerca de la biblioteca y saco de su bolsa el broche rosado que traía.

—Vamos cristal de plata debo ayudar a Taiki y a las demás personas pero no sé como usar todavía esta nueva transformación tan rápido...

 _"—Por el poder del Cristal Lunar así podrás transformarte..."_ la voz de Nana se escucho en sus recuerdos...

—Claro...¡eso es!...—apreto su broche con fuerza y lo alzo—¡Por el poder del Cristal Lunar!...¡transformación!—ella gritó.

 _"Taiki no te preocupes voy en camino, salvaré a todos"_ Serena se decía mientras se transformaba.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Camine hacia Zen que estaba quejándose pero la enemiga rubia se estaba acercando.

—Ahora si...¡tendré tu resplandor!—ella lo tomó por el cuello, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy fuerte como para aguantarlo. Entonces apareció en su mano una orquídea amarilla muy brillante que estaba absorbiendo el resplandor de su semilla.

Tome de la nada una silla rota y la aventé hacia ella con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡Déjalo!—grite al igual que aventaba la silla.

Pude lastimarla lo supe al momento que ella se quejó y trajo hacia sí su brazo, luego me miró con frialdad.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves?...—una hoja de orquídea apareció en su mano y se preparó para lanzarmelo rápidamente.

—¡Tiara lunar! ¡Acción!—la luminosa tiara llegó a lastimarla también pero no tanto porque pudo esquivarlo y se quedó mirando la escena—Anda llévalo a un lugar seguro—su voz me gritó señalando a Zen.

Vi la oportunidad de ir por Zen y llevarlo a un lugar seguro como ella me lo dijo mientras buscaba un lugar para transformarme...y lo encontré...un pequeño cuarto...tengo que ayudarla. De mi bolsillo tome mi micrófono y mi broche de transformación, me lo use y grite.

—¡Poder de Creación Estelar!...¡Transformación!...

 _"Serena...iré a ayudarte..."_

 **OoOoOoOo**

Ran miró hacia la puerta dejando ver la silueta que por la luz no se veía claramente...

Ella vio en esa silueta una joven con vestido elegante que le resultaba familiar...pero no sabía por qué, se percató que tenía una corona en la fontanela...

 _"Ran...¡juega conmigo!..."_ una voz de una niña llegó a su mente.

—¡No te perdonare por todo lo que has hecho!—dijo aquella joven regresando su tiara a su frente.

La imagen se hizo más clara pero esta vez era una joven Sailor de traje marinero azul y botas rojas que su mirada le expresaba seriedad.

—¿Qué?...—trato de regresar sus pensamientos de vuelta.

—Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia...¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

—¿Sailor Moon?...pues creo que no será tu día de suerte...

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!

 **OoOoOoOo**

—No tan rápido niña—dije con mis manos cruzadas.

La enemiga cayó al suelo y sé quedó anonadada al verme entre la oscuridad.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

—Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad...—dije mostrandome hacia la luz—¡Sailor Star Maker...ha llegado!...

—¡Sailor Maker!—Serena me miró aliviada.

—Hola Sailor Moon...—saludé con una sonrisa y luego me dirigí hacia la pelirrubia en el suelo seriamente—pasaba por aquí muy pacífica y luego me encontré con esto...—saqué mi Sailor Star Yell hacia ella—¡entréganos el resplandor que robaste!

—¡¿Dos Sailors al mismo tiempo?!...¡¿no creen que es injusto?!—dijo la enemiga muy llorona. Esta era peor de lo que imagine.

—¿Qué?—Serena dijo desconcertada.

—¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?—dijo la rubia dejando un un capullo de orquídea.

De este salió un monstruo hecho de hojas y plantas pantanosas muy alto.

—Sirviente mío...¡atacalas!—la rubia dio la orden y este nos lanzó bolas de lodo ácido.

Reaccionamos rápido que las esquivamos pero el ácido pudo destrozar los anaqueles llenos de libros, junto con otros muebles...yo me fui atrás de un anaquel aún en pie.

—¡No se escondan!...¿o acaso ya tienen miedo?...—escuche la voz chillona de la enemiga.

—Maldita...—susurre.

—¡Terra...hacia las personas!...ya tengo lo que quiero—vi a la joven que le dijo a su sirviente mirando una orquídea.

El monstruo lodoso avento más ataques contra las personas inconciente entre los escombros de maderas.

—¡Maker!—Serena me gritó en señal de que fuera hacia las personas.

—¡Si!—salí de ahí para tomar a las personas inconscientes rápidamente y las jale hacia lugares donde no hubo muchos daños en la gran biblioteca.

—¡Tiara lunar acción!—el ataque de Serena no tuvo éxito al ver esta atravesar al monstruo sin hacer ningún daño—¡¿Pero qué!?—nos quedamos anonadadas.

Otros ataques llegaron y comenzamos a tomar más personas que estaban ahí.

—Iré por los demás—dije cuándo Serena venía con más.

—Si...ah...¡Taiki!—Serena estaba a punto de correr al lugar donde fue la última vez que me vio.

—No te preocupes por él...lo lleve a un lugar seguro—le dije tomando su mano.

—Muchas gracias—me dijo aliviada mirándome a los ojos y se sorprendió al verlos más de cerca—...espera...¿cómo supiste-

—¡Cuidado!—la atraje hacía mi para esquivar un ataque del monstruo—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!—ataque con todo pero sólo pude noquearlo—Rayos...creí poder vencerlo.

—¡Polinias ataquen!—una luz brillante llegó aventarme lejos y caer de espaldas contra anaqueles rotos que me hicieron heridas nuevas. Me queje del gran dolor en mi esalda y la rubia de ojos rojos me miró con burla y desprecio—Para que sepas no meterte con Sailor Ran, Sailor estorbo!—dijo muy tonta.

—¿Sailor Ran?—dije con dolor en mi espalda. Con que así se llama...

—¡Patada de Sailor Moon!—escuche un gritó y vi como fue aventada con fuerza la joven rubia hacia una mesa que la rompió completamente al caer.

—Increíble...—susurré en aquel anaquel, me sorprendí. Serena la había pateado con fuerza que yo nunca creí que pudiera tener.

—¡Sailor Maker!...—Serena fue hacia mi a levantarme.

—Sailor Moon...—me quedé boquiabierta—eso fue...

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah ah ...Si...

—Que bueno...¿a quién le dices Sailor estorbo?!—Serena gritó a la enemiga muy enojada—¡además la única estorbo aquí eres tu!...

—Terra...—apenas dijo con dificultades aún en tirada sobre la mesa rota. La dejó sin aire, me dejo sorprendida.

El monstruo lanzó sus ácidas bolas de masa y llegue a levantarme con dificultad.

—¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!—ataque de nuevo, esta vez si pude noquearlo más pero aún era fuerte—Diablos

—¡Ten cuidado!—Serena me tomo del brazo.

—¡Oye!...—me queje al sentir caerme por jalarme, pero note que me llevó atrás de un anaquel previniendo un ataque más del monstruo lodoso al ver los libros deshaciéndose muy cerca de donde estaba posada mi cabeza.

—Gracias...— ¿Cómo no pude notar que iba directo a mi cabeza? :|

Serena estaba sofocada, estaba a punto de presenciar casi mi muerte... y yo de estúpida sin darme cuenta. Reí en mis adentros. _"Que ironia"_

—Como desearía que estuviera Fighter aquí...—le dije.

—¿¡Qué!?—ella me miró extrañada.

—A pesar de todo...ella es más fuerte que yo...mi ataque es sólo defensivo aunque al cien es apenas ofensivo...

—Tampoco mi tiara no pudo hacerle daño...¿qué hacemos?...¡aún no puedo usar el báculo!

—¿Cuál báculo?

—¡El nuevo cetro para que pueda atacar!

Una explosión llegó a lado de nosotras y jalé hacia a mi mientras los escombros de los demás anaqueles se veían volar por doquier.

—Vaya, que mala suerte...

—¿¡Porque soy una inútil!?—Serena se dijo.

—Oye no te digas así...es lógico aun no puedes controlar los nuevos poderes que tienes—dije nerviosa al ver que se estaba pegando su cabeza con la pared. Mi cabeza daba vueltas en las ideas pero ninguna daba hunos resultados—Si unimos nuestros poderes tal vez podamos derrotar al monstruo...esa es mi única opción...— mi única idea.

—Podría funcionar pero te recuerdo que esa enemiga tiene el resplandor de alguien que no pienso dejárselo...¡Maker!

—¿Qué?—dije con dolor.

—¡Tus brazos!...—note mis brazos poco ensangrentados junto con mi espalda.

—Sólo son heridas pequeñas, no te preocupes, he sufrido peores...Ya sé...yo me encargaré de noquearlo y tu lanzaras tu tiara...ese podría ser un buen plan—dije para tranquilizarme, me estaba poniendo nerviosa ahora, no sé porqué pero como desearía que Fighter y Healer estuvieran aquí.

—Maker...¡no puedes seguir así!..

—¡Serena hazme caso!...—le grité.

Ella me miró sorprendida, sus ojos me indicaron preocupación...y no pude negar sentirme mal al saber que ella se estaba preocupando por mi, nunca creí sentirme así...y pensar que le importaba a alguien como a ella.

—Perdón...pero por favor...—le tome las manos—no saldremos de esta si no trabajamos juntas...

—¿Trabajar juntas?—se quedó pensativa y luego abrió sus ojos de asombro—Taiki...—susurro—...¡eso es!—me dijo sorprendida—¡Trabajaremos juntas!

—Si Serena...aún sin ayuda de las demás, podemos con esto...

—¡De acuerdo!

—Cuando la ataque, lanza tu tiara con fuerza para que podamos derrotarlo...luego me encargaré de la otra—le dije refiriéndome a Ran.

—Si

Yo respire profundo y tome de nuevo mi Sailor Star Yell—¿Lista?

Serena tomó su tiara lista para lanzarla y me asintió. Las sirenas de las patrullas se estaban acercando y reí irónicamente—Creo que llegaron tarde...¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!—ataque con fuerza saliendo de ahí y pude lastimarlo por fin después de tanto esfuerzo.

—¡Tiara Lunar...Acción!—Serena salió atrás de mi lanzando su tiara más fuerte que yo...y esta fue el golpe final para matar al monstruo, poco a poco veíamos como sé desaparecía de su existencia entre el brillo de nuestros ataques—Lo logramos...

—¿Pero cómo?...

—¡Eso te pasa por tener un monstruo tan débil como para engañarnos!—Serena gritó con trunfo

—¡No es cierto!—la joven enemiga nos miró sorprendidas—era mi mejor sirviente...—dijo llorando.

Yo la agarre por detrás con fuerza mientras las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca.

—Ahora...¡danos el resplandor!...—le ordené.

—¡Ni loca!—gritó tratando de zafarse de mis brazos.

La amague contra la pared con fuerza—¡Que nos des el resplandor!

—¡Está bien, esta bien!...¡me lastimas¡—dijo llorona, sacó una orquídea y Serena lo tomó.

—Que obediente...—mencioné.

—Ni te creas—ella me dijo.

De pronto me atacó con una hoja filosa en el abdomen soltándola por el dolor y ella se empezó a reír mientras yo me queje de la cortada, fue muy fuerte pero también no pude aguantar mí cuerpo de tanto dolor.

—Tiara lunar...¡transformate!—la tiara de Serena se transformó en arco y flecha hacia ella.

—Yo...¡me voy!...—la rubia se asombro.

—¡No tan rápido!...—me lancé contra ella pero esta desapareció rápidamente—¡Maldición!—de tanto no aguantar casi caí al suelo.

—¡Maker!—Serena llegó rápidamente junto a mi abrazándome—¡Maker!...

—Estoy bien...—le dije sonriendo levemente—Escapó...

Serena se agachó a tomar algo y luego se acercó a mi.

—¡Policía!...—los oficiales entraron al lugar y nos vieron.

—Ven...—ella me dijo tomándome y saliendo por una ventana. Me llevó a un callejón cercano y me dejó sentada.

—Buena idea salir de ahí...—le dije.

—Toma...un sólo sorbo será suficiente, te lo aseguró—ella me dio la botella de cristal que me había dado antes—pudo salvarse esta botella que traía, te prometo que te sentirás bien...

La agarré y tomé de nuevo un sorbo, en segundos después pude sentirme mucho mejor—Perdón...no pude detener a la enemiga...

—Lo importante es que estas bien.

—Y tu también...¿el resplandor?—me sorprendí.

—¡Aquí lo tengo!—dijo sacando la orquídea muy contenta—ahora tenemos que devolverlo...

—No...tu lo harás, Sailor Moon...muchas gracias por todo...

—No, gracias a ti...por salvarme en algunas ocasiones.

—Debes de regresar antes de que noten tu ausencia.

—¿Como supiste que estaba ahí?—me preguntó con tanta curiosidad.

—Estamos aquí para protegerte...no dejaremos que te hagan daño...—dije mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Maker!...—me miró de nuevo y me abrazó con fuerza, su calidez era realmente sincero, me sentía tan segura a su lado...tan llena de vida...esto era lo que sentía Seiya al referirse en su resplandor, ahora entiendo. Le correspondí a su abrazo y sentí sus lágrimas en mi pecho.

—Las niñas no ganan nada con llorar...—dije. Ella se encontró con mi mirada y le sonreí—pero tienes tanto en común con la Serena que conocí...que llorar es bueno para ti...

Serena se rió de sí misma, me abrazó de nuevo y no dude en abrazarla de nuevo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo

—No mejor que tu...

—Esos chicos que salvaste deben estar preocupados...—mencioné para que me pudiera des-transformar antes que me fuera a buscar.

—¿Y tus heridas?—miró mis brazos.

—Me siento mucho mejor, esa agua es curativa y me ha ayudado mucho...eres muy buena trabajando en equipo—dije mientras me paraba junto con ella.

—Oye...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...—ella rápidamente me pregunto tomándome mis manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es?...— estaba curiosa al escucharla.

—¿Fuiste tu quién me dio un llavero?...

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿por qué me preguntas eso?!— ¿en realidad sabría que fui yo, o será solo una corazonada, un instinto?

—Porque siento que ese llavero que tuve tenia algo que ver con ustedes...siento que las personas especiales e importantes para mi que esperaba con ansias son ustedes...¿fueron ustedes quién me prometieron volver en mi vida pasada?...

Me quedé sorprendida...en realidad su interior y su vida pasada estaba despertando era realmente increíble lo que acabo de escuchar, escuché pasos acercandose y decidí irme de ahí—¿Sabes?, quisiera estar aquí pero me tengo que ir antes de que nos vean y tu también debes de regresar.

—¿Espera qué?

—Eres la héroe del día, corre con ellos, o notarán algo raro—dije casi saltando por una barda.

—¡Por favor contesta!

—Pronto lo sabrás...—la miré y sonreí al verla—o tal vez ya te dije la respuesta...—al decir eso ella me sonrió.

Serena miró hacia las patrullas y unos oficiales estaban acercándose al callejón. Vi la oportunidad de irme de ahí para des-transformarme y llegar a la biblioteca antes que ella, sin que me viera, me daban ganas de decirle tantas cosas pero debe de despertar por si misma para hacerse más fuerte—¡Maker!...¿Maker?—ella me llamaba y corrí hacia una entrada trasera rápidamente.

Al llegar al cuarto me des-transforme antes de que los demás me vieran entrar, fui junto con Zen que estaba inconsciente, me percaté que no respiraba, como sí estuviera muerto, de ahí supe que le había quitado todo su resplandor pero aún la cortada de mi abdomen me dolió mucho.

—¡Taiki!—la voz familiar de Serena llegó a mis oídos.

—Serena...—no pude decir mucho y caí al suelo un poco dolorido.

—¡Taiki!—ella llegó al cuarto donde estaba junto con Zen ya vestida en el uniforme de la escuela y ella instintivamente me abrazó—¿Estas bien?—ella estaba preocupada.

—Si...—la abracé también.

Ella sacó la orquídea y miró hacia todos los que estaban alrededor—¿Dónde esta?

—Si creo saber lo que es, vi que le quitaron todo esa luz brillante a Zen...—le dije señalándolo.

—¿Hmm?—ella lo miró y me sonrió levemente—tu nunca viste nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué?

—Prometelo.

—Si

Vi cómo ella tomó la orquídea y la puso sobre Zen—Cristal de plata...regresa este resplandor a donde corresponde...—el brillo de su broche llegó a reaccionar con el resplandor yéndose al interior de nuestro compañero de clase y poco a poco se desaparecía aquel resplandor tan brillante.

Zen empezó a toser abriéndose lentamente los ojos—Mi ángel...¿estoy muerto?—dijo mirando a Serena y ella se sorprendió pero luego rió al igual que yo.

—¡Keigo!—lo abrazó pero su mirada aún seguía en mi.

Me sorprendi como el cristal era capaz de hacer eso, nunca había visto que más cosas puede hacer...después de mi última estancia aquí.

Paramédicos llegaron a recogernos tanto a Zen como a mi mientras y Serena se quedó aún en el cuarto.

Unos minutos después un médico me estaba checando los signos vitales y notó que sólo me lastimé. Si supiera por lo que he pasado diría que esto sólo fue un pequeño raspón, a pesar de todo, el agua curativa hizo efecto en muchas de mis partes pero a Zen lo llevaron al hospital ya que tenía algunos huesos rotos.

—Taiki Kou, ¿te sientes mejor?...tus signos vitales ya son estables—el médico me dijo.

—Si doctor, estoy mucho mejor, gracias.

—Te recomiendo que reposes un poco, te ayudará...mejor ve a tu casa lentamente y si te sientes mal ve al hospital.

—Le aseguró que no será necesario...

—Eso espero...¿es tu novia?—me preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—La joven de odangos muy tierna, no se ha ido del lugar sin ayudarnos con las personas, y a cada rato preguntando por ti...

—¿Serena?

—¿Es tu novia?—me dijo muy curioso.

—No—le afirme pero la vi como ayudaba a que las demás personas que no se lastimaron gravemente fueran a las ambulancias y sonreí al ver la escena—No lo es...es sólo una amiga...—dije tan seguro de mi mismo y con orgullo—una gran amiga...

—Vaya que pena...¿cuídate quieres?...no tuvieron una buena experiencia ambos, ni tu otro amigo.

—Gracias...

El médico que se alejó y Serena se aproximaba más aliviada pero sus manos estaban atrás en su espalda.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—ella me preguntó.

—Mucho mejor...

—Quería llamar a tus hermanos pero no sé su número telefónico...

—No hay problema, puedo irme a la casa por si mismo..

—¿Seguro? ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes...¿y tu cómo estas?

—Muy bien gracias a ti...muchas gracias por protegerme...—ella me dijo dándome mi portafolio, estaba sucio pero un poco maltratado al igual que ella traía otros dos en su mano. Me imagino que debe ser suyo y el de Zen.

—Ah...¡si se pudo salvar!—dije con asombro al tomarlo y ella me sonrió.

—Y no sólo eso—ella mencionó muy alegre.

—¿Hmm?...¿los libros que eran de la escuela también?

—No tonto, esos no...por desgracia—dijo muy triste—tus composiciones y poemas—ella dijo dándome mis hojas maltratadas pero completas—¡Pude recuperarlos de los escombros, así no deberás empezar de cero!

Le sonreí y los guarde en mi portafolio—Serena...te llevaré a tu casa

—¿Qué?—ella se sorprendio.

—Como agradecimiento de haber salvado mis poemas y composiciones, ¿que te parece?

—Pero...

—Ademas ya es tarde, no es bueno que vayas tu sola a tu casa, puede ser peligroso.

—De acuerdo—ella sonrió, asintió con la cabeza más alegre que hace rato y no pude contener a sonreirle de nuevo.

—Vamos...—dije alejándola de las ambulancias.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse entre el horizonte y yo escuchaba las anécdotas de Serena, también le conté de algunas nuevas composiciones pero ella siempre hablaba de sus institutrices y como era muy mala en el estudio en todo el camino, a pesar de que siempre era la que hablaba realmente era agradable escucharla.

—¿Sabes? debes hacer muchos poemas sobre estrellas...eso sería muy romántico y lindo...a mi me gustaría saber más de tus poemas

—Los haré si tu dices que quieres leerlos

—¡Genial! Yo no soy muy buena en literatura, es difícil combinar palabras y que todas tengan sentido

Yo comencé a reír—Pero si no es necesario que rimen sino que tengan un mensaje que representar...

—Ah ¿en serio?

—Si...—comencé a reír y ella también.

—Ay disculpa mi ignorancia...

—No es ignorancia...solo que no te has abrido a tus sentimientos.

—Ooooh

Cuando íbamos caminando el atardecer me recordaba mucho aquel día que me despedí de Serena hace 16 siglos.

—¿Crees que ganaremos en el concurso?—ella preguntó muy preocupada.

—Si trabajamos juntos en esto...te aseguró que podremos lograr muchas cosas..ah mira hemos llegado—le dije viendo su casa.

—Tienes razón...¡sólo hay que trabajar juntos en esto!...bueno, gracias por traerme a casa.

—No hay por qué agradecer, además ni se me hacia seguro que vinieras tu sola—me quedé pensativo un buen rato y luego me despedí—bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela...

De nuevo nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me miró a los ojos con gran detenimiento, tuvo un dolor en la cabeza pero la sostuve para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Estas bien?

Ella empezó a reírse nerviosamente—Si,no te preocupes...debe ser por la explosión.

—¿Segura?

—Si Taiki, no te preocupes.

Yo la mire y la abrace instintivamente—Serena...no dejaré que te hagan daño...te lo prometo...

 _"Estamos aquí para protegerte...no dejaremos que te hagan daño"_ recordé mis mismas palabras de hace unos minutos, estábamos para ella siempre.

Sentí como se quedó sorprendida pero me correspondió su abrazo y me sonrió. Sus ojos me miraron agradecidos, noté como estaban a puntos de ponerse llorosos.

Su mirada y presencia me hizo sentirme tan amable, alegre, lleno de vida como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, sonrió al verme a los ojos de nuevo.

—Gracias...muchas gracias...nos...nos vemos—se separó de mi y caminó para entrar a su casa.

—Adiós...—yo caminé de regreso hacia la casa, no podía ir al restaurante...no podía aguantar de hecho, tal vez todos ya hayan llegado.

—¡Taiki!—escuché de nuevo la voz de ella y corrió hacia mi.

—¿Si?—me volví hacia ella y vi como sus sus pies se posicionaban en puntas se acercó a mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla tiernamente quedándome sorprendido.

—Muchas gracias...por todo...—ella me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Serena!—una voz familiar se escuchó desde el jardín de su casa y ella se sorprendió.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!...cuídate por favor—se despidió de mi y se fue corriendo de nuevo a su casa mas alegre.

Y yo...me quedé anonadado por ello, no sé por cuánto me quedé así, pero...sentí como una oleada de sentimientos puros llegó a rodearme, acerqué mi mano a mi mejilla y sin darme cuenta me sonroje, vi mi mano, luego a dirección hacia ella alejándose.

—¿Esto es lo que sintió Seiya al tenerla cerca?...—me dije a mi mismo mirando el atardecer, una combinación de sentimientos en todo mi ser se apoderaron de todo mi ser y cuerpo, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería, por fin puedo entender esa sensación... salí de ahí lentamente no sin sonreír de alivio de que ella se encontraba bien.

La noche daba paso a la brisa nocturna, los grandes pilares de cristal en todo el reino se iluminaban junto con el castillo. Llegue a casa cansado pero alegre y la señora Osaka llegó a abrazarme cuando entre.

—Taiki...¡me tenías muy preocupada!...¡hubo un incidente!...¡tus hermanos fueron a buscarte!

—Estoy bien señora Osaka se lo aseguro...no me pasó nada...estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Si...ya nos dimos cuenta—Seiya dijo atrás de mi un poco molesto azotando la puerta pero Yaten se acercó a mi preocupado.

—¿Estas bien?—mi hermano platinado me preguntó.

—Estoy bien...todo esta bien—dije sonriendo.

—Para la próxima...avisa donde estarás, ¿te parece?—Seiya subió las escaleras molesto a su habitación—¡Casi nos matas de un susto!

—No le hagas caso...sólo que estuvo preocupado por ti—la señora Osaka me dijo para tranquilizarme y yo le sonreí.

—¿Qué pasó?—Yaten dijo aún sorprendido.

—La biblioteca en donde estábamos hubo una especie de explosión pero no tan fuerte como para daños muy severos, sólo hizo daños internos bajos.

—Dios...—la señora Osaka estaba espantada.

—Pero todo esta bien, no pasó a mayores

—Debes descansar querido no tuviste un buen día.

—Yo no...diría eso señora Osaka, al contrario.

—Ay, los chicos de ahora...—ella se fue a la cocina.

La noche fue pasando, cenamos pero Seiya nunca bajo a cenar, estaba molesto, yo me retiré a mi habitación, Yaten me acompañó, me vestí para dormir, me di cuenta que la cortada en mi abdomen y las heridas de mis brazos se desaparecieron por completo, estaba mucho mejor ahora.

—De hecho Seiya no paraba de preguntarse por los dos—Yaten decía lo que paso con ellos mientras yo luchaba junto con Serena, pero yo buscaba entre mi ropa limpia.

—Como si en verdad me aprovechara...yo no soy así...

—Pero...es Seiya...

—Si ya lo sé...

Me puse a buscar entre los bolsillo de mi saco un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué buscas?—Yaten abrazó a Bola de Algodón muy cariñoso.

—¿Sabes donde deje mis cosas que traje?

—¿Tus pequeñeces?...o dirás tu basura en realidad

—No son basura, son mis artefactos más preciados

—No sé cuantas trajiste aquí en serio, ¿cómo te pudieron caber en los bolsillos?...ni sé por qué las coleccionas.

—¡¿Donde están?!

—Las puse en esa caja pequeña de ahí, ¿para que las quieres?...no fue necesario traerlas, ¿sabes?

—Yaten...no es por ser grosero, pero...necesito estar sólo.

—¿Hmm?...¿ahora te molestó?

—No es eso, sólo que tengo inspiración para escribir y sabes que me gusta la privacidad para escribir

—Si querías que no estuviera aquí me lo hubieras dicho en la cara y asunto arreglado, no decir excusas tontas como esas

—Largo...y gracias...—dije sarcásticamente.

—Si, como sea—dijo él yéndose de mi cuarto—luego me cuentas que pasó...

—Si claro...

Yo tomé lo que había en la caja y la deje en una pequeña repisa. Saqué mis hojas de mis composiciones en especial una...miré la luna sacando mi pluma...tracé unas cuantas palabras que me vinieron desde el fondo de mi, recordé toda la tarde con ella, era una experiencia muy interesante, nueva y emocionante. En realidad fue muy agradable...a pesar de la batalla, tome mi favorito de toda la colección que tenía, sonreí en mis adentros. Mañana será un nuevo día y sé que será uno muy bueno, tengo una misión que cumplir...pero, tenía muchas cosas que esperar, ella aún no sabe lo que en realidad nos enfrentamos, lo que en realidad nos espera, tengo miedo al igual que ella, no sé que tiene Caos en mente, hay una nueva enemiga en el camino que tampoco sé de lo que es capaz, sigo sin entender porque esta Serena es tan parecida a la Serena Tsukino que conocí...este siglo es muy confuso...muy extraño pero Kinmoku ya no es el mismo y creó que esta podría ser una nueva oportunidad para nosotros en este planeta...tal vez sólo una.

Kinmoku nos tacha como cobardes, la mayoría...sé que muchos nos quieren y tuvieron sus esperanzas en que nosotros volveríamos, no todas piensan así, por primera vez me sentí tan mal con mi gente, no lo niego, pero cuando llegamos aquí y conocí a Serena Tsukino, me di cuenta que personas como ella son por las que tengo que luchar en esta galaxia...y brillar con todo.

 _Nada nace de las lágrimas._

 _Todo comienza con caras sonrientes. Nada nace de la oposición._

 _Todo empieza por la confianza._

 _Entiendo._

 _Me he dado cuenta de eso._

 _Sólo que estamos en el dolor, sólo somos infelices, sólo estamos tristes ..._

 _He perdido mis sentimientos de fe. Quizás me he estado convirtiendo en un soldado solitario._

 _Lo entiendo, Sailor Moon. Me he dado cuenta de eso, Serena Tsukino..._

 _Me hiciste reir. Yo fui capaz de reír de nuevo gracias a ti..._

 _Una vez, en un ataque de ira, herí tus sentimientos, pero ahora como Seiya y Yaten estoy pensando en todas ustedes._

 _Y al igual que nuestra princesa, Sailor Moon, estoy pensando en ti._

 **OoOoOoOo**

La mañana llegó, un nuevo amanecer...un nuevo resplandecer...un nuevo día...un nuevo día de escuela.

—Aaaah ¡llegaré tarde!—Serena se paró de golpe a vestirse su uniforme, se peino rápidamente y bajo por su portafolio corriendo, tomó un pan tostado que estaba ahí y se lo llevo a la boca.

—¡Serena!...no se te olvide tu reloj—Nana llegó con un periódico.

—¡¿Mi reloj?!—preguntó.

—Si, lo lleve a reparar y aún sirve como nuevo...

—Increíble...muchas gracias Nana—dijo la rubia—Ah oye no será bueno que leas ese periódico dicen que publican muchos chismes—dijo nerviosa.

—Y a ti que te importa si leo o no chismes...de hecho tienes tu otra reliquia, ¿verdad? No vi que la dejarás en la habitación.

—Ah si, si, claro la otra...la otra reliquia, si.

—¿Y donde esta?

—¿Qué?...esta en...ah ¡ya es tarde me tengo que ir sino me quedaré en el pasillo!—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo como loca—Adiós...

—Que niña tan rara, ¿verdad Togo?—Nana dijo mirando la puerta y el pequeño gato maulló en aprobación. Ella tomo su periódico—Vamos a ver...—y sé quedó anonadada al ver la primer noticia—¡Serena Tsukino que significa esto!—gritó desde la entrada de la casa.

—Ah—ella se reía nerviosa—¡larga historia, luego te cuento!—ella le contestó desde lo lejos.

—¡Serena!...ya veras cuando regreses señorita—Nana miró la imagen de aquella noticia mostrándose a Serena en su forma Sailor en el fondo ayudando a las personas—¡Niña me estás metiendo en muchos problemas con tu madre!—dijo mirando al castillo con vergüenza.

Serena llegó a la escuela y se encontró con Mina que también estaba corriendo.

—¡Serena!...¡llegamos a tiempo!—Mina saludo mostrando su reloj.

—¡Genial!...¡sólo 20 minutos antes de comenzar la clase!

Llegaron a los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos a sus correspondientes alpargateras.

—¿Supiste lo que pasó en la biblioteca?—Mina preguntó—fue realmente desastroso, murió sólo una persona es increíble

—Si, la noticia, ¿heh?...pues no no sabía

—¡Claro que si!—Rei llegó atrás de nosotras con las manos en las caderas—¡Estuviste ahí!

—¿Qué? ¡No claro que no!—la rubia de odangos se defendió.

—¿Ah no?—mostró un periódico—¿Y esta Sailor Scout que hace aquí?!

—Aaaah

—¡Vaya Serena saliste muy bien para ser una foto desprevenida!—Mina mencionó emocionada.

—¡Mina!...¿¡qué no acabas de ver que ella estaba a punto de morir sin nosotras!?—la pelinegra reclamó.

—No estuve sola...Sailor Maker llegó a ayudarme...—Serena dijo.

—¿Sailor Maker?...¡genial!—la otra rubia seguía emocionada al escuchar.

—Ay Mina...—Rei se quedó mirándola.

—¿Y Taiki cómo esta?...¿esta bien?—su rubia amiga estaba ansiosa por saber todo.

—Si...eso espero..

—¡Hola chicas!

 **OoOoOoOo**

—¿Interrumpo su platica?—llegue mirando a las tres muy nerviosas.

—¡Taiki!—Serena se acercó a mi con preocupación—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor que ayer al verte bien...¿y tu?

—De igual modo—me contestó.

—¿Sabes?...hice un poema en la noche...¿quieres leerlo?—le pregunté curioso y nervioso.

—¡Ah por supuesto!—ella me mostró de nuevo su sonrisa.

—Bien lo tengo en mi mesa...te espero en el salón...

—Esta bien...

—¡Dios es pronto de ir a clase! Demonios hay que ir a nuestros salones—Rei mencionó con prisa.

—¡Ah casi lo olvido!—llegue de nuevo en frente de ellas.

—¿Hmm?—la tres se asombraron.

—Serena...te tengo un regalo...—dije sacando algo de mi bolsillo del uniforme lentamente.

—Eso es una...—Serena quedó atónita al ver lo que tenía en mi mano.

—Toma...la vía láctea dentro de una esfera de cristal...metafóricamente claro...bueno...me ahorrare detalles de lo que es...porque ya lo sabes

—Es...igual a...¡mi reliquia!...

—Quiero que lo tomes y aún sigas teniendo esa sensación de esperanza de que alguien especial vendrá a verte...cuídalo...es...una de mis favoritas, también la traigo conmigo...me gustaría que tu la tuvieras siempre.

—En serio?...me lo quieres dar—ella decía sin aliento.

—Si por favor recibelo...de todo corazón te lo doy

Ella lo tomó con torpeza y asombro para luego aventarse hacia mis brazos muy alegre y yo me bajé de altura para que me pudiera abrazar—¡Gracias Taiki!..¡Gracias!...¡te prometo que lo tendré siempre y lo cuidare mucho! Te lo juro, no te defraudaré—decía sintiendo las lagrimas en mi pecho.

—Eso ya lo sé—le dije sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte que la abrace mucho más fuerte...estaba dispuesto a dar mi fe, mi confianza, mi amistad y mi vida en ella...el resplandor de la esperanza para salvar este universo.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Sin embargo atrás de unos casilleros justo en las sombras, un joven pelinegro y ojos zafiros, veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, en sus manos una hoja de un poema que estaba dirigido a una persona especial para él pero en lo más profundo se estaba consumiendo de celos internos al ver a su persona especial en brazos de alguien que no es él...

* * *

AAAAAHHHH...Hooolaaaa!

Seiya roba poemas :v jajajaaj xdxdxd

Bueno tarde pero segura aquí un nuevo capitulo para la serie, todo esto es sobre Taiki y como va desarrollar su relación con Serena n.n 7u7 si señor capitulo 9 listo y vamos por el 10 siiiii y no han visto nada xD okno. jajaja ya verán a los llevara ese concurso ...:v

Me siento tan mal por no haber actualizado :'v pero bueno aquí esta, largo claro que yes...jejeje pero lo prometido aquí esta.

Aquí en México apenas vamos 2 semanas con el reestreno de Sailor Moon en televisión abierta y vamos por la tercera semana :D si que comenzó el 7 de agosto siiiii esperanzada de ver a Lita mañana jejejej van muy rápido :'v

Ay deos meo que habrá en el siguiente capitulo 7u7 jajajaja no sé Seiya... no lo sé jajaja o si chicos Seiya esta un poco enojado 7u7 :v

Me gusta Taiki claro soy una lady 7u7r y lo que realmente me gusta de Taiki es su dedicación aunque yo no soy así pero me encanta, su forma de ser tan seria me identifica, me gusta mucho como es el con los demás, misterioso y serio eso es lo que amo del personaje, y la verdad lo vi más relacionado con Serena que Yaten siendo el segundo en haber convivido más cosas con ella, pero tenia que poner esto, tanto la promesa me llego de bomba a la mente, el amor a su princesa lo hace tener un solo objetivo para al tener a Serena cerca es lo que en verdad lo hace cambiar de cosas que tenia erróneas sobre los demás, de hecho más adelante habrá más capítulos como estos, escritos en primera persona porque veremos más a fondo a los personajes pero sera en un futuro muy cercano, deos espero terminar el 10 muy pronto jejeje

Siempre actualizo en las madrugada porque puedo ser io en la noche xD jajaja. 2:30 a.m. aquí no mas actualizando xD. Bueno chicos y chicas espero y les este gustando todos los capítulos hasta ahora y perdón por si errores de ortografía...porque sé que ya se dieron cuenta que soy una de las que escriben "azhy" :'c :'v mi cora...pero jajaja bueno el tiempo me hará mejorar, no soy buena para las peleas aiuda :v

Aun no viene lo shido del asunto así que espero que me apoyen a seguir con esta historia y si no lo hacen pos ni modos porque seguiré actualizando xD jajaja

La escuela que sad :'v

El ending para este capitulo claro que es claramente xD que "Chikara wo Awasete" la canción de Taiki Kou/Sailor Star Maker tambien en el puro instrumental aaahhh me pone loca esa canción *-* la amo xD ..me base en la canción aunque le quite cosas para que se viera misteriosa y en los poemas originales de él de la saga Stars por si no lo notaron :v pero creo que si ¿verdad? jajja

Tatis23122003 y Lily Masen: Muchas gracias por poner esta historia como unos de sus favoritos y seguir esta historia en serio espero que les agrade mucho :v promete mucho lo juro.

jejeje Hammm:

Serenalucy: Hola :D muchas gracias por leer y dejar review es muy hermoso cuando comentan, en serio me alegra que te este gustando jejeje 7u7 vaya si que te a pasaste leyendo un buen rato jajaja muchas gracias en serio de corazón te lo agradezco y aquí esta la nueva entrega de esta historia comenta y compartenos que te pareció 7u7 seria muy hermoso eso jajaja saludos :3

prics17: :3 Ya veraz quien será la próxima pero por el momento un poco de rellenito no hace daño jajaja, pero este es muy importante para la historia incluso de hecho todo es importante pero pues vamos poniendo jerarquicamente cual es más importante que otro, y cada detalle es importante así que hay que ponerse atento en todo lo que se pueda apreciar ya que eso te ayudará a entender la drama de la historia, aunque algunas sean drásticos jajaja pero muchas gracias por comentar y saludos :3

De hecho es hermoso cuando comentan, motiva a un escritor a seguir la historia ;)

Sin nada más que decir eso es todo...ah si si tengo tiempo trataré de corregir algunos errores de dedo que existen bien marcados xD ay perdón en serio :'v jajaja muchas gracias por leer y seguir con la historia y los que hayan llegado muchas gracias por abrirse un espacio de tiempo para llegar hasta aquí

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos que pasan por este humilde fanfic de parte mio y de mi colaboradora vero2014princesa :3 los quiero y que disfruten este capitulo

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

XOXOXOXOXO


	10. Celos mórbidos

En algún lado del espacio, un cuarto oscuro daba ambiente tenebroso que sólo se iluminaba de las luces de tonos verdes que aquel crio tubo emitía.

Los ojos negros de una silueta femenina se posaban en la mirada de aquel tubo de cristal descansando en el suelo que dentro de este se encontraba la peliverde inconsciente.

—Yurisa...despierta...—dijo la voz grave y elegante pasando una mano sobre su rostro desapareciendo el cristal que las separaba y le dio la espalda.

De pronto Yurisa despertó de golpe averiguando donde estaba y tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!—decía la peliverde al tocarse la cara y tocaba sus brazos.

—Tardé un día en sanar tus heridas...no fueron graves—dijo la de ojos negros que ahora estaba en la oscuridad.

— ¿Tú me sacaste de ahí?...

—Debes tener más cuidado...si no quieres que te descarte de la misión.

—Desearía que me hubieras dejado morir— le reprochó.

—Cuida tus palabras, ¿no te fue suficiente que te haya bajado de rango?

— ¡Ya cállate!

—Debería estar Ran contigo, es tu equipo.

—Esa mocosa apenas y sabe qué es la misión.

—Pero la necesitamos para cumplirla, recuerda que nuestra señora necesita esos resplandores...te ordene que tú y Ran fueran equipo y ahora debes de cumplir.

— ¡¿Por qué hablas de cumplimientos cuando tu no lo haces?!

—Teníamos un trato Yurisa...un trato que lo iba a cumplir.

—Mi título está en juego, no me iba a arriesgar como para trabajar con esa niña.

—Te ganaste ese rebajo de rango por tu rebeldía e incompetencia, no quiero que hagas algo que me haga a hacer cosas peores.

La peliverde se levantó y miró cómo toda ella estaba perfectamente bien pero luego miró a la que estaba en la oscuridad.

—Quiero que vuelvas y vayas por Ran...su cristal es muy poderoso pero no sabe ocuparlo correctamente, así que tendrás que enseñarle como utilizarlo para la beneficencia de la misión y para que no estropee la misión.

—Ya te dije que no estaré con ella—Yurisa empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Recuerda que si obtenemos más resplandores y se las demos a nuestra señora nos dará la tierra— la mujer le dijo.

— ¡No quiero este maldito planeta!...

—Entonces olvídate de que te dé la libertad para que te vayas del equipo y puedas hacer tu vida...

Yurisa se quedó parada y cerró sus puños de coraje al escucharla.

—Necesitó que estés en la misión, número 2... Necesito a todas en esto...

—Esa... ya no soy yo... tú lo dijiste perfectamente...soy la número 7 ahora...—ella dijo aún sin mirarla.

—Entonces muéstrame que aún eres capaz de merecer el número 2...y te devolveré tu lugar

— ¡Realmente no lo hago por el título!... lo que hice fue por ti y por las tres...creí que esta misión nos está atragantando sin nada a cambio, un planeta no es lo que necesitamos sino un lugar para nosotras sin tener que hacer esto para ganarlo. ¡Y sin en cambio no me apoyaste!

— ¡No iba a traicionar a nuestra superior!

—Yo tampoco, pero estos años en aquellos planetas robando resplandores me he dado cuenta y hasta despertado la curiosidad para creer que ella sólo nos está utilizando...

—Deja de decir tonterías.

— ¿Por qué no me crees y buscas la respuesta por ti misma?—Yurisa dijo volviéndose a la otra con enojo.

— ¡¿Por eso te revelaste hacia ella?!... ¿por una corazonada?... ¿¡por qué no mejor de estar alegando me agradeces todo lo que hice por ti!?... recuerda que si no fuera por mi ella ya te hubiera desintegrado, le pedí que me encargaría de ti y decidí mejor rebajarte para que no te asesinara.

La peliverde se quedó sin habla al escucharla —Por favor no soy tan ingenua— ella dijo mirando hacia sus manos y una risa irónica.

— ¿Qué dices?

—El planeta tierra... el planeta que contiene la mejor energía y resplandores de todo el sistema solar... el más fuerte al que hemos llegado... por favor, no dejaste que me matara porqué sabes que puedo percibir los más grandes resplandores con exactitud, soy la más capacitada para esto... lo hiciste para seguir cumpliendo con ella.

—Si piensas eso entonces dime ¡¿por qué demonios sigues en el equipo?!

—Uno... porque ustedes dos aún siguen a las órdenes de ella, a pesar de que después de mi revelación contra nuestra superior todas cambiaron por completo su forma de ser con ella, tengo un presentimiento de algo que me dice que tengo seguir aquí y dos porque creo que ella me está manipulando para que no me vaya...

—No seguiré escuchando tus teorías... ella aún no tiene el poder necesario para hacer tal cosa, si lo que realmente quieres es no seguir aquí sabes que no puedo hacerlo, sino hasta que vea concluida que ella tiene los resplandores.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, porque no lo percibes...pero bueno yo tampoco me puedo ir así tan fácilmente... tengo que... Ummm ya sabes— dijo Yurisa mostrando su brazalete en el brazo junto con su cristal verde —Un pensamiento contra la superior y soy igual a un pétalo seco sin vida.

—Si obedeces mis órdenes para cumplir la misión te concederé tu renuncia y podrás ser libre de vivir donde quieras para hacer tu vida como se te plaqué. Cuando la superior tenga la mayor obtención, me podrá dar el poder para liberarte.

La peliverde se quedó pensativa un poco... era lo que más deseaba, ya no quería estar atada a ellas desde hace tiempo... y menos de ella, la que está en frente suyo. Había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo... pero algo no le gustaba en esa persona, ni menos en su superior. Suspiró profundo dándose vuelta hacia ella —Perfecto... así me gusta más... cuenta conmigo para la misión si es así, pero no con entrenar a Ran, ella sólo será un estorbo...

—Ella es muy poderosa... pero no tanto como tú, sin embargo su habilidad de predicciones puede ocuparlo como ventaja.

—Sí, pero no lo haré, trabajo sola desde hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas?

—Y ahora te pido que lo hagas con esa niña, así terminaremos la misión más rápido...o ¿quieres romper el trato?, te recuerdo que debes cumplir mis órdenes...

Yurisa sólo se quedó mirando la salida

—Soy Sailor Yurisa... yo no rompo ningún trato.

—Entonces ve con ella...

—Está bien... con tal de irme... ¿en verdad quieres a todas en esto?

—Por supuesto... así que sería mejor si todas reúnen una gran cantidad para nuestra ama.

—Pues si yo fuera tu les pondría a las demás un límite...

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que quieren que este planeta sólo haya una soberana...— dijo la peliverde ya llevándose con una leve sonrisa.

—Yurisa... recuerda que...

—Si si...las apariencias engañan lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo miles de veces.

—No, recuerda que las paredes pueden escuchar hasta las palabras más mudas...

—Eso nunca te importó... ¿o sí?, ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez?

— ¿Qué demonios pasó contigo y tu forma de ser con la superior?

—Lo mismo digo... hermana...— Yurisa salió de la habitación sería.

Sin embargo la otra miró la salida y luego a su cristal plateado...—Cuídate Yurisa—dijo mirando la gran aura negra al fondo de la habitación...

 **0o0o0**

La campana sonó al avisar el comienzo de las clases en la preparatoria. Los estudiantes y profesores entraban a sus respectivos salones tranquilamente.

Seiya llegó malhumorado a su asiento y Yaten se asombró de su expresión al entrar, su ceño fruncido era más notable que antes, percatándose que tenía una hoja en su mano ya arrugada. Seiya metió la hoja de papel en su portafolio, se recostó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos, pensativo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Yaten le preguntó.

El pelinegro lo miró sin girar su cabeza y sonrió sarcásticamente —Sí, claro que estoy bien...

Sin embargo el otro no estaba convencido — ¿Aún sigues así?... ¿qué demonios pasó como para que actúes de esa manera?

—Que te importa...

—Me importa mucho pero puedo no hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—Ah sólo déjame en paz...

—Eres un maldito estúpido.

Taiki, Mina y Serena llegaron al salón mucho más tranquilos a lo cual Seiya los miró de reojo para luego ignorar sus miradas.

— ¡Buenos días chicos!—Serena saludó muy alegre.

—Hola Serena—Yaten saludó mirando aún a Seiya—Hola Mina...

La rubia de odangos se quedó sorprendida al no escuchar el saludo de Seiya. Notó como él desvió la mirada en dirección a su mesa con el ceño fruncido pero no trató de decir nada.

Ella se sentó en su lugar que era tras de él...y sintió como una ola de incomodidad llegó a rodearla.

 _"Tal vez no se sienta bien"_ pensó Serena.

 _"—No te preocupes sólo ha tenido malos días"_ recordó la voz de Taiki diciendo esas mismas palabras.

—Si eso puede ser...

— ¿Que dijiste Serena?—Mina preguntó curiosa.

—Ah nada, nada...— ella rio nerviosamente para luego mirar hacia Taiki que también estaba mirando de reojo a Seiya, luego a Yaten que estaba de igual manera. Serena se quedó curiosa de lo que ocurría, tal vez él aún este de mal humor.

—Buenos días estudiantes— el profesor Kazuma llegó muy sonriente al salón, puso sus cosas en el escritorio y se puso sus manos en la cintura —hoy vengo de buen humor así que... no dejaré tarea.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras y sonrieron ante las noticia.

— ¿Habla en serio profesor?—Mina preguntó muy emocionada.

—Así es... si es que acaban sus actividades a tiempo...

— ¡¿Qué?!...— todos los alumnos se quedaron asombrados.

—Pero si las actividades que nos pone no las terminamos rápido son difíciles y con procedimientos... y se quedan de tarea junto con la demás tarea.

—Exactamente Aino— le sonrió muy feliz — así que mejor apúrense... sino quien más tarea...

—Eso es injusto

Serena sólo miraba a Seiya de reojo... algo no le gustaba en él hoy, era extraño que sintiera algo así por una persona. Él sólo tenía una mirada pérdida en sus pensamientos junto con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Y si se siente mal?"_ pensó otra vez.

—Ham...Seiya... ¿te sientes?—

— ¿Profesor, puedo ir al baño?—él dijo rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

—Ah...claro Kou, sólo no tardes.

—Gracias...

Ella se quedó en silencio al verlo salir...y cuando se cerró la puerta se acercó a Taiki pero él ya se había acercado al platinado.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora?—Taiki preguntó.

—No lo sé, actuó así después de que te fuera avisar—Yaten contestó con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta.

— ¿Avisar?... ¿de qué?

—Pues de que más tonto, te iba avisar que la clase ya iba a empezar.

— ¿En serio?

—Si... ¿que no fue a avisarte?

—Yaten, él no fue a avisarme— El castaño se quedó pensativo.

— ¿Entonces a dónde fue?...

Taiki miró de reojo a Serena y sus miradas se encontraron pero ella no tenía la misma expresión de felicidad de hace rato. De pronto empezó a suponer.

—Hmm creo saber qué es lo que lo puso así...

...

— ¿Por qué demonios me siento así?— Seiya se miró en el espejo del sanitario y se recostó sobre sus codos.

'— _Quiero que lo tomes y aún sigas teniendo esa sensación de esperanza de que alguien especial vendrá a verte... cuídalo... es... una de mis favoritas, también la traigo conmigo... me gustaría que tú la tuvieras siempre._

— _¡Gracias Taiki!.. ¡Gracias!.. ¡Te prometo que lo tendré siempre y lo cuidare mucho! Te lo juro, no te defraudaré— Serena se aventó hacia los brazos de Taiki muy alegre, hasta él abrió sus brazos para que pudiera abrazarla_

— _Eso ya lo sé—él le dijo sonriendo._

 _Ella le sonrió y él la abrazó más fuerte...'_

 _"¿Por qué tanto afecto?"_

—Tal vez sea un malentendido...—Seiya se cruzó de brazos—O tal vez no...

Él recordó como su hermano abrazaba a Serena tan cariñoso, con sólo recordarlo le daba ganas de golpear algo... y luego... el poema.

Un poema que le intrigaba conocer su origen _"¿por qué lo había escrito Taiki?"_ para ser verdad no sabía si quería saber sobre eso, pero a la vez estaba curioso de saberlo.

Y ella... ¿por qué a ella?, ¿por qué no con otra chica?... pero ella. De Taiki no lo creería pero de ella... inimaginable, imposible, ella lo abrazaba con la misma sensación, el mismo sentimiento, con el mismo cariño, Seiya pudo verlo entre las sombras.

Ayer estaba también a punto de explotar, Taiki sólo le había dicho que iría al baño y de repente a su regreso estaba con ella, tomándola de la mano como un gran 'caballero' dejándola en su asiento y ella sonriéndole tan tiernamente cómo siempre. ¿Cómo es que eso puede pasar en tan sólo unos malditos minutos?

Cómo de la noche a la mañana Taiki se lleva tan bien con ella. Si a duras penas y puede con Seiya, ¿por qué con él si puede? Ese maldito concurso por decir unas cifras correctas hará que ellos estén mucho más tiempos juntos... ¡juntos! Si sus dudas resultaban verdaderas estaba perdido, ahora estará más tiempo con ella, más tiempo de conocerse mucho más... y él aquí sin hacer nada.

 _"Creo que me volveré loco"_ se decía mientras se echaba agua en la cara.

—Espero no hacer una maldita tontería...— pero ella...no quería pensar que ella se fuera otra vez.

 _"— ¡Taiki!..."_ podía escuchar la voz de ella sonar con alegría del sueño que tuvo.

¿Un sueño?... diría mejor una pesadilla... una pesadilla donde predecía lo que vio hace unos momentos, como si su mente le estuviera causando juegos perversos en las que veía a su hermano junto con ella tan felices.

Esa sensación lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía que creer o pensar inclusive no sabía qué hacer, le disgustada verlos juntos, ya no aguantaba más, no podía verlos ni a él...ni a ella, tal vez si se alejase podría sentirse mejor... o tal vez no...

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me siento así?!— al momento que se dijo eso se preparó para golpear la puerta del baño... pero otro sonido más fuerte lo hizo que se detuviera. Su puño estaba a milímetros de la puerta sin aliento...reaccionó ante la situación mirando sus manos — ¿Que rayos me pasa?— se dijo al quedarse un poco raro parado en frente del sanitario.

— ¡Maldito infeliz!— la voz de alguien junto con otro sonido fuerte lo hizo salirse del baño curioso. De pronto se percató que el sonido provenía del baño de mujeres que estaba a lado, los sonidos escandalosos le hicieron preguntarse y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba acercándose poco a poco al baño. Los sonidos eran más fuertes que antes, miró por el pasillo a ambos lados pero nadie ni si quiera una basura andaba por ahí, se preguntaba como de alguna forma no podía llamar la atención de nadie. Su curiosidad era tan grande que tenía una disputa entre esperar para saber quién salía o entrar y saber por sí mismo ahora sin perder más tiempo— ¡Maldito... Maldito... Maldito!—la voz decía mientras Seiya miraba un bote de basura salir de golpe de los baños pasando junto a él.

Miró el bote con asombro y luego a la entrada de los baños, unos segundos después... estaba él entrando valiéndole si se importaba de un chico en los baños de mujeres.

 _"Al fin de cuentas soy una"_ se dijo en sus adentros con ironía...no se consideraba una en realidad, pero por lo visto... sólo se lo dice cuándo le conviene.

Botes de basura vacíos se encontraban por donde sea hacia la entrada de los sanitarios, los gritos eran más claros, cuando dio el siguiente paso para dar vuelta...

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así!?

Un bote llegó a pegarle en el estómago tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire pero no tanto para que se cayera al suelo.

— ¡Ay dios lo siento mucho!

—Me... dejaste... sin aire— Seiya dijo encogiéndose por el golpe.

— ¡Discúlpame!... ¡¿pero qué demonios haces aquí!?

Seiya miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una chica de mediana altura, piel clara, cabello corto, castaño ondulado y ojos color azul que le fruncía el ceño.

—Perdón... yo... es que escuche gritos y...

— ¡Te metiste al baño de mujeres!

—No hubo nadie que me haya visto entrar, además me pregunto cómo unos gritos y golpes como esos es que no llaman la atención de los demás salones...

— ¡¿Eres nuevo!?

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Ya me lo imaginaba... ¿Sabes? A los baños a los que deberías ir son a los de segundos años.

— ¿Y cómo por qué?

—Porque los de primero y segundo año siempre van a esos para ver a las chicas de segundo, como yo...— dijo ella cruzándose de brazos muy orgullosa.

—Así que eres de segundo año ¿heh? ¿Y tú qué haces en estos baños entonces?

— ¿Ah yo? Pues...

 **O0o0o0**

 _"Seiya ya tardó mucho..."_ Serena se dijo un poco preocupada.

—Tsukino...— la voz masculina hizo dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Si profesor?

—Te ves cansada... ve al baño a echarte agua... o a tomar un poco de aire.

—De hecho Serena te hará sentir mejor después de lo que pasaste ayer— Mina mencionó sonriéndole.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Anda... ve!

Serena miró un poco asombrada a Mina y luego pensó... en Seiya.

— ¡Esta bien!... ahora vuelvo— ella se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando el profesor de nuevo la llamó.

—Si ves a Seiya por ahí dile que ya se tardó más de lo que debería— él dijo mirando su libro de texto.

Ella le sonrió y asintió tiernamente —Si claro— se fue de ahí.

El pasillo era un poco solitario, demasiado para decir verdad... miraba por todos lados para ver si no había rastros del pelinegro, a pesar de todo le preocupaba ese nuevo comportamiento en él y no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón, quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Sin embargo también quería ir al baño.

—Baños... baños... ¡ah es por ahí!—dijo ella viendo un anuncio direccional.

—Tsukino...— una voz familiar llegó a estar muy cerca cuando se volvió hacia el origen de esta se percató que era la mismísima Yoshino caminando hacia ella.

— ¡Yoshino!

— ¿Vas al baño?

—Si

—Ah yo tengo que caminar desde el otro edificio para venir hasta aquí...

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No sabes por qué el pasillo es muy solitario?

—Eso es lo que me pregunté hace unos segundos.

—Es porque los chicos de primer año siempre van a los baños de segundos para ver a las chicas mayores—dijo un poco disgustada, miró el edificio de segundo año y señaló los sanitarios — ¿Ves?— Serena miró muy atenta y en efecto había más chicos en la entrada de los baños observando detenidamente a las jovencitas mayores que ella —es molesto...

La rubia se quedó pensativa un poco.

 **O0o0o0**

—Así que tu novio terminó contigo.

—Si... oye no pareces de primero... ¿tienes 17?

—Ah estoy a punto

—Vaya, interesante— le dijo muy diferente.

— ¿Pues qué pasó para que te pusieras tan mal?

La chica castaña empezó a estudiarlo un poco para luego lloriquear levemente, como si fuera una niña pequeña. No sabía por qué le recordaba a Serena en ese sentido —Es que... es que...— estaba llorando.

—Anda... si no quieres no lo digas...

—Es que... ¡lo encontré besándose con otra!...— lloriqueo.

Al pelinegro le hizo sentir pena, pero podía admitir que entendía un poco de su dolor, de alguna forma lo sentía.

—Es por eso que vine hasta acá, las chicas venimos mucho a los baños, pero esta vez como vi vacío y solitario, explote...

Él sólo se rio sigilosamente y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Sabes?, no tienes porqué ponerte así, tu vales mucho y si no te aprovechó habrá muchos más que estén esperando a dar lo mejor para ti y sabrás por quien valdrá la pena.

Ella sólo lo miró sorprendida ante esas palabras, se sonrojo ante el chico guapo frente a ella, empezó a llorar menos — ¿Qué?

—Que no llores por chicos que no valen la pena ¿me entiendes?, esas lagrimas no se las merece ese tipo  
—Nadie me había dicho palabras tan lindas como esas...

Él sólo le sonrió amigable —Pues que tontos si no lo han hecho...— segundos después ella se aventó a sus hombros como si fuera su paño de lágrimas.

— ¡Dios eres tan diferente a los demás chicos!

—Huh ¡Tranquila!— dijo nervioso.

 **O0o0o0**

Las dos chicas ya estaban por acercarse a los baños.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que vienes hasta aquí.

—Así es...— Yoshino caminaba a su lado y una oleada familiar junto a la rubia de odangos sin embargo desde lo lejos se encontró con el pelinegro dentro de los baños también—Oye… ¿ese no es tu amigo?

Serena miró hacia en frente y se encontró con la silueta de Seiya dando la espalda hacia la salida para el pasillo. Sin duda era él.

—Ah... ¡Seiya!... espera esos son...

— ¿Qué hace en los baños de mujeres?

Cuando estaba por acercarse más, notó como unas manos delegadas le rodeaban los hombros un poco indebidos y ella se quedó desconcertada.

— ¡¿Seiya!?...

— ¿Seiya?... ¿así te llamas?— la castaña preguntó un poco sorprendida al joven.

—Hamm si así es...

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en el baño de mujeres?!— Serena le gritó a él pero este le evitó la mirada.

—Mawatari, con que aquí estabas— la peliverde oscuro dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Ah Yoshino... perdón... Ijuuin... ¿vas al baño?

—Por supuesto que sí...—dijo estudiando al pelinegro.

—Que fría eres...

—Mira quien lo dice— le dijo pasando a lado de ella y entrando al baño hasta que casi tropieza con un bote — ¡¿Que pasó aquí?!— Yoshino recriminó con asombro al ver los botes esparcidos de basura.

— ¿Pero qué es todo esto?... ¡¿y que hace un chico en el baño de chicas?!... ¡vamos a fuera!— una maestra peli-rosa furiosa llegó atrás de ellas muy alterada asustándolos a todos.

—Ah...yo...— Seiya quedó un poco avergonzado.

—Afuera... ¡todos!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Serena y Yoshino dijeron al unísono — ¡Pero si nosotras venimos al baño!

— ¡Entonces vayan pero ustedes, afuera!—dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes.

La castaña tomó al pelinegro por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la salida —Si...señora— dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

Mientras tanto la rubia aún miraba descontenta a la otra chica. Salió atrás de ellos aún enojada.

—Espera... Tsukino— la voz de Yoshino se escuchó pero ella no le hizo caso.

— ¿Sabes?, te llevaré a tu salón, aún el profesor puede esperar— él le dijo a la simpática castaña que sólo miraba la escena con burla hacia la rubia.

— ¡Ah claro!... eres muy caballeroso— dijo muy triunfante.

— ¡Seiya!... ¡el profesor me ha mandado a decirte que ya te tardaste más de lo que deberías, tienes que irte al salón ya!..— dijo sin mirar a la chica castaña y con sus brazos cruzados.

Seiya sin embargo sólo le rodó los ojos y se puso las manos en los bolsillos—Ah sí... iré al salón

—"¿Iré al salón?"... ¡pues ya vete o tendrás reportes por eso!

—Valdrá la pena— dijo sin pensarlo mirando a la otra chica —además no tienes porqué meterte en asuntos que no te interesan— no le dio la mirada.

Sólo con eso, sólo con ese gesto hizo a enfurecer a Serena — ¡¿Qué dijiste?!... ¡¿quieres saber lo que es meterse en asuntos ajenos?!— dijo ella apretando los puños.

—Lo siento querida pero él tiene razón, nadie te hablo para que te meterías en esto, ¿o sí?— la castaña mencionó.

— ¡¿Tú también!?—Pero una mano detuvo sus impulsos de golpearlo —Mira quien es la metich—

— ¡Ay ya cállate Mawatari!— Yoshino llegó atrás de Serena, la tomó de los hombros y la llevó hacia al baño de nuevo —Es mejor que no la escuches— le dijo a la rubia.

—Que grosera Ijuuin...— mencionó la castaña con burla.

—La odio...— dijo entrando al baño.

— ¡¿Quién es ella Yoshino?!

—Es una hipócrita...una buena para nada...— miró a Serena —Será mejor que no hagas amistad con ella... lo digo por experiencia, no te conviene— dijo un poco triste.

 **O0o0o0**

—Entonces... ¿nos vamos?—la castaña dijo esperanzada.

— ¿Ah?... ah sí...— Seiya dijo viendo hacia la entrada de los baños.

La joven comenzó a caminar y él a lado de ella aun migrando hacia atrás.

—Esa niña... no es tu amiga, ¿verdad?...

 _"Si"_ esa es la palabra que en ese momento quería sacar — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Pues parece que no le agradas...— dijo riendo.

— ¿Ah en serio?— dijo sarcásticamente — ¿Cómo sabes que sólo puede ser una simple compañera de clase?

—Vaya, al menos no es tu novia…— dijo muy alegre.

Si no fuera por él diría que esta chica le está coqueteando —No, no lo es— dijo un poco triste.

— ¡Ay qué bueno!

— ¿Hmm?

—Una niña como ella no merece ser tu novia... ¿o sí? Eres muy lindo y caballeroso como para estar con esa chica.

—Parece que sabes mucho del tema... ¿cómo sería una chica para mí, según tú?

La chica sólo aclaró su garganta y se acomodó su cabello mientras aceleraba el pasó hasta quedar en frente de él.

—Bueno debe ser alguien con prestigio, clase.

 _"Es una princesa, tiene buena clase"_

—Muy educada claro.

 _"En algunas ocasiones pero puede mejorar"_

—Que no sea gorda.

 _"No lo es... además no me importaría"_

—Amable, muy alegre, positiva, cariñosa.

 _"Amable; lo es, alegre; más que todos juntos, positiva; claro que lo es, cariñosa;..."_ en ese momento el recordó el abrazo de Taiki con ella _"por supuesto..."_ pensó un poco triste.

—En cuestiones más específicas, media alta, pelo ondulado, castaña si se puede, ojos azulados, dios no sé de qué color es mi piel.

 _"¡¿Esta chica se estaba describiendo a sí misma?!"_ Seiya se dijo sorprendido.

—Bueno... esas son algunas de las cualidades—rio muy dulce.

—Si... sí que sabes—trató de decir un poco sarcástico.

— ¡Oh claro que sí!

 **O0o0o0**

Yoshino ya estaba lavándose las manos un poco callada.

La rubia vio un poco sería a la peliverde, su ceño fruncido expresaba enojo y preocupación, tenía curiosidad de lo que pasaba, ¿cómo es que conocía a esa chica?... y hablando de esa chica... ¡¿por qué ella estaba abrazándolo tan... tan indebidamente?!... ¿qué clase de persona son ambos? o mejor dicho... — ¿Qué demonios hacia Seiya aquí en el baño de mujeres y por qué!?—ella se susurró para sí misma llegando a lavarse las manos.

— ¿Hablas sola?—Yoshino preguntó asombrada.

— ¿Ah?...Hamm yo es que...bueno— decía nerviosa —me preguntaba por qué Seiya estaba aquí...

—Con que así se llama él heh... ¿él conoce a esa chica?

—No que yo sepa... ¿es una compañera tuya?

—Yo no la llamaría compañera pero desgraciadamente si... y lidiar con ella todos los días no es realmente agradable.

— ¿Por qué dices que la odias?... hay perdón no es mi intención entrometerme— dijo rápidamente con las manos tapándose la boca.

—Bueno... es porque...— suspiró un poco y luego la miró a rubia —desearía... no hablar de eso... pero como ya te lo dije... será mejor que no comiences una relación hacia ella... no sabe que es tener amigas...

Al escuchar las palabras y tono de la chica, Serena supo que no era un buen tema del cual platicar para Yoshino y aunque tenía mucha curiosidad decidió mejor no darle más cuerda.

—Y tampoco será bueno que tu amigo haga una amistad con ella— Yoshino siguió —créeme... es algo irritante y metiche... si tiene un objetivo no le importa que tenga que hacer para tenerlo, ella hará hasta lo más vil para conseguirlo…

A Serena le causó asombro aquella descripción que aunque ya no quería hablar le ganó su curiosidad —Eso suena cruel... espera... ¿quieres decir que ella es... cruel?

—Darle tu amistad para que luego te apuñalé por la espalda... ¿eso crees que no es cruel?

— ¿Apuñalar por la espalda?...— Serena se la quedó mirando un poco asombrada — ¿esa chica en realidad es así?... o... es porque tú lo dices...

—Tsukino...no desearía que te pasara lo mismo que a mí... a nadie de hecho.

— ¿No crees que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella?

—Ojala y le pudiese dar una lección— dijo mirando su mano haciendo un puño.

—No... No me refería a eso...— Serena mencionó nerviosa agitando sus manos en negación...

—Aunque quisiera, tiene ciertas ventajas ser la hija del director...

—….. ¿ ¡La hija del director!?

—Si... no puedo ponerle un dedo encima o sino me expulsarían... trato de limitarme... es horrible contenerme— Yoshino quedó asombrada por la expresión de la rubia — ¿qué pasa, no creíste que el director fuera su padre...?

—La verdad... no...— dijo desconcertante.

—Si yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que quería darle un golpe... me castigaron por ello.

— ¿Cómo, cómo se llama?...

— ¿Su nombre?... es el más conocido de la escuela... la chica más popular...

 **O0o0o0o**

Bajaron las escaleras para luego admirar que algunos chicos estaban en los baños de segundos.

—Esos son...— dijo mientras veía a un chico coqueteando con una chica saliendo de los baños de mujeres —Oh ya veo a lo que te referías...

—Te lo dije, los chicos de primero siempre vienen a estos baños, ya se les hizo costumbre, para la próxima sabes a donde venir, además creo que debo de tener más cuidado si estás tú— bromeó.

—Aaah no fue mi intención entrar para mirar— dijo él sonrojado subiendo las escaleras y ella rio.

—Tranquilo... no diré nada, esa profesora tampoco y esa grosera de Ijuuin menos, te lo aseguró...

—Gracias... te lo agradezco mucho— dijo aliviado.

—No hay problema pero será mejor que convenzas a la otra estoy segura que dirá lo que vio.

—Estoy seguro que no dirá nada...— contestó seguro.

—Si tú lo dices... ¿sabes?... Fue bueno lo que le dijiste a tu compañera.

— ¿Qué?

—No se debe entrometer en cosas que no son de su incumbencia, que maleducada— en tono de ofensa.

—Sólo ella estaba tratando de decirme que no llegará tarde eso es todo— defendió.

— ¿La llamas gentil?... algún día esa gentileza te puede hacer mucho daño...

—Tal vez...— _"Pero no con ella"_ se dijo Seiya...

—Mawatari... ¡llegas tarde!...— otras chicas dijeron en la entrada del salón, Seiya se dio cuenta que eran las dos mismas chicas que se juntaban con Ijuuin. _"La conocen también..."_

—No tengo tiempo para ustedes señoritas— dijo ella dándoles la espalda para mirar a Seiya.

—salón 2-1...—dijo él mirando arriba de la puerta.

—Este es mi salón...segundo año, clase uno, cuando quieras aquí estoy...— dijo con amabilidad.

—Me parece muy bien, ya sé dónde visitarte— dijo muy alegre.

La castaña miró por encima del hombro a un grupo de chicos muy entrados a lo que parecía unas revistas —Así que... ¿tu nombre es Seiya?

Él se rio nervioso y avergonzado —Disculpa por no presentarme como debía hacerlo— le tendió la mano muy amigable y sonrió aún nervioso —Seiya Kou, mucho gusto...

—Seiya Kou... lindo nombre— ella dijo muy coqueta y le estrechó la mano —Saori Mawatari... el gusto es mío...— dijo sonriendo —espero y que nos hagamos buenos amigos...

—Sí, claro— ante lo dicho ella comenzó a sonreír más a gusto.

—Gracias por lo que me dijiste...y por traerme aquí—dijo sonrojada.

Él le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros —Busca a un chico que te aprecie, y no esperes a que él llegue a tu vida…

Ella se asombró una vez más ante las palabras y le sonrió de igual manera —Si, lo haré gracias...

—Bueno tengo que irme... tengo clase... nos vemos luego...— se despidió con su tono realmente alegre.

— ¿Seiya?...

— ¿Hmm?...

—No vuelvas a entrar al baño de chicas.

Él se sonrojo y se puso una mano atrás de la cabeza —Si, lo haré disculpa.

—Adiós...— dijo ella, cuando estaba por alejarse más del salón, se volvió hacia la puerta de su salón pero las otras dos chicas trataban de taparle el paso —No me pongan ni un dedo encima, ya saben lo que pasaría— dijo con una sonrisa y estas de mala gana le abrieron el paso, riéndose la castaña de ambas.

 **0o0o0o0**

—Tsukino

— ¿Umm?—Serena dijo ya caminando en el pasillo junto con Yoshino.

—No me mal interpretes por todo lo que dije— ella le palmeo una mano sobre su cabeza con una leve sonrisa. _"¿Por qué ella me hace sentir tan feliz olvidando el odio?... sobre todo me hace sentir tan familiar"_ —Te juro que te lo contaré un día... pero por ahora cuida de tu amigo

Serena miró extrañada pero luego le sonrió comprensible — ¡Si está bien!— de reojo miró como Seiya se acercaba un poco sonriente. _"¡Tal vez ya esté de buen humor!"_

—Bueno... nos vemos luego Tsukino—se despidió sonriente para luego mirar a Seiya aproximarse —Cuídate... tú también, lo digo en serio— le dijo a él quedándose un poco asombrado al caminar —Nos vemos luego...

— ¡Adiós Yoshino!— Serena se despidió alegre y la peliverde agitó su mano sonriéndole muy amigable.

 _"Por qué será que me hace sentir tan familiar"_ se dijo Yoshino.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?— Seiya mencionó viendo cómo se alejaba.

—Ella sabe por qué lo dijo... de hecho ¿¡por qué rayos estabas en el baño de chicas!?

Él ni si quería la miró y siguió caminando hacia el salón.

— ¡Oye te estoy hablando!— Serena les gritó un poco extrañada sin en cambio él ni si quiera se molestó en contestarle —Seiya...

Cuando él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta —Puedo pasar profe...— y un golpe fuerte en su brazo llegó que lo hizo quejarse — ¡Oye!— dijo molesto.

—Te estoy hablando menso, ¡¿eres un irrespetuoso o qué?!— dijo Serena enseñándole su puño muy molesta.

— ¡No tenías que hacer eso!— él reclamó sobándose su brazo lastimado.

—Kou... Tsukino... ¿qué rayos pasa?... ¿¡porque tanto alboroto jóvenes!?...

—Seiya es un irrespetuoso de primera.

— ¿Qué dices de mi brazo?

— ¿Saben qué? no me digan... no quiero que empiecen a pelear o los llevaré a la dirección ¿de acuerdo?— el profesor Kazuma advirtió muy molesto.

Ambos estudiantes bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados —Si profesor...— contestaron.

—Gracias...ahora vuelvan a sus asientos, ya perdieron gran parte de la clase...

—Si...— dijeron al unísono.

—Serena... ¿qué pasó?— Mina preguntó muy asombrada.

—Luego te cuento...— le susurró.

— ¿Seiya que demonios pasa contigo?—Yaten susurró.

—Nada de tu interés.

—Oye... ¿qué te sucede?— Taiki dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido pero Seiya sólo le rodó los ojos, dirigió su mirada al pizarrón y Taiki se quedó extrañado por la forma en cómo lo hizo. Algo estaba mal en él y a sus extremos.

Mientras tanto Seiya y sus pensamientos aún volaban a lo más profundo de su realidad. Su ceño fruncido estaba matando a Taiki... quería saber que le sucedía... _"¿Por qué actúa así?"_

Las tres primeras horas pasaron normales para todos aunque no para el castaño que se sentía muy extraño ante el aura de Seiya, se mostraba más molesto que el día anterior y creía saber por qué.

— ¿Profesor Kazuma?... perdón por interrumpir la clase...— la voz de la maestra llegó a detener la clase.

—Profesora Suri, no hay problema, ¿qué pasa?

—Quisiera hablar con Serena Tsukino y Taiki Kou... si no es molestia...

—Chicos adelante... ¿se tardarán?— se dirigió a la maestra con lo último.

—Hamm, si así es, ¿no es molestia?

—Por supuesto que no... Vayan chicos.

Tanto Taiki como Serena se levantaron un poco extrañados pero el castaño se acercó a sus hermanos.

—Si es que tardo... ¿dónde nos vemos para el almuerzo?—Taiki preguntó.

—Yo digo que donde siempre, ¿no?—Yaten contestó.

—Deja al cerebrito irse, tiene mejores cosas que hacer, no lo hagas más perder el tiempo, debe ir con alguien más— Seiya mencionó sin mirar a los dos y sus ceño fruncido hacia el pizarrón sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Serena y Yaten dijeron extrañados.

—Kou... Tsukino vayan con la profesora— el profesor mencionó.

Ambos se fueron hacia la entrada junto con la profesora.

—Chicos necesito que me acompañen por favor...— la profesora salió del salón, ellos dos atrás de ella mientras Taiki se preparaba para cerrar la puerta y Serena se acercó a la profesora un poco apenada.

—Profesora Suri... hamm hay algo que paso ayer en la biblioteca como pudo verlo en los diarios... los libros que nos prestó se... destruyeron por...— fue cortado su comentario mientras sentía un cálido abrazo de la alta maestra.

—Ay chicos... no me importan los libros...ustedes son lo primordial—dijo acabando el abrazo con ella para irse abrazar a Taiki que quedó anonadado.

—Ah... no está... ¿molesta?—preguntó él.

—Ay por supuesto que no... Me preocupe mucho cuando supimos que Keigo estaba en el hospital gracias a lo que pasó en las biblioteca pública... él dijo que ustedes estaban con él en la explosión... y lo salvaron.

—Hamm... bueno fue Taiki en realidad—Serena mencionó mirándolo con una sonrisa —Admito que si no fuera por él tanto Keigo como yo... estuviéramos perdidos.

Taiki la miraba asombrado y le sonrió levemente.

—Lo importante es que están bien... ¿ya tuvieron asistencia médica?

—Ah Si

—De acuerdo, de hecho les quería hablar para ello, de los libros no se preocupen les daré unos nuevo..., me importan más ustedes. ¿Sus padres saben de esto?...

—Hamm claro...si...—dijeron ambos nerviosos.

—Bueno...eso ya es un poco aliviante, vengan muchachos les daré los libros mientras cuéntenme ¿qué paso? ¡¿Como que una explosión?! No, no mejor no, prefiero hablar de otra cosa, ¿¡mejor qué pensaron para el proyecto?!— dijo ella empezando a caminar —Ay dios es mejor que recordar el incidente.

Serena empujó a Taiki en señal que fuera él quien lo explicara.

—Bueno... tal vez sea un poco común pero creo que lo haremos bien...— Taiki comenzó a decir.

— ¿Que piensan hacer?

—Pensamos hacer una esfera armilar— mencionó Serena.

—Ah interesante... si

—Sí, pensamos hacerlo con hologramas...— Taiki y la profesora Suri caminaban hacia la biblioteca aun hablando del proyecto pero Serena se quedó mirando la entrada del salón. "¿ _Por qué Seiya se mostró... extraño?..."_

 **0o0o0o0**

—Oye... ¿puedo saber qué te pasa?—Mina se acercó al pelinegro molesto.

—Sí, hoy estas muy irritante—Yaten secundó.

—Mira quién lo dice— Seiya le dijo a su hermano —Estoy bien ¿sí?... no me pasa nada...

Mina no quedó convencida y Yaten... menos, sólo se miraron quedándose inquietos por la forma en que actuaba Seiya.

 **0o0o0o0**

Los siguientes minutos fueron eternos para todos.

Taiki y Serena escuchaban a la profesora Suri que hacer para que la presentación para el concurso sea un éxito.

Yaten y Mina seguían inquietos por el pelinegro pero seguían normales en sus actividades.

Mientras que la mente de Seiya sólo le daba vueltas. No sabía si hacer algo o que todo marchará normal. Pero algo si sabía, si por alguna razón los mirase juntos no se contendría ante sus impulsos, podría hasta golpear a Taiki sin saber que lo que su mente le decía era cierto. Lo más recomendable es que mejor se tranquilice, ¿pero cómo lo haría?

Su mente daba vueltas por una respuesta y la única que obtuvo fue...

—Alejándome...

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Yaten le susurró.

— ¿Ah?...nada...

"Que estúpido pero… Si me alejó por lo menos mis pensamientos se tranquilizaran y no tendré que hacer una tontería hasta que me calme y pueda saber que hay entre ellos"

—Sí, eso es... Que ridículo Seiya...— se dijo pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano.

 **0o0o0o0**

—Con base al proyecto buscaré aun al candidato que les pueda ayudar en sus habilidades dificultosas. Les pido una disculpa por ello, una escuela tan grande para sólo escoger uno si es algo complicado... ¿Ustedes no tienen a ningún candidato?

—No... Por el momento profesora.

—Bueno sólo tenemos una semana... manos a la obra.

La campana sonó para anunciar el almuerzo algo que alegró a todos, por fin algo de descanso entre el trayecto del día.

—Vamos muchachos, mañana platicaremos más sobre esto, por ahora a desayunar.

Serena y Taiki tomaron los libros y se dirigieron a la salida cuándo salieron de la biblioteca la profesora los volvió a llamar.

—Los volveré a llamar si tengo alguna noticia para el candidato, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien— Serena dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos chicos...

—Hasta luego— Taiki se despidió esperando a Serena para poder caminar hacia el lugar de reunión con los demás.

—Qué bueno que traje mi almuerzo— ella mencionó sacando una pequeña lonchera de su bolsa.

—Vaya, sí que vienes preparada— Taiki le dijo burlón— a mí se me olvido... no sé por qué— _"Creó que me distraje cuando Seiya habló de esa manera"_

—Vamos por el entonces.

 **0o0o0o0**

—Bien... ¿nos acompañaran en el almuerzo?— Mina preguntó al platinado y al pelinegro.

—Claro— Yaten le dijo.

—Ahora vuelvo iré por Rei.

Él se levantó con su almuerzo y yéndose hacia la puerta pero se dio cuenta que su hermano no lo seguía. Yaten se acercó a su hermano un poco extrañado ya que aún estaba sentado.

—Oye... ¿que no vas a venir?

—Decidí estar solo por esta vez...

— ¿Solo?— le dijo con una ceja arqueada —Vaya... no me extraña de ti... ¿puedo saber por qué?...

—No realmente, no lo entenderías— dijo levantándose con su almuerzo y saliendo del salón —No me siento bien, quiero estar solo, eso es todo— mencionó para que no se preocupara y se fue.

—Vaya...

— ¡Listo! Ahora vamos a comer chicos— Mina dijo llevando a Rei tan emocionada.

—Ah y ¿Seiya?— Rei preguntó.

—Hammm creo que por hoy él no almorzará con nosotros— mencionó un poco apenado.

 **0o0o0o0**

— ¿Crees que encuentre a un buen candidato?— Serena mencionó un poco preocupada.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No estoy segura de que les pueda ayudar en mucho, ya te lo dije no soy buena en el estudio... apenas y podre aprender algo para el proyecto.

—No te subestimes recuerda que debemos luchar hasta el final y tú ya quieres huir antes que la batalla haya comenzado.

Serena se quedó pensativa no prometía mucho para el equipo pero haría lo que fuera para seguir adelante. Pero esas palabras se le hicieron muy familiar.

—Oye... ¿sabes qué pasa con Seiya?— él preguntó un poco esperanzado para saber que ocurría.

—Ah ¡¿Qué?! Yo creí que sabias... de hecho quería preguntarte lo mismo.

—Vaya... es muy extraño, es cortante y sarcástico a veces pero esta vez es más. Su cambio de humor tan repentina me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué no mejor ahora se lo preguntas tal vez este mejor que hace rato?

—Si... tal vez tengas razón y pueda preguntarle.

—No pierdas los ánimos

—Tu menos, lo digo en serio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego le mostró su bolsa — ¿Gustas un dango?— dijo tiernamente.

Taiki tomó uno al igual que ella y empezaron a comerlos mientras iban al salón.

 **0o0o0o0**

Para su sorpresa de Seiya los encontró a ambos caminando por el pasillo sonriéndose uno al otro.

Y por un segundo los ojos de la rubia se encontraron con los de él. Los evito lo más rápido que pudo pero de un modo los miró detenidamente.

— ¡Seiya!— la voz de Serena lo llamó, tenía que estar solo para que sus pensamientos se relajen. No quería hacer cualquier cosa que lleve a sus impulsos.

Desvío la mirada de ambos bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

 _"Tal vez estoy equivocado pero no quiero problemas con mí mismo"_

—Seiya...— Taiki también lo llamó pero hizo caso omiso.

—Nos ignoró...

 **0o0o0o0**

Se fue hacia el patio principal para poder encontrar un lugar donde pudiera almorzar, moría de hambre, aunque...

—Estuvo cerca...

— ¿Qué estuvo cerca?— una voz le dijo familiar

— ¡Ah!...— se sorprendió al ver a la chica en frente con una ceja alzada —Saori...

Ella se río de él — ¿Qué estuvo cerca Seiya, acaso te ocultas de alguien o algo parecido?

—No... No es eso...

—Eres muy extraño... primero te conozco en el baño de las chicas y luego actúas como si escaparas de tu propio abismo— se empezó a reír levemente.

— ¡¿Puedes bajar la voz con lo primero que dijiste?! En serio es vergonzoso.

—Pero si tú fuiste el que te metiste nadie te obligo— mencionó mientras reía y cruzaba sus brazos.

A decir verdad a Seiya le causo gracia escuchar eso —Si tienes razón.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?...—mencionó cuando miro a unas chicas.

—Claro.

—Dime, ¿almuerzas con tus amigos?—ella dijo acercándose a él.

—Ah sí... bueno...— en verdad quería quedarse con sus hermanos y con las chicas, pero no estaría bien estar con alguien de ellos a su alrededor por el momento, no se sentía cómodo en lo más mínimo, sólo con recordar y pensar tantas cosas que pudieran matarlo sin razón —Bueno... hoy no creo... ¿por qué?

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, estaré solo esta mañana.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en el desayuno?— dijo llorona y sus manos juntas en forma de súplica.

Él se sorprendió tanto por el tono insistente que escuchó.

—Por favor... sería un gran favor, no tengo amigas y amigos en realidad.

— ¡Es imposible!

—No lo es, en realidad no sé cómo es que les caigo mal a mis compañeros... por eso no tengo ningún amigo.

— ¿Y qué somos nosotras?— una chica pelinegra de cabello largo y peinado de dos coletas sueltas junto con otras dijo atrás de ella.

—Ah permíteme— Saori mencionó nerviosa. Un segundo después empujó a las otras lejos de Seiya a la velocidad de la luz — ¿¡Qué parte del "hoy no comeré con ustedes" no entendieron!?

—Pero si tú... nunca nos dijiste eso.

—Chicas, no creí que tuviera la suerte de encontrármelo y esta es mi oportunidad para estar con ese chico lindo así que no se entrometan, ¿¡les quedo claro!?— les gritó enfadada.

—Ah si Saori— respondieron asustadas y así se fue la castaña de ahí.

Saori regreso y rio apenada —Son chicas que... que... que me quieren hacer sentir mal por no tener amigos... si eso es...— mintió nerviosa. _"Tal vez así lo convenza"_ se mencionó a sí misma.

—Ah...vaya...

— ¿Me acompañarás entonces?...

—Aaah si... si quieres...— tal vez estar con ella lo haga distraerse de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ay qué bueno! Ya me estaba espantando de quedarme otra vez sola— lo agarró del brazo y se aferró a él.

Seiya trato de zafarse un poco pero le resulto un poco imposible.

—Pero si se ve que eres social apuesto que si tienes amigas— _"No soy tan torpe como para que no sepa que intenciones tiene"_

—Ah...— la voz de Saori le hizo que saliera de su pensamiento. Cuando se encontró con la peliverde y sus amigas con brazos cruzados y cara seria mirándola fríamente a la castaña.

—Yoshino...

—Fíjate... por donde caminas Mawatari— dijo con arrogancia y Seiya pudo notar que su mano formaba un puño.

—Oye... ella solo tropezó contigo eso es todo— Seiya defendió a la joven ojiazul.

—Pues que tu amiga sea más atenta cuando camine, ¿no crees?... vámonos...— mencionó y las dos chicas se fueron con Yoshino hacia la cafetería.

—Gracias...— le dijo Saori.

—Ten cuidado con ella.

—Dios siempre es grosera conmigo... mejor olvidémosla y vayamos a almorzar— dijo halándolo hacia un árbol solitario.

— ¿Cómo conoces a esa chica?—él recordó el tono de arrogancia de parte de la peliverde hacia la nueva chica que estaba conociendo.

— ¿Ijuuin?, es mi compañera de clase... muy grosera por lo que viste, lo siento por ello.

— ¿No crees que deberías hablar con ella y empezar a arreglar las cosas?

—Querido, arreglar los problemas de manera " Yoshino Ijuuin"...es imposible.

— ¿Da golpes o algo así?

—Hamm... si algo así

 **0o0o0o0**

— ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya?— Serena mencionó desconcertante mientras esperaba a Taiki afuera del aula.

—No te preocupes tal vez haya ido al baño para luego ir con nosotros.

— ¿Siempre lo hace de esa manera?

—No... Pero cuándo lo hace es insoportable, vamos a desayunar.

—Si...

Empezaron a caminar pacíficamente hacia el patio de la escuela para poder encontrarse con los demás que por fortuna estaban ya sentados en sus respectivo lugar de la otra vez.

— ¡Chicos!— Rei los llamó, así haciendo caso a la invitación.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Seiya dónde fue?— Serena preguntó primero.

—Ah... él no desayunará con nosotros hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Taiki se asombró y miró a Yaten por una explicación.

—Ni yo sé por qué... pero admito que esta extraño...

—Yo diría que de mal humor— mencionó Mina con una cara preocupante —actuó muy serio, grosero e irritante.

— ¿Irritante?— Taiki preguntó.

Tanto Yaten como Mina asintieron.

'— _¿Y cómo creen que estén Taiki y Serena?— Mina preguntó a los dos muy alegre._

— _Ah yo digo que bien... aunque por ella... no lo sé... debe estar un poco confusa...— contestó Yaten recordando cómo era la Serena del siglo XX._

— _Si tal vez..._

— _Uuh sí, yo creo que deben estar muy bien, cómo no, Muy bien cómodos los dos... — dijo Seiya con sus brazos cruzados y sin mirarlos._

 _Los otros dos se asombraron por el tono arrogante de Seiya._

— _Ham... ¿estás bien?_

— _Si, por supuesto, solo que digo que ellos deben estar muy bien estando juntos— dijo irónico — ¿De qué demonios se preocupan por ellos?'_

—Si...era muy sospechoso— mencionó por ultimo Mina.

—Y si... ¿mejor vas a verlo?— Serena le dijo al castaño.

—No, será mejor que lo dejemos, hay que dejar que se le baje su temperamento.

—Sí, es extraño a veces pero pronto se calmará— Yaten dijo.

 **0o0o0o0**

— ¿Y te gusta la preparatoria Juuban?

— ¿Mande?— dijo Seiya volviendo a la realidad por tercera vez.

—Que si te gusta la preparatoria— Saori le dijo.

—Ah... Si y mucho... De hecho me gusta este lugar— mencionó serio.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que quiero saber más de ti pero veo que tu estas un poco distraído o que algo te está inquietando.

Él la miró y suspiro un poco mientras comía un poco del desayuno que Kotori le había puesto —Creí que esto sería mejor para mí pero veo que... Estoy peor de lo que imagine...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Perdón si mi actitud te molesta.

— ¿Hmm? Jajaja No me molesta en realidad me hace ver que tienes problemas personales por ahora, En realidad no me molesta te lo aseguro pero en serio quisiera conocerte, sino te sientes bien por ahora no importa será para después.

—Bueno... ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

—Ya sabes... ¿Cuál es tu color o deporte favorito?... ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?

—Yo también quiero conocerte Saori...

—Eso es lo que hacen las personas para conocerse y hacerse amigos— ella mencionó divertida.

— ¡Empieza tú!

—Jaja Está bien... Veamos ¿por dónde empezamos?

— ¿Qué tal si por tu color favorito?

—Bueno... Siempre fue el azul cielo supongo que es porque me gusta mucho el mar y el reflejo del cielo en el mar es muy tranquilizante.

—Vaya eso es muy interesante

 **0o0o0o0**

—Aaah que satisfecha— Mina mencionó alegre.

Taiki fue al baño y los demás quedaron ahí un poco en silencio al notar que no había tema de conversación.

— ¿Y de qué quieren hablar chicas?— Yaten trató de animar el ambiente.

—Bueno... Pronto comenzaran las vacaciones así que por qué no salimos todos a algún lugar si quieren— Rei mencionó muy animada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde iríamos?— Mina preguntó.

—No lo sé, a la playa, acampar, de hecho tengo familia en el bosque donde podríamos quedarnos.

—Eso suena una buena idea.

Yaten comenzó a reír un poco recordando las cosas que pasaron juntos en aquel entonces —Claro sería divertido— _"Vaya, si supieran que ya nos hemos conocido y pasado cosas así... sería muy divertido recordar viejos tiempos"_

—Serena no has comido nada de tu almuerzo— Rei le dijo.

— ¿Ah? Oh si, bueno no tengo mucho apetito.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te sientes bien?— Yaten preguntó.

—Si, en serio— nerviosa mencionó —mejor iré al baño, vuelvo en seguida— se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar. _"¿Qué me está pasando?... ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?"_ en eso recordó a Seiya con esa chica _"¿Por qué me siento un poco... Molesta al recordarlo?"_

—Serena— Taiki estaba frente a ella.

—Taiki...

~•~•~

— ¿Cómo es que tenías esto?— Serena le preguntó al mostrar de nuevo el llavero. Ambos caminaban en el pasillo rebasando a los demás estudiantes.

—Mis hermanos y yo venimos de un lugar donde eso a la que llamas reliquia son amuletos tradicionales en mi país.

— ¿Hmm...?— ella lo miró un poco y empezó a sospechar — ¡Y yo siempre creí que era único!

—Lo es en este planeta...— él susurró

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nada

— ¿Sabes? Quisiera algún día conocer Tankei, ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

Taiki quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta —Yo espero que sí... Sería un halago para nosotros.

—Entonces dalo por hecho que iré un día— le sonrió levemente —Es una promesa— mencionó.

Taiki sonrió en sus adentros —Es una promesa...— sintió algo de alegría en ello —Oye... ¿Estas inquieta por algo?— trató de cambiar el tema.

—No... Creo

— ¿Ahora eres tú la que duda de si misma?

—Es que...— _"no sé ni yo misma que es lo que siento"_ se dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—En verdad no lo sé— dijo recordando aquella chica. " _Solo me moleste al verla tan abrazada de él"_

 **0o0o0o0**

— ¿Seiya, en serio eres de primer año?— Saori le preguntó.

Los dos caminaban por el pasillo ahora, él había ofrecido acompañarla al salón del consejo ya que la habían llamado.

—Si... Mis hermanos y yo deberíamos estar en segundo año pero ya ves, perdimos un año por cuestiones personales y decidimos retomar los estudios pero no nos recibieron en el año que nos corresponde.

— ¡¿En serio?! Vaya que historia... ¡No sabía que tenías hermanos!

—Sí, dos... Soy el de en medio.

— ¡¿Espera son tres?! ¡Eso no se me hace lógico, deberían ser de diferentes edades! ¡¿Cómo es que ustedes están en el mismo año?!

—Es algo que no lo entenderías— se reía nervioso.

—Bueno, por ahora no diré nada, espero que me digas un día que significa eso, pero si quieres que te ayude en lo de la escuela puedo hacer algo para que tú y tus hermanos estén en el año que corresponden.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Si tú quieres, puedo hacer que ustedes queden en un mismo salón.

Seiya se exaltó un poco y empezó a agitar sus manos en forma de negación —No, no, por favor, no hay problema, nosotros estamos muy bien con el grupo que nos tocó.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro, seguro, no es mucha molestia— reía todavía algo nervioso.

—Hmm… Pero no se me hace justo para ti que sigas en un año el cual ya pasaste.

—No hay problema, como retomamos la escuela preferimos así repasar lo que ya hemos olvidado.

Ella de la nada al verlo se sonrojó un poco al apreciar lo lindo que era —De acuerdo... Está bien, pero si lo requieres o gustas, puedes decirme.

—Gracias

—No hay de que, soy la jefa del consejo estudiantil... Y para ventaja la hija del director— lo dijo muy orgullosa.

—Hi... ¡¿Hija del director?!

—Sí, así es...

— ¡Es increíble!— él seguía anonadado.

— ¿En serio?

—No puedo creer que esté con hija del director de esta preparatoria.

Saori se paró frente a él y debía admitir que no podría creer que hubiera un chico como él, en verdad no era como los demás chicos guapos, este tenía muchas cosas que lo diferenciaba —Oye Seiya, ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

Él sin en cambio su mirada quedó estupefacta ante la pregunta — ¿Q... Qué dices?

—Ya sabes, cuales cualidades de una chica seria la indicada para ti...

— ¡¿No crees que son muy tempranas esas preguntas para la relación que apenas tenemos?!

Ella se rio —Suena muy lindo viniendo de ti esa palabra

 **0o0o0o0**

—Taiki... ¿Cómo puedes parecer tan tranquilo siempre?— Serena caminaba atrás de él, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada en el vacío.

— ¿Yo?— la miró y notó su mirada graciosa.

—Siempre tienes una mirada tranquila y pacífica, y no la he visto fruncir el ceño, por algo irritante o algo parecido.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— ¿Qué haces para no sentirte frustrante por algo que no sabes?

—Ah No sé por qué de repente preguntas algo así pero veamos... Yo escribo para desahogarme... Aunque no sepa la razón de esa frustración. Digamos, ¿a ti que te gusta hacer?

—No soy buena en muchas cosas...

—Bueno dime en que eres buena, en algún deporte tal vez o si te gusta cantar o tal vez eres buena dibujando... O haciendo una manualidad...

—Hmm... Dibujar...heh — perdida en sus recuerdos había uno que le hacía familiar.

'— _¿Princesa que hace?— una voz femenina sonaba muy firme y amigable_

 _Serena estaba hincada en el pasto junto con unas hojas y un par de colores —Toma esta flor es para ti— ella le dio un dibujo de una rosa roja que apenas y pudo dibujar ya que no se veía que era un buen dibujo._

— _Oh es muy hermosa majestad...— una sonrisa se dibujó en la fina cara y unas lindas lágrimas caían._

— _¿No te gustó?— ella se notaba triste —Seguí todas tus consejos para poder dibujar._

— _No me mal entienda princesa... Es que veo que lo ha hecho con tanto cariño... Muchas gracias alteza... Muchísimas gracias_

— _Ese dibujo representa cuanto te quiero...— y un silencio la rodeo sin saber que había dicho por ultimo'_

— ¿Que? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso, era yo de niña?— se tomó el pecho y se recargó en la pared.

 _"No recuerdo haber tenido una institutriz tan linda como ella"_

— ¿Estas bien?— Taiki le preguntó curioso al verla quedarse parada un tiempo.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Ya sabes, cuales cualidades de una chica seria la indicada para ti— una voz la hizo mirar hacia el frente.

— ¡¿No crees que son muy tempranas esas preguntas para la relación que apenas tenemos?!— la reconocible voz le llamó la atención.

—Suena muy lindo viniendo de ti esa palabra

— ¿Hmm?

—Relación... Cuando dos personas están juntas esa palabra tiene otro valor ¿sabes?

Serena y Taiki lo miraron asombrados de la manera en como Saori lo miraba.

—¿No crees, Seiya?...  
...

* * *

Whueno pues que les digo sino tengo palabras de disculpa después de 8 meses sin nada de nada en verdad no tengo cara para decirles lo mucho que siento por no subir ni un solo cap de este fanfic..

¿Qué he hecho? Pues solo creando historias :v locas y leyendo mangas xdxdxd la inspiración no llegaba :'v no podía escribir. Quería darles algo mejor espero les guste, y sigan con la historia jiijijiji lo hice con amors de mi para ustedes… pronto escribiré el siguiente cap en proceso, de hecho este solo tenía la mitad desde hace 8 meses y espero, no creo que duren otros 8 meses para subir el siguiente cap jajajaj en serio :'v

Voy a llorar de vergüenza, oh dios perdóname por no ser responsable de este fanfic, que me ha dado vueltas, tengo muchas cosas que contar, y mucho que dar, :') uno de mis escritores favoritos mexicano me dijo que siguiera adelante con lo que escriba cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar frente a él :'v así es… él me hizo retomar el camino de la literatura amigos :'v llegue a casa después de ese día me puse manos a la obra y aunque no soy muy buena con esto me esforzaré para dar lo mejor. Me di cuenta que debo de buscar la inspiración y que no espere a que llegue :'v  
ya ya whueno me calmo xdxdxd

Talantia: Aquí nuevo cap amiguiux jiiijiji espero y te guste :'v sigue con la history plis

Serenalucy: ¿y qué paso? Que tardé :'v lo siento mucho pero aquí traigo un entretenido cap a según yo

Anai kou: jejejje aquí el cap número 10 en sus manos, gracias por seguir la historia hasta el cap 9

Maitiuska Kou: gracias por empezar a leer en serio de corazón te lo agradezco muchísimo

Marian Kou: listo, listo cap 10 \ :v /

Esther Hernandez: No lo she si tenga una oportunidad ¿por qué no me sigues con la historia y lo averiguas? 7w7

¿Que tal les parecio este Cap? haganmelo saber xd en el siguiente tendremos más sorpresas y cada vez el equipo estará más completo n.n

muchisimas gracias a 4lySee, Alex Mar Zarbritz, Anai kou, Ashley Kou, E-sailor-asjm, Emily Vargas L, Esther Hernandez, Fatima Rivas, Gloryan Solis, Lily Masen, Maitiuska Kou, Marian Kou, Mariana Aguilar, MarinitaChan, Rosenkristall, Sol Herrera, Tatis23122003, , amely614, amoremotus, ep408557, juno081, , prics17 por seguir esta historia y de igual manera han puesto esta historia como una de sus favoritos me alegra mucho eso... están en mi corazón de verdad

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos que pasan por este humilde fanfic de parte mio y de mi colaboradora los quiero y que disfruten este capitulo

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA

XOXOXOXOXO

 _"Los celos son una conciencia dolorosa de frustración; una pasión vivida en la angustia, en la cólera, en el despecho, un sufrimiento engendrado y exasperado por la imagen de un rival_ " (nos dice H. Ey)  
gracias por la espera :'v


End file.
